Tatooine Hideaway
by marly4077
Summary: As Obi-Wan Kenobi settles into his exile, he struggles with seclusion and guilt. Soon, Obi-Wan notices a woman who's using Tatooine as a hideaway as well. While the two refugees become closer, Obi-Wan questions the ways of the now extinct Jedi and discovers a surprising new disturbance in the Force from a dangerous foe. Story features adventure, steamy romance, and humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **A Break in the Monotony**

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked around his hut and sighed. As the twin suns of Tatooine set, he realized he was finishing his hundredth day on the desert planet, his hundredth day of exile. Not for the first time he wondered how he came to this point in his life, how everything could go so horribly wrong.

Over the past several weeks, he'd gone through a wide-range of emotions as he reflected on the destruction of the Jedi Order and the rise of the Sith and the Galactic Empire. First came the deep sense of failure. Why hadn't he seen it, felt it, that Palpatine was in fact a Sith Lord? He'd worked alongside the man for years, and no one, not even Master Yoda, discovered this. And then there was the matter of Anakin, something Obi-Wan still had trouble negotiating in his mind. Seeing his friend, one he considered a brother, lying utterly broken, screaming at Obi-Wan in such hate. The Jedi still encountered frequent nightmares of that moment on Mustafar.

Then came the far more dangerous emotion of anger. Anger could lead to a bad place for someone as powerful in the Force as Obi-Wan, yet he allowed himself to indulge several times in this feeling. He'd been played for a fool for years, from the time he was Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice through the Clone Wars. How many battles had he won, successful negotiations enacted, all for the benefit of the Sith? And Qui-Gon, had he died in vain, all to serve Palpatine's purpose? While Yoda trained Obi-Wan to contact Qui-Gon and continue his training before they separated, Obi-Wan still couldn't bring himself to try, afraid of revealing the dark thoughts lurking within him to his former master.

Finally, just two weeks ago, came shock. While sitting in a cantina at one of the nearby spaceports, observing his new neighbors and enjoying a light Corellian ale, the holonews reported some new laws being enacted by the Empire, and a recent military action that squashed some uprising on Bothawui. Obi-Wan took a sip of his ale while watching the news but spit it across the counter when he saw who led the campaign – Darth Vader.

Anakin survived. How in the world?

Obi-Wan stared at the footage on the holoscreen, seeing the black-caped figure who resembled a droid. He looked more like General Grievous than the handsome young man Obi-Wan knew and trained. Deep sadness penetrated the Jedi's heart, and he felt grateful when the patron sitting next to him requested the barkeep switch the station to a podracing event.

For days after, Obi-Wan replayed his final moments with Anakin in his mind. Should he have gone back to make sure Anakin was dead? Could he have killed his friend? One afternoon, Obi-Wan realized he'd been sitting, staring at the same patch of wall in his hermitage, for over four hours straight, unmoving, running through all the what if scenarios.

"This is ludicrous," he vocalized, suddenly filling the stillness of the space, happy for some sound. He couldn't go on like this, thinking about what could have been. He was on Tatooine for the long haul, so he needed to make the best of it. He jumped up and went outside to work on installing a new moisture collection device.

Now, sitting in his hut on the evening of his hundredth day, he thought about what his plans should be for continued training and filling time until…something. Yes, first begin to work on the meditation techniques in order to communicate with Qui-Gon. And maybe catch up on the literature and holodramas he'd missed while fighting the Clone Wars. That would certainly fill the time. He'd head into Mos Eisley, the largest spaceport on this side of Tatooine, to look for an entertainment shop, although he suspected quality literature might be difficult to come by in such a seedy place. Glad to finally have a plan, Obi-Wan lay down to sleep, closing his eyes, hoping he didn't dream of Mustafar.

In the dead of night, a loud, mechanical roar awoke Obi-Wan. Leaping out of his makeshift bed and to his feet, he resisted the urge to reach for his lightsaber, which rested quietly alongside Anakin's in a trunk across the room. While the sound wouldn't have even woken him under normal circumstances, he'd become used to the dead quiet of the desert night.

Opening the door to his hut, he saw a bright light a distance away, along a neighboring hillside, where he knew to be another ramshackle dwelling with a back into a small cave. Abandoned by another hermit long ago, Obi-Wan checked out that location first before deciding on his current home, which seemed to get less direct sunlight.

The light and sound came from a small transport vehicle, not unlike the one he now owned. The loud roar suddenly cut, the light disappearing, the world quiet once again. Stars lit up the sky, but not enough to allow Obi-Wan to see who emerged from the vehicle. Hmmm…would he find a new neighbor in the morning?

Heading back inside, he made sure his door was padlocked against any outside intruders and fell back to sleep, knowing he needed to do the very un-Obi-Wan-like thing and remain uninvolved.

The next morning, as Obi-Wan completed his daily meditation and prepared to head into town, he climbed to the top of his hill for a look at the neighboring hermitage. Bringing a scope, he shuffled along in his brown robes, hoping to blend in, not be spotted, continue to avoid complications as he had for the past hundred days. Still, the monotony of those days made him curious as to who else would seek refuge in this barren wasteland.

Lying on his stomach and peeking over the side of the hill, he saw someone unloading crates into the hut. The small transport didn't seem to carry much, reminding Obi-Wan of his own arrival on Tatooine. Placing the scope to his eyes, he adjusted the focus to get a better look.

The being looked to be a female human, Obi-Wan immediately guessing Corellian from her style of dress and hair. As a Jedi Master trained in negotiation, Obi-Wan found himself well-versed in the different cultures on different planets. She wore baggy pants with many pockets, sturdy, practical boots, and a loose fitting shirt, all sandy brown. Her hair set her apart, shoulder length platinum blonde with streaks of purple, blue, and pink, which he knew to be popular on Corellia over the past few years. She worked quickly, appeared strong, sweating under the growing heat. Obi-Wan continued to watch her, wondering what to do. Should he go introduce himself?

"Hello, I'm Ben, your neighbor and fellow hermit. So, what in the galaxy are you hiding from?" he imagined himself saying to the woman. Then he shook his head. The days of not talking to anyone were getting to him. After living in the Jedi Temple most of his life, surrounded by others, to more recently leading entire armies, Obi-Wan needed to adjust to solitude.

The pebbles slipped underneath him, and he felt his body slide slightly. Still glancing through the scope at the woman, he saw her turn suddenly and look directly at the spot where he lay. He slid out of view slowly, certain she either heard him or noticed the reflection of the glass on his scope. Well, so much for staying inconspicuous.

But nobody came out to the middle of the Tatooine desert to make friends. She most likely came to be alone, like himself. He crept slowly back up to find her working again, loading the last of the crates into the hut and disappearing inside herself. He sighed, then made his way toward his own transport to head into Mos Eisley.

Mayli glared at her new abode in frustration. Hiding out was not her style; she was a strong woman, hardworking, ran her own business, confrontational when needed, firm but kind. To be in this predicament irked her to no end, but she also knew, in the pit of her gut, she'd gotten herself into a very dangerous situation, and laying low for a time, perhaps even a standard year, might be necessary. Shaking her head, she began to unpack the few necessities she'd brought from the boxes she was able to cram onto her transport.

A pilot for hire with a good-sized, well-kept freighter and a reputation for efficiency and professionalism, Mayli spent most of her adult life in the hyperlanes, doing supply runs, transporting passengers, establishing a reputable business for herself. Growing up in a family of pilots and flight engineers, Mayli felt proud to be carrying on the tradition. But now she began to wonder if all that was at an end.

She thought back to when she first encountered a group that simply called themselves The Scholars. She's been recommended to them by another one of her customers, a Kuati restauranteur who hired Mayli three times a year to transport specialized, luxury ingredients for her high-end establishment. She met with the head of The Scholars for lunch at the restaurant, and found herself sitting across from a tall, light blue-skinned, middle-aged Twi'lek woman. The Twi'lek was strikingly beautiful and draped in golden robes, and Mayli, in her flight suit and scoffed boots, felt small. Still, the woman, who called herself Dia, was very kind, and explained she needed a pilot to bring her research team supplies on a regular basis, sometimes transporting the occasional passenger. Their difficulty in finding a regular pilot came from their location, a space station in the Unknown Regions. The group, Dia explained, were scientists doing experiments with gravity. Curious about the Unknown Regions herself, excited to fly to a new location, Mayli quickly took the job, happy to find the pay far exceeded her other work, perhaps allowing her to update her hyperdrive.

For the first few standard months, Mayli delighted in transporting food and other supplies to the elegant and rather large space station rotating around a small star just beyond the edge of the Unknown Regions. The Scholars, a mixed group of sentients, greeted Mayli with smiles. She never stayed long at the station, allowing for time to visit other neighboring systems, see the unspoiled beauty of the galaxy. The work was pleasant, regular, and fed her need to explore.

Everything changed a little over a hundred days ago. Dia contacted her to pick up a visitor and bring her to the space station. Mayli met the little Chadra-Fan after dropping off a shipment of high-end Alderaan wine on Coruscant. Rather than staying in the passenger's quarters, the rodent-like Chadra-Fan named Jabe liked to be in the cockpit, watching Mayli work, asking enthusiastic questions, revealing her excitement at being invited by The Scholars to observe gravity anomalies encountered in the Unknown Regions, as she was an engineer working on new hyperspace technologies. Mayli, who usually kept to herself, delighted in Jabe's company, as she was naturally funny. Over the several day journey, the two became friends.

Landing at the station, Mayli was immediately approached by Dia and some of the other Scholars, who whisked Jabe away. Mayli refueled and began to prepare for the flight back when the news broke over the holonet – all hyperlanes were shut down, the Clone Wars were over, but Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had been attacked by the Jedi, who were being hunted and destroyed across the galaxy. Mayli watched the footage with the space station technicians around a holoscreen in the hanger. The scene seemed unbelievable, the Jedi Temple in flames. Mayli just saw the landmark days before.

Captivated by the holonews, Mayli jumped when she realized Dia stood right behind her.

"You best stay here for a couple of days," the woman said, her voice smooth and steady, captivating. "We'll happily provide comfortable accommodations for you until it's safe to travel again."

The suite Mayli moved in to was the most luxurious place she ever stayed. Sitting area, large bed, huge refresher. For the first two days, she simply caught up on sleep, actually enjoying the sensation of not moving. Three meals were brought to her room everyday by a pleasant serving staff.

But Mayli never stayed in one place for long, and she found herself venturing out into the station. Unfortunately, Jabe was nowhere to be seen, but she did encounter several of The Scholars, their mixed species group, often huddled together speaking a language other than Basic, one Mayli did not recognize. Holoscreens stayed on the news, showing the government transition from the Republic to the Empire, Mayli wondering how this would affect her business, the various licenses she kept current, the protocols she needed to follow. She supposed her next stop would be Coruscant.

One time during her walk around the base, she ventured into large room that looked like a library. Data pads, digital memory devices, and even real paper texts. Nobody seemed to be about, and Mayli walked down the several aisles, admiring the wealth of information her employers had at their fingertips. Toward the back of the library, she came across a display table of red velvet on which rested three intricately carved cubes. Obviously important due to their specialized exhibit, Mayli studied them for a while before moving on.

Finally, after several days, all hyperlanes opened, and the new Galactic Empire allowed for free travel once again, but not before sending out a variety of new protocols for pilots. Yes, she would definitely need return to Coruscant. Packing her belongings, she planned to leave first thing in the morning, hoping she would at least get the chance to say good-bye to Jabe.

The chance would never come. As she walked down the hall to the hanger the next day, a piercing scream rang out and was suddenly cut short. Mayli looked down a corridor where the sound emerged, a door at the end of it, red light coming through the crack in the bottom. Glancing up and down the hall, no one appeared about. Had she been the only one who heard? Was someone in trouble?

Mayli raced down the hall and grabbed the door handle, opening it slightly to peek inside first before bursting in for a rescue. But what she saw made her blood run cold, and she simply froze in place, unable to move. All The Scholars, including Dia, stood in a circle, chanting in an unfamiliar tongue. At the center, hovering in the air above their heads, was Jabe, her body twisted and contorted in an unnatural shape, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Dancing in mid-air beside her was one of the cubes from the library, the piece glowing.

Force users, she thought. Like the Jedi being hunted, who hurt the Emperor. Were these Jedi as well, hiding out? Nobody would ever know they were here, out in the Unknown Regions. She'd seen holodramas on the Jedi before, their history, great feats. She'd even seen them in person a couple of times at the Galactic Capital. But something was wrong here, something sinister.

Mayli was rocked out of her thoughts when Dia suddenly cried out in what sounded like frustration. The rest of The Scholars stopped talking as well, and Jabe's body fell with a thud to the floor. Mayli let out a gasp at the horrible sound, causing the assembly to turn toward the door. Feeling her knees grow weak, Mayli realized she'd been spotted.

The door flew open as if it had a will of its own, leaving Mayli exposed. She stood in front of The Scholars, all staring at her. Dia emerged from the group, smiling warmly at the pilot.

"Oh, Mayli dear, how unfortunate you had to witness this," she purred. "We may need to dispose…"

"Now wait, Dia," came the voice of a rather tall Devaronian. "She's been a good pilot. We can't keep hiring new ones. Can't we just finagle her memory at bit?"

Dia eyed Mayli carefully for a long time. "Fine," she said and turned away, waving her hand toward the Devaronian, who came up to Mayli quickly, grabbing the top of her head with his large hand, chanting strange words.

The next thing she remembered, she awoke in the bed in her suite, with thoughts that she needed to head out that day, go to the capital to change her licenses. Cheerfully, she gathered her things and headed down the hall. She desperately wanted to say good-bye to Jabe, and while walking by the library, she thought she'd take one last glance in there for her friend. Looking around, she passed by the display holding the cubes and paused. As she regarded the carved art, a flood of events resurfaced in her mind, Jabe hovering before hitting the floor with a sickening sound, The Scholars, the Devaronian approaching her.

Force-users. Evil. She needed to do something. But she needed to get away first, find someone who could help. Obviously, The Scholars were powerful.

And the cubes. They'd been hovering around Jabe's body while they chanted. She remembered from a past holodrama on the Jedi that they had sacred artifacts. Could these be some magical devices, maybe evidence for the authorities?

Without thinking, Mayli grabbed a cube and put it in her satchel. Hurrying to her ship, she took off like normal, only this time her whole body shook.

After coming out of hyperspace into the know galaxy, Mayli saw she had a communication from the base. Holding her breathe, she listened as Dia's silky voice filled the cabin.

"Mayli, my sweet dear, please return to the station with the holocron you've taken," she said.

Holocron?

"I'm sorry the memory wipe did not work, and that we will need to take care…" But the message cut out, probably due to space/time distortions during hyperspace.

Mayli sat, frightened and alone in the cold space, the infinite vacuum. These were powerful people, these Jedi. They would trace her if she tried to turn them in, maybe hurt her family. Or maybe they would do that anyway. Terrifying images swam through her mind as the memory of Jabe's demise came back to her. What could she do? Tears began to roll down her cheeks, but she kept thinking.

Maybe they had placed a homing device on her ship. She quickly did a systems check, brought out a special sensor to check for any surveillance. Nothing. Obviously, they had more faith in their little memory charms than they should.

She hovered in empty space for an hour, considering her next step. She needed to hide, yes, jump around the galaxy then hunker down.

Her one solace came from knowing she had a holocron, which was apparently important to them. She'd already sabotaged whatever dark work they'd planned. Perhaps she should jettison it into the vacuum. But maybe they could find it easier, knowing the ways of the Force. No, she'd find a place to hide it, destroy it even. Jabe deserved some sort of retribution.

Several weeks later, after leaping around the galaxy from one hyperlane to the next, refueling at places she'd never seen, she found herself on Tatooine, a good place to spend some time hiding from the Jedi. And she'd purposefully chosen this location for one specific reason – the sarlacc of the Dune Sea. She saw a holodoc one time on the creature, and she planned to pitch the holocron inside. Glancing at the ground now, she saw her satchel, the mysterious cube inside. She shuddered.

After arriving on Tatooine, she stored her ship in a hanger owned by a Hutt, paying in advance in cash for an entire year, and purchased a transport and a map, seeing there were several places in the desert one could live for a bit, knowing she might even need to ponder physical alteration in order to emerge back into the galaxy once again.

And now here she was, not knowing what to do next, how to fill her time. She felt certain her hyper trail had been covered from her frequent change of course, but she still felt a lurch of terror occasionally overtake her. Shaking her head, she began to unpack, wondering what to do next. She knew her plan wasn't solid, not knowing much about Force-users, but she was happy for the moment to stop moving and rest after a horrifying experience.

Later in the evening, Obi-Wan returned from Mos Eisley, arms laden with a holoplayer and data chips with comedies and dramas recommended by the proprietor of a rather shady entertainment shop. He assured Obi-Wan would enjoy the shows, as they were the most popular for humans in the galaxy over the past ten years. Obi-Wan realized how out of touch he'd been from popular culture. He'd never heard of these titles or any of the performers. Nevertheless, after setting everything up, he actually felt somewhat excited to try something new, grateful to have a bit of spending money supplied by Senator Organa before they parted.

Beginning with a comedy, Obi-Wan found he didn't laugh for the entire show. Wondering if there was something wrong with him, he watched two more episodes before turning it off. He'd typically been a rather jovial person, and the comedy was of the obvious slapstick kind. But he found the characters irritating, childish. Unengaged, he popped in a drama.

Two hours later, he awoke, realizing he'd dozed off during the first episode. Turning off the holoplayer, he decided to give it another go later. Perhaps this wasn't his thing after all, but what else was there to do?

The answer came as he shuffled up the hill the next morning to observe his neighbor. He found her outside her hut, trying to install a moisture collection device. She seemed to have the same trouble he did when he put together his first one when he initially arrived. Obi-Wan had to ask the Lars family what he was doing wrong, slightly embarrassing for a Jedi Master. A simple fix with a turn of a screw but something not immediately obvious.

He watched the woman for some time. Although she looked frustrated, she also appeared patient, an admirable quality. She'd donned loose fitting robes as well, light colored, her head and pale complexion shielded from the sun, a very wise idea in the heat of two stars. He found watching her relaxing, but after a while, when she sat down in the sand, obviously about to give up for the day on the device, he realized he'd been peeping for well over an hour. He shook his head – why did he find watching her more interesting than the holoshows? Creeping down the hill back to his hermitage, he meditated, working on techniques Yoda taught him to touch the Force, feel the flow, hoping he'd be ready to contact Qui-Gon soon, continue his Jedi training so he'd be ready for…something.

The next day, while eating a small breakfast, he heard a transport. Ducking out the door quickly, he saw his neighbor fly away, presumably heading toward the nearest spaceport, probably out to ask for help with the device. He wondered if she saw his hut. Well-hidden, his own transport covered in a cloth resembling the nearby stone, he guessed she hadn't noticed him yet.

A while passed as Obi-Wan went through his routines, but he kept thinking about her moisture device. He knew how to make it work. Maybe he'd just slip over the hill while she was gone and install it properly. Just because he was in exile did not mean he abandoned the basic Jedi rule of helping others. Nodding to himself and smiling, he'd fix it quick and be back in no time.

Sliding down the hill and brushing past the large boulders, he approached her device, working quickly, remembering the process as he now had three near his home. Finalizing his work, he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he jumped to his feet quickly. The woman stood directly in front of him, blaster pointed at his chest. How had she appeared without him knowing? He hadn't even heard her transport. How had he, a Jedi Master, been caught off guard?

"Oh…ah…hello," he said, flashing his most charming smile, one that often worked in negotiations.

She did not smile back. "Get your hands off my property," she hissed at him, glaring. The blaster remained locked on him, her finger on the trigger.

 _ **Author's Note: Welcome to my new story! I'm excited to explore a Galaxy Far, Far Away, a fandom I've enjoyed dearly all my life. While I'm a big fan of the films, I also adore the Expanded Universe novels, and I look forward to sharing my knowledge and passion for Star Wars with everyone.**_

 _ **I update my stories once a week, and I promise humor, adventure, and steamy romance (hence the M rating).**_

 _ **Follows, favorites, and reviews appreciated. Please let me know what you think; I enjoy interacting with readers on this site.**_

 _ **Next time, Obi-Wan must use his negotiation skills to get out of a dangerous situation, soon discovering there is more to this mysterious stranger than meets the eye or even ripples through the Force.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Take care.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Tusken Raiders and Teamwork**

Obi-Wan stared at the woman holding the blaster, aimed directly for his chest. He should never have meddled, tried to help her with the moisture device. People came to the Tatooine desert to escape, be alone. Why couldn't he get used to the solitude and just accept it?

"What do you think you're doing?" the woman asked angrily.

"I saw you struggling with the device, and I encountered the same problem when I arrived, so I thought…" he began, matter-of-factly. Best to tell the truth.

"Excuse me, did you say you were watching me?" she said, her eyes darkening. Obi-Wan noticed they were a very deep shade of blue, in fact they almost appeared violet.

"Well, I live in the dwelling on the other hill and couldn't help but notice…" Obi-Wan said but was interrupted.

"I knew I had a neighbor," she said, her voice still venomous, but Obi-Wan finding he enjoyed the sound of it, her vocal quality clear, concise. Or maybe he just liked hearing another person, even in an awkward situation such as this. She continued. "But I chose to leave you alone, since you are living in the middle of the desert. One comes to Tatooine for refuge, solitude, not to make friends. I figured you would know that, so what are you really doing with my device, thief?"

Realization dawned on Obi-Wan. These devices were pricey, and she thought he was stealing it. He chuckled good-heartedly. "Oh no, I really was trying to help you. You see, you just need to turn this screw here, allowing for the…"

"Listen, I want to be left alone, and if you are going to creep around my camp…" she interrupted again, irritating Obi-Wan. If he could get just a few more words in, he was sure he could negotiate his way out of this one. Or maybe use a little mind trick…

He straightened up and cleared his throat. "You will put down the blaster and walk away."

He watched her brow furrow, a confused look capturing her face. "What?"

Obi-Wan lightly brushed his hand through the air as he focused on her mind and spoke. "You will put down the blaster and walk away."

"What, so you can steal that too?" she hissed.

Okay, so she was quite strong willed. He should have guessed by her demeanor; he'd need to change strategy. He opened his mouth again when a loud horn sounded and several cries and growls came from the direction of his hill. Obi-Wan watched the woman's eyes widen as she gazed past him.

"Sand People," she said, and she turned on her heels, running toward her home.

Obi-Wan turned around and saw a small group of Tusken Raiders descend on his hermitage. And he'd left the door wide open.

"Damn," he said, breaking into a full sprint. He had no weapon on him, and he didn't want to use the Force, revealing who he was. The Sand People were nomadic and storytellers, so word would spread fast. He didn't have much to steal, but he also didn't want re-install the devices and gather more food anytime soon.

And the lightsabers! The trunk with his and Anakin's lightsabers!

Breaking into a full run, he tore down the hill, screaming at the group, gathering rocks and throwing them. The raiding party consisted of five Sand People, all draped in their close fitting fabrics to conserve moisture, peering at the world beneath their goggles. Three stood outside the hut while the other two rummaged inside. Obi-Wan threw more rocks as he approached, but they didn't seem to be frightened by a lone man in sand-colored robes when there were five of them. Okay, so he'd always done well at hand-to-hand combat. He ran at the nearest Raider, ready to knock him to the ground. The Raider saw him coming and raised his gaffi stick, letting out a howl.

A sudden explosion from behind brought Obi-Wan to a halt, and the Sand People looked up at the hill Obi-Wan just slid down. Turning around, Obi-Wan saw colored lights fill the air, the sound of crackling explosions, looking like fireworks. The Tusken Raiders panicked, screaming, the two emerging from his hut, all heading toward their bantha mounts a ways off. Soon, they were running off into the desert, Obi-Wan watching them breathlessly before returning his gaze to the hill. The smoke around the explosions cleared, and he saw the woman standing there, looking down at him, her face framed by her cloak.

"Sand People mistrust technology," she shouted down at him. "You might want to stock up on some defensive measures. I'm not sure someone like you could go up against them one-on-one."

Obi-Wan, despite being grateful, felt a little chagrined by her response. He was a Jedi Master! He could have taken on all five of those Sand People. Yet, he needed to keep a low profile. He felt slightly humiliated, which bothered him a bit. What did he care what this stranger thought, someone who pulled a blaster on him when he was only trying to help?

"What's your name?" she shouted, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Ben," he said, using the identity he'd adopted since arriving on Tatooine.

"Well, Ben, stay away from my home and stay away from me," she said firmly. She collected the explosives and began to walk away but stopped. "And…thank you for fixing my device." Then she was gone.

Obi-Wan continued to look up at the hill where she'd been. Well, things just got a bit more complicated. But he'd stay out of her way, maybe even search for a new home. Solitude, that's what he needed. Turning his attention toward his hut, he went inside to see the damage, locking the door behind him.

Mayli entered her home, throwing the explosive casings aside to refill later. Her body still shaking from the encounter with the stranger as well as the Sand People, she considered the last several minutes. She'd gone to hide her transport in a nearby cave and returned to find a cloaked figure messing with her moisture device. She'd known someone inhabited the neighboring hermitage, but she thought they would never encounter each other, knowing most came out here to hide from something. However, he seemed like a busy-body, and Mayli felt unsettled.

Flopping down on her bed to regain her breath, she thought about the man who called himself Ben. She'd been surprised when he turned around from fixing her device. Expecting to see an old hermit, perhaps even non-human, she saw a man just shy of middle life, about her own age, handsome, with sharp, smiling blue-grey eyes and a tuft of auburn hair with a neatly trimmed beard. He spoke well, sounding almost like a diplomat. She'd transported the occasional ambassador on her ship from time to time and knew the type, matter-of-fact, jolly sounding. He'd even given her a charming, toothy grin. She groaned at the thought. He was probably some government goon on the losing side of the Clone Wars, hiding out.

But he had fixed her device. Running to the hill with her explosives to ward off the Sand People, she'd glanced down to see the light on, the machine running. He hadn't been trying to steal it after all.

Turning on her side and staring at the wall, Mayli considered her situation for the millionth time. She'd lost all contact with her customers, missed contracts. Her family probably thought she was dead. She hadn't had a conversation longer than a minute with anyone since leaving The Scholars' space station weeks ago. What was she going to do when she left Tatooine? Her business in ruins, evil Jedi possibly after her. She'd merely been in the wrong place at the wrong time. And then there was Jabe, the memory haunting her every time she closed her eyes.

Mayli hated her current stationary position. She became a pilot to explore, took the job in the Unknown Regions to see some new terrain. Her father, a Corellian flight engineer who worked for one of the biggest freighter manufacturers on the planet, often brought her when he tested ship prototypes, making sure whichever planet they visited they made time to look around. Mayli had fond memories of Ithor and Naboo and Mon Calamari in her youth. Perhaps that's why she visited these worlds during her efforts to hide her hyper trail, perhaps giving them all her parting wishes.

And while she'd spent most of her time alone on her freighter, her customers and other personalities she ran into while visiting different worlds during the past few years kept her entertained and interested. The isolation she experienced these past several weeks, hopping around the galaxy in terror, took its toll. Alone, exiled from her family, from exploration, from people. Well, she needed something.

And Ben offered an option for conversation at least. And he was pleasant to look at, if not a bit meek. She didn't need to worry about him getting the better of her, as obvious from the recent Tusken Raider event. She jumped up, suddenly resolved to reach out to someone, needing to fill the void left in her heart and mind. Just a conversation anyway, find out who he was, hoping she didn't burn a bridge by being firm and aggressive, pulling a blaster. Despite her anger, he seemed to radiate calm, making her like him despite her suspicions of him stealing. Resolved to visit Ben the next day, Mayli shook her head as she went about her daily routine, getting her home in order for her long stay, knowing curiosity got her in this predicament to begin with, on The Scholars' base months ago.

The next morning, Obi-Wan sighed, coming out of his deep meditation. Looking around the hut, he found his gaze resting on the trunk housing the lightsabers, once again feeling relief nothing had been taken during the raid, although the Sand People left the place completely trashed. Good thing he didn't own much…

A knock sounded at the door. Knowing the only person nearby who would knock would be the blaster-pulling, demeaning woman, he opened the door to see her standing there, actually smiling at him. He found her smile rather enchanting, and he allowed himself a moment to just enjoy the experience of looking at something lovely in such a harsh place. Her whole being seemed calmer than the day before, and he felt a ripple through the Force from her, one of friendship and curiosity rather than the previous feelings of fear and hostility. Relief sunk into him, and he smiled back.

"Um, hi," she said, sounding softer than her past tone. "Listen, I'm sorry I pulled a blaster on you. I thought you were stealing from me and…well one can't be too careful on Tatooine." She cleared her throat and straightened her robes in what Obi-Wan guessed to be a nervous gesture. Her cloak was quite fine, although he did notice her blaster hanging from her hip. "I haven't really talked to anyone in a while and…well…I just came off badly. I apologize, Ben. And I am very grateful for your help with the device. I'm running low on the water containers I bought when I first arrived."

"Water is essential out here," Obi-Wan said, immediately realizing how stupid he sounded. Of course water was essential in the desert. He realized that her words about not talking with anyone applied to him as well, and he attributed his ridiculous comment to lack of quality conversation. He realized she still stood in the intense morning heat, the first sun beating down on her back. "Do come in Miss…?" he said, stepping aside and allowing her to enter.

"Mayli," she replied, pulling her cloak off her head, revealing the platinum blonde with the colored streaks Obi-Wan noticed before. She walked to his small table as he pulled out one of two chairs. "The Raiders get anything?"

"No, just tore things up," he sighed. He chuckled. "So, what are you hiding from?"

Mayli's eyes widened, looking shocked and nervous. "Listen, I just came to visit my neighbor, chat. I cannot tell you…it's…um…"

"Oh no, I was only joking," laughed Obi-Wan, although his curiosity was now piqued. "We are anonymous souls on Tatooine. But I understand the need to talk…I'm not used to being so isolated."

Mayli nodded, and silence filled the space. She looked around the room, giving Obi-Wan a moment to regard her. She appeared about his age, and Obi-Wan reached out briefly through the Force. He felt a gentle, adventurous spirit about her, someone stifled by her current situation.

"So, well…perhaps we can vaguely tell what brings us here," he suggested, already having a story in mind, one he'd used in town to seal his identity.

She grinned. "Okay, you first."

"No, I believe it's ladies first," he grinned back.

"You're idea," she fired back playfully, then winked.

Obi-Wan felt himself blush unexpectedly, realizing by the tone they'd been flirting. But he did enjoy banter. "Well, I was an officer in the Clone Wars. Lost my battalion. Just…had a hard time dealing with reality afterwards. So, here I am."

"I'm so sorry," Mayli said, a slight pout on her face, her eyes sad. "I understand the need to…well…recollect yourself."

Obi-Wan nodded, realizing for the first time his story was not a complete lie. And recollect yourself…what an excellent way of stating things.

"And you?"

"Um…" she began, but hesitated. Obi-Wan could see she did not have a clear alibi planned yet. Interesting. Still, he felt no malice from her. A victim, perhaps? "I was a pilot…deliveries and such…I witnessed something…and I needed to disappear."

Obi-Wan could feel relief from Mayli as she spoke, and he knew her story was true. But what had she witnessed? The Jedi in him wanted to press further, but he fought the urge. "Do you feel safe here on Tatooine?"

Mayli nodded, studying the table. "Yes, for now. It's nice to stop moving for a bit."

Obi-Wan now had many more questions. Moving from what? What did she see? Where? He almost had to bite his tongue to keep from interrogating her. He was a problem-solver by nature.

"I wasn't involved in smuggling or running spice or anything like that," she said suddenly, her tone defensive.

"You don't seem the type to break the law," Obi-Wan agreed, wanting to reassure her. She emitted energy that suggested whatever she'd seen had terrified her to her core. He changed his tone to the former lighthearted expression. "So, a pilot. You must have traveled a lot."

"Oh yes. I think that's why I'm having such a hard time here," she said.

"I enjoyed traveling as well," said Obi-Wan, remembering one of the perks of being a Jedi meant free-range to the galaxy…well, at least back then. "Although a lot of the places I visited were in conflict, I always enjoyed seeing new things, experiencing places and beings."

"Yes, exactly!" said Mayli excitedly, and Obi-Wan felt his heart rate quicken. She shined when happy, making him happy, which was a big deal, since he'd been in a slump since Mustafar, and rightfully so. "One of my favorite planets was Ithor. I first visited as a little girl with my father and…" she stopped, realizing she might reveal too much. "Anyhow, Ithor is beautiful."

Obi-Wan recalled visiting Ithor on a diplomatic mission early in his days as a Jedi Knight. The world, dense with rain forests the native Ithorians called Mother Jungle, presented the exact opposite of the Tatooine climate.

"Do you remember the rich scent in the air?" Mayli asked, closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe, the motion captivating Obi-Wan. "The flora, the sound of the wind in the trees." She sighed.

Obi-Wan nodded, thinking about Ithor, wondering what happened on that world now that the Galactic Empire was in power. Would there be a big impact? By Obi-Wan's reckoning, nothing seemed much different here on Tatooine.

Soon, Mayli and Obi-Wan were in lively conversation about their adventures on Ithor, Obi-Wan careful not to reveal his true reason for being there, trying to sound like the usual tourist, noticing Mayli cautious of her words as well. Yet, they talked about the native Ithorians, the peaceful, intelligent race existing in herd ships above the Mother Jungle, laughing together at language barriers and food faux pas most humans experienced when encountering sentients different from their own. Obi-Wan felt enlivened, after existing in his thoughts for so long, thoughts of guilt, death, and despair. Just talking about a common experience delighted him in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

Finally, the conversation lulled, and Mayli looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, Ben, I'm glad I didn't shoot you."

"So am I," he laughed. "And thank you for your help with the Sand People."

"I was thinking maybe we could work together to set up a protective perimeter around our two hills," she suggested. "Using fencing and some rudimentary electricity. Whatever we can rig up. I have some ideas. I noticed some of the farmers and ranchers have similar measures."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. Certainly not a bad idea. And if they worked together…

Mayli rose suddenly, surprising him. Was she leaving? He felt a bit disappointed, but she was in fact heading for the door.

"I'll see what I have in my supplies and maybe we can meet up tomorrow to plan?" she said.

"Yes," he said as he opened the door for her, showing her out. "Then…well…until tomorrow."

She nodded, replacing her hood and moving in the direction of her home. Watching her walk away until she disappeared over the hill, he closed his door and sighed. He sat back down to sink into a meditative state, seeking to reach out to the Force, wanting to recall the feel of Ithor and plants and water. In his vision, he brought Mayli with him, and they stood side-by-side looking down at Mother Jungle from the herd ship. Obi-Wan felt glad to have this far more positive vision than the others that always greeted him when he began meditation, images of fire and blood and hate.

Dia stared down at Ithor from an orbiting station, eyes narrowing in anger. How dare that half-witted pilot, that Mayli, put her in such a position, having to run all over the galaxy to reclaim their holocron. She glanced at her companions, an older male Duros who was talking animatedly to a station technician and a younger male human who also studied the planet below, his unruly black hair sticking out in all directions, clashing with the elegant, high-end red robes he wore. She'd chosen these two to accompany her because, while both strong in the Force, they remained on the weaker side of the group of Scholars. Dia needed to keep the others back at the station, continuing the mission of unlocking the other two holocrons.

Her time in the known galaxy the past several weeks, now paying attention to the politics of the new Galactic Empire, revealed to her the truth – the emperor and his lap dog Darth Vader were Sith. Using the title of Darth completely gave it away, causing Dia and her companions to roll their eyes in disgust. And not just any Sith, but a duo following Darth Bane's Rule of Two, which Dia despised. She longed to bring the Sith back to a legion, as they were before Bane and his despicable antics.

Thus, she'd been collecting Force users for many years, as well as scouring the galaxy for Sith holocrons, ancient information cubes helping to unlock the secrets of the Dark Side. The holocrons were the key to understanding more of the arcane aspects of the Force, yet very difficult to find, as ancient Sith often hid them in remote locations. And once found, the holocrons could be near to impossible to unlock, the creators developing gatekeepers and other security devices to ensure the person seeking the hidden information the holocron possessed was indeed worthy. While Dia inherited one from her former master, the other two came about through long searches and cunning.

And now that pilot had stolen one.

Dia considered how this all came to be. They never needed much security on the space station. They were in the Unknown Regions after all. She hadn't thought twice about locking up the holocrons. She wanted them to be out, in case any of the Scholars got a vision, a way of unlocking the secrets. Most of the non-Sith simply stayed out of the way, minded their own business, wisely disregarding anything strange, anyone disappearing. And Mayli seemed a good pilot, diligent, hardworking, efficient. But Dia did have to admit Mayli walked in on something quite horrific and shocking.

Shrugging to herself, Dia turned as the Duros, Lail, returned to her side.

"Well, she was here," Lail said. "Sounds like she re-registered her ship under a different number, paid someone to take care of hiding the trail. Of course, I just paid a bit more to find that out." He chuckled. "She logged Alderaan as her next stop."

Dia sighed deeply. More jumping around. Mayli knew she needed to hide her hyper trail, and it had taken The Scholars quite some time to use residue particles from her ship taking off to triangulate with the possibly re-entry points into the known galaxy. But they'd eventually found a small hint of a trail, after weeks of searching. Dia realized that if she'd been more social with Mayli, she may know the woman and her habits better. But Dia was single-minded and cared little for those who could not embrace the Force. But once they found point A, which turned out to be Ithor, they could continue to find their way easier through investigative techniques, which Lail seemed enthusiastic to embrace.

"Okay then," chimed in Jac, the floppy-haired human Sith who served as their pilot. "Off to Alderaan."

He led Dia and Lail down to the hanger where their yacht waited, all the while Dia's mind churning in hatred for the silly woman who'd set them on this inconvenient journey.

The day after his conversation with Mayli, Obi-Wan found himself pacing around his hut, wondering if he was supposed to meet her or was she coming back to him to work on the Tusken Raider defense system. He stopped in his meandering to realize how refreshing this line of thought was – he pondered how and when he would meet a neighbor instead of the destruction of the Jedi, the deaths of his friends, and his role in the fall of the Republic. At this point in time, he simply thought about meeting Mayli, and he felt a bit healthier than he had in a while.

Finally, he emerged from his hut and headed in her direction, thinking he needed to make the move. After all, she'd approached him the day before. Heading down to her home, he saw her in the shade of her hermitage, putting out various electrical devices, looking to be organizing things.

"Hello," he called to her while still a distance away, trying to avoid startling her. The blaster hung once again from her hip, and he wondered if she still remained cautious of him.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi, Ben. I've gathered some things and have an idea." She gestured for him to join her in the shade, taking a long drink of water and offering him some from her cup. He took a sip, eyeing her collection of materials. Wire, a couple of lights, a small speaker.

"Will we need to head into town?" he asked, not seeing how these items can be connected in any helpful way.

She shook her head. "Not at the moment. We can set up something rudimentary now and add to it later." She showed him the wire, which she had an abundance of, explaining she found the lot in the cave she parked her transport.

Obi-Wan felt relieved at this revelation, especially since it explained how she'd surprised him the other day.

Mayli showed him a small sketch of her idea, drawn on a torn and weathered piece of cloth. They would bury the wire in the sand, creating a perimeter surrounding their homes. The wire would be set to a sensor that, when tripped, would set off a sound or a flashing light at the intruder, whichever was available. Obi-Wan found the idea quite clever, impressed how Mayli scavenged materials from hers and found possessions. Of course being a pilot, she needed to be resourceful and tech savvy.

The duo set to work burying the wire, moving off in separate directions. The sun beat down, making the work slow, but Obi-Wan felt glad for the distraction, something to do other than think. After rejoining with Mayli, he saw her drenched in sweat.

"Sorry Ben, I know I probably stink," she said. "I'm adding more soap to my shopping list for next week. I saw one that works with sand rather than water. Hopefully works on clothes too. I'm used to a refresher, shampoo. I even like perfume, which would probably be just ridiculous out here…but still." She sighed. "I always picked some up on Ithor, you know the botanicals there were fabulous and good for your skin too." Mayli smiled sadly. "I miss being clean. And cold."

As she glanced down to connect their wires, Obi-Wan turned his nose to his shoulder and sniffed, cringing. Yes, he smelled quite bad too, especially from sweating through the work. He'd always been quite tidy, meticulous really.

"Yes, I might need to do that as well, get some soap," he said. If he was going to be around Mayli every so often, he didn't want to smell like a rancor's armpit, out of courtesy to her of course.

A little while later, Obi-Wan stood at the top of one of the rocks, rigging up the speaker to their wire perimeter. They'd definitely need to pick up another three speakers and some lights, but the one Mayli pulled off her transport would work fine for now. Looking down at the long drop to the sand below, Obi-Wan wanted to just leap down to save time. Mayli was a distance off, so he jumped, using the Force to cushion his fall.

"Aahhh," he cried out upon landing, but not in pain. He landed, both feet, in a pile of bantha dung, probably from the mounts of the Sand People from days before. The pile was huge, and reached over the top of his boots.

Mayli came running at his cry, but stopped short when approaching him, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Oh no, Ben," she said, then giggled.

Wading out of the pile, he pulled off his boots without thinking, but his bare feet were greeted by the hot sand, and he leaped up and down, scurrying toward a small patch of shade under the rock he'd just leapt from, sitting down to look at his burnt toes. Mayli joined him, taking a seat beside him and pulling out her water skin once again, offering him a drink, still laughing at his misfortune. He realized he'd probably looked quite ridiculous, like those slapstick performers on that holocomedy he'd attempted to watch.

Obi-Wan stared at his boots, almost completely covered in dung, perhaps a lost cause. A thought struck him so hard he felt like he'd been slapped. Those boots, they'd been issued to him at the Jedi Temple. He'd worn them throughout several of his last Clone Wars engagements, then traveling with Luke to Tatooine. While his robe and almost everything else he owned was recently purchased in the nearby town to fit in with local Tatooine life, those boots remained a part of his Jedi past, a memory sinking away into dark times.

"Hey, Ben?" came Mayli's voice, and her hand on his shoulder startled him. He looked over at her, seeing concern on her face. "You okay?"

"Yes," he lied, looking back at the boots, but finding comfort in her touch. A connection. Someone who seemed to care.

"They're just boots," she said. "We can try to clean them up, but you may need a new pair. That bantha looks like it might have been rather ill."

Obi-Wan again stared at the boots, the ones he'd walked through the halls of the Temple wearing. Goodness, was the Jedi Temple still there or burned to the ground? Maybe when he went to town he could look it up on the holonet. Or maybe not, remembering Yoda and his final moments in the Jedi Temple, when he discovered the truth about Anakin. Obi-Wan suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Those boots…they just remind me of…when they were issued to me…and…" he paused. He hadn't intended to speak, but the act did make him feel better.

Mayli squeezed his shoulder lightly. "I understand," she said softly, truthfully.

"But they're just boots…clothing…things," he said, thinking of the commandments of the Jedi.

"Sometimes things are important," Mayli said simply.

Her words sunk into him slowly, and he thought of his meager possessions he now owned, the ones he left behind at the Temple, the lightsabers resting in the trunk around the bend. He'd applied memory and feeling to these things, now in the absence of the people he cared about, loved. The feelings of distraction and joy at working on the defense system were now gone, and melancholy took over again.

He sat with Mayli a long time, this woman he barely knew, sitting quietly with him in the shade, hiding from the Tatooine suns. He found her presence comforting, certain if he'd been alone he would have slipped into anger once again. Stealing a glance after a time, he saw her staring out at the landscape deep in thought. He refocused on her. What did bring her here? What had she witnessed?

Then suddenly, like the day before, she jumped up and straightened her robes. "Well, I have…things to do. The suns will be setting soon anyway." She looked down at him smiling. "Hey, let's hope some Tuskens come by tonight to test the system. Bye, Ben."

She began to walk away, but Obi-Wan stopped her. "Mayli, would you like to accompany me to town tomorrow? We can restock our supplies, pick up some more equipment…"

"Get some new boots void of bantha stink?"

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, eyeing his boots once again. Disgusting indeed. He didn't even want to pick them up. Mayli was right – that bantha must have been sickly.

"Okay," she said. "Meet at daybreak?"

"Yes."

She gave him one final smile and walked away. After wrapping his feet with cloth torn from the bottom of his robe, Obi-Wan returned to his own home and brought out the lightsabers, setting them on the table and studying them for a long time. Yes, sometimes things, objects, were important.

On the other side of the hill, Mayli rummaged through one of the trunks of her personal affects brought from the ship, bringing out a paper copy of one of her favorite books, a weathered text her father gave her that his father gave him, the story of one of the first hyperspace travelers, complete with illustrations. She remembered her father reading it to her, always having it on whichever ship they flew. Pressing the book to her face, she smelled the paper, the oldness, the memory. She curled up with the book on her bed, thinking about her family, how she'd probably never see them again. Couldn't, without putting them in danger. Sadness took over, and she allowed herself to cry quietly, eventually falling asleep.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Obi-Wan finds himself craving Mayli's company in order to avoid dark thoughts, and Dia's journey to find Mayli and the holocron takes her close to the Imperial Capital.**_

 _ **Please follow/favorite/review/recommend. Thank you for reading. Have a wonderful week.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **There is No Emotion**

"I hate you!" screamed Anakin, his eyes filled with a deep rage Obi-Wan had never seen. "I hate you!"

The words seared Obi-Wan's heart as he looked at his friend, his brother, burnt, broken, turned completely to the Dark Side.

Obi-Wan turned on his lightsaber, approaching Anakin's form. He should put an end to this.

"Anakin, I loved you," Obi-Wan said, raising the blade.

Wake up, wake up, he willed himself, suddenly sitting up in the dark, body drenched in sweat head rocking with the memory of Mustafar, and perhaps what he should have done. He pulled himself out of bed, stripping off the shirt he wore, now wearing only pants. Pacing around the room, he tried to shake off the dream but couldn't seem to do so, for every time he closed his eyes, Anakin's rage-filled face greeted him.

He sat down, beginning to repeat the Jedi Code, hoping this would calm him. Unlike his master, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was a firm believer in the Code, adhering to it quite rigidly.

"There is no emotion, there is peace," he said aloud.

But this was untrue. His body was racked with emotion, in ways he'd never felt before. Anger and loneliness and utter defeat. He'd always controlled everything well, but that control was slipping away the more he thought about his current situation.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge," he continued, but he felt this to be a failed statement as well. The Jedi had been ignorant, fighting a war on behalf of the Sith, only to be destroyed.

Taking a deep breath, he found he couldn't continue with his recitation, and he fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Think of something happy, he thought. But the last few years, the duration of the Clone Wars, brought only unhappiness, thoughts of dead younglings and Mandalore and Padme, dying bringing Luke and Leia into the galaxy. How had he gotten through it, watching everything around him fall? Yes, he'd always kept a level head, moving from one thing to the other, keeping busy. But now all he had time to do was think.

Think of something happy, he implored himself again.

Mayli suddenly filled his mind, her giggling as she saw him land in the pile of bantha dung. Then their lively conversation about their adventures on Ithor. Glancing over at the table where she sat days before, he pictured her there again, laughing as he told her about a rather embarrassing incident in which he'd eaten a spicy Ithorian dish and quickly had an unfortunate allergic reaction, immediately before needing to meet with a local leader.

Remembering the conversation calmed him significantly, so he focused in on her, using Mayli, her face and her voice, to ground him. A pilot, well-traveled, quick-witted, clever with technology, tough but charmingly feminine. Her deep violet eyes smiling at him, then revealing sadness as well. Beautiful and kind, covered in desert dust, sitting next to him as he lost himself to memory under the twin suns.

Obi-Wan found himself smiling, thinking that in a few short hours the suns would rise, and they would venture to town together to pick up supplies. An errand with a friend, something normal, something mundane. And being around her would distract him from his thoughts. He began to slip back into sleep, his mind focused on her face, pushing away the image of the broken Anakin.

A few hours later, as the second sun was just peaking over the horizon, Obi-Wan and Mayli began their two standard hour ride into the nearest town, simply called Water, named for the very tiny natural oasis at the center, unfortunately owned by Jabba the Hutt, who charged for sentients to lay on the small beach. Comprised of a couple shops, two cantinas, a restaurant, a tapcaf, and an inn, Obi-Wan found it had everything he needed, and with Bail Organa occasionally providing funds through distant channels, he wanted for no necessity. Mayli seemed to carry credits with her rather than using a data chip, possibly not to be traced, Obi-Wan guessed.

"So tell me about Corellia," Obi-Wan said as they began the ride, Mayli at the controls of her transport, Obi-Wan beside her. Her ride was much bigger and faster than his, allowing for room for both their purchases.

"How did you know I'm from there?" Mayli eyed him suspiciously.

"Hair style," he said. "The multiple colors. Popular right now. Remember, I traveled a lot for the war."

Mayli laughed. "I never color my hair. Did this to hide, change up who they're looking for." She seemed to realize she already told him she was a witness in hiding, and sighed. "I might even get surgery, thinking about asking in town…"

"Oh dear, no," said Obi-Wan. "You have such a lovely face. Pleasant to look at and…" His voice faded away, and he felt himself blushing. "This is a big galaxy…perhaps changing your name and your ship's codes will do."

"Those people…um…they don't seem easily…tricked," she said hesitantly. Then, as if quick to change the subject, said hurriedly. "So I see you wearing sandals. Gave up on the boots."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, they were a bit…soiled."

"We should probably contact that group of Sand People about their bantha," Mayli said, shaking her head and laughing. "Wouldn't want that illness to spread to the whole group."

"Considering the fact they were going to steal everything I owned, I think I'll keep them in the dark," Obi-Wan said back.

Obi-Wan and Mayli chatted all the way into town, once again talking about space travel, but Mayli revealing her interest in starting a garden, having a text on growing food in the desert on her datapad. Glancing up at the two suns, Obi-Wan admired her drive, but found it unlikely she would succeed. But really, what else was there to do out here? Might as well try.

After parking in town, the duo began walking down the main street…the only street in town. Pausing at the small oasis, blocked off by a fence and guarded by some of Jabba's employees, Mayli suddenly grabbed his arm.

"A tapcaf!" she cried, pulling him to the business. "I haven't had caf in days. I have the best brewer on my ship." She began to laugh hard. "Have you ever seen a Chadra-Fan after three cups of caf?"

Obi-Wan smiled at her mirth as they walked into the tapcaf. "No."

"Well, when Jabe and I…" she stopped abruptly, looking stricken, her face going pale. "We…um…"

Obi-Wan led her to a small table, sitting next to her. Memory of this Jabe obviously bothered her. "Who is Jabe?" he asked quietly, using a calm, compassionate tone in order to make her comfortable and, hopefully, talk.

"Nobody," she said, leaping up and heading to the counter to order caf. Obi-Wan noticed Mayli's habit of abruptly leaving seemed like a defense mechanism. Jabe. Witness. He'd piece this together, he felt sure of it.

The caf was bitter but provided a nice change, a good memory to Mayli. They drank silently, and Mayli observed her new friend. She'd been right at her first impression – he was a busy body, nosey, sneaking in questions here and there to figure things out. But she didn't feel threatened. In fact, she longed to tell him everything, about Jabe and the Jedi and the holocron.

Of course, he could sell her out. She needed to be careful and not let that handsome face and smooth talk get the better of her.

She separated from Ben to do her shopping, grabbing garden supplies at the general store, asking for advice from the proprietor. She handled her money carefully, having a limited supply after liquidating all her accounts on Alderaan. Becoming sustainable for most of her food might help – she felt determined to make a desert garden work. Looking around the store before making her final purchase, a familiar looking bottle behind the counter caught her eye.

"Is that Ithorian perfume?" she asked.

The saleswoman smiled and handed Mayli the bottle. She sprayed the fragrance in the air, breathing deeply. Goodness, that smelled wonderful, bringing her back to a happier time, a place far different from here. Glancing at the price, she quickly handed the bottle back. The mark-up was 300%. Ridiculous and unnecessary. However, she bought soap, as planned, hoping Ben hadn't noticed how bad she smelled. Of course, he was no fragrant flower, but he seemed quite polished in his mannerisms, making her want to be more civil and not some schlep of the desert.

That final thought made her brow furrow as she packed her purchases into a travel crate. She came here to hide and within mere days was hanging around with some other refugee, and a rather damaged one at that, from his reaction to the boots in the bantha dung. Mayli worked alone most of the time, but she did enjoy being around other people when in port. And Ben fascinated her – what was his story? Hmmm…she seemed to be a busy body as well.

Walking back from stowing her items in her transport, she paused in front of one of the cantinas, feeling cool air come from within. Sabacc tables beckoned through the one dingy window. Tempted, she walked in.

Obi-Wan saw Mayli disappear into one of the cantinas, surprised she'd venture into such an establishment. He shook his head, realizing he was making assumptions about someone he barely knew. For all he knew, she might frequent spice dens.

Glancing back at the shop employee, he was about to pay when a bottle behind the counter captivated him. "Is that Ithorian perfume?" he asked.

The saleswoman laughed. "This is a popular item today. A woman was looking at it earlier. Not every day we have an import like this."

"Please add it to my order," Obi-Wan said without hesitation, then wondering why he was buying Mayli a gift. But he didn't remove it from his purchases. She drove. He could present it to her as a thank you gift. Yes, that's why he bought it.

But maybe giving her perfume might be construed as him finding her smelling bad. Would it be insulting?

Or maybe…Obi-Wan shook his head. Just give her the perfume. Walking with his bag across the street, he entered the cantina Mayli walked into minutes before.

She stood in the back, watching a game of sabacc between a male Rodian and an older human male. Both players appeared irritated with Mayli as Obi-Wan approached, and he knew why when he came within hearing. Mayli asked them all manner of questions about how to play, sounding eager to learn. Coming up beside her, he was about to offer to teach her, thinking sabacc might be a good way to pass time, when the human asked her to sit down and play a hand. Mayli did, motioning Obi-Wan to join them. Feeling uncertain, he shook his head, pulling a chair up behind her.

After three games, Obi-Wan found Mayli to be a horrible player, truly terrible. Bad intuition, continually needing rules re-explained. He began to wonder if his initial assumption of her being clever was false.

"You know Miss…?" said the Rodian, but Mayli just smiled, not giving her name. "This game is much more fun when playing for credits." He glanced at the older human, who nodded quickly.

Obi-Wan watched Mayli smile eagerly, nodding. But her innocent and ignorant behavior did not match the feelings radiating off of her when he reached out through the Force. Curious, Obi-Wan decided to not interfere and just watch.

An hour later, Obi-Wan had to put the back of his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing aloud, which might be dangerous if the Rodian or the human carried a weapon. Mayli completely played the two, winning every hand, pocketing the last of their money before both rose and left the cantina, angry and disgusted at being tricked by Mayli's initial act of innocence. She turned to Obi-Wan, grinning broadly as she put the credits, a mixture of Republic and new Imperial cash, into her satchel.

"You were worried, weren't you?"

"You scammed them," said Obi-Wan, truly impressed. She'd begun the true betting game with her innocent act and slowly ran the table. "You're very good. I would have guessed otherwise by your demeanor. Did you learn that from your father as well?"

Mayli shook her head as she stood and walked to the door. "Oh no, my mother. My mom was a bit of a card sharp. We played a lot at home. Never cheating, oh no never. But there were other ways to win, have a little fun with the opponents. Sometimes the 'oh, I'm just a silly girl' act is more fun than the game itself," she laughed as Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, delighted at her memory, feeling her open up to him. "We'd play into the night at family get togethers, bet sweets." She paused as they left the cantina, eyeing the general store across the dusty street. "Hey, wait here a moment."

Dashing away, Mayli entered the store, and Obi-Wan stood, watching the suns start to fall to the horizon, indicating afternoon. He sighed contentedly. This had been such a nice day, a pleasant break from his mind, those nightmares of Anakin.

Mayli emerged from the store and rejoined him, looking dejected and puzzled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, this will sound a bit stupid, but that shop had a bottle of Ithorian perfume behind the counter and…I thought I'd use my winnings….but it sold!" she shook her head. "Just an hour ago." She looked sad for a moment, and Obi-Wan began to reach his hand into his bag of purchases when she grabbed his arm. "Hey, how about a steak dinner, on me!" Before Obi-Wan knew it, he was being pulled into the nearby restaurant, only slightly less-seedy than the cantina they just left.

A bit later, Obi-Wan sat eating a delicious nerf steak, complete with vegetables imported from offworld, and a glass of local wine from a winery near the northern pole of Tatooine. He felt comfortable and relaxed, enjoying swapping stories with Mayli, listening to her light voice tell about her family and sabacc and learning to fly her first freighter. She seemed a bit more open, perhaps trusting him more.

"So, where are you from?" she asked during a lull in the conversation. "You know a bit more about me." She paused. "You can trust me, Ben. I want to get to know you."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, then took a bite to stall for time. He did want to talk to Mayli, desperately wanted to talk with someone about his nightmares and sense of failure. He'd always had Master Yoda to process with, but now…

Well, maybe he could talk to her without specifics. "I don't know where I'm from…I was…um…trained as a diplomat at a young age, removed from my family. They saw talents in me for…um…government work."

"You don't remember your family?" Mayli asked, looking shocked.

"No," Obi-Wan answered, realizing how important family was to Mayli. But the Jedi had been his family. "I was assigned a mentor and went on diplomatic missions with him, learning, also training as a soldier." The more he talked, the more he realized this was exactly what the Jedi did, and he felt a pang of sadness, not knowing his heritage. He could have a card sharp mother, a pilot father, maybe a chef for a sister. Would he know them if he saw them?

Mayli asked more questions, imploring about where he lived, the type of missions, Obi-Wan telling the truth, but only half-way. He sensed Mayli could tell, and he wondered if this would damage their budding friendship.

But to mention he was a Jedi, to bring up Luke…those were secrets that could put her in danger.

The table fell into an awkward silence. The light was dimming outside, so the interior lights of the restaurant came on, and Obi-Wan found himself focusing on Mayli as she turned her attention to her plate, finishing up her steak. She frowned slightly.

"Mayli," he said softly. "I cannot tell you more about my…ah, past. I was involved in things…very dangerous things. But you can trust me." He paused again, since she was now looking at him directly, and the light shining from the artificial bulbs into her violet eyes startled him. She still looked sad but also understanding. He felt his heart beat faster suddenly, and the next words slipped from him before he thought, a very unusual occurrence for the often polished Obi-Wan. "I enjoy spending time with you. You make me feel better after so much…darkness."

A smile slowly spread across her face, and she reached out to place her hand over his, which was resting near his water glass. She squeezed his hand softly, and moved away, picking up her goblet and taking a sip of wine. But the simple interaction sent a wave of warmth through Obi-Wan, and he felt breathless. With this reaction, he realized he'd grown quite attached to this woman in a matter of days. But one shouldn't become attached…that could lead to greed and…

"I really enjoy spending time with you too, Ben," she said. "You're…interesting and…I feel like you've been through a rough time…and I have too…and I think we need each other right now." She said the last bit with a sense of finality, and Obi-Wan automatically smiled.

"I couldn't agree more," he said, picking up his goblet and gesturing to her in a toast.

She smiled at him too as she took a sip and winked, then once again focused on her food. But the simple gesture sent another jolt through him, and Obi-Wan realized he'd become a bit aroused by Mayli, both mentally and physically. He knew he blushed, so he shifted around to hide his momentary discomfort. While he'd been aroused by women in the past, often enjoying playful flirtatious banter, he'd become quite skilled at stifling any sort of sexual response. A Jedi did not engage in such things. Nothing went beyond flirting, ever.

However, the more he looked and spoke with Mayli as they finished their meal, the more difficult this became. The way she twirled her hair, the way her eyes smiled when she laughed, the way she seemed to understand his need to stay secretive and still wanted to be around him. He thought about the way she'd schooled those swindlers at the cantina and scavenged parts to build the defense system against the Tusken Raiders. Obi-Wan always admired clever, resourceful people. Feeling his arousal increase, he looked at his wine glass to see if the drink was to blame for these feelings, but he still found it mostly full. Hers as well, since they seemed to favor the water, two glasses free with each steak purchase.

Oh dear, he thought. But he'd been in far worse places than being attracted to a woman. Then a thought nagged at him: did she find him attractive too? But what did he care really? Not like he'd ever pursue her romantically. He was a Jedi.

One of the last Jedi.

Wait, had she just said the word Jedi?

"Excuse me, what did you say?" asked Obi-Wan, realizing he'd retreated from their conversation into his thoughts.

"I asked, what do you think of the Jedi?" She nodded to the holoscreen mounted on the wall behind him.

He turned to see footage recalling the end of the Republic, how the Emperor had been attacked. Obi-Wan went cold, seeing Palpatine's face dominate the screen.

"I'm…not sure what to think," he managed to say.

Mayli looked angry. "Force-users…the Jedi. They cannot be trusted. Look what they did to the Emperor. And…" She stopped. The venom in her voice surprised Obi-Wan.

"Have you met a Jedi?" he asked tentatively.

She nodded, eyes still watching the screen as the journalist continued with a rather incorrect history of the Jedi. Obi-Wan wondered if this had anything to do with her hiding out on Tatooine. His previous amorous feelings left, and he now felt dejected yet again. Still, Mayli didn't know he was Jedi.

He decided to implore further. "Well, when did you meet this…"

"Would you like dessert?" she asked, which came as a clear signal to Obi-Wan that the Jedi conversation was over.

Yes, this seemed connected to her hiding. Jabe. Witness. Jedi. Had she encountered something as his numbers were slaughtered across the galaxy? After a moment's consideration, he decided not to ask further. They'd built a solid foundation of friendship, and he didn't want to back track. Still, she seemed to look at the footage of the Jedi with such anger, he wondered if she would hate him if she knew the truth. And he couldn't stand any more hate, already feeling close to a breaking point.

They drove back to their homes in the dark, the sky filled with stars. Obi-Wan pointed out the different star systems, and Mayli recalled customers she encountered across the galaxy. Finally pulling up next to her home, indicating she'd repark in the cave the next morning, they unpacked their purchases, Obi-Wan shouldering his bag as she grabbing her crate.

Obi-Wan felt uncertain how to say good-bye. Other than the awkward Jedi conversation, he'd had an enjoyable time, actual fun, which he hadn't encountered in quite some time. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had fun.

Mayli shifted around, seeming hesitant as well. "This was a good day, Ben. Thank you." She started to head to her door. "Good night."

"Wait!" Obi-Wan called, remembering the Ithorian perfume. He pulled it out of his bag and handed it to her as she put her crate down. "I bought this for you…um…to thank you for…" Why was he bumbling? He always spoke so well, so confidently. "To thank you for the ride."

Mayli cradled the bottle in her hand as if holding a great treasure. She looked up at him, grinning broadly, her eyes gleaming with tears.

"You bought this? You were the one?"

Obi-Wan just nodded, afraid to talk after his previous stammering.

Mayli uncapped the bottle and put her head back, spraying the fragrance on her neck. Obi-Wan watched, suddenly becoming breathless, feeling the intense desire to place his mouth on her smooth neck. Well that's a new, he thought. He felt aroused again, and his usual methods of suppression weren't working. But he also found he wasn't trying very hard.

Studying the bottle again, Mayli stepped forward and embraced Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, Ben," she whispered and pulled back, her face inches from him.

Obi-Wan found he still couldn't speak. He smiled and nodded, breathing in her now flowered scent.

The smile left her face, and she seemed to regard him carefully. He saw her bite her lip, and her face shifted, as if she decided something. She stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, stepping away and hurrying into her hut.

Obi-Wan slowly walked to his home, his mind filled with so many emotions. No, the Jedi were wrong. There was emotion. And maybe there could be peace too. But for now, he needed to figure out this growing attraction to Mayli

The next morning, Mayli awoke before the first sun rise, groggy since she'd gone to bed so late the night before. She'd spent a lot of time lying awake, thinking about Ben. She wished now she'd kissed him, after going back and forth in her thoughts. He'd been so sweet, with the perfume. She'd enjoyed his company all day. They were beginning to trust one another. She felt close to him.

Damn, why hadn't she just kissed him?

She knew why. They still didn't fully trust one another, and other romantic relationships and encounters she had in the past always had trust as a foundation.

But he was so handsome. And intuitive. And thoughtful.

Maybe he wasn't interested. He'd hesitantly hugged her back after she'd embraced him so suddenly the night before. She hadn't meant to do that…but the perfume overwhelmed her, his thoughtfulness, his kindness.

Sighing, Mayli realized she felt confused. Hiding out from people that longed to kill her, she now felt herself attracted to another hermit. Why couldn't he have been some reclusive, grizzled old man?

Deciding to get up, since lying there only brought thoughts of the kiss her and Ben never shared, she went to re-park her transport in the cave. Cresting the hill on her return, she looked over to Ben's and stopped short. In the clearing outside his hut, in the light of the first rising run, Ben moved around the area, twirling the wooden walking staff she'd seen resting in the corner of his hut. He parried the stick as if wielding a sword, fighting some imaginary foe.

She could not look away, his movements smooth, perfect really. Almost inhuman in speed. He'd mentioned training as a solider. He must have been quite the opponent.

After watching for several more moments, Mayli felt she needed to leave, as fascinating as Ben was to watch. She felt like she'd been spying on a private moment.

Mayli returned to her hermitage and pulled out her datapad, beginning to plan her garden.

Obi-Wan did not see Mayli the day following their trip to Water. He did some fight training in the morning, hoping to keep up his skills, then receded to hours of meditation, trying to negotiate these new feelings of attraction. But his thoughts slipped back to the fall of the Jedi, and he kept backtracking events, running through everything like a holodrama in reverse, to the first moment he saw Anakin. When Obi-Wan came out of his deep trance, the suns already set, and he stayed up the entire night, staring once again at the lightsabers, which he'd placed on the table.

The next morning, Obi-Wan awoke late, having finally gone to sleep at the crack of dawn. He felt broken again, staring at the wall. He'd been thinking too much, remembering, reflecting. Despairing.

He felt a resolution overtake him. Obi-Wan felt better when around Mayli. Why not be around her more? And while he still pondered his desire for her, he knew he needed to find himself again, get better, or he would wither away.

Pulling on his robes, he walked up the hill, looking down toward her home. His mouth fell open in surprise. Mayli already erected an area for her garden with poles and a large piece of cloth to shield the possible plants from the harsh light, although he noticed a flap cut to be opened and closed to allow some sun to peak through. She worked underneath the tarp, at the moment consulting her datapad before looking up to smile at him, beckoning him to join her.

He walked down the hill and sat beside her in the sand underneath the fabric. She studied him.

"Ben, you look…well, don't take this the wrong way, but you look terrible."

Did he? He hadn't considered even glancing in the small mirror he owned, but he now felt self-conscious.

Then Mayli surprised him. Sitting across from him, she reached out and placed her hand on his face, right along his jaw line. She looked at him with deep concern. "What can I do to help you?"

Obi-Wan suddenly felt his throat seize up. The urge to cry threatened, but he kept control. Instead, he said softly, "Can I…well, can I just be around here today?"

She smiled and nodded, removing her palm from his face and handing him her datapad. "Of course. Here, read this section on raised gardens. Let me know if you think it will work."

Obi-Wan worked with Mayli throughout the day, both not saying much, but the labor and the company made him regain some of his former good mood.

Light years away, on Alderaan, Sith Scholar Jac regarded the royal palace from his hotel room window. Completely naked and quite satisfied from a rousing night of pleasure, he glanced back to see the two human women he'd brought back to his room hours before lying sleeping, also nude, in his bed. He'd made good choices really – two best friends out for the night. He'd met them at a dancing club, read them immediately as easily manipulated, and through very little effort persuaded them to come to his room, where they'd both took turns fulfilling his desires, some rather sordid. But the women were willing, laughing at his requests, and he didn't need to use any mind tricks on them, allowing him to focus on his sexual needs.

Walking over and staring at them in the morning light, he felt the desire to end their lives. How easy it would be, they would never even know it. He could reach out through the Force, cut off their air, pierce their hearts. They'd never even wake. He smiled, thinking that would be a nice way to complete such an arousing encounter.

But Dia advised them to get their research done, take care of whatever they needed, and return to her without causing them to go noticed. And two dead women, who looked to be from the upper class from the style of their clothes, which lay strewn on the floor, would definitely raise eyebrows. Sighing with dismay, Jac began to dress to go meet his companions and continue their journey after that stupid pilot.

Jac knew he'd been selected for the trip because he was weaker in the Force than some of the other Scholars, but he didn't mind. He idolized Dia, glad to spend more time learning from her. Discovered as Force sensitive by Dia herself when only five-standard years old on Coruscant, the Scholars promptly disposed of his parents and took him to their base, training him in the ways of the Dark Side. Now in his mid-twenties, Jac felt grateful, knowing his life would be pointless, that he'd been given the opportunity for power and knowledge he would have never had the child of poor human parents in the galactic capital slums, the lower levels.

Leaving the women in the room, he walked out of the hotel and down the street to the tapcaf Dia appointed as their meeting place. The Alderaan capital shined in the morning light, but Jac paid little noticed, more concerned with his growing hunger. He hoped the tapcaf served a good breakfast, as his physical activities from the previous evening left him famished.

The meeting place came into view, Dia already at a table outside, looking regal in her gold robes. Jac knew he'd been infatuated with the older woman since his teens but not in the way he felt about the two women he's used for his pleasure and left, unfortunately alive, back at his room. Dia held a power that he wanted, led through a calmness that made others fear her. He knew the other Scholars still found him a silly young man with floppy hair, and perhaps his recent activities reinforced that view, but he hoped to one day be like Dia, radiating confidence, darkness, influence. She was beautiful.

A sudden wave of nausea hit Jac so hard, he doubled over, placing his palm on the wall of the building nearest to keep from falling. He glanced up at the sky, seeing what looked like the sun expanding, the world covered in intense bright light. His skin felt like fire, and he moaned aloud in pain. Then, just as it had come on, the feeling left, and he found himself gasping for air, clutching the wall, an older human male with his hand on Jac's shoulder, inquiring about his health.

Jac shrugged off the man, straightened his robes, and continued on his way, pulling up a seat across from Dia, who was studying her datapad. Lail hadn't arrived yet.

"Enjoy your little escapades?" she said softly, as usual void of emotion.

Jac felt a pang at having disappointed Dia, but paid little attention to that emotion as he was still trying to figure out the vision he'd had. Dia finally glanced up at him when he didn't respond, and a look of concern graced his face.

"You saw something," she said. "Tell me."

Jac told her about the vision, the light, the pain.

"And what do you think it means?" she asked.

Jac thought for a moment. Alderaan now seemed less shiny. The word doomed came to the forefront of his mind.

"Something catastrophic will happen here," he said plainly.

Dia's eyes darkened. "Are we in immediate danger?"

Jac stretched his mind out to the Force. "No."

Dia nodded, motioned to the proprietor of the tapcaf to take their order, then returned to her datapad, leaving Jac to think about what he'd seen and the fate of Alderaan. Maybe killing those women in their sleep would have been a blessing for them, and he was glad he kept them alive.

Dia listened to Lail's report on his investigation of Mayli as Jac shoveled food into his mouth. The enthusiastic Duros seemed to revel in discovering Mayli's journey, and Dia had to admit he'd done a thorough job. Apparently, Mayli liquidated her accounts into cash, changed her ship's registration number once again, and seemed to head to Mon Calamari next. Dia inwardly groaned, thinking how they would need to once again spend several days in space. Still, Jac was an excellent pilot, and their yacht provided comfortable quarters in which to meditate.

Turning to Jac, she found the only thing he'd discovered about Mayli was she had a winery she did deliveries for on Alderaan that seemed frustrated with her missing her contract, and she'd dyed her hair at a local salon before leaving. Dia did not find this information useful, as Mayli's looks meant little when she had a Force signature Dia could read. Dia felt more interested in Jac's vision. While weak in combat and manipulation, Jac owned a knack for clairvoyance, which most likely helped him as a pilot too. His visions, usually of small events, never failed to come true, and Dia wondered what his recent sight meant for Alderaan. She'd feel much better to see the planet shrinking behind them as they prepared for hyperspace.

She'd need to focus on his training, she decided as she finished her caf. He had a lot of potential, and seeing the future would be useful, a skill not often seen in Force-users. She'd begin as soon as they entered hyperspace, as their Mon Calamari arrival would not be for several days.

Back on Tatooine, Mayli and Obi-Wan took a break in the afternoon sun, eating a small snack, both dirty and tired from building the planters for the raised garden. They'd worked together for three days straight, but the labor had been slow in the heat. Still, the garden was coming together nicely, and Mayli hoped it would actually yield results.

The previous evening, in reading a Tatooine history text she'd downloaded while in town, she came across an article on cave not even an hour from their location. Itching to get away, she showed Ben the text, wondering if he'd like to come explore with her. They had lights, could pack food.

Ben studied the datapad, Mayli finding she enjoyed looking at him when he concentrated. Finally he nodded.

"This sound like an interesting outing," he said in his polished tone. "But let's head out right at first sunrise."

Mayli nodded happily and jumped back up to continue work. Ben seemed much better than the broken man who had sought her company days ago, and she felt glad she'd had such a positive effect on him, since he cheered her as well. An adventure with her new friend would be most welcome indeed.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Mayli and Obi-Wan encounter both danger and fun on their outing, and their friendship becomes more intense as Obi-Wan reconsiders his previous views on attachment.**_

 _ **Special thanks to my husband for reading all my work and being an excellent sounding board for this story.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. I welcome feedback, so please let me know what you think of this story so far. Take care!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **The Caves of Tatooine**

Ben pulled his small landspeeder up to the front of the cave, a faded sign indicating the location of their day exploration. Mayli smiled at her friend, leaping out of the transport as he closed and locked things up.

The cave system, located at the foot of the mountains on the edge of the Jundland Wastes, seemed to attract other adventure seekers, as two transports were parked outside. Making sure she had water, food, and extra lanterns in her pack, she looked up at Ben who studied the cave hesitantly.

"You're thinking about krayt dragons, aren't you?" she grinned, knowing he'd voiced that concern yesterday.

"Yes," he said, placing his own pack on his back. "I know they are rarely seen and less aggressive when not mating season but…" he looked at her smiling. "You and I seem to have little luck, hence us both being on Tatooine."

"Well, Ben, I don't believe in luck," she scoffed playfully.

"Come on now," said Ben as they walked toward the entrance. "You are quite the sabacc player. And there is always an element of luck there."

"No, you need to remove that element," Mayli explained, remembering what her mother taught her. "Like my innocent little girl act. That distracted them into being over confident. Or, when playing with a group of males, wear something distracting, flirt a little. And when playing with a group of females, bring a good-looking man as a companion." She laughed as a memory came to her. "My mom was in a tournament on one of the orbitals near Bespin one time. My dad's quite a handsome man. Classic good looks, and she was at a table of mostly women. He sat behind her in the spectator area, occasionally winking and locking eyes with the other opponents. And then my parents laughed all the way to the cash out counter."

She'd been in her teens then, sitting next to her father, and saw the game her parents played. She loved how playful her parents were, always laughing together, a true team, them against the galaxy. Mayli hoped to one day find someone like that, and while she'd had a genuinely good time with a couple of men over the years, nothing seemed to be at her parents' level of commitment, of camaraderie.

Her heart hurt suddenly, thinking about them. She normally contacted them once a standard week. Surely they thought her dead by now, perhaps lost in some accident in deep space. Would she ever be able to see them again?

"I must say, the stories you tell of your family make me a bit jealous," said Ben.

By now, they'd descended into the cave, the cavern huge, and the air blessedly cool. They walked side-by-side, deeper into darkness, lanterns lighting the way.

"You must have had adventures with your diplomat mentor," said Mayli, not for the first time wondering about Ben's upbringing. How strange his story seemed, not knowing his family, raised to be an ambassador, a soldier.

"Yes, but not like a family, well, I mean, he was a bit like a father to me, but not like yours, with the joking around and sentiment and well, no love, in the way you've described," he said, Mayli noticing his hesitance. "He was killed toward the end of my training, and then I took on a student." Another pause. "He became like a brother to me," Ben finished, barely above a whisper.

Silence filled the space, the only sound coming from their boots on the cave floor. Mayli snuck a look at Ben, who had the same sullen expression from the day he'd arrived at her hut looking in a deep depression.

"You lost him," she said quietly. "During the Clone Wars?"

Ben just nodded.

"I'm so sorry," she said, wondering if this was the reason for him seeking refuge on Tatooine. Losing a student as well as a brother. No wonder he needed to get away.

Ben's voice, suddenly loud and fast, startled her. "I think about the moment I lost him, and I'm not sure I can point it out exactly. I feel sometimes like…like it was all my fault. Everything that happened. I didn't pay enough attention. I could have stopped it early on. I was the closest to him, and there were signs, Mayli. So many, but I thought they were a part of the prophecy. He'd been the Chosen One, right?" He sighed. "I was blind. So blind."

Mayli had no idea what he was talking about. However, she sensed his need to talk and gave him the opportunity. Still, mentions of prophecies and Chosen Ones, well, his language struck an odd chord in her mind.

He continued. "I knew about him and Padme. How could I not? I was around them all the time. But…but, I thought, what harm? And he was always so difficult, why get into it when there were bigger things, the war and the droid army and…" his voice faded, and he stood still, causing Mayli to stop alongside him. He looked at her stunned. "I'm sorry, Mayli. I…I just…"

"Needed to talk?" she asked.

"I suppose so," he answered, quietly. They continued walking.

"Who is Padme?" Mayli asked after a time.

"A friend, from a long time ago. She was married to my friend…my brother," he said slowly.

"A war widow," said Mayli sadly, thinking of the tragedy Ben must have lived through.

"She's gone too," he said plainly, but another glance over told Mayli Ben was near tears.

Biting her lip, Mayli thought quickly. She'd suggested this little trip to satisfy her need for adventure, knowing he felt stuck as well, someone, like herself, always on the move. Now he seemed to be sinking into memory again, thoughts that tormented him. His gift of the Ithorian perfume came to mind, and she felt the desire to make him happy, give her that charming smile.

Reaching over with her lantern-free hand, she took his hand in hers, squeezing it slightly, but not letting go this time. He grasped her hand back, neither looking at each other, remaining silent. Her hand felt small in his, and his palms and fingers were rough from work. Her heart rate quickened as she focused on his touch, and she felt lightening pass through her when he lightly moved his thumb along her skin.

Oh dear, I'm definitely attracted to him, she thought, not daring to sneak a glance at him. But how much of this was real attraction or just infatuation from being in a traumatic situation. She needed to think clearly about this before getting involved with this broken soldier.

Ben stopped again, and she turned toward him. He still held her hand, and his face looked desperate, his intelligent eyes piercing her heart in the gleam of their lanterns.

"Mayli, I just want to thank you for…" he began, but a loud crash and a scream came from deeper in the cave.

"What in the world?" Mayli said, and before thinking, dashed off in that direction, Ben on her heels. "Hello!?" she shouted into the darkness, her voice echoing, her view only a few feet ahead of her due to the light.

The cave, which had begun as a large cavern, now narrowed to a passageway twice her height. The sounds of struggle, voices and clattering, could be heard ahead, getting louder. She continued on into the dark, seeing a faint light in the distance.

The second Mayli turned and ran toward the noise, Obi-Wan realized how much they had in common. She'd heard someone in danger and ran to help, not thinking about her own safety.

And boy was she quick. Trying not to access the Force to enhance his speed, he found himself needing to put a little more spirit in his step to keep up. His light bounced behind her, and the noise in the cave grew louder.

Suddenly, the duo emerged into a taller cavern, the walls higher than the previous tunnel they rushed through. Mayli stopped short, and Obi-Wan plowed into her, almost knocking her to the ground. But both regained composure as their eyes adjusted to the minimal light.

Two teenage humans, a male and a female, stood perched on a rock in the middle of the cavern. Dressed in boots and hiking gear, they appeared startled by the arrival of Mayli and Obi-Wan.

"Oh thank goodness," the girl said. "Can you help us?"

Obi-Wan, now standing next to Mayli, looked at the teenagers confused.

"Um, that rock isn't that high," Mayli began, her tone sounding like she was near laughter. "I think you can…"

But her voice faded, and Obi-Wan soon saw why. Along the perimeter of the cavern, ripping through what looked like the teenagers' gear, were at least a dozen womp rats. Each nearly two meters long, with sharp fangs and claws, they'd stopped their movements and were gazing fixedly at Mayli and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan heard Mayli let out a whimper and run toward the rock, leaping up with the teens.

"Ben," she hissed. "They're womp rats! They're…disgusting! Can't you see them?"

Obi-Wan wasn't startled in the least, but the squeamishness of Mayli entertained him. He saw a deep shudder pass through her.

"They're fine, Mayli. We just need to…" he began, but suddenly the group of rats dashed at once toward him. Startled, Obi-Wan made for the rock as well. These appeared to be rather aggressive rats, well, more aggressive than usual, for womp rats.

And he soon realized why. Standing next to the teens, he could smell traces of spice. Rolling his eyes and scowling at them, he realized they'd come down to the caves to engage in doping, and the womp rats got into their stash.

"Spice?" he scolded the kids. "How undignified."

"Hey, we've done this dozens of times. Can't on the ranches or we'll get caught. We…" began the boy.

"Oh hush," Obi-Wan said, trying to think of something. Womp rats were rather simple nonsentients. If he could access the Force, he could easily knock them out. However, he didn't want to reveal himself as a Jedi.

Goodness, how did those non-sensitive to the Force function? He stared at the rats, one whose beady eyes seemed to fix on Obi-Wan specifically. Lunch, perhaps?

"I have an idea," said Mayli before Obi-Wan could process things further. "The next large caravan is the one with the lake, right?"

"Yeah, great for skinny dipping," the girl giggled. "You two seem a little tense. You should go in there, strip down…"

"Oh shut up," Mayli growled. "Morons."

Obi-Wan smiled broadly, enjoying Mayli's distaste for the irresponsible teens. He felt the same way.

Mayli pulled out her water skin and a small cup from her pack.

"Give me the rest of your stash," she said, holding her hands out to the kids.

"Are you joking? We're not…" the boy began, but Mayli grabbed his wrist.

"Now," she said firmly.

The boy handed her a small package, looking a bit frightened of the woman. Mayli poured some water in the cup and dumped the spice in as well, allowing it to dissolve.

Glancing toward a corner of the room, she spoke quickly. "We won't have long. I'm going to throw this over to that corner, and when the rats run toward it, we quickly head off in our separate directions. They should be distracted for a good minute. And leave your food…"

"I don't think…" began the boy, but Mayli glared at him.

"Listen, you're leaving and heading home. It's your fault the rats are so aggressive. The food will keep them occupied until they crash from the spice," Mayli looked at the eyes glowing at them in the darkness. Obi-Wan saw her shudder again, and he wondered if she'd had a run-in with a womp rat or some other vermin.

Mayli pitched the water cup, and they all watched as the rats ran for the corner. Leaping off the rock, Obi-Wan and Mayli continued on their way, only at a sprint rather than a leisurely walk. After some time, the tunnel widened again to reveal a huge cavern, with the vast underground lake the kids mentioned. High up above, an opening revealed a bit of the suns and the natural light glinted off the minerals in the cave, sending all the colors of the rainbow around like a prism.

Obi-Wan just looked for a moment, gathering in the natural beauty, noticing his companion doing the same.

"It's amazing," she said quietly, and Obi-Wan nodded.

The air was cool, the light enough for them to extinguish their lanterns. Sitting down on the banks of the lake, they both pulled out some food for a snack.

Obi-Wan glanced over at Mayli, delighting in how the colorful lights played off her white-blonde hair and the colors she'd streaked through it. After seeing mostly shades of yellow on the hot Tatooine days, the array of colors provided a pleasant change. The rainbow bounced off her sandy colored robes and her face. He watched her as they ate silently, and she closed her eyes, seeming content, taking a deep breath. Obi-Wan again felt aroused, but decided to enjoy the feeling, pushing his troubles to the back of his mind. His outburst to her earlier concerned him, but telling her those things also felt so good, a true relief.

Looking out at the lake, he also breathed deeply, the cool air a comfort.

"My, it would be nice to take a dip," Obi-Wan vocalized his thoughts before remembering about the teenagers mentioning skinny dipping. He immediately felt himself redden, wondering if Mayli thought the same thing.

Mayli opened her eyes and nodded, staring at the water. "Yes. Seriously, I haven't been bathing since the suite on the Scholar's base. They had a large refresher with a tub and…" she stopped, biting her lip.

Scholars? Obi-Wan remained quiet, hoping she'd say more. But she stood up in her quick fashion, as if changing the subject.

"Let's go bathing!" she said, looking down at him. "The inn in Water charges a hundred credits for a ten minute bath. And we have a lake at our disposal now." She sighed. "Wish it wasn't so full of minerals. Then we can take some back for drinking."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "If it weren't for the minerals, we wouldn't have the beautiful colors," he said. "I'd love a swim too." He thought about the day the clone troopers turned on him, hiding out in the water. Had that really been his last time swimming? What an unpleasant memory. He'd love to replace that, the smiling, colorful Mayli by his side.

Perhaps without her sand cloaks, he thought, now feeling himself harden to the point of physical discomfort. But still he didn't fight it, finding himself looking at her in a hungry fashion, but forcing himself to regain a bit of control to avoid leering. He wasn't uncivilized, after all.

Mayli glanced over at him playfully. "Well, it's decided. But don't peek. I'll get in first."

Obi-Wan, still sitting, turned his back to Mayli, finding not looking to be one of the hardest things he had to do in a while. But he needed to remember the Jedi Code. No attachment, don't act on attraction. She was just another refugee. A friendly one. A clever one. Attractive…He shifted his gaze.

She'd removed her outer cloaks and stood just in undergarments, linen underwear and a shirt. Her back was to him, and he found she had nice curves, not scrawny, a lot of muscle. Turning in profile to him, she folded her clothes neatly before removing her shirt, giving him a view of her breasts, small, but round and subtle. While Obi-Wan had seen women naked before, he'd never been in such a stirred state, having learned to control his urges all these years. But the urges were distracting him from his darker thoughts, and he found himself fighting them less and less as she removed her clothing, completely naked, walking toward the water tentatively.

He continued to peek as she slowly walked in.

"Oh Ben," she said with delight, and the tone of her voice in saying his adopted name made his blood hot. "The water feels so good. Cool. Here, let me dive in, then you join me. I won't look, promise."

By now, he'd turned back away so she didn't know he'd been watching. He felt a bit ashamed, but got undressed quickly, looking forward to the cool water. He stood naked with his back to her, very conscious of his erection, which didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. Well, she wouldn't see when he was in the water.

"All right, coming in," he looked just in time to see Mayli, several yards into the lake, turn away quickly. Had she been watching him? Did watching him make her feel the same as him?

Stop, he told himself as he walked toward the shore, stealing a glance at Mayli's discarded clothes. He only felt this attraction because he was stressed and guilty and confused and abandoned and…

Stop! Just forget everything and go for a swim, he thought finally.

He sighed as he waded into the water, the sensation enveloping his senses after months of the dirt and dust of the desert. Finally, submerged up to his neck, he moved toward the center of the lake where Mayli treaded water, smiling at him, the colors from the walls of the cave now reflecting off her and the water.

Mayli watched Ben swim toward her, still feeling a bit sprung from watching him undress. Off course she watched! After seeing his fighting display from days ago, she knew he must be in shape, have good muscle definition. And she always enjoyed looking at an attractive man. His back was to her as he undressed, and she felt a smile creep across her face as he peeled away his layers. Strong shoulders, tight behind. A nice body to match that handsome face and charming disposition. He'd turned suddenly, and she's quickly shifted her gaze, hoping he didn't notice her blatantly watching.

Now he treaded water mere meters from her, grinning her way, and she felt the urge to swim toward him and press her body against his. But that would be ridiculous. She was just on edge, hadn't been with a man in a long time, going through post-traumatic stress or something of that sort, and reaching out to the nearest person who showed her kindness in her loneliness. Yes, that was it. Stay in control of the situation, she advised herself.

But the colors shining all around the cavern, his piercing, smiling eyes, pleasant mouth turned up in a smirk she longed to kiss…oh dear.

"So may I ask you a question?" he said.

"Sure," Mayli said, dipping her head back to dampen her hair some more. The water felt so good.

She looked back at him to see Ben watching her intently. He didn't speak but stared.

"Ben?"

"Oh, ah…yes," he stammered. "I was wondering about the womp rats. You seemed a little startled by them, even before knowing they were drugged. Little else seems to frighten you. Did you have an unfortunate womp rat encounter in the past?"

Mayli studied Ben. He was incredibly good at reading her. Interesting.

"Well, actually, yes," she laughed, then felt an unpleasant feeling pass through her at the memory.

"Do tell."

"About four years ago I was here on Tatooine, doing a delivery. Decided to stay the night before taking off again, just to sleep without worrying about being in the vacuum, you know," she began. "So I was parked in the hanger, ship all locked up, lying in bed. Half asleep." She paused, the memory making her grimace. Ben raised his eyebrow, looking adorable, and Mayli needed a moment to recompose herself, not from her womp rat story, but from her growing attraction to him.

"Yes?"

"I suddenly feel a movement at the end of my bed, and I quickly turn on the light and there sat a womp rat! Not as big as these, but…it was in my room! On my bed!" she cried in disgust. "I'd paid some mechanics to work on my hyperdrive, and it must have crawled in when they left some of the outer panels open. It was smaller, but it was in my bed!"

Ben looked at her wide-eyed. "What happened?"

"Well, I leaped out of bed and looked around for a weapon. It seemed startled too, so I had a moment. I'd been repaneling my bedchamber, so an old panel I was going to turn into a side table leaned against the wall. I picked it up and…"she paused. "Well, let's just say I don't think the rat knew what hit him." Mayli sighed. "I felt bad, really. I didn't mean to put so much force behind the blow, but…" She shivered. "Well, let that be a lesson to the others, right?"

"Yes," nodded Ben vigorously before beginning to laugh. "Turning old ship panels into furniture? You are quite resourceful."

Mayli stared at Ben before shaking her head. "I tell you a story about a womp rat in my bed, and you applaud my scavenging of my own ship."

She saw Ben redden, and he moved away from her slightly. She'd brushed off his complement at the memory of the nasty vermin. Way to go, Mayli.

"Making things helps pass the time in hyperspace," she said, trying to salvage things a bit. "And in space, you only have what's on the ship. I like to make things, keep my hands busy."

Ben smiled at her. "I see that, with the defense perimeter and the garden. I do find your cleverness and drive rather inspiring."

Now Mayli reddened, and she squeaked out a small "thank you."

The two separated and swam away from each other for a bit, Mayli continuing to steal looks his way. Ben dived down a couple of times, perhaps not realizing he gave Mayli a nice view of his rear as he did so. She didn't mind at all.

Mayli glanced around back to the shore. The cave tunnel continued on, but right across from the lake was a steep hill of loose pebbles, the top of which seemed to open into another cavern. She didn't recall seeing another opening on the map, only the one trail leading through the caves.

"What do you think is up there?" she asked Ben when they'd approached each other again.

Ben studied the steep slope, with the opening at the top. The light wasn't too good for seeing that high into the cave, the prism caused by the minerals and the skylight above obstructing the view further. But as she watched Ben, she felt he wasn't trying to see. He'd even closed his eyes. Curious.

"I don't know," he said finally.

"Want to climb up there and take a look?" she asked, now curious.

He nodded. "But not naked."

The matter-of-factness of his statement made her laugh.

A while later, still damp but dressed, Obi-Wan found himself struggling up the steep hill with Mayli, wondering what was through the opening at the top. He'd felt something through the Force, but couldn't identify the presence.

Several meters high and comprised mostly of loose rock, the hill provided a challenge, Obi-Wan once again not accessing the Force but slipping and sliding as they made their way to the top.

"I don't think this is natural," said Mayli, groping on her hands and knees, looking down at the distance they'd covered. "This would not be the location of slide. Someone seemed to put this here."

"Or something," said Obi-Wan, now wondering at the logic of their expedition. But they were too close now to turn back.

Reaching the opening, about eight feet high, he and Mayli peaked over the hill to the other side. The rock wall seemed to block off part of the larger cavern, creating a room against the cave wall. Shining the lantern she'd carried on her back inside, the duo saw nothing.

"I think something must live down there," Mayli said, putting the light back on her back.

"Well, after the womp rats, I'm glad it's not home," he said and turned toward her, but his foot slipped, and he began to slide down the hill on his back.

"Ben!" Mayli cried, and she grabbed his outstretched hand. But his momentum was too much, and they both slid down the pebbled hill, all the way to the bottom.

Finally stopping at the foot of the incline, both on their backs side-by-side, covered in dust and dirt, they stared at each other. Mayli's robes were filthy, his not looking much better, and dirt powdered her hair. She looked a little shocked from their sudden decline.

"Are you…" he began, but stopped when her face broke into a wide smile, and she began to laugh.

Her laughter rang through the cavern, and she couldn't stop. She closed her eyes, continuing, tears forming. The happy sound made Obi-Wan begin to laugh too, and soon he couldn't stop either, his stomach beginning to hurt. He hadn't laughed this hard in a very long time, and his body and mind felt simply marvelous just giving into joy. After more than a minute, they both stopped, out of breath. Mayli once again turned toward him, her cheeks wet with tears.

"You should have seen your face when…" but she didn't finish.

Obi-Wan, without thinking, suddenly leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. He heard her sigh in surprise, but she didn't pull away. In fact, the pressure of her mouth met his, and he felt her move toward him. The impulsiveness of his actions shocked him, but the kiss, her lips slightly rough from the Tatooine climate yet full and pleasant tasting, kept him in his spot. His heart raced, and he felt both exhilarated and peaceful at the same time, a strange combination indeed. Shifting around, he brought up the hand he wasn't leaning on and cupped her cheek, dusty from the fall, damp from her happy tears. She did the same, only moved her hand through his hair, sending a shudder of pleasure through him, and he pressed his lips harder against her, opening his mouth slightly, feeling her do the same, the wetness of her mouth mixing with his own. All thoughts of darkness gone for this one moment, Obi-Wan's being glowed in a way he hadn't felt before.

Mayli pulled away slowly, still smiling, her face just two inches from him. Her violet eyes shined in the multiplicity of colors bouncing off the rocks. Obi-Wan felt his breath leaving him, and he didn't know what to do.

"That was nice, Ben," she whispered.

He nodded dumbly, chastising himself for not finding words. He always had something eloquent to say, but with Mayli, she made him…

But Mayli's gaze left his, and she looked up toward the top of the hill they'd slid down. Her smile disappeared and a terrified look took its place.

"Krayt dragon!" she gasped in fright.

Obi-Wan's mind snapped back into order as he too looked up from where they lay. A rather large krayt dragon was now making its way through the opening at the top of the hill, eyeing the couple. Looks like the makeshift room in the large cavern had an occupant after all, Obi-Wan thought.

Letting out a loud, sharp howl as it rounded the top and started to slide down, the brown krayt dragon appeared five meters in length, with sharp teeth and nails and spikes along the ridge of its back. They'd most likely awakened it from its nap, and the beast looked hungry.

Mayli and Obi-Wan leaped to their feet, backing away from the hill as the dragon slid down.

"Wish you had one of those panels from your ship," said Obi-Wan.

"I doubt I could handle a panel to take down a fifteen foot lizard," Mayli said nervously. "My specialty is womp rats." She looked at him. "Ideas?"

Obi-Wan had at least three, two that involved his lightsaber he didn't have with him and the other a blatant use of the Force. But Mayli showed an obvious dislike for Jedi. He'd just kissed her, maybe they were headed toward something…

Of course none of that would matter if they became lizard feed. They'd now backed up so far, they were moving into the lake, boots soaked. The krayt dragon continued descending slowly, hissing, fork tongue flicking.

Obi-Wan decided the only way out of this was to access the Force, use his Jedi training. But he needed to get out of sight of Mayli. Glancing toward the tunnel they'd come from, he reached his mind out and grazed the krayt dragon's, itching it a bit, irritating the animal, compelling it to focus on him.

He turned to Mayli and smiled. "Be right back. Stay here."

He then dashed toward the tunnel, pleased that the dragon took the subtle mind push and followed him.

"Ben!" Mayli screamed.

Obi-Wan didn't stop until he was a distance into the cave. Turning around to face the animal, he raised his hand in the air, once again reaching out to the dragon through the Force. The krayt dragon froze feet before Obi-Wan and swayed slightly. Obi-Wan kept in contact with the animal, stroking its mind, sending peaceful feelings. After several moments of this, the dragon lay down on the floor of the tunnel and fell fast asleep.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he then heard Mayli call his name anxiously, and grimaced. Still, the dragon continued sleeping peacefully as she arrived.

Mayli eyed the dragon suspiciously as she climbed over it to stand by her friend.

"How in the…What in the…Is it just sleeping?" Mayli asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "Yes…it just sort of stopped."

Mayli glared at Obi-Wan. "Why did you do that? You could have been killed! It's best to work together."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at her. "I just thought…" he needed a lie. Ah yes, womp rats. "I just thought I'd lead it back to the rats, for a meal."

"We work together," she said firmly. "We could have figured something out. You don't need to be some macho war hero. What if it hadn't fallen asleep?"

He nodded and turned toward the dragon. At first Obi-Wan felt a little angry at being chastised for saving the day, but he soon realized how it must have looked to her. He inwardly laughed…he never considered himself macho.

"Isn't it magnificent?" she said studying the animal, fascinated.

The memory of the kiss flooded back to him. What a wonderful moment, Obi-Wan thought with a shudder of pleasure…that should never happen again! He'd lost control, sought out the simple feelings of satisfaction brought on through physical attraction rather than the deep meditation and consideration of the Force. Obi-Wan wondered if the krayt dragon was some manifestation of the Force, stopping him in a moment of weakness.

But looking at Mayli beside him, how she studied the animal with admiration rather than fear, again reminded him of their commonalties, of her kindness when he needed to talk or, maybe more importantly, just needed to be quiet. He thought of her taking his hand, the comfort of the simple gesture.

So many feelings today, Obi-Wan considered as they walked back to the underground lake to gather their possessions. Heading back to the cave entrance, the day waning, climbing again over the dragon and later seeing the passed out womp rats, Obi-Wan found they talked as if the kiss hadn't occurred. In fact, the sole purpose of their conversation seemed to be to avoid talking about the kiss.

Well good, he reassured himself, although another part of him felt desperately disappointed. Still, what was his next step with Mayli? Pursuing a romantic relationship? Intimacy? A life together? Obi-Wan, usually polished and prepared, never learned such things, never received training in romance or intimate relations. He inwardly snickered at the thought. How could he ever consider such things, him, a Jedi, getting on toward the middle of his life?

That thought gave him pause too. Here he was in exile on Tatooine, not old and feeble but alive, active, passionate. He felt stifled, and Mayli just made him feel better. Didn't it make sense to go toward something that made one happy?

But his inexperience, his staunch loyalty to the Jedi Code, gave him pause. They walked in silence as they emerged from the cave toward the landspeeder, now the only transport parked outside.

I need to meditate, he decided finally. Find how I truly feel.

After a discussion of galaxy sports and planning a possible podrace outing with Mayli on the ride home, Obi-Wan parked his transport next to his hut, and Mayli helped him cover it with the concealing tarp. Before turning to head to her hermitage, she stood in front of him, and Obi-Wan felt his previous confused insecurities replaced by the physical desire to kiss her again, only this time longer and uninterrupted by some giant lizard. But one look at her face gave him pause.

"Ben," she said, her voice sounding small. "You…today…just so much." She stammered on, then stopped. Tears suddenly began to fall. "I'm just…can I tell you?"

"What?" he said, finding himself breathless, hanging on her broken words.

"I need to tell someone. I need to tell you," she sobbed, and Obi-Wan, despite his earlier apprehensions, pulled her into an embrace. She sobbed into him for a minute, then stepped back and began to talk.

Mayli told Obi-Wan about meeting a group called the Scholars, about little Jabe, about the base in the Unknown Regions, about the terrifying ritual, about the holocron. The more the story poured from her, the colder Obi-Wan became. Sith. There were more of them. Sith. And Mayli had a Sith holocron, just a hill away from him.

She finished talking and silence fell as the suns set. Obi-Wan felt numb and just stood staring at her, her revelation seeping into him. Sith. More Sith. The Dark Side. Anakin, Palpatine…everything.

Mayli finally spoke. "I just needed to tell someone and…and…I feel close to you. I trust you, Ben."

She turned quickly and walked away, disappearing over her hill. The last words cut him about as much as learning about a new group of Sith. She said she trusted him…yet didn't even know his real name. Shame filled him, and he slunk into his hut, his mind one again rocking with dark thoughts.

 _ **Author's Note: How do you think Obi-Wan will deal with this new information of a cult of Sith? Should he be honest with Mayli as well?**_

 _ **Next time, we catch up with the Sith Scholars on their journey, Jac receiving some special attention from Dia. Also, Obi-Wan considers Mayli's revelation and confronts his growing attraction to her as he experiments with intimacy.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Please take a moment to review. Tatooine Hideaway is my first Star Wars fanfic, and I would love to know how I'm doing.**_

 _ **Have a nice week, and may the Force be with you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Peace is a Lie, There is Only Passion**

Having parted from Ben an hour before, Mayli found herself pacing around her hut, reflecting on the day, still shaking from revealing why she remained hidden to Ben. Since their kiss by the cave lake, she felt a deep attachment to him, a trust, someone to cling to, which she desperately needed. So she decided to tell him.

Ben's reaction to her story did not match her expectations. Rather than confusion at the actions of the Scholars, his face revealed more anger and disbelief. Puzzled, Mayli found she needed to get away to be alone, process everything that had happened over the course of a few hours.

Still, she felt a deeper trust developing between them, and as he'd done that morning when speaking of his friend, she's laid herself out there for him. She felt relieved to have someone else know, someone else she could discuss this strange situation with as she waited for…what?

Sitting down to have a small cup of seeped herbs, she focused on their kiss, a smile now taking over her face. She couldn't stop laughing at their misfortune, a wonderful feeling indeed after months on the run, and he'd just kissed her. Hesitant and awkward, yet sweet and arousing, she didn't want the kiss to end. Blast that stupid krayt dragon…although seeing one up close did prove to be slightly thrilling.

But what was next for her and Ben? She found herself fine with the idea of a desert fling, but what if it led to more…like love. They had many things in common, she loved talking to him. But they were obviously different in backgrounds, in ways of looking at the galaxy. How much of this exciting romantic attraction came from being the only two people around, both with tragic pasts? Mayli scrunched up her face at the thought, thinking of her and Ben doing more than just kissing. He had strong hands that she'd love to feel caressing her, his pleasant voice whispering in her ear as they removed each other's clothing. Hmmm…did it really matter how they came together, tragic or not? Maybe they could just have some fun.

A knock at the door brought Mayli out of her daydreaming. She heard Ben's voice say, "Mayli?"

Her heart pounding, she approached the door, wondering if Ben had been thinking the same things after their kiss.

Obi-Wan stood outside Mayli's door, waiting for her to unlock it. Since she parted from him, his mind became a mess of raw and sometimes unidentifiable emotions, ranging from utter defeat to extreme rage. Not for the first time he wished to speak with Master Yoda about everything – Anakin, Luke, Palpatine, Mayli, and now these Sith Scholars.

The Sith? More of them? And apparently powerful too, able to remain hidden. And they had holocrons.

Mayli had a holocron. A Sith holocron.

He needed to find them, destroy them before the Sith took over the galaxy.

The final thought gave him pause.

The Sith had taken over the galaxy.

So these were another group, as Obi-Wan knew about the Rule of Two, which seemed to be the guide for Palpatine and Anakin…no, Darth Vader. Yet, he knew his history and not but a millennium ago the Sith held large armies at their disposal, troops powerful in the Dark Side. If this group gained some archaic knowledge from those holocrons, some powerful Dark Side magic, there could be a war of the Sith, the citizens of the galaxy caught in the middle.

That settled it. He was leaving Tatooine, finding Master Yoda, and going after these Sith.

Except…he needed to stay with Luke. Vader remained the more immediate threat. The Scholars stayed hidden for years, according to Mayli's story.

And what could Obi-Wan do anyway? He'd been given his charge and needed to stay.

At that thought, a rage grew within him, and before he knew what happened, he let out a loud guttural moan, and waving his hand and using the Force, cracked his little table in half.

Obi-Wan stared down at the damage, shocked how quickly his anger escalated. Moving toward his usual meditative position, he sat down, but could not seem to regain composure.

Because of these Scholars, Mayli feared Force users. And he was a Force user. The whole galaxy hated them, was glad the Jedi were destroyed.

Running his hand through his hair, he jumped back up and paced around again, now speaking aloud.

"I need more intel," he said quickly to himself. "Whereabouts are they in the Unknown Regions? Do they have weapons? Why did they need Jabe, a Chadra-Fan? Have they succeeded in unlocking the holocrons?

And Mayli took one, impulsively she said, but she still took one. Stole it from under their noses, her, a pilot, not sensitive to the Force, knew them to be evil and did something to sabotage their efforts. Incredibly noble, if not a bit ill-conceived, but she really had no idea about the Sith.

He found himself admiring her even more, and thinking of her slowed his heart rate and calmed him before he destroyed one of his chairs.

Obi-Wan needed to know more, and at the same time, he needed to convince Mayli the Jedi were not the enemy. He also needed to pull out of these thoughts and be around someone before the anger got the better of him.

Now he heard Mayli unlock her door, and she stood before him, smiling, an inviting light coming from within.

"Ben," she said quietly, sweetly.

He eyed her before speaking. She wore a long-sleeve blue shirt that went down to just below her knees. Realizing this was probably her sleep attire, brought from her ship, he felt the shirt gripped her form nicely, her breasts looking inviting in the scoop neck of the shirt. Obi-Wan gulped when he guessed she probably wore nothing underneath.

"Ben?" she said again, and he found he'd been just staring.

Clearing his throat and bringing his eyes back to hers quickly, and hoping she didn't think him a horrible cad, he said, "Mayli, I need to ask you more about the Scholars."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Um, okay. Come in."

He entered her hut for the first time. He'd always worked outside near her garden, never coming in, but he at once found the place to be far more charming than his sparsely furnished hermitage. She'd brought items from her ship, constructed a small table from found materials, a small makeshift bed with quilts in the corner. A kitchen area seemed neat and organized and a metal pole fastened between two corners was draped with her robes and other clothing.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked as he sat at the table.

"Yes, please," he said, again focusing on her body as she walked toward the kitchen area and the water pitcher. "How is our device working?"

"Oh, excellent. I usually have enough water, although I plan to get another device next time we go to town…" she hesitated. "I mean I, unless you want to join me, then…we, of course." She giggled as she sat across from him. "Okay, Ben, we need to talk about that kiss."

"Oh…um…" Now he hesitated. He'd been rather fixated on the Sith, but remembering the feeling of her lips on his, and now seeing her dressed for sleep, comfortable and inviting, his brain again became a mess of thoughts of touching Mayli and destroying Dark Side disciples. Goodness, he was an utter nightmare. "I…didn't mean to take such liberties and…"

"Liberties?" Mayli smiled. "I…enjoyed our kiss."

"Me too," he said quietly, truthfully. At least he could be honest about that.

"What do you think this…" she said, pointing back and forth between them. "Well, what do you think this is going to be, Ben?"

"I don't know," he said again, studying his water cup, finding meeting her eyes difficult. "I don't really have a lot of experience with this sort of thing. Romance and kissing and…" he grimaced, feeling rather stupid. He sounded like a fool. Change the subject. "Can I ask you about the Scholars, please?"

Mayli knitted her eyebrows at his sudden change in topic but soon sat back and nodded. "Yes."

Obi-Wan began with questioning her about their location, finding Mayli knew quite a bit more about the galaxy geography that he did, able to name specific hyperlanes and systems in the Unknown Regions. Then he asked about the base, the layout, before carefully questioning her about Jabe and why the group found it necessary to sacrifice a member of that particular species. He felt an anger and deep sadness from Mayli when speaking of Jabe.

"The thing is, Ben," she said quietly, studying the candle she'd lit on the table in front of them. "I don't have a whole lot of friends, you understand, moving around the galaxy so much. I have people I associate with in different ports. But Jabe, we just clicked, and talking with her was nice. That doesn't happen often for me. When I transport passengers, they usually just steer clear of the pilot." She shrugged sadly and took a sip of water. "Seeing her like that, in agony, twisted…and just days before we were laughing over who is the hottest holostar."

Obi-Wan nodded, and silence fell over the room. He felt nervous about his next inquiry.

"May I…" he began, hesitating. "May I please see the holocron?"

Mayli got up and walked over to a satchel which hung on a peg on the wall in the kitchen. Removing the cube, she brought it over to the table and set it in front of him.

Obi-Wan almost scooted his chair away. The Dark Side energy radiating off the holocron sent a deep shudder through him, and he didn't dare touch it, although he felt an overwhelming sensation to do so.

"Ben?" came Mayli's voice, awakening Obi-Wan from his thoughts. "You okay?"

Obi-Wan looked up. "Yes. Why?"

"Um, you haven't spoken for about five minutes," she said, concern in her eyes.

He'd been transfixed by the holocron. His fingers itched to touch it, see if he could open it.

"You plan to destroy it?" he asked, feeling this might be a bad thing. Or was that the holocron sending him the hesitation? This was quite dangerous indeed.

"Yes, into the sarlacc in the Dune Sea, although I heard you need to get a permit from…"

"Jabba the Hutt," they both finished together, sighing. That slug seemed to own everything.

He paused again, suddenly remembering his second goal of the evening. "Mayli, have you ever heard of the Sith?"

"No."

"They are Force users like the Jedi, only they use the Dark Side of the Force," he said, taking a formal tone like he would in a meeting.

"Oh?" she was looking at him suspiciously.

"During the Clone Wars I fought alongside the Jedi many times, and also met some who used the Dark Side," he continued. "What you described, the Scholars and their practices, they sound like Sith, not Jedi."

"But the Jedi are evil too," Mayli argued. "You saw the damage they did to the emperor."

A sudden revelation jolted Obi-Wan. While he'd been privileged as a Jedi, working with planetary and galactic leadership, hobnobbing with the rich and powerful, Mayli worked for a living. She went about her daily life, worked with the average citizen. Their views were totally different, her receiving her information from the holonews, now propaganda for the empire.

The fact Obi-Wan rarely associated at length with people like Mayli shamed him. The Jedi had become arrogant, above it all, no longer connecting with the people. Perhaps they'd made it easy for Sith to take over. Had the Jedi been just as power hungry as the Sith, a hunger that blinded them? How had the galaxy seen the Jedi? Did he consider himself better than people like Mayli?

"Ben," came Mayli's voice again.

"Huh?" he said rather inelegantly, again startled from his thoughts.

"You did it again," she laughed good-heartedly. "Four minutes this time. So, the Scholars are the Sith. Tell me about the Sith and the Jedi."

Obi-Wan launched into the legends he knew of the Sith, the history of the Jedi. Mayli listened intently, asking a question from time to time. As he paused in a description of the Jedi Temple library and the holocrons the Jedi themselves made and possessed, she raised her hand to stop him.

"I get it, Ben," she said. "You had friends who were Jedi, didn't you?"

"Ah…um…" he stammered, realizing that of course she'd come to this conclusion with the stories he told. He knew too much about them, spoke to well of them despite all the negative press. "Yes," he said finally, his voice low. This was the truth, after all.

"Have you ever met a Sith?" she asked.

"Yes."

Mayli nodded again, and shivered. The night had gotten a bit cold. While he had his cloak on still over his usual pants and shirt, she just wore her night shirt. She walked over to the bed and pulled off one of the blankets and returned to the chair, wrapped in it.

"From what you described, Sith fits the Scholars perfectly," said Mayli. "And maybe the Jedi you knew were good, but don't you think people that can use the Force, manipulate people and the environment, well…I don't know, but that kind of power, whether a Dark or a Light Side, can be dangerous."

Ben looked intently at Mayli, seeing the truth in her words. He nodded and again found himself looking at the holocron.

Could he open it?

Glancing up at Mayli again, he realized more time may have passed because now she dozed in the chair and the candle looked quite a bit lower.

"Oh dear," he whispered.

Falling asleep like that would be dreadfully uncomfortable for her in the morning, giving her a neck ache. He walked over and picked her up, carrying her to the handmade bed in the corner.

Lying her down, she heard her mumble, "Ben…hmmm…stay."

Obi-Wan looked down at her as she cuddled into the blankets. He didn't want to return to his hut, to his broken table, alone with his thoughts. He removed his robes and lay down next to her, on his back looking at the ceiling. Her body, which touched him slightly, was comfortable and sleepy next to him, and he felt peaceful. Staring at the ceiling, he waited for the bad dreams to come.

But Mustafar never materialized, nor the Sith he encountered over the years. He was back in the underground lake, naked, swimming, feeling relaxed and calm in the water. Mayli swam several yards away, and she caught his eye and moved toward him. Instead of staying feet from him, she swam right up to him and moved her body against him, legs tangling with his under the water. Feeling aroused again, he captured her mouth with his and kissed her deeply, allowing his hands to move over her body under the water.

"Oh Mayli," he moaned. "Please save me from these thoughts, the darkness."

Her hands glided over him, caressed his back and behind. Her tongue entered his mouth, and he felt swept away, pleasure replacing everything else, his member harden and press against her.

"Hmmm, Ben…" she whispered seductively, and he felt her grasp him, igniting him further.

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered awake to the pleasant sensation of silk on his face. Taking a moment to come to, he realized his face rested in a bed of Mayli's hair. As his body awoke further, he realized the very precarious position in which he found himself.

He lay on his side, Mayli's back to him. However, instead of inches away, her back was flush against his front, their legs entwined, and his free arm draped around her, holding her tightly against him. Horror sank in when he realized his hand fully cupped one of her breasts and his erect penis pressed against her back.

Listening to her breathing, Obi-Wan discovered she was still asleep. Disengaging himself from their tangled position would certainly wake her. Closing his eyes, wanting to fall back to sleep, he found himself focusing on how she felt against him. Her hair warm and soft, smelled faintly of the Ithorian perfume, which made him smile. He could feel her nipple underneath the shirt press against his palm as she breathed, and he began to wonder what it was like if neither of them had on clothing.

The more he focused on the pleasure of the moment rather than the panic, the more relaxed he became, and Obi-Wan drifted off again.

Mayli awoke a couple hours later from a deep, peaceful sleep, the best she had in a long time. Drowsily, she gathered her senses to find Ben lying on his back next to her, a soft snore escaping him from time to time. She found herself draped across his chest, one of her legs wrapped around him. Startled when she became aware of their intimate position, she took the next couple of minutes to enjoy it. Looking up at his face, she saw him relaxed, vulnerable, a look she'd yet to see from him, usually so formal and slightly high strung. Underneath her embrace she felt his body rise and fall steadily as he breathed, solid and strong. She wished she could stay here like this with him all day. Well, she supposed they could, but he still seemed hesitant about their kiss, from his focus on the Sith the night before.

The Sith. She thought about the conversation, his insistence that the Jedi were good. Thinking back to their visit to town and her mention of the Jedi, she remembered his bumbling in answering. She sighed heavily. He probably had friends in the Jedi and lost them as well when the Order was purged. Looking up at this handsome face, she again wondered about the things he saw during the Clone Wars.

But the Scholars entered her mind again. Were they Sith, like he said? And in the scheme of things, did it matter? They were evil, and they were after her. And she didn't trust Force users. Dark or Light. That was too much power, the Jedi instigating a war, the Scholars murdering Jabe.

The holocron! She'd left it out! Stealthily getting up as not to disturb Ben, she grabbed the cube and slipped it back into the satchel in the kitchen. Returning to bed, she snuggled back into him, trying not to awaken him, but he stirred, at first looking at her confused, then smiled.

"Hello," he said brightly, although his face appeared sleepy.

"I'm glad you stayed," she said, lying next to him once more, but not touching him. Perhaps he'd be dismayed if he knew she'd been draped over him before. "I haven't slept that good in a long time. You make me feel…safe."

"And Mayli you make me feel…just better," he said, his blue-gray eyes locking with hers and making her heart speed up. "I've been here for months, alone with my thoughts, then you show up, and I feel…alive again."

Silence took over as they looked at each other. Mayli couldn't contain herself anymore. Scooting up to him so their faces were side-by-side, she kissed him full on the mouth, and found no pause on his part, but an eagerness as he reached his hands up to her hair. Placing her hand on his neck, they both shifted, their mouths not leaving each other, until they were on their sides, and she felt his arms slide down and pull her right up against his body. While he still wore his pants and shirt, she was wearing far less, just her sleep shirt, and feeling his strong body against hers turned her on quickly. As his hands moved up and down her back, she took the initiative to open her mouth and slide her tongue between his lips, deepening their kiss. She sighed as he responded, slowly at first, as if not knowing what to do. But the slowness only aroused her further, and she moved her leg between his, locking herself to him.

Her movement seemed to activate something in him, and he pressed himself against her, moaning softly.

"Mayli," he whispered, his mouth leaving hers, kissing her cheeks before moving to her neck. "You smell good."

"Thanks to you," she giggled, his soft beard tickling her neck. One of his hands moved down her back over her rear, her sleep shirt starting to ride up her thighs. Her private area began to throb for him, and she moved her leg again, softly pressing her knee against his manhood, which she found quite hard. He groaned, and his kiss moved down toward her cleavage. Oh goodness…

She wanted him, right then and there. How nice it would be, to make love to Ben on a bright Tatooine morning, hidden away in her cozy little hut. But something stopped her, and she put her hand on his chest, gently pushing him away.

"Ben, we should stop," she said, although her body certainly didn't want to.

Ben leaned back and looked at her, his eyes slightly glazed. Blinking a couple of times, she saw his face change to a startled expression, and he shifted himself away from her.

"Yes…yes, we should," he said, once again lying on his back, running his hand through his hair.

"We should talk about…this," she said, still on her side, watching him.

He nodded.

"I like you a lot…and I'd love to do…this," she said. "But…I don't want to jump into something just because we are both in this, well, dire situation. You understand. Hiding out." She paused. "I don't leap into things like this. I need to see if this is real." She felt a little dumb saying these things, so cliché, but she needed to be honest.

He nodded again. "Yes, yes…I agree." He looked thoughtful. "I…don't have any experience with this…sort of thing. I know the mechanics and such…" He began to laugh, which thankfully broke the tension. "As you can see, I'm terribly romantic, talking about mechanics."

"Well, I am a pilot, so discussing the mechanics of anything turns me on," she laughed. "Know your audience, Ben."

He grinned broadly, but the smile fell off his face, replaced by the look he'd had when he'd drifted into his strange trances the previous evening.

"We do need to talk about this…I have all these feelings…and I've always been told to disregard them," he said, his words baffling Mayli. "But, looking back, hindsight twenty-twenty and all, I really question the point of that. Really, now that everyone is gone, what use is the Code?"

"Code?"

"Just…thinking aloud," he said, beginning to stand up. "I should go home. Change."

"Come back for dinner. Then we can talk about…this," she said, standing up and placing a small kiss on his lips. She felt his hand on her hip gently, and her body caught fire again. Oh, to the sarlacc with talking. Rip off his clothes and kiss him everywhere.

But she didn't, and he politely stepped back, and exited with a promise to see her at dinner that evening at second sundown.

Obi-Wan walked slowly back to his home, still feeling Mayli all around him, in his mind, his heart, coursing through his veins. He felt so much better when around her. He slept well, a deep, pleasant sleep he hadn't experienced since before the fall of the Jedi. And kissing her, touching her, just made him feel wonderful. But this was outside the Code, what he'd learned, but considering everything, from Anakin becoming Darth Vader to the demise of the Republic to the new knowledge of this Sith cult, did this make a difference in the grand scheme of things?

As he meditated that morning, he finally decided it didn't matter. He deserved a little happiness, a little fun, after all. Still, as he came to this conclusion, nerves shot through him. So he was willing to give it a try, but could he be romantic? And was Mayli right, was this just lust or something more? He followed that train of thought for a while until the Sith reemerged, and he began to consider what to do, if anything.

Light years away, on their final hyperspace jump to Mon Calamari, Dia and Jac sat together in the training room of the yacht, Dia becoming increasingly frustrated with the young man. They'd spent time sparing, but she still found him a weak opponent. While she favored the double-bladed lightsaber bow staff, he was more traditional with a single blade. Still, after nearly twenty years with the Scholars, his skills seemed far below where he should be considering the expertise he had at his disposal on the station.

"I disappoint you, Master Dia," he said.

"Yes," she said plainly.

She heard him sigh, and she regarded him carefully. He wore only black trousers, and Dia acknowledged what a good looking man he'd become, tousled hair, piercing dark eyes, well defined muscle from the amount of weight training he did on the base. No wonder females of multiple species flocked to him, something he took full advantage of whenever they visited other planets. But his lack of combat skills, his inability to grasp complex Force manipulation techniques, disgusted her. If it wasn't for his knack of clairvoyance, which helped with his excellent piloting skills often needed in the dangerous sectors of the Unknown Regions, she felt certain she would have killed him years ago. Perhaps they needed to just play to his strengths.

But right now, she felt weary of him, and rose, leaving the training room without another word, hoping he would feel shame in his weakness.

Landing on Mon Calamari a little while later, the three Scholars went their separate ways, checking out the different ports on the few land masses on the planet. Dia immediately noticed the lingering segregation between the two main species of the planet, the Mon Calamari and the Quarren, seemed more present than the previous time she visited before the Clone Wars. The two groups had split in their loyalties during the war, and that lack of unity seemed to cause trouble, as the Empire had a huge presence on the planet, something Dia didn't notice on Alderaan as much. Still, she glided through the crowds of sentients, questioning about Mayli, using the new ship number the foolish pilot acquired.

Her assigned ports yielded no results, so she sat at a seaside tapcaf and sipped a drink, regarding the ocean world.

Across planet, Jac finished his investigation, finding Mayli landed at a port in the southern region of Mon Calamari before making a hyperjump to a station in the Corporate Sector. Happy he actually found the information needed, perhaps salvaging a little dignity from his failed training session, he decided to lounge on the beach before taking a transport back to the ship. Not due for three standards hours, the pleasant sun shining on his bare chest, he caught the eye of a passing human female. Although she appeared very attractive and Jac sensed her arousal at his good looks, he did not feel in the mood to bed anyone at the moment. He needed to figure out how to increase his Force skills. He continued to disappoint Dia, and a Sith who failed to perform often ended up dead. He would not be dispensable.

He needed to work with his strengths, he thought. Sitting up on his robes which he'd laid on the sand and wrapping his arms around his knees, he stared out at the vast expanse of ocean. Maybe he could use his aptitude towards precognition to search for Mayli. Closing his eyes and relaxing his body, he thought of the woman.

He'd talked with her once, two days before she witnessed their ritual. She'd been sitting on one of the common areas on the station, reading something on her datapad, and he'd brought her a cup of caf, thinking she might be someone he could have a bit of fun with. She was mildly pretty, certainly not like his Alderaan duo, but her platinum blonde locks and energy caught his eye. He asked her about her reading, some rather boring work of fiction, she'd asked him his opinions on the fall of the Republic, and he'd moved on, finding her a bit too cerebral to bring back to his bedchamber, not easily manipulated. He scoffed before going into a deeper meditative state. He should have mentioned this to the group before they tried to wipe her memory.

Focusing on Mayli's face, he was struck with the image of her smiling at him, sitting across from him sipping from a cup, her mouth moving as if talking, yet he heard nothing. Her hair now streaked with colors, she wore brown robes, her nose slightly sunburned. Concentrating further, he tried to enter her perspective, as she appeared to be sitting with a wall behind her, offering no context clues.

The vision shifted, and he now found himself looking at an auburn-haired man, beard on his face, laughing at something, very jovial. Jac guessed this man sat across from Mayli, and the Sith focused on the background. A restaurant, or maybe a cantina, people moving, someone carrying a tray of drinks. In the distance behind the man, a stage with instruments, but nobody playing. No signs gave any indication of location; the place could be anywhere, one of the billions of such establishments in the galaxy. Damn.

His vision refocused on the man. Someone Mayli knew, friend, lover? From the look the man gave, he could see an intimacy there, a longing. Hmmm…well, let her enjoy herself while she could. Once they came to reclaim the holocron, her death would be a long and satisfying one for Dia, Jac, and Lail.

The vision stopped, and he opened his eyes, rejoining the present time. Proud he'd been able to focus and get a specific vision on request, he realized he needed to work on this aspect of his Force sensitivity. Maybe bringing up Mayli and her mystery man again might yield results that could save them several stops. Standing up, wiping the sand from his robes before donning them again, he made his way toward the public transport to return to the yacht.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Mayli and Obi-Wan visit Mos Espa to check on Mayli's ship, and memories lead both our Jedi and our pilot to a confusing, yet intimate place. Also, Jac continues to work on his precognitive skills, making some interesting discoveries.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Hope you are enjoying the story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **The Nebula Flame**

Sith Master Dia listened as Lail continued to question Jac about his supposed Force vision, the future he'd apparently seen, Mayli with her mystery companion in some restaurant. Hovering in space near the Corporate Sector, eating their evening meal in the yacht's dining room, Dia had to admit she didn't fully believe Jac. Like all Sith, he lied to gain leverage, and perhaps this convenient vision of Mayli, especially following a disappointing training session, could be to keep him valuable with the group. Eyeing the young human, Dia nodded to herself before taking a bite of her meal. He'd played his cards well, because he'd certainly intrigued her. Finding the pilot this way might save them time.

But Lail remained skeptical. "How do you know this was a vision of the future?" the Duros asked. "You admit you had to focus on her face before. Think about when you met her." Lail began to laugh churlishly. "Perhaps you were just dreaming, regretting not taking her to bed."

"It was a vision," hissed Jac. "My mind, my body felt the same as the past times. And those times all came true."

"Ah, yes, the kitchen fire two years ago," Lail snapped back with a snide smirk. "So helpful to know the dessert was going to be burned ahead of time."

Dia rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

Lail kept at Jac. "Perhaps if you found something useful in your vision…but alas, Mayli out at a restaurant with a man. Wishing you were the man?"

"You're jealous of me," Jac fired back. "You wish you had my powers. And you wish you had my raw sexual magnetism."

Now Lail was laughing cruelly at the young man, almost choking on his food. "If you were half as good at Force manipulation and combat as you _claim_ to be in the art of pleasure, than you would not need to lie about having visions of the future."

Jac jumped to his feet, and a knife rose from the table, turned quickly around, and flew toward Lail's throat, stopping an inch away. Lail's red eyes narrowed, and suddenly, Jac was thrown across the room, the hovering knife hitting the table with a thud.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Dia rose. "Well, if one of you ends up killing the other, can the victor please eject the body into the vacuum and clean up the mess? I will be in the library."

Dia moved to the yacht's small library and closed the door, sighing heavily. If she had to choose between the two idiots, she'd most likely pick Lail to stay alive. Much more skilled in the Force, his almost obsessive research skills proved helpful again and again.

Still, Dia did not sense lies from Jac when he spoke of his vision of Mayli. Over the years, the human lied frequently to gain ground in the competitive environment of the Sith Scholars, and she could read him well. In fact, sensing the emotions and often the very thoughts of others came easily to Dia.

Connecting to the holonet, using a nearby space station as an access point, she messaged the base, knowing she wouldn't hear back for at least twelve standard hours. Still, she remembered texts, both digital and paper, in the base's library, featuring information on Force precognition. She wanted Jac to begin training, and while she did not have experience with clairvoyance herself, she felt she could help him.

Emerging from the library, she glanced into the dining area to see Lail and Jac both at the table, each reading his own datapad, no longer speaking to one another. Well, looks like both her main researcher and training project remained alive. All the better, for now. Time would tell if Jac proved himself useful.

Dia moved toward her bedchamber to meditate while waiting for a response from the Scholars' base.

Since spending the night with Mayli, Obi-Wan found he craved her companionship more and more. They dined together every evening, and he found himself opening up to her, telling stories from the Clone Wars, things he'd never talked about, all the while careful to avoid mentioning his role as a Jedi, keeping himself just a soldier. Talking about some of the people he'd worked with, people he'd lost, adventures he had, helped clear his soul a bit. She spoke about her family, her ship, some of her clients. And their days ended with a kiss, increasingly passionate each evening. They'd come to an agreement to learn more about each other, take things slow, but Obi-Wan found this difficult the more he got to know her, her generous spirit, her quick wit.

Obi-Wan wondered how long he'd be able to continue to control himself before things went beyond just kissing. And he could feel the same from her. This evening, the fifth since their day in the caves, he'd made a meager meal from his dwindling supplies, and he'd told her about Qui-Gon, recalling memories from his youth and his first years as an apprentice, the lessons in diplomacy he learned. Mayli talked about learning to fly her ship and starting her business. Obi-Wan began to see that despite their differing backgrounds, they were both driven to learn, to better themselves, and to work hard. He could feel his attachment to her growing, something Yoda always warned about. What would Master Yoda say about the current situation in which Obi-Wan found himself?

But Obi-Wan pushed those thoughts aside for the moment, focusing on his guest. As Mayli stood up to help him clear the table, all he could think about was how they'd shared a laugh over childhood mentors, and her laughter filled his horribly confining hermitage with joy. When she walked by him, he'd suddenly, without a second thought, pulled her onto his lap, gripping her tightly. Soon they were kissing deeply, Obi-Wan's hands running along her body as they'd done the morning he awoke next to her. Goodness, she felt so good. He felt so good.

"Ben," she said softly, pulling back.

He pulled back too, looking at her intensely. Her fingers played with the ties of his shirt. When she didn't speak for several moments, he kissed her again. He realized he could do this all the time and be perfectly fine. She was absolutely scrumptious, and when she sighed his name again as he sucked on her neck, her fingers now undoing his shirt, he felt pleasure consume him.

"Ben," she moaned as he brought a hand up to cup her breast over her shirt, something he'd only done by accident before the evening they'd slept together. "Oh my…ohhh…I want you."

As arousing as her words were, they also gave him pause. Wanted him? Goodness, he wanted her. And he already decided he'd pursue this. So why was the blasted Jedi Code looming in his head instead of images of him and Mayli, rolling around naked? Drat!

Obi-Wan stopped and pulled away. "Mayli, I need to tell you." Okay, he thought, you can be honest about this. "I…I've never done any of this before."

Mayli raised an eyebrow at him. "You've never had sex?"

He cringed a little, nervous about revealing himself. "Um…yes. Well…um no, I've never…The branch of military I belonged to forbade attachment."

Mayli looked puzzled. "I didn't know there was such a thing." She paused, studying him. "Oh…um…are you okay with this?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded, but then shook his head. "Yes, I…I want you too. But I keep thinking about my training…and it's…it's just hard."

Mayli's eyes lit up mischievously. "Well, it is quite hard, Ben." She shifted around in his lap, his erection rubbing against her leg, making him blush from her insinuation.

"Now, Mayli," he scolded playfully, but then felt serious again. "I'm…well, have you ever?"

She looked at him wide-eyed, then turned red herself. "Well, yes, I have. I've been with three men. All human…well…" she said, the latter comment piquing Obi-Wan's attention. "My childhood sweetheart, who I thought I was going to end up with, but I wanted to hit the hyperlanes, and he wanted to stay on Corellia." She shrugged. "The son of one of my clients on Coruscant. For about four years, each time I was in the Galactic City, we'd meet up. He proposed a couple of times, but…" she paused, looking in the distance. "Again, I just didn't want to stay put. And he was taking over the business, the diner from his father. When I came back through three years ago, he was married."

Obi-Wan nodded. "And…um…the other…"

"Oh yes," said Mayli. "I did a document delivery from Coruscant to Csilla one time. Had to go through all sorts of security measures."

"Csilla? You've been there?" asked Obi-Wan surprised. The planet and the inhabitants, the humanoid Chiss, remained quite private during the times of the Republic. He wondered what document Mayli delivered to them.

"Yes, and ended up staying for three months. I'm actually one of only a few humans who has been on Csilla," Mayli continued, sounding proud of being allowed to enter such a private culture. "Well, not just staying, but using it as a base to explore the region. A neighboring system was going into supernova, and a young scientist needed transport, and I love to explore the Unknown Regions and…it was fun, a good adventure."

Obi-Wan nodded and swallowed hard. Mayli lived quite a life, going to the far reaches of the galaxy, never one to stick around. Being on Tatooine like this must be destroying her. He took a moment to consider these other men, and discovered while he didn't feel jealous, he certainly felt ill prepared for any amorous adventures. He'd already guessed she was a bit more experienced than him, with them both in their thirties, him in his late thirties. However, what did she think of his lack of experience? Before he had a chance to stop himself, he realized he'd voiced the question aloud.

Still sitting on his lap, Mayli studied him seriously, then leaped up, laughing. "Well, there's a first time for everything. But you need to be ready, Ben. You know how I feel. And I understand, you've been taught one thing and now…well, everything is different since the war ended for you, isn't it?" She continued to clean off the table, him studying her.

"Yes," he said finally. Everything was different.

"Come with me to Mos Espa," she said as she picked up their final dishes. "Day after tomorrow. That's where I stored my ship, and I want to check on her. It'll take a full day to get there, but we can just stay the night in the hanger, aboard."

Mos Espa? The previous discussion of sexual experience, or lack thereof, melted away and was replaced by images of Anakin, but not twisted, hateful Anakin, but little, innocent Anakin Skywalker, a child slave in Mos Espa.

"Okay," he said weakly. Despite his hesitation, he did want to see the ship Mayli spoke of so frequently, as if it were her child.

"Great," she said, donning her robes to head home. "I can't wait for you to meet her." She kissed him quickly, said good night, and left. Obi-Wan spent the rest of the evening meditating, focusing on Anakin, remembering him before the Sith took over, the Anakin he'd trained and all but raised. Fearing sleep with dark dreams, he eventually did crawl into bed, this time focusing on Mayli as he drifted off. He was rewarded with dreams of her sitting on his lap in the cockpit of her ship, kissing him as they whisked through hyperspace.

Driving her landspeeder towards Mos Espa, Mayli felt the excitement of seeing her ship again course through her veins. She wished she could just get onboard and fly away, taking Ben with her to some far off world with vegetation and water. They'd swim in streams, walk through lush forests, lie together naked on the shores of some lake eating fruit and drinking all the water they wanted before making love repeatedly. She felt herself flush at the sensual thoughts as she glanced over at her companion.

Ben seemed to be enjoying the ride, the wind whipping through his hair, a smile on his lips. She remembered his revelation about being inexperienced, and smiled herself. She didn't care – in fact, she found it rather enduring really. His purity fit his gentlemanly attitude, and she admired his dedication to the Code, as he'd referenced, considering he was in his later thirties. And what a strange branch of the military he'd been in. She wished she had access to the holonet in order to read more.

While she did look forward to seeing her ship and showing Ben, she wondered if this would draw the eye of someone, maybe an informant for the Scholars. Did they have such people all over the galaxy?

"How long do you think I will need to stay on Tatooine? Do you think the Scholars are still looking for me?" she asked Ben.

"If I know the Sith, they'd be keen to get that holocron back," he said. "But I doubt they'll be able to track you. However, you might need to get a new ship, a new identity."

Mayli sighed, knowing this truth. The hope of seeing her parents, talking shop with her dad, playing cards with her mom, was now completely gone.

"I wish I could destroy them," she said, venom in her voice in how they'd ruined her life, killed Jabe. "Just go back there and blow the station to bits. Maybe I could enlist the Hutts. Or hire a bounty hunter. Or…"

"I've been thinking about that as well. We don't need any more Sith in the galaxy," Ben said with determination. "I have friends from the war…but we're scattered and need to remain hidden. I…I need to stay here, on Tatooine."

Mayli eyes narrowed, thinking. While she began to piece his life together from the various stories he told, she didn't fully know why he was hiding, guessing he needed solitude due to post-traumatic stress.

"Why are you hiding?" she asked finally.

"Just…need to get away," he said, then paused a long time before continuing. "I was friends with many of the Jedi. I think the Empire would love to see me dead."

"The Empire?" Was he more than just a soldier?

"Yes…like you, I made enemies," he said, watching the landscape zoom by them.

"Like who?" she pressed.

"Darth Vader," he said plainly, not looking at her.

"The Darth Vader? My goodness, Ben! I've seen him on the holonews…he's frightening… and quite effective in keeping the peace."

Ben laughed, a sound heavy in sarcasm. "Yes…the peace."

"How did you…"

"He murdered my friend," Ben said suddenly. "And I tried to stop him…and I couldn't. So here I am."

Ben's pleasant smile no longer graced his face, and Mayli saw a rather frightening dark look. She reached over and grabbed his hand, which rested in his lap, and he clutched her tightly. She drove on in silence for quite some time before he spoke again.

"Darth Vader is a Sith," he said. "Darth is a title the Sith of old used. The Empire, Mayli, is run by the Sith…and these others you met…I wish we could leave, destroy them."

She chuckled emptily. "Well, maybe, if we're lucky, they'll come to us."

She saw Ben raise an eyebrow and run his hands along his beard, appearing in deep thought. "Maybe…"

Silence again for a long time, allowing Mayli to mull over Ben's idea that the Sith ruled the galaxy. Paranoia of a deeply wounded man or fact? And out here on Tatooine, which was essentially run by a crime lord, did it really matter?

Returning to Mos Espa after many years did not have the devastating effect on Obi-Wan he thought it would, and he could thank the distraction of Mayli for that. He simply avoided the part of town where Anakin had lived, which was easy as Mayli led him straight away to a storage facility on the outskirts of the city, where several hangers housed various ships and other large items. Checking in with the office, she brought him to a building at the end of the facility, next to the fence on which the other side was the vast expanse of desert.

He could see Mayli practically quaking with excitement, and he felt happy, despite their previous conversation in which he was certain he'd revealed too much, and the fact he was in the very place Anakin's journey as a Jedi began. Unlocking the side door to the hanger, she turned on the lights and smiled broadly.

Mayli's ship, a large, well-kept, and stylish freighter, sat in the middle of the storage unit.

Obi-Wan nodded to Mayli. "She is beautiful."

"The Nebula Flame," she said proudly, then began to laugh. "Sometimes that name sounds so…doofy. But I was twenty when I named her, so there it is."

"I like it," said Obi-Wan as they walked toward the ship, and she brought down the ramp.

She shrugged. "I suppose I should change it now. Her identity, mine."

They boarded the ship, and Obi-Wan found everything tidy, from the cargo hold to the guest chambers to the galley to the cockpit. She showed him the guest bed chambers, well-appointed with a comfortable looking bed (an actual bed!) and a refresher, and he dropped off his bag before glancing into her bedchamber, also with a nice bed and a closet, open to reveal some clothing, not the brown sand robes she wore most of the time. Obi-Wan had the urge to grab Mayli, throw her onto the bed, and dive down with her to cuddle and kiss, but when he turned around he found her gone. Working his way through the ship, he finally reached the cockpit and Mayli.

Sitting in the pilot's seat, she stared out at the walls of the hanger. Sliding into the co-pilot's seat next to her, Obi-Wan studied Mayli. She looked sad, and he again wanted to take her to the bedchamber to make her smile and laugh again. But she had other ideas.

Standing suddenly and wiping away a tear, she headed back to the outside doors.

"I'm so hungry," she said. "Let's get dinner."

Obi-Wan knew Mayli well enough now to see her defense mechanism of scurrying away from an emotional situation. Of course, who was he, a Jedi knight in hiding, to judge? He followed her into town, finding one of the more respectable looking cantinas in which to dine.

Following dinner, the duo headed back to the ship, the suns already gone, the town coming alive for the evening. Obi-Wan had slight apprehensions about the coming hours for two reasons. First, he felt like pursuing Mayli romantically this evening, being on her ship, a more comfortable environment than their huts. Unfortunately, he did not know how to begin. Does one simply ask to engage in such activities? He'd never paid attention to those behaviors before. Second, they'd decided to stay an extra night in town in order to attend the podrace the next day at the Mos Espa Grand Arena. Everyone at the cantina talked about the event, bets going back and forth, and Mayli got caught up in all the talk, having never seen a podrace live before. The proprietor also sold tickets, and Mayli and Obi-Wan purchased cheap seats at a reasonable price.

"And since you are both such a beautiful couple," winked the bartender. "I'll throw in tickets to our upcoming concert at an extreme discount."

Mayli laughed lightly. "Quite the salesman, huh? Okay, so who's playing?"

"New artist," he answered. "Max Rebo. An Ortolan. Up and comer, really great…"

"Max Rebo?!" Mayli squealed, surprising Obi-Wan with her shift from cunning business woman to delighted fan. "I saw him at a club last time I was on Coruscant. He's fantastic." She turned to Obi-Wan, pulling at his robes. "You'll love him. We have to go."

While the concert was a couple of weeks out, just in time for another supply run for the refugees, Obi-Wan's potentially erotic evening loomed in his mind as they re-entered the hanger, completely pushing aside the worry of watching the podrace and dredging up memories. What should he say? Should he wait for her to make a move? What in the Force was he doing? Feeling completely unprepared, yet quite aroused watching Mayli remove her sand cloaks as they walked up the ramp, he decided to follow his instincts, well, at least the ones that didn't keep throwing the Code in the foreground of his thoughts.

Still hovering in space in the Corporate Sector, the Scholars' ship remained fairly quiet, allowing Jac to focus on conjuring up a Force vision. After doing some reading Dia supplied, he decided to focus on the holocron rather than Mayli. The only reason they chased her was for the sacred item, after all. Conjuring up the image took him no time at all, as he'd stared at the cube for many hours, wondering how to unlock its secrets.

Jac's breathing became shallow, and he felt his mind lifted. Suddenly, a vivid image of the holocron appeared. The piece seemed to be sitting on a wooden table. The vision focused so much on the cube he willed himself to step back, once again trying to seek context clues.

As the image zoomed out, he felt his heart skip a beat. A tiny holographic figure was projected from the holocron, a cloaked humanoid.

Someone unlocked the holocron. Or would, if this was a vision of the future.

Feeling himself concentrate in way he hadn't before, stilling everything else in his mind, he tried to stretch the image back further. Where was the holocron? Who unlocked it?

Jac now seemed to be sitting at the table, the open holocron in front of him. Looking in the background, he appeared to be in some sort of humbly furnished dwelling. Still no context clues. But then he saw the person sitting in front of the holocron, the being who found a way to unlock the gatekeeper: the auburn-haired, bearded man dining with Mayli from his previous vision. The man's mouth moved, as if speaking to the holocron, but Jac's visions always remained silent, a frustrating aspect of his gift he needed to work out with further research…hopefully.

But who was this man? Another Sith? Was Mayli some sort of Sith magnet, or had she knowingly stolen the holocron to bring to this man, perhaps her master? Had she fooled the Scholars into thinking she was someone else?

But this man would open the holocron, something all the scholars failed to do. How? Perhaps in finding Mayli, they could find the man and have him open the holocron for them, before they killed him of course. Or maybe not. Dia liked to recruit talented Force users.

The vision began to fade out, and Jac quickly looked around at the surrounding setting for clues before he snapped back to the present time, sitting on the floor in his bedchamber. Damn…he needed the location! However, seeing the holocron open brought his spirits up. When they found the holocron, and Mayli, they would also find a way to open the cube's secrets.

Jumping to his feet, he dashed from the room in order to tell Dia.

Obi-Wan lay on his back on the bed in the guest room of the Nebula Flame, thoroughly enjoying the comfort. Mayli turned on some of the ship's power, so pleasant, deliciously cool air filled the room. Obi-Wan sighed, content, but also wondering at his next move.

They'd both separated into their own rooms, Obi-Wan strategically leaving his door open, hoping Mayli would seek him out so he wouldn't appear the bumbling idiot. However, they'd been separated for a good hour now, and he wondered if she was waiting for him.

Why was this so blasted complicated, he thought, sighing heavily. No wonder the Jedi forbade romance; with everything else going on, who had time to figure this out?

Well, Obi-Wan had the time now. Okay, just go, he thought, jumping off the bed and heading for the door, but stopping just before the threshold. What would he say? Hello Mayli, may I remove your clothing while you remove mine? Then we could kiss while I run my hands across you, caress your breasts, and…

Aroused by his train of thoughts and miserable about his lack of tact, he walked into the refresher to splash water on his face. Looking in the mirror, he frowned. While he tried to stay presentable, occasionally glancing in the small, warped mirror he kept in his hut, the mirror in the refresher revealed a rather ill-kept Obi-Wan, his beard needing evening. Pulling open a drawer, he saw it stocked with toiletries, a small pair of scissors among them. He began to trim his beard slightly before getting to work on his hair. After several minutes, he nodded, satisfied with his tidying up. And he smelled good, from taking a quick shower using the ship's water store.

Just walk over to her room and engage her in conversation, he told himself. Nodding to the Obi-Wan in the mirror, he marched out into the corridor and walked to Mayli's chamber, finding her door open as well, the woman sitting on her bed reading from her datapad. She'd changed into sleepwear, long, loose green pants with a long green shirt, the fabric looking shimmery. Obi-Wan wore his comfortable, indoor clothing as well, pants and a loose shirt, in his usual brown.

"Um…hello Mayli."

She looked up and smiled. "Hi Ben. Come in."

Oh good, he thought. Walking in and taking a seat on the comfortable plush chair in the room, he began to think what to do next. Wait, maybe he should have sat on the bed with her…

"I was just reading about the history of podracing," she said, making Obi-Wan smile. He loved her curiosity, how she always wanted to learn more. "Fascinating. In and out of popularity…and legality! I wonder how the Empire will receive it, or if it even matters here with the Hutts running everything." She scrolled down her pad. "And the past winners! The vehicles! I wish my dad was here –he would love to see the mechanics of it all. And did you know that several years ago a young human boy won the big race, only…"

"Ah, yes, I had read that somewhere," said Obi-Wan, certainly not wanting to speak about Anakin at the moment. He felt the sudden urge to tell Mayli everything, come clean completely. How good it would feel to talk with someone, a person he cared about, who cared about him. Truly open up to Mayli.

"So, did you need something?" she asked. "I see you gave yourself a trim. I like it."

Obi-Wan left thoughts of Anakin behind and flashed his charming smile at Mayli. "Yes, your refresher is very well appointed. I was looking a bit…scruffy."

"Hmmm…I like scruffy," she said, throwing her datapad on her night stand and shifting over to face him, sitting cross-legged on her bed. "So, what brings you to my room, Ben?"

"Ahhh…" his voice faded away.

She looked at him with a big grin, and Obi-Wan knew she was messing with him, having seen that playful gleam in her eyes before.

"I was wondering if...um…" he said, but stopped again, feeling himself redden.

Mayli stood up and walked over to stand in front of him.

"You were wondering if I'd sit on your lap?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Um…yes?" he said weakly.

Mayli sat on his lap, but straddled him rather than merely sitting on his knee. Obi-Wan became very self-conscious of his growing erection, but Mayli continued.

"You were wondering if I would remove your shirt and kiss your chest?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes," he all but whispered, his excitement growing.

"You were wondering if I could…" Mayli began, her voice sounding heavy.

"Allow me to touch you and…" he interrupted, but her mouth on his cut him off.

She tasted good, felt strong, and Obi-Wan lost himself in the moment, no other thoughts rushing through his head other than Mayli, no other emotions gracing his heart other than excitement and passion.

Mayli's hands made quick work of the tie on his shirt and pulled it off over his head, her mouth then finding his collar bone, licking, sucking, making him groan with pleasure. His hands worked the buttons of her shirt, and soon they were all undone, Obi-Wan sliding the silky fabric from her arms and onto the floor at the foot of the chair. Leaning back a little to get a look at her, he saw her small, perky breasts heaving up and down as she breathed heavily, the erect nipples beckoning him.

"Oh…Mayli," he breathed before he brought his hands up to caress her breasts, rewarded with a deep moan from her as she threw her head back, pushing her breasts into his hands.  
Obi-Wan explored her breasts, gently running his fingers over her nipples, feeling them change in texture and watching and listening to Mayli's reaction as she experienced the pleasure of his touch.

"Ben…that feels so good," she said, moving her hips against him in a grinding motion, her private area moving against his.

Her reaction to his touch as well as the grinding set Obi-Wan on fire. We're in a horrible position, he thought, his mind moving to what he wanted to do next, ever the tactician. He stood up, using his strength to carry Mayli, now giggling with her legs wrapped around his waist, to the bed. He laid her down and climbed on top of her.

"Is this what you wanted when you came in here?" she asked, her violet eyes deep and shining, making his heart race as he looked down at her. Mayli's hands caressed his neck, glided through his hair.

"Oh yes," he said, moving down her a bit, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, running his tongue along the tip.

Mayli groaned loudly, arching her back and once again pushing her breasts against him. Obi-Wan, captivated, considered how the sounds of intimacy seemed to turn him on just as much as the touching. Mayli's hands ran over his chest and back, occasionally grasping his behind, her legs wrapping around his waist, pressing herself against his manhood, which felt like exploding at any moment.

He needed to stay in control to make this last longer. He briefly thought about accessing the Force, but wasn't sure how without revealing himself. And revealing himself he was…he'd never been in such an open and utterly intimate experience with anyone.

As he kissed and licked her breasts, she relieved a bit of his worry. "Goodness, Ben. Seriously, you are making me…uhhhh…feel so good…I not going to last…make this last…"

He felt her move against him, and before he knew what happened, he lay on his back, Mayli straddling him at the waist, lying on top of him, her mouth and hands running over his chest. Her tongue licked his own nipples before she shifted to kiss and nibble his biceps. His whole body awash in a euphoria he'd never felt before, Mayli met his lips again, once more grinding against his hard member, groaning. She left his mouth after a time, and just moved against him, her eyes closed, mouth open lightly as she breathed heavily. Mayli's breasts hovered over his face, allowing him to run his teeth along an erect nipple.

"Ben!" she cried out at his movement and ground upon him hard several more times, gasping in a steady rhythm, Obi-Wan wondering if she was reaching her peak as he wasn't sure he could contain himself any longer.

Listening to her pleasant voice moan, he felt himself beginning to reach his own climax. Although he'd been at this point before, having done this himself a couple of times, particularly in his youth, nothing before ever felt this good, having Mayli along for the ride.

Then she surprised him by suddenly sliding off his body and moving her hand beneath the top of his trousers and wrapping it around his penis. That was enough, and despite knowing there'd be a mess, Obi-Wan gave into his orgasm, Mayli laughing with delight in his ear as she stroked him. He thrust into her hand, his whole body tingling, a deep, involuntary groan coming from him. He realized he never allowed himself to lose control, never just let go. But he did now, with Mayli, feeling a warmth in her, a deep trust, an attachment. And doing so felt so good, natural, real in a way he had never experienced before.

Coming down from his climax, Obi-Wan tried to reclaim his breath as Mayli removed her hand and grabbed what appeared to be a handkerchief from her nearby table. She wiped herself clean, Obi-Wan realizing as he re-entered the world outside his orgasm, most of the mess got on her.

"Mayli," he said, still catching his breath. "I'm sorry…I…"

"Don't be," she after cleaning herself off and throwing the handkerchief aside, snuggling down beside him. "You…well, that was just…wow…the way you touched me, kissed…licked." He looked up to see her blushing. "Are you sure you're a novice?"

"Quite sure," he said, feeling a bit of pride in making her feel good too. He yawned, feeling sleepy suddenly, sensing the same from her.

Grabbing a blanket from the end of her bed, she pulled it over them, turned off the bedside light, and cuddled in next to him, Obi-Wan loving how her naked chest felt against him. A satisfied sleepiness took over.

"I really like you, Ben," she cooed in his ear.

"Obi-Wan," he said before even considering everything attached to the name. But he so desperately wanted to hear her say his real name. "My name is Obi-Wan. Or was…before the end of the war."

She sat up in the dark, her eyes meeting his. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Ben became my name, my identity, when I came here…but my name is Obi-Wan," he said. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," she repeated, studying him seriously for a long time. Finally, she spoke. "Thank you for telling me." She sighed, snuggling back down to him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. Has a nice ring to it."

Obi-Wan smiled in the dark and again felt the sensation of sleep take over. They lay quietly for a long time. He'd trusted her to share such intimacy as their amorous activities and now his real name. And that trust felt amazing.

On the very edge of sleep, he heard Mayli whisper, "Good night, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Obi-Wan finds himself lost in memory at the podrace, and the couple enter the company of Jawas, with disastrous results for our Jedi.**_

 _ **Thank you to the readers who've reviewed, both site members and guests alike. I really appreciate the kind words and feedback – they definitely motivate me as I write.**_

 _ **May the Force be with you! Have a wonderful week.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **There is No Ignorance, There is Knowledge**

Obi-Wan awoke the next morning lying beside Mayli, feeling completely at peace, the pleasure he'd experienced with her the evening before still calming him hours later. He looked over at Mayli, her silver-blonde, multi-color streaked hair messy, mouth slightly open, her breathing steady. She curled up on her side facing him, and he found himself just watching her as she slept.

How had this happened, how had he, Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the Jedi Masters so attune to the Code he often chastised others for their failure to follow it, found himself attached to a woman? So attached, he engaged in physical intimacy with her, and didn't think twice throughout the experience. He chuckled quietly to himself, realizing he hadn't been doing much thinking, just doing. And he enjoyed everything immensely.

And he enjoyed Mayli, not just physically, but everything about her. Her spirit, her intelligence, her dedication. Their conversations were lively and could go on for hours. She made him laugh, quite something since he realized he'd developed into a rather serious person, and he loved to make her laugh as well. While he never considered such things before, having thought he'd be a Jedi Master until the end of his days, he realized Mayli would be the type of woman he could be with in a real relationship, one who liked adventure and travel, who could take care of herself but also allow him to take care of her. They needed each other, relied on each other, and no longer just for survival against the Sand People.

Could this be love, he thought. Despite the creed against attachment, Obi-Wan knew love. He'd loved Anakin and Qui-Gon and Master Yoda. He couldn't help it; he'd cared deeply for them. And he cared deeply for Mayli. But of course, this was quite different, romantic love.

So complicated. He took a look at the bedside clock, seeing they still had a few hours before the podrace. He remembered her mentioning her caf brewer, so he slid out of bed stealthily in order to make her a cup.

Entering the corridor, he walked toward her galley, finding the brewer and carefully measuring the water in order to not waste her stores. While the caf brewed, he found two large cups. Looking around, he opened the door leading to the storage hold, walking in for curiosity's sake. When he'd gotten the brief tour, he'd seen a couple of crates in the corner and wondered what they were, but Mayli moved on quickly, to show him the hyperdrive then the cockpit.

The crates, three about half as tall as him and about as wide, had the universal explosives symbol on the side, and when he opened the top of one of the boxes, he saw it full of mining grade dynamite, complete with remote detonators. Obi-Wan immediately assumed this was a delivery Mayli failed to make due to the end of the Clone Wars and her running from the Scholars.

Carrying the caf back to her room, he found the lights on and Mayli sitting up in bed, yawning as she put her shirt back on. Obi-Wan almost requested she leave it off, as he did enjoy looking at her breasts, but he thought that might be a bit forward. Of course, he'd been quite forward the previous evening, his hands all over her. Still, perhaps he should reclaim his shirt as well, move on with their day. They had plans after all.

"Ohhh…caf from my brewer!" she said in delight, taking the offered cup. "Thank you, Ben." She paused, taking a sip and eyeing him mischievously. "Or should I now call you Obi-Wan? Mr. Kenobi?"

"No, I think I should stay Ben…in public anyway," he said. While Qui-Gon made most of the deals involving Anakin's release from slavery, the name Obi-Wan Kenobi might incite some memories in others. Of course, he'd been in the desert with their ship that fateful trip Qui-Gon brought back Anakin, so perhaps he had nothing to fear. Still, better safe than sorry.

"Is your military record on the holonet?" Mayli asked, grabbing her datapad.

Obi-Wan was mid-sip, enjoying the well-made caf, when he realized what Mayli was doing.

"Wait!" he cried, dribbling caf down his chin. But it was too late.

She looked at the screen, puzzled. "Hmmm…did I spell it wrong?" she asked, handing him the datapad.

Mayli used the most popular search feature, and spelled his name right, and no results emerged. Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. He'd been in some major campaigns throughout the Clone Wars, and although the Jedi normally did not engage with the media, his name would be listed on some records. But nothing.

I wonder… Looking over to Mayli, who regarded him with questioning eyes, he flashed his charming smile. "Maybe the Empire purged the records of the war. They came off looking bad, after all," he said. "May I try something?"

She nodded, then shrugged, taking a sip of her caf. He stood to gather his shirt, typing the word Jedi into the search engine. Only a brief moment passed when he saw the words flash across the screen, "No Results Found."

Erasing the history, he noticed the new Imperial symbol at the top of the holonet page.

Not only had the Empire purged the galaxy of the Jedi themselves, but they'd purged the galaxy of the very memory of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan felt breathless, like someone punched him in the gut, knocking the wind completely out of him. Were he and Master Yoda truly the last ones, and not only that, the keepers of the memories, the ideals of the Jedi? Was it up to him, Obi-Wan, in watching over young Luke Skywalker, to restart the Jedi Order?

The weight of his task, the fact he remained prisoner on Tatooine, and his recent disregard for the Code, showered back down on him. He felt the deep loneliness, the solitude he'd experienced for months and months fill his heart and crush his spirit.

But he wasn't alone. As he sat back down next to Mayli, he saw her put her cup down and scoot over to him, wrapping her strong arms around him, holding him tight. He felt silent tears begin to fall as he grabbed her to him. He quietly sobbed and felt grateful she didn't question him further, just ran her fingers through his hair, occasionally kissing his cheek.

He decided then and there that while some aspects of the Code remained important, the one on attachment didn't apply to him anymore, because he needed Mayli, needed her so he wouldn't become lost.

A few hours later, Mayli stood with Obi-Wan outside the Arena, the line moving rather slowly since apparently someone had been dealing fake tickets in town. Sighing at the wait, she looked at Obi-Wan…no Ben…no Obi-Wan Kenobi. She liked the name; it seemed to suit him better than Ben. She wasn't sure why.

"Well, I hope our tickets are real. And those ones we bought for Max Rebo," she said. Looking at him again, she saw his eyes narrowing at the host at the gate they were entering. "You okay, Ben?"

He turned to her and smiled, a face much different than the shattered man mere hours before. "Yes. Thanks to you, Mayli. I'm really glad we met."

"Even though I was pointing a blaster at you?" she laughed.

"Yes," he laughed. "And thank you for lending me one for today."

Mayli smiled, remembering how surprised he was to see the small arsenal she had hidden in a wall panel. They both carried concealed weapons in their clothing since one could never be too careful in Mos Espa. Although this wasn't Mos Eisley, Mos Espa had been known for a riot or two, especially at podraces.

"Well, a girl flying alone needs to carry a bit of artillery," she said.

"And dynamite?"

"My, you are nosey, aren't you?" she scoffed. "Delivery I couldn't make. Mid-rim asteroid mining company. Thought I might sell the product if I run out of money." She sighed. "I hate to do that. Unethical. But…well, desperate times."

Obi-Wan nodded, and continued to study the people ahead of him in line. Mayli felt bad for Obi-Wan. He'd been erased. She knew it was probably because he served in battalions associated with the Jedi, and she discovered the previous evening before looking up podracing that the Jedi no longer seemed to exist at all. Upon returning to her room and finding a holonet connection, the first thing she'd looked up was the Sith, then the Jedi. Nothing for either search. And while she knew nothing about the Sith other than what Obi-Wan mentioned, she had known about the existence of the Jedi, and now they were simply gone. Erased from both time and space. How upsetting for someone who already seemed to be reeling from the Clone Wars. She felt happy to be there for Obi-Wan, as he had been there for her when she needed to talk about Jabe and the Scholars.

The couple shuffled up slightly in line.

"I think the Arena is trying to swindle people, telling them their real tickets are fake and forcing them to go to the box office," said Obi-Wan.

Sure enough, when Mayli and Obi-Wan approached the host, they were directed to the box office.

"We don't need to go to the box office," Obi-Wan told the rather plump and sallow looking Toydarian.

The host looked confused then said, "You don't need to go to the box office."

Obi-Wan nodded, turned to Mayli, and grabbed her hand, leading her into the main concourse behind the seating area.

"What was that?" she asked. "He said our tickets were…"

"Must have changed his mind. Ah, yes…a booth of frozen snacks. Now doesn't that sound wonderful?" he said, pulling her over to the concessions.

Mayli decided to just shrug it off as they entered another line, this time for food. They'd both been the victims of such bad fortune, something nice occurring was a welcome change.

Although seated in the cheaper section of the Arena, the view was excellent and their seats were covered from the twin suns. Although the vehicles were far away, Mayli could see everything, including a good portion of the track. Taking a bite from her cup of flavored ice, certain it would be warm flavored water in a few minutes, she saw Obi-Wan studying the vehicles as well.

"When I came here before, I never got to see the race, only hear about it from my master," he said. He turned to Mayli. "My friend, the one I mentioned…who Darth Vader…"

"I remember. Go on."

"Yes…he was born here, raced at this very Arena," he said. "He was the best pilot I ever knew."

"Couldn't possibly be," teased Mayli. "You're sitting next to her."

Obi-Wan laughed, Mayli feeling glad she brought him out of a potential dark moment.

"Although I'm not sure I could handle one of those," she said, indicating the racers.

The announcements began, the crowd learning Jabba the Hutt presided over the day's events.

Mayli stared at the Hutt from their distant seats. "I read I need to go to his palace to get a permit to visit the sarlacc," she told Obi-Wan. "He seems to own half of the Dune Sea." She sighed. "I wish I could just take my ship and fly over. Goodness, after sleeping so well in my bed last night…partly thanks to you," she winked at Obi-Wan and was rewarded with an adorable blush and shy smile. "I wish I didn't need to return to the hut. But staying would arouse suspicion, and drain my fuel, costing more money."

"That would get expensive," he said. "Although the cool air was a real treat…along with the bed."

"We should just fly away from here," said Mayli wistfully. "You can be my co-pilot. We can just head out to the edge of the galaxy and beyond, to the emptiness of space. Fly forever, you and me. I'd be in good company."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but a booming voice over the sound system marked the beginning of the race, and Mayli shifted to the edge of her seat in anticipation.

Several qualifying heats marked the beginning of the day, and the crowd roared in approval and jeered the losers. Mayli loved the atmosphere, remembering the variety of sporting events her parents took her to as a child. Some sentients betting a few rows down flung credits back and forth as if it were nothing, and a fight broke out down in the section near where Jabba sat. Definitely a lot rowdier than other such events she'd attended, but she was on Tatooine.

Obi-Wan seemed to enjoy himself, following her lead in cheering on the favorites. As preparations for the final race began, he said, "I've never experienced sports quite this way. I must admit, this is a lot of fun." He regarded the racers lining up for the championship race. "Who do you choose?"

"Hmmm…well, I can't understand the names due to the poor quality of the sound system, but that purple one has been doing great all day."

"Okay, I'll go with the green."

She raised an eyebrow. "How about a wager, Ben Kenobi?"

He laughed lightly. "I have nothing to wager…except I have one more moisture device than you."

"Well, let's see, I have three crates of dynamite, an excellent caf maker, and a Sith holocron," Mayli said. She shook her head. They were just two poor hermits.

"Hmmm…how about, if I win, I get to see you…um…" he began eagerly, then stopped short, his face now deeply flushed.

Mayli bit her lip, keeping her eyes on the start of the race below. She knew what he was going to say, and the thought aroused her.

"Yes?" she said coyly, stealing a look his way. "See me…?"

"Um, well…naked," he all but whispered.

"And if I win, I get to see you…naked," she finished. "Okay, deal."

They shook on it, both not meeting each other's eyes, as the race began.

After the first go around the track, in which Obi-Wan's vehicle led, he leaned over to her ear, "I'm looking forward to seeing those beautiful breasts of yours again."

Her whole being quivered at his words as he continued to watch the race as if nothing happened. She let out a laugh. For someone who claimed to be inexperienced, he was quite the tantalizing flirt.

By the middle of the third lap, Mayli's vehicle pulled into the lead. She took the opportunity to tease him. "Hmmm…" she moaned softly in his ear. "You have quite a tight ass, Ben. You know, I saw you get undressed that day in the caves. I can't wait for the encore."

"You watched?!" he gasped, looking a bit put out.

"Um…yes. Attractive man undressing in front of you? A lady always looks," she said.

"I looked too," he said, a triumphant smirk on his face.

The final lap saw the complete destruction of Obi-Wan's racer, although the driver walked away, and Mayli's stalled on the last turn. The red and black racer won, much to the shock of the crowd.

The couple looked at each other, both disappointed.

"Well, what happens if we both lose?" Obi-Wan asked.

Mayli opened her mouth to answer when the Sullustan seated in front of them turned around suddenly.

"I suggest you both disrobe," she said. Her companion turned around and nodded. "It's usually more fun that way as well."

"You were listening in?" gasped Mayli.

The Sullustan shrugged. "Can't help it. We have excellent hearing." Her companion nodded again, and the duo got up to leave. "You two humans enjoy yourselves."

Mayli and Obi-Wan stared out at the track, embarrassed, not daring to look at each other. Finally, Obi-Wan burst out laughing, Mayli joining in. The twin suns setting, them both having eaten during the races, Mayli felt ready to get this man back in her bed.

She jumped up and pulled him to his feet. "Well, let's get back to the ship and disrobe. Sullustans are always right."

Some time later, as Mayli locked up the hanger and returned to the ship, she found Obi-Wan waiting for her at the top of the ramp.

"So what would…" but she never finished. He'd grabbed her in a passionate kiss, before picking her up and carrying her to the bedchamber. Her whole body throbbed in anticipation as he entered their room, placed her on the bed, and laid alongside her, holding her flush against him.

They rolled back and forth sometime, their tongues and bodies tangled before Mayli decided their sand robes needed to go. Sliding away from him and standing up, she began to pull off the multiple layers. Obi-Wan jumped up to on the other side of the bed and began to remove articles of clothing too. They both grinned at each other as each piece came off, Mayli finally removing her shirt and tossing it at him, them both now standing in their underwear. Mayli's heart raced as her eyes drifted down to his bulge under the thin fabric. She wanted him badly, their weeks together building up to their intimacy the night before and now, hopefully, a consummation of their relationship. She bit her lip as she locked eyes with him. Her spirits fell a little when he gave her a worried look.

"Mayli," he said, his voice shaking and low. "I…suddenly feel quite…um…nervous."

Realizing she felt the same way, although her lust was pushing that aside quite well, she kneeled on the bed and beckoned for him to join her. He kneeled as well, just inches away, his eyes falling to her breasts. He licked his lips.

"We can take it slow," she said, starting to breath heavily.

His eyes, now a bit darker and shining in the low light of her cabin, rose up to meet hers and he nodded. Reaching out to her, he ran his thumbs lightly over her nipples, hardening them and eliciting a deep groan from her. She'd always been quite sensitive there, and he seemed to take advantage of that nicely. Slow might not be an option.

She scooted up to him and straddled one of his legs, allowing her breasts to press against his chest and her knee to move against his erection.

"Oh…my…Mayli…" he groaned, continuing to caress her as her hands moved into his messy hair, her mouth all over his face.

She giggled. "Your beard tastes good."

He sat back, eyeing her suspiciously. "What?"

"I think you must have got some of the flavoring from the ice treat on your beard," she laughed. "Nice touch."

She moved her hand down and ran her fingers along his manhood, Obi-Wan gasped and whispered, "Ah…yes."

She moved her private area against his leg, feeling herself getting wet at his touch, his sounds of pleasure.

"Mayli, may I…touch you…down there?" he asked, breathless as she continued to finger the tip of his hardness.

She could only nod, and he slowly slipped a hand beneath her underwear, fingers clumsily gracing against her folds as she sat up slightly to allow him space. As inelegant as his movements were, she felt incredibly aroused, certain she'd be ready for him to enter her very soon, not wanting to wait longer. They continued touching each other's most private spots, both moaning in pleasure…

Then the power on the ship went out, plunging them into darkness.

The couple froze in their awkward position, listening, holding their breaths. Then a clatter sounded down a corridor.

Sith! They found me, Mayli thought, panic now overriding her desire. She slid off Obi-Wan, disengaging instantly from their intimate pose, and pulled a lantern from the drawer next to her bed. Flickering it on, she found Obi-Wan, in just his underwear, now standing, listening intently as well.

Suddenly, overhead, more clattering, and snorting sounds. Flashing the light up at the ceiling, she saw panels moving as if someone crawled over them from above.

Seriously, would this happen every time she came to Tatooine? Had they crawled up the ramp the night before as she gave Obi-Wan the tour? Had they been hiding out all day, chewing on her electrical cords?

"Damn!" she hissed, putting on her undershirt and opening another drawer.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nasty, stupid womp rats!" Reaching into the drawer, she pulled out a vibroblade. "Wait here. I'll take care of the bastards. Sounds like two." She shook her head as she stormed from the room with her light. Heading toward the overhead access in the corridor, she yelled at the ceiling. "And after we let your cousins survive in the caves!"

Obi-Wan was on her heels, with his blaster in hand, still just in his underwear.

"Hey, you are not firing that in here," she said. "It could ricochet."

"Do you have another vibroblade?" he asked.

"Kitchen. Top drawer."

She waited for him to get armed and when he returned, she opened the trapdoor and pulled down the ladder. Climbing up into the crawlspace, she immediately saw the two rats, just a couple of yards away.

Obi-Wan now crouched by her, and the rats eyed the couple, both hissing, baring their teeth.

"Okay," she said. "Plan. We each take one and…"

As she spoke, both rats seemed to sway back and forth, and within seconds, they'd fallen down, as if they fainted.

What in the world? Approaching cautiously, she looked at them, and they seemed completely out of it. She reached out and poked one. No reaction. The other appeared to be snoring.

"I don't understand. They were…" she began.

"Well, let's just drag them outside the hanger," Obi-Wan said in a hurried fashion. "Listen, I'll take care of them, and you look at the electrical."

She studied Obi-Wan as he went over to the rats. She felt a itching in her mind, but was unable to place it. Something had happened to the womp rats, and Obi-Wan did not appear too surprised. Had he done something? No, impossible. He'd been crouching right beside her, even a little behind her. How had…

Those thoughts left as a panic set in. How badly had they damaged the electrical system? Keeping a hold of the lantern as Obi-Wan dragged one of the bodies, a good four feet long, down from the crawl space, she then ran to fetch another lantern from the cockpit.

Mayli spent the next two hours recovering power to the ship. The rats only chewed through one cord, and Mayli always carried several replacements. Obi-Wan took the bodies outside, and came back to offer his help, but she'd been concentrating and brushed him off, focused on her task. With power back, she walked to her bedroom, realizing for the first time she just wore her undergarments, which were now covered in grease and grime, along with her legs and arms. She'd need a shower, but didn't have too much saved in her water stores. Heading to the refresher, she did a quick sponge bath, and returned to her room in her nightwear from last night.

Obi-Wan lay on her bed, snoring, datapad on his chest. He'd dressed in his nightwear from the previous evening, and watching him sleep, she was hit with how tired she'd become. Taking the datapad, she looked at what he'd been reading before dozing off: a recent article about Darth Vader, keeping the peace on some other distant world not accepting Imperial rule.

Darth Vader killed his friend, the one who'd raced here on Tatooine. She wondered if he wanted revenge. She often saw anger in his eyes. She'd certainly want revenge…wanted it. She'd daydreamed many a time of blowing up the Scholars' station, watching the well-dressed and ever proper Dia, with her smug smile, obliterated. How many others had they killed, as if it were nothing at all? How many like Jabe?

She sighed and crawled into bed beside Obi-Wan, falling right to sleep after the long, busy day.

The Corporate Sector turned out to be a dead end for Dia, Lail, and Jac's search for Mayli. Too many stations, some not even mapped. And she may have refueled not at a station at all but at one of those private, ever-moving refueling ships. Furthermore, the abundance of traffic made tracing her ship's hyper-residue impossible.

The trio now sat in the training chamber, preparing for group meditation. Jac felt a bit nervous. Dia decided since he seemed to be connecting with Mayli, and her mysterious Force-wielding companion, they should focus on this route of investigation. Lail had just spent the past ten minutes sharing his views on how bad an idea this truly was, pointing out all of Jac's inadequacies. Jac wanted to rip out the Duros' throat, but decided instead to concentrate. He needed Mayli in a public place, somewhere with clues as to location. As the trio slipped into their meditation, he felt a sudden boost in energy from Dia, a smaller, decidedly reluctant one from Lail, something they'd discussed in order to increase Jac's chance in spotting something important.

After a couple of minutes, Jac felt the familiar feeling of slipping away, losing his body, and entering some future time and place. But he'd been here before, where Mayli and her man would be, if the Force showed truth. They sat once again at the table in the restaurant, the stage in the distance. He looked from Mayli's eyes at the man, who was laughing and shaking his head. Suddenly, the vision moved, and he found himself watching the two of them dancing, apparently to some quick moving number. Jac felt himself cringe – while Mayli wasn't a bad dancer, her companion was absolutely terrible, something that Mayli seemed to be teasing him about.

Focus, focus, Jac told himself, and he began to look around the environment. Finally, the stage came into view again. On stage, at a circular organ, sat a squatty, plump, wrinkled alien, a long snout and ears protruding from its small head, which featured beady black eyes. The creature's skin, a light shade of blue, stood out to Jac, who had never seen anything like it before. From looking around at the crowd, the sentients on the dance floor in front of the stage seemed to enjoy whatever it played, and Jac damned himself for not being able to hear.

Then, just like that, Jac found himself back in the present, Lail and Dia both looking at him expectantly.

"I sensed you saw something," the Twi'lik said.

He nodded, telling them about his vision

Dia rolled her eyes, and Jac instantly felt shame. When she spoke, anger filled her voice. "How can we possibly figure out from…"

But Lail surprisingly interrupted her. "I think we can. Most popular musical artists in the galaxy are humanoids." He jumped to his feet, his red eyes narrowing in thought. "If we could figure out who, or maybe first what, the performer is, and then check records for where it plays and…" Lail now slipped into his thoughts, moving from the room.

Dia's gaze followed him, while Jac watched his master. Not looking at him again, she got up and left the room as well, leaving Jac to ponder what he could do if he was no longer found useful, hoping for once Lail would be successful in his gift of research.

Obi-Wan enjoyed the drive back to their homes, inwardly laughing at how once again their intimate moment had been shattered by some of Tatooine's local wildlife. But Mayli lived right next to him, available for further experimentation, and she seemed willing, playful. And although he still felt nervous about their impending sexual encounter, his lust and increasing feelings toward her seemed to calm his nerves significantly. In fact, he almost suggested they pull over the landspeeder and get on with things, but the heat and lack of shade kept them going.

The couple separated early in the morning to gather supplies, Obi-Wan finding his account replenished by Bail Organa. Before heading to the general store, he walked through the part of Mos Espa where the slaves lived, not knowing specifically the Skywalker hovel, but nevertheless, searching for some Dark Side residue. He sensed nothing of the sort, but rather an unsettling feeling of another failure of the Jedi – slavery practices were abundant in the galaxy, especially the Outer Rim, during the time of the Republic and before, yet the Jedi did very little. Even his master Qui-Gon made a deal in order to gain Anakin's freedom rather than challenge the practice of slavery in general. What good had the Jedi actually done during Obi-Wan's time with them?

Feeling low again, he'd gathered his supplies and met Mayli at her landspeeder, the pilot having locked up her ship, claiming to have sprayed the doors with womp rat repellant.

Now they sped across the sand, the day half over, about two hours out from their hillside. The second Obi-Wan returned to Mayli's side, his spirits brightened. They talked about the race, laughed about the rats, Mayli jokingly wondering if she should have them painted on the side of her ship for luck.

"What in the world?" she said suddenly, leaning forward and looking in the distance. "Is that a sandcrawler?"

Obi-Wan glanced in the direction and saw, just a ways off, a Jawa sandcrawler in the distance. But something appeared to be wrong. The sandcrawler looked dangerously tilted.

"They are in trouble," he said just as Mayli seemed to sense the same thing and veered off course.

Parking a distance away, Obi-Wan and Mayli walked toward the large vehicle, seeing at once the problem – they'd driven into a trap, something like quicksand. Several Jawas surrounded the sandcrawler, chattering away, the door they had emerged from now sunk in the sand. They called up at the windows at the top, which revealed some Jawas still inside.

"Oh dear!" gasped Mayli. "That's their livelihood, their transportation. We have to help."

Just as she said this, a deep shuddering came from the ground, and the sandcrawler began to tilt, toppling toward the ground, some Jawas in the path of the fall. Without hesitation, Obi-Wan outstretched his hand, calling to the Force, and at once stopped the sandcrawler from crashing. Concentrating hard, he brought the machine upright and moved it forward several meters to safety.

Putting his hand down, and taking a deep breathe, having not used the Force with such strength for a while, he smiled as the Jawas cheered, running around as their trapped friends and family emerged. They hardly seemed to notice the two humans.

Mayli, he thought, his elation at being helpful quickly slipping to dread.

Turning towards the woman, who stood a few feet away, he saw her backing away from him slowly.

"You're one of them," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Mayli," he said, turning towards her. "I'm…"

"You…you're one of them," she said, louder, her face frightened and angry. "Were you…were you just going to mess around with me before you killed me?"

"Mayli, please," he pleaded. "I'm not a Sith…I'm a Jedi."

"How would I know?!" she screamed at him, her face full of fury, Obi-Wan reminded of Anakin. Why did he invoke such feelings in others? "You seem to be the only one who knows about Sith."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but he realized the truth in her words. He walked toward her quickly and grabbed her hand.

"Listen, I'm a Jedi. I don't know these Scholars. I'm hiding here because the Empire, Darth Vader, they want me dead and…"

"You lied to me," she said, pulling her hand away. "I trusted you, and I never lied to you. But…but…"

"I didn't lie," Obi-Wan said, trying to help Mayli see the truth. "I just didn't mention…"

She stepped back and screamed at him again. "Didn't mention? I tell you about these Force users, and you tell me old fables about Sith? Who are you?!"

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, General, and I…"

But the Jawas had approached the couple now, chattering away, tugging on his robes.

"How do I know that?" Mayli yelled, then seemed to talk to herself. "I've been such a fool. I should have known, you knowing about the Jedi." Then her faced changed to realization. "And the krayt dragon. And the rats! Have you been playing mind tricks on me too?"

"No…well, yes I tried when we first met…"

Mayli ran her hands through her hair, face showing utter disbelief, continuing to back away from him.

"Please, you have to listen…" he said.

All the Jawas surrounded the couple, and their talking grew to a crescendo.

"Shut up!" Mayli screamed at them, and the desert fell silent. She turned to Obi-Wan, pointing a finger at him, her face filled with rage. "You stay away from me."

She turned, marched to her landspeeder, and took off into the afternoon, leaving Obi-Wan surrounded by the Jawas.

He watched Mayli drive off into the horizon, the hot twin suns glaring down. He paid the little hooded creatures no mind as despair overtook him. Mayli, vibrant, smart, beautiful, funny Mayli, the one person who seemed to heal his heart and lighten his soul, now hated him too. He'd been erased from the galaxy and now reviled by the very people he cared about.

Obi-Wan looked down at the Jawas and sighed, also realizing that along with becoming a companion he didn't want to live without, Mayli was also his ride home.

 _ **Author's Note: What should Obi-Wan do? And Mayli? Will she be able to trust him?**_

 _ **In the next chapter, Mayli confronts Obi-Wan, and Lail's research skills pay off.**_

 _ **I truly appreciate your readership. I'm really enjoying writing this story and sharing my ideas with everyone, especially since I adore Star Wars. Please take a moment to review and follow/favorite/recommend.**_

 _ **Thank you so much, and have a great week.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Trust and Revelation**

Mayli hardly noticed the desert whipping by her as she drove away from Obi-Wan and the Jawas at breakneck speed. She couldn't believe it. He was a Force-user, and he hadn't told her. All those stories, everything, had they been a lie? Was he evil, like the Sith he mentioned or the Jedi the Emperor accused before erasing them from collective memory?

But if he was good, why hadn't he told her? She'd told him everything – he even knew about her family. Why hadn't he told her?

He didn't trust her. That thought seemed to pierce her heart the most, and hot tears stung her eyes.

A couple hours later, she arrived back to their hillside. Pulling her landspeeder up to his hut, she dumped his supplies unceremoniously on his doorstep, making sure to toss the most valuable items as carelessly as possible. After dropping off her items and parking the transport, she locked her door and threw herself on her bed, allowing herself to cry freely, gasping sobs that released all her emotions of her plight and seeing death and losing her livelihood.

The more she thought, the more she realized he'd been telling the truth after he'd righted the sandcrawler. He was a Jedi, good as opposed to what the Empire would imply. She saw this in his helping the Jawas and not killing the womp rats or the krayt dragon.

But he didn't trust her to tell her outright. There'd been a dozen small hints now that she could piece them together. But he didn't trust her, and Mayli felt a devastation settle in her being. She'd been falling for him, was sure he felt the same. But now she knew better, knew that she was just a silly, stupid girl who'd lost everything, including someone she thought she could love, who could love her, who she could be herself with and laugh with and…

Mayli jumped up out of bed and began to unpack her supplies. Lying around moping would not do any good. She was back to being alone, fending for herself. She didn't need to be around Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Just before the first sunrise, Mayli woke with a start. Looking down, she realized she fell asleep in her clothing, vaguely remembering lying down to consider why Obi-Wan didn't trust her, then once again becoming furious with him at his mention of trying to play mind tricks on her. Her feelings were so complicated, going between deep anger and betrayal to longing to feel his lips on hers, his hand caressing her cheek.

Emerging from her hut, she walked over to the ledge that overlooked the desert, immediately spotting the cause of the noise. The sandcrawler Obi-Wan saved pulled up, and she watched as the Jedi emerged, waving goodbye to the Jawas. As the first rays of sunlight beamed across the sand, she watched him trudge up the hill, looking exhausted. She felt the urge to run to him, throw her arms around his neck, and bring him to her bed to sleep comfortably next to her.

But she still felt angry, and Mayli watched with some satisfaction when he approached his door, finding all his supplies strewn about.

Turning back to her hut and walking inside, she looked around at the small dwelling. She'd made a mistake getting close to Ben…or Obi-Wan…or whatever. Her conflicting feelings about him now only added to the turmoil of everything that happened the past couple of months. While she didn't believe him to be like the Scholars, he'd still lied to her and didn't seem to trust her. She needed to get away from him to preserve herself, mentally and emotionally.

Pulling out her map of Tatooine, she began to look for a new home.

Obi-Wan took his time bringing in his supplies, which Mayli apparently tossed aside when she arrived home. The long night riding in the sandcrawler, having broken conversations with the grateful Jawas through the use of a protocol droid who only worked half the time, took a toll on Obi-Wan's patience. While happy to have a ride, and the promise of the Jawas to not reveal him as Force-sensitive, a deep foreboding settled in the closer they got to his home. He'd destroyed everything with Mayli; he should have told her early on, when she'd revealed herself to him. How could he proceed?

His feelings changed upon arriving home. Anger surged in him when he saw how Mayli treated his things, some of the food items rotted from being in the direct sunlight. But he also realized he probably had it coming. Perhaps this was all for the best. He'd been working against the Jedi Code after all, forming an attachment, approaching dangerously close to sexual intimacy.

Yet, as he lay down in the early afternoon after tidying up, he felt sick to his stomach with longing and not just of the physical nature. Without Mayli, he'd be plunged back into loneliness, seclusion, torturing thoughts. And not just that, he truly enjoyed her company, their banter at the podrace two days ago, exploring her ship, arguing playfully, laughing together, and observing the world around them.

I'll tell her everything, he thought as afternoon sunk into evening, and he still lie on his bed thinking. His resolution calmed him, and he decided to head to her place in the morning.

But early the next day, as he emerged from his hut to head to Mayli, he heard the sound of a landspeeder, and arrived at the ledge just in time to see her drive off across the desert. Panic filled him, and he ran over the hill to her front door, breathing a sigh of relief. Her garden still there, her outside storage crate off to the side of the front door, she appeared to not have left for good. He'd try to catch her later.

Obi-Wan meditated, did some training with his staff, paced around the hillside throughout the day, but no Mayli. Finally, well after the twin suns set, he returned to his hut and troubled sleep.

After three days of the same routine, Obi-Wan decided maybe she left for good after all. Would breaking into her home to see if her clothes, bed, and other supplies were gone be a breach in their relationship? Did they still have a relationship? What about her garden, which he noticed showed a bit of green when he prowled around the second day of her absence? What about the holocron? Maybe she went to destroy it, then come back, and they could talk and resume pleasantries as before. Or maybe she would never come back. He decided not to break in, knowing his luck, she'd return just at the moment he was opening her door. Considering he'd kept a major secret from her, the image of him breaking and entering would probably end any hope of reconciliation.

Depressed and out of sorts, he needed a distraction and one came on the fourth day when he considered he hadn't visited the Lars farm since Mayli's arrival. While he knew Luke was safe with Owen and Beru, who not only seemed quite skilled at moisture farming but also keeping the Sand People at bay, he did vow to check on the boy every now and then. Why not now before he went mad from wondering where Mayli went?

On the morning of the fifth day of her absence, Obi-Wan drove off toward the farm, which was only a little over a standard hour away by landspeeder, much more efficient than the eopie he owned when he first arrived. After fifteen minutes, he realized he'd been scanning the desert around him, looking for signs of Mayli. The fact he'd been doing this absentmindedly solidified in Obi-Wan's mind that he needed her. She'd become a part of him in the short time they'd been together. He would tell her everything, he needed to not only to regain her trust, but to finally have someone to talk to, share his thoughts and fears and guilt. She made him feel better, healthier. She had to return.

Reaching the outskirts of the farm, he saw Owen Lars repairing a vaporator. Obi-Wan pulled up alongside the young man, who smiled at the Jedi.

"Hey Ben!" he said. "How are you? Haven't seen you for several weeks."

"I'm doing well, thank you," Obi-Wan lied. "And you?"

"Can't complain," he said. "I have a couple repairs, but I'll be heading in for lunch soon. Beru is in the workshop, doing some droid cleaning, repairs. Luke should be with her."

Obi-Wan smiled. As opposed to the intensity of Anakin, Owen held a calm, cheerful demeanor, and Obi-Wan felt glad he'd brought Luke here. He wondered how Bail Organa and his wife were faring with Leia, and when, if ever, the twins would be reunited.

Parking outside the homestead, he walked toward the workshop as Beru emerged, wiping her greasy hands on a towel, smiling broadly at him.

"Wonderful to see you, Ben," she said, Obi-Wan finding her light voice pleasant and calming, something he needed at the moment. "Come inside."

Walking down into the workshop, he saw all the farm droids organized in a line, apparently for cleaning. Beru pointed to a portable crib in the corner.

"Brought Luke in here with me as I worked," she said, resuming her seat at the workbench to de-sand a small droid.

Obi-Wan looked down at Luke, sleeping peacefully, a tuft of blonde hair on his head. Not for the first time he wondered what Padme and Anakin planned on doing when Luke and Leia were born. Did Anakin plan on continuing as a Jedi, still keeping his relationship with Padme secret? Shaking his head, Obi-Wan knew these thoughts were fruitless what-if scenarios. He realized now that Anakin had two masters all along, himself and Palpatine. And Palpatine won the day. Looking at the sleeping baby, Obi-Wan considered the role Luke would play in all this, if any. Maybe he would live and die here on Tatooine, a moisture farmer like his aunt and uncle.

Would Obi-Wan live out his days here on Tatooine as well, die forgotten and alone?

"Ben?" came Beru's soft voice, breaking his dark thoughts. "You staying for lunch?"

He looked up at Beru, then settled beside her on the bench, grabbing the next droid in line to clean. "If it is not too much to…"

"You know, you don't always need to be so polite, gentlemanly," Beru laughed. "This is Tatooine, after all." She handed him a small air device to blow out the sand. "What have you been up to?"

"I met someone," he said without thinking.

Beru put down her droid and stared at him. "What?"

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. He hadn't intended on talking about this but, well here it was. "Yes, a woman who moved into the hermitage next to mine."

"A woman?" said Beru, the look of surprise evident. "But, I thought Jedi…and, well…" He saw her glance over at Luke.

"Yes, well, it just…well…happened," he said, realizing how inelegant he sounded, but she did tell him to be more casual.

A broad smile spread across Beru's face. "Well, tell me about her."

So he did, tactfully. He didn't reveal why she was hiding, stating she was another refugee from the war, not entirely a fabrication. He also didn't reveal about their more intimate moments, although he did tell Beru about their first kiss, which made Beru giggle as she switched cans of oil in greasing a rather stiff droid.

When he arrived at the part about the Jawas, Beru finally looked up and met his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell her you are a Jedi?" she asked.

Obi-Wan remained silent for a long time. He hadn't mentioned to Beru about the Scholars, but he knew he didn't want Mayli to be frightened of him. But he also didn't want to put her in anymore danger. Knowing a Jedi might be as bad as being one in this time of political change. Of course, the Lars family knew about him. He sighed.

"I don't know," he said weakly.

"Do you want to pursue this romance?" Beru asked.

"Yes," he said immediately.

"Then be honest with her," she said, returning to her work. "Look Ben, the Jedi Order is gone, you are here on Tatooine for a while, you might as well live your life and try to be happy." She sighed. "I know this is not what you planned. But sometimes bad things can lead to something good." She looked over at Luke and smiled wistfully. "You know what probably bothers her the most is not that you are a Jedi, but that you didn't tell her. That's a big secret to keep, something essential about you. Honesty is the number one thing in a relationship. I'm assuming you haven't had a lot of experience with romance, right?"

"Is it that obvious?" Obi-Wan chuckled, removing a clump of sand from his droid's mechanism.

"Yes," she laughed. "I hope she comes back."

"Me too."

"And if she does, bring her here sometime," Beru said.

Obi-Wan nodded, hoping he would one day bring Mayli here to meet Owen, Beru, and Luke. Studying Beru for a moment, he felt better than he had all week. While she wasn't Master Yoda, Beru spoke from her heart, gave solid advice, and made him feel better. Not for the first time, Obi-Wan saw he'd been blinded by the arrogance of the Jedi. Everyone offered something valuable, Force-sensitive or not.

That afternoon, he returned home and before entering his hut, decided to climb the hill to see if Mayli returned. As he reached the top, expecting to see nothing, his heart skipped a beat. Mayli's landspeeder was parked outside her hermitage, the woman presumably inside. Obi-Wan slid back down to his place, went inside, and closed the door. What would he say to her? Be honest, Beru said. But what if she didn't want to talk with him?

Obi-Wan paced around his home, trying to figure out what to do next. He should just march out there, demand to speak with her, tell her about his past, his failures, his…

A knock at the door startled him, and he froze. Mayli.

Glancing in his little warped mirror, he found himself mostly presentable. As he approached the door, he shook.

Mayli stood in his doorway, looking at him expressionlessly. She wore her sand robes, which were rather dirty, dust on her face and in her hair. But despite her rumpled appearance, she looked beautiful, and Obi-Wan had to fight the urge to reach out and pull her to him.

"Mayli," he began, his voice shaking. "You're back. I need to…"

"I found a new place to live," she said, her voice stone. "I cannot take my garden with me, so you are welcome to it. Some of the vegetables have already begun growing."

"A new place to live? Where?" Obi-Wan said in disbelief. She couldn't leave.

"Like I would tell you," she hissed and turned. "Good-bye."

Obi-Wan watched as she walked up the hill, her cloak billowing behind her. His whole body numb, he felt a resolution set in that this was all for the best. She'd leave, he'd go back to being alone. This was never supposed to happen in the first place.

But Beru's words from earlier came back to him: live your life and try to be happy. Didn't he deserve to be happy? He'd always done everything expected of him, went above and beyond, sacrificed his own personal happiness for the good of others. Had he ever been truly happy? Yes, when he was with Mayli. He needed to do something for himself, be a bit selfish or he would go mad out here in the desert. Mad old coot Ben Kenobi. No, he'd demand for her to stay.

"Wait!" he yelled, just as she reached the top of the hill.

He dashed from his front door and ran to meet her. When he came within two meters, he found she had indeed stopped, but turning around to face him, he saw her once expressionless face red, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Why did you lie to me?" she yelled, her voice a mix of anger, sadness, and defeat, Obi-Wan knowing the feeling too well. "Don't you trust me?"

Trust her? Beru had been right…about everything.

"Yes," he said, trying to stay calm, but the sight of her crying made him feel choked up as well. "Yes, I do."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she shouted, stepping toward him. "I know…I know you are not one of the bad ones. You even saved those stupid womp rats. But…but…why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I…there is just so much, Mayli," he stammered.

"Then tell me! Share with me! Let me help you!" she was yelling again while also sobbing. "You really hurt me. I thought my life was over, that I'd be alone forever. I've lost everything! Then I come out here and meet you and start to fall in love with you and we are talking and I tell you everything and…you don't trust me! Why?!"

Mayli stopped talking and put her head in her hands, sobbing. Obi-Wan tried to process everything she just said. Fall in love?

He stepped forward and tentatively reached out to her, pulling her to him in an embrace, grateful she didn't pull away. Still, she did not hug him back.

"Mayli, please don't leave. I'll…I'll wither away without you," he said quietly, tears now falling. "Come back to my home. I'll tell you everything, answer all your questions."

He pulled away and found her studying him. Finally, she nodded.

They settled across from each other at his small table, which he'd repaired from his earlier incident, but a large crack still remained. He pulled out the chest with the lightsabers inside and brought them over, setting both his and Anakin's on the table.

"This is my lightsaber," he said, turning it on with a snap-hiss that startled Mayli. "My third, the one I made when I became a Jedi Master."

"So you weren't just a regular Jedi?" she asked, her eyes fixated on the blue blade. He stared at it as well, realizing he hadn't activated it in ages.

"I was a member of the Jedi Council," he said.

Mayli looked at the other lightsaber. "So, is this your back up?"

"No, that belongs to Anakin Skywalker, my apprentice and friend…"

"The one killed by Darth Vader," she finished, nodding at the weapon.

"Yes…from a certain point of view. I, for one, would like to think of it that way," Obi-Wan sighed and deactivated his weapon. "But, well, he is Darth Vader."

Mayli's eyes widened as she turned toward him. He sat across from her, biting his lip. Was he ready to tell her everything? Could he actually get through the story without breaking down?

"Tell me, Obi-Wan," she said quietly. "You can trust me. Let me help you like you helped me."

So he did. He started with becoming Qui-Gon's padawan and discussing his training. The more he talked, the easier it became, Mayli a rapt audience with the occasional question, Obi-Wan realizing how strange growing up Jedi must seem to the rest of the galaxy. He went on to talk about Naboo, meeting Anakin, fighting a Sith. He talked about Kamino and the Clone Wars and Mustafar. The words poured out of him, and he realized he'd never put his full story together like this, he'd just moved from one task to the next. Everything seemed so tragic, everything he'd worked for been for naught. The cast of characters he spoke of, from Master Yoda to Ventress to Mace Windu to General Grievous to Satine, everyone now just part of the grand story of the rise of the Empire, including himself. And Anakin, Obi-Wan's great failure, the most tragic part. When he arrived at the part when he handed Luke to Beru and Owen, he stopped abruptly, having talked for at least two standard hours, pausing only half-way through to get them both cups of water.

The silence filling the hut was deafening. His story hung in the air above them. Mayli just stared at him, her violet eyes sad. Finally, she stood up, crossed over to him, sat in his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling his head.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

Obi-Wan burrowed his head in her hair, took a deep breath of her smell, a mix of sand and the Ithorian perfume he'd bought her, and felt like a giant weight was removed from his chest. The relief he felt at revealing himself, his whole self to her, was profound, and his whole body felt lighter. He simply clung to her, not wanting this feeling to ever go away.

Mayli held tight to Obi-Wan, mulling over the story he just told her, no longer feeling angry with him, but a deep sense of sadness. His revelation at being a Jedi matched perfectly with the other stories he'd told her, and everything seemed to end in tragedy. Up until the Scholars, Mayli led a rather, what can be compared to Obi-Wan, normal life. Traveling the galaxy, engaging in mostly positive interactions with others. An occasional romance or friendship sprouting, always touching base with her beloved family. But Obi-Wan had no family, just the Jedi, and they were gone.

The story of Anakin bothered her the most. The deep betrayal Obi-Wan must feel, the incredible sense of failure, how his student was responsible for the destruction of the Jedi Order. And he'd killed children, defenseless younglings, in cold blood. The image from the holonews of Darth Vader filled her mind, and she shuddered. Evil, pure evil.

Obi-Wan needed something good in his life, and the way he clung to her, Mayli suddenly realized she was the goodness, she brought him happiness. She'd never considered this role for herself before, moving around, never making deep connections, even in her romances. But she suddenly found the idea, the feeling, of someone needing her deeply moving, welcoming. She felt like something that was missing that she never noticed fill her.

Then she realized she needed him too. The days she spent driving through the desert, sometimes looking for a new home, sometimes just driving, allowed her time to consider everything, from her chosen lifestyle to this new moment as a refugee on Tatooine. She enjoyed spending time getting to know Obi-Wan, ambling around their hillside, talking for hours over their small tables in their huts or next to her raised garden. The quiet comfort of his presence, their natural rapport…

Slight mortification set in, and she clung to him, not wanting to meet his eyes, thankful he didn't seem to want to let go. She'd admitted to him, out on the hillside, that she was falling in love with him. She was never one for such frivolous things as that but she knew her statement was true. Did he feel the same? While she thought she'd been in love before, particularly with her childhood sweetheart, what was happening with Obi-Wan was different, yet she couldn't put her finger on how it was different.

"Obi-Wan," she whispered finally.

"Yes?"

"I'll take care of you if you take care of me," she said quietly.

A pause, then, "You are not going to leave?"

"No," she said, knowing she never really wanted to, although her anger prompted her to run. "But the hillside I did find is a bit better. Just no established hermitage. One needs to be built," she added.

"Hmmm…worth looking at," he mumbled, face still in her hair. "Yes, Mayli. Let's take care of each other. Please. There is nothing I want…need…more."

She leaned back and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?" he asked, his deep, intelligent eyes meeting hers, sending her heart fluttering.

"Will you still go to the Max Rebo concert with me?" she asked.

He laughed, his charming smile returning. "Of course."

They held each other for a while longer until Mayli slipped back home to unpack her things. She'd stay, her and Obi-Wan continuing their relationship, Mayli wondering if this was the beginning of the love of her life, something that always eluded her, and how good can sometimes come from bad.

Across the galaxy, Jac and Dia sat at the bar of a rather elegant restaurant on a space station in the Corporate Sector. Dia took a sip of her cocktail, enjoying the flavor, relishing the fact that, through various financial dealings, the Scholars had vast riches at their disposal, allowing for her, Lail, and Jac to take up residence in a ritzy hotel on the station for a week while figuring what to do next.

She entertained Jac with stories of the Scholars and their adventures before his arrival, answering his questions about their history. If his gift of foresight proved to be useful, he would definitely rise in the ranks of their group, and Dia, as the leader, felt she needed to pay more attention to him. After all, he now had a Force talent, one she didn't possess, and quite striking eyes that complemented his chiseled face which went well with the muscular body she knew he had under his robes…

Dia suddenly realized she'd been paying a bit more attention to Jac than she should, and she moved her body, which had been leaning into his, away from him. She saw a look of disappointment grace his face at her movement, but she did not care about hurting his feelings in the least. She'd drunk three cocktails and was simply aroused, having not been with a man in quite some time. But there were far better, and more prudent, choices, than Jac. Glancing around the restaurant and bar, she spotted an orange-skinned Twi'lik man about her age, talking with a mixed sentient group of males at a table not too far from her. Well-shaped lekku, handsome face, lean and strong body, Dia felt her blood run hot, knowing he would fulfill her needs nicely.

She reached out with the Force and brushed his mind slightly, and he immediately looked up at her, a grin spreading across his face. She smiled sweetly and nodded slightly toward the exit. His smile broadened, and he nodded back at her, turning to his friends, Dia knowing he was now making excuses to leave.

Turning back to Jac, Dia saw him scowling at her, and she simply shrugged at him, starting to get up. But the sudden appearance of Lail, approaching behind Jac and taking a seat next to them at the bar, gave her pause. The Duros practically bounced up and down with excitement. Shoving his datapad in front of Jac, he gave Dia a triumphant grin.

The jolt of emotion from Jac made her lean in to see the contents of the screen. A rather squatty looking blue alien looked back at her from some sort of advertisement.

"That's the creature!" cried Jac.

"It's an Ortolan. And the one you saw in the vision is Max Rebo, a new musical performer who has gained popularity in some of the Core worlds," Lail explained excitedly. "He plays the…"

"Organ!" Jac finished.

"Yes," smiled Lail. "Seems you are not completely worthless after all." He slapped Jac on the back which caused the human to send a look of hatred to the Duros. Dia took another sip of her drink, amused.

"So, your vision was of Mayli and the bearded Force-user at a Max Rebo show," said Lail.

"But how far in the future was the vision?" asked Dia.

Jac shrugged, glaring at the counter.

"Well, we could simply join Max Rebo's tour, follow him from concert to concert, and scan the crowds," suggested Lail. "He's actually doing a tour soon, his first ever, along the Corellian Run in the Outer Rim. He mostly plays bars and eating venues because he prefers getting paid in food."

Dia looked at the photo of Max Rebo, puzzled. "What an odd species. Where is he stopping? When?"

"The tour begins in two standard weeks on Christophsis, where he's playing a couple of shows across planet, then he's heading to Tatooine before ending in Ryloth. His promoter, who I spoke with pretending to be a venue owner, said he's then planning some shows along the Hydian Way after," explained Lail. "But, considering ol' Jac here doesn't seem to know when his vision occurred, I suggest we join the tour as fans as soon as possible."

"Yes," said Dia, feeling much better than the past several days, finally having a plan. "We need to get some…"

"Wait, are you suggesting we follow this Max Rebo around like a bunch of groupies?" asked Jac in obvious distaste.

"Yes," said Lail. "What's the matter, Jac? Too good to hang out with the riff raff of the galaxy? Or worried this Ortolan might take all the female attention away from you?"

"Listen you red-eyed, sallow-skinned…" Jac began, but Dia swept to her feet, eyeing the door the Twi'lek male left through before Lail's arrival.

"Meet me at the yacht early morning," she said. "We have several hyperspace jumps in which to discuss disguises."

With that, she left the sour-faced Jac and the grinning, triumphant Lail. Her body throbbing in desire as she reached the man waiting right outside for her, she pressed herself against him in an embrace, her mind wrapping around his, sending him images of what she wanted, feeling his body immediately agree. The two headed down the corridor to her hotel room.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, a sandstorm hits the hermitage, and the Sith find themselves at the center of a pop culture phenomenon.**_

 _ **In other news, my next update might be a little later than usual, as we are heading to comic con this week (and cosplaying two days), and I am preparing for my doctoral dissertation proposal defense. But the next chapter will explore more intimacy between Obi-Wan and Mayli, so hopefully that will make up for it (if you're into that sort of thing, of course).**_

 _ **As always, thank you so much for reading. I truly love writing Tatooine Hideaway – such a delightful break from this galaxy. Please leave a review and recommend this story to others. Take care, everyone!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Sandstorm**

Dia, Lail, and Jac arrived on Christophsis a standard week before the first Max Rebo concert. Most of the larger cities, which once soared into the sky like giant crystals, received heavy damage during the Clone Wars. Nevertheless, the Christophsian people seemed to be rebuilding, the caste system on the planet evident, the humans often using the Rodian immigrants as indentured servants.

The first concert took place in one of the southern cities, and Jac noticed heavy rebuilding projects as they touched down and parked their yacht at the port, taking a hired transport to their hotel. Shaking his head and smiling, he thought about the purpose of the Clone Wars, having followed them only with passing interest from the comforts of the Scholars' station. The war brought Emperor Palpatine into full power, and since Jac knew him to be a fellow Sith, he realized the war itself may have been a Sith plot all along. An orchestrated war was definitely a game the Sith would play.

Looking at his companions Lail and Dia, he wondered not for the first time if he should abandon the Scholars altogether and seek out other training. But Palpatine, being a Banian Sith, only had one apprentice. Vader seemed threatening enough, and Jac knew his only true skill was foresight, which still seemed frustratingly unspecific, hence the need for them to play rabid fans to a squatty, pouchy blue alien. But maybe he should start making some plans, stretching beyond the Scholars…

Their hotel, three blocks from the concert venue, seemed to have escaped war damage, and the three separated into their rooms for the evening. Jac sat in the dark, attempting to regain some image of Mayli and her Force-user but to no avail. Groaning in frustration, his mind exhausted from the effort, he went to bed.

By the time Jac returned to his room the next evening, he felt ready to Force-choke both Dia and Lail, which would be ill-advised considering his current position. In fact, he was certain Dia could destroy him with a mere glance. Nevertheless, he felt the duo went above and beyond their usual abuse of him that day.

They began by picking out clothing at a shopping center, Lail having researched current popular fashions, stating their usual regal robes might not fit in with the Max Rebo crowd. Dia simply nodded and found a brightly colored jump suit with ribbons to wrap around her lekku. She looked years younger and actually fit with the youth fashion. Lail and Jac both got baggy trousers, but just as Jac was picking out a feathered shirt, a rather obnoxious cut but one many of the young men sported, Lail tugged on his sleeve and pointed to a kiosk being set up just outside the store.

"Look, Max Rebo shirts," Lail said in delight.

Jac stared at beady-eyed Max Rebo on the multi-colored shirts. Sure enough, the kiosk sold shirts for the upcoming Outer Rim concert series, and the two males bought one each, Lail laughing in delight at the irony but Jac just scowling. While Lail didn't seem to care about his appearance, and Dia seemed to acclimate quite well to any fashion, Jac looked like a moron.

After acquiring their disguises, the Sith walked over to the concert venue, a rather upscale night club. Lail made a previous appointment with Max Rebo's promoter, who arrived two days ahead of his talent, to discuss a possible performance date at Lail's own cantina on a planet in the Mid Rim. Although quite fictitious, Lail sold it well, and Jac couldn't help but admire the Duros' manipulation without accessing the Force. The trio were allowed full backstage access in order to see if the Max Rebo brand worked with their establishment

Returning to the hotel for dinner, Jac noticed more Max Rebo fans, wearing shirts, discussing his music, requesting the barkeep play some of his holovideos instead of various sports broadcasts. While Lail and Dia pretended to be fans, in fact separating to join other parties to discuss the genius of Max Rebo, Jac skulked at the bar, wishing he could identify the location in his vision, the tormenting organ music grating into his brain.

Suddenly, two young human men about his age sat down on either side of him.

"Jac, right?" asked one of them, wearing the same bright colors favored by the youth and Max Rebo concert promoters.

"Yes?"

"Your friend over there, the hot Twi'lik, said you are a huge Max Rebo fan," he said excitedly. "You know a lot about him. I want your opinion on his new song."

And for the next forty minutes, Jac discussed the stupid blue alien's latest tracks with the humans. Of course he knew all about the music, having done his research, but he found it increasingly difficult to engage in a serious conversation about something so trivial and ridiculous. Midway through his discussion, he noticed Dia and Lail had departed, leaving him to now be at the center of the Max Rebo crowd. He felt infuriated that they'd left and made him their out.

"Well, we're following him all the way to his Tatooine show," said the other human. "You?"

"Same," Jac said through gritted teeth, not at all delighting in the fact he would have to see these fools again. He hoped Mayli and her man would appear at the first concert so they can return to normalcy, but he didn't feel like Christophsis would be a place to hide. But Mayli wasn't dumb, and perhaps knew that, so she might be here after all.

His mind drifted to how he would kill her, wanting to make it a slow, agonizing death, something equal to having to listen to horrible music played by an ugly beast. He smiled slightly, thinking about tying her to a chair and making her listen to Max Rebo while slowly stopping blood flow to different parts of her body.

Hmmm…maybe forgo the music. She might enjoy that since she seemed to be having a good time in his vision of the future.

Now, back up in the room, Jac felt maybe his plan of abandoning Dia and Lail and seeking out the Emperor and Vader might be better than slowly going insane to Max Rebo music and the crazed fans that talked incessantly about their favorite performer.

As he removed his shirt and started to crawl into bed, a knock at his door puzzled him. Then he frowned; probably Lail over to laugh at him. But when he opened the door, a far more delightful sight greeted him. Three young female humans, dressed similar to the outfit Dia bought, giggled at him, eyeing him up and down.

"Hey, so my cousin who you talked to downstairs said you're a Max Rebo expert…" began one.

"And we wondered if you wanted to talk some more," continued the second.

The third simply stared at his bare chest and giggled.

The women were alluring and seemed attracted to him. Well, why shouldn't they be, he thought, stepping aside to allow them to enter. He was an expert on Max Rebo, after all. He smiled smugly, closing the door. This evening was looking better after all.

Back on Tatooine, the days following Obi-Wan and Mayli's reconciliation saw the couple returning to a happy routine, although Obi-Wan felt a tension still between them. After a long walk around their hermitage the morning after he'd told her about his life as a Jedi, he leaned in to kiss her, and while she kissed him back, he felt a slight resistance. After that, they both went their separate ways for the day, Obi-Wan wondering if the physical intimacy they'd reached on her ship disappeared in the wake of his revelation.

His answer to the tension came the following day as they ate a small lunch in the shade after changing some of the fluids on her landspeeder.

"Something has been bothering me," she said suddenly.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan knew this, of course. He didn't need to the Force to feel her hesitancy around him. But for the life of him, he didn't know what it was.

"I know you used some sort of mind trick on the rats and the dragon," she began, looking at him, her brow furrowed. "And you said after you helped the Jawas you tried it on me."

Uh oh, thought Obi-Wan. Mayli was intelligent, free-willed, and brave, not someone who would want another in her head, even with strong romantic feelings. He wouldn't want that either.

She looked at him, waiting for a reply, although she hadn't asked a question. Honesty, he thought.

"When we first met, you were holding a blaster aimed at my chest," he explained. "My first strategy in a dangerous situation is trying to persuade the other party to not take a violent course of action. So I tried to work your mind. Unfortunately, that sort of manipulation only works on simpler minds. Yours is not. The host at the podrace however…well, his mind is quite, how shall we say…empty."

She raised her eyebrows. "So you did that whole mind game right there in front of me."

"Yes."

Shaking her head, Mayli looked down at her food. "I was a fool not to figure out you were a Jedi earlier."

"Have you had any previous contact with us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. From afar I saw some Jedi on Coruscant one time but not up close and personal like…" he voice faded and she blushed, a small smile spreading on her lips as she looked away from him.

Obi-Wan felt himself turning red as well, his body reminding him he would like to get up close and personal with Mayli again soon.

"I wasn't going to shoot you," she said finally. "I'm a good shot, practiced at shooting ranges and such, but I've only ever just threatened, and on rare occasions in seedier ports. I've never actually shot someone much less killed anyone."

Feeling his mood darken, Obi-Wan said, "I wish I could say the same."

"Do you ever wish you weren't Force sensitive?"

Obi-Wan considered her question. Using the Force, being a Jedi, was all he'd ever known. To not have the Force, be stripped of it, would be odd.

"No, it's a part of who I am. But sometimes, well…I've spent a lot of time thinking over the past few months, I wish I could have known what life is like not being a Jedi…so I could be a bit better prepared for now. Function better," he sighed. "Before I met you, Mayli, things weren't going too well for me."

Mayli looked at him, smiling softly. Then she stared out at the desert. "I wish I was a Jedi. At least for the moment I saw what the Scholars were doing to Jabe. But instead, I just dumbly stood there, like an idiot. If I was a Jedi, I would have ripped into the room with my lightsaber and destroyed each and every one of them." She suddenly looked at him excitedly. "Could I learn to fight like you? I've seen you practicing with a staff."

"You have?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised.

"Yes. Can I learn?" she asked. "It's not like we have a lot to do out here."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Okay. However, wielding a lightsaber, well, one needs to be able to access the Force and…"

"No, I just want to learn the moves, the stances," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded, feeling excited about the new project. He did enjoy teaching, missed that element of his life. And he was certain this student would not set out to destroy the galaxy. And she had a skill he wanted in exchange.

"How about you teach me to play sabacc better, in exchange," he suggested. "I would enjoy having a skill other than ones used in combat."

Mayli laughed. "Deal. But keep in mind sabacc, well-played sabacc, is not for the faint of heart."

The next three days, Obi-Wan and Mayli spent their mornings working through combat routines, the Jedi finding his student a quick learner. They laughed together and on the third morning, when she'd knocked him to the ground with her staff and fell on top of him, he found himself kissing her passionately, hands all over her, loving the feeling of her body on his. Should he suggest they resume their intimacy and…

Before he could ask her, Mayli pulled away from him, her face hovering over his.

"Obi-Wan," she said softly, her voice thick, seductive. "Come back to my place. The ground is hard…"

"Something else is too, Mayli," he grinned coyly.

She giggled. "My, you are becoming bold, Jedi." She leaned back into him, her lips grazing against his ear. "Let me take you to my bed, Obi-Wan. I've missed your body, your hands on me. I want to put my hands, my mouth, all over you."

Mayli's dirty talk made Obi-Wan's blood feel like fire. True, the tension the past few days had been growing between them, the new trust they'd established since their separation fueling the flame.

"Oh yes, Mayli," he groaned, pulling her mouth to his again, plunging his tongue inside.

A loud rumble shook the hillside, and the couple stopped, Mayli jumping off of him quickly and running to the ledge overlooking the desert. She gasped. Joining her, Obi-Wan gulped, and his eyes grew wide.

A huge, black cloud took up the entire horizon, sand whipped up into the sky, lightening striking the ground. A sudden gust of strong wind hit the couple, and another rumble sounded. The sight was both magnificent and terrifying to behold.

"Sandstorm," Mayli said breathlessly, her face holding an expression of awe. "Spectacular."

"Dangerous," Obi-Wan added.

She turned to him. "Gather your things and come to my hut. I'm a bit more protected from wind, being backed into a cave."

Obi-Wan nodded, and ran back to his hermitage to gather the essentials, including the lightsabers. Within thirty minutes, he ran across the hillside to Mayli's. As he approached, he saw the woman batten down her garden with heavy tarp. Before entering and reinforcing her hut, they took one last look at the approaching storm.

"I've heard the Tatooine sandstorms are quite amazing," Mayli said, sounding thrilled to be here, Obi-Wan reminded about her sense of adventure.

The couple reinforced the front door and double checked supplies, Mayli estimating they had water and light for about six days. Sitting at her small table, they listened as the storm started to arrive. The howling of the wind sounded almost musical, and the swooshing of the sand hitting the wooden door added to the opus.

Mayli cringed. "I hope we can get outside at least every now and then to empty the latrine." She glanced over to a small room located at the back of her storage pantry where she'd set up a makeshift refresher.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "We can figure that out when the time comes." He looked across from her in the candle light, surprised by how dark it had become despite it only being midday. The flickering candle brought out the colors on her platinum hair, and Obi-Wan suddenly felt aroused again, remembering their banter from before the thundering announcement of the sandstorm. "Mayli?"

She turned away from the door to look at him. "Yes?"

"Should we perhaps…um…resume our previous activities?"

Mayli looked puzzled, then glanced around her hut. "This space might be a bit small for combat exercises."

Obi-Wan bit his lip, nervous to suggest intimacy. How ridiculous to feel hesitant about saying the words when he freely stuck his tongue in her mouth. But he noticed her smiling mischievously at him.

"Ohhh, were you referring to this?" she said playfully, standing up and pulling him to his feet. She wrapped her arms around him, pressed her body flush against his, and met his mouth in a long, warm, wet kiss.

They broke their kiss, both breathless.

"Yes…that's what I had in mind," he mumbled, moving down to kiss her smooth neck, his hands now roaming along her back.

As he did this, she began peeling away his garments, Obi-Wan beginning to do the same for her, his heart racing. There was nothing to stop them this time, no krayt dragon, no womp rats. They were trapped by a sandstorm, which seemed like some dream erotic scenario to him. Just Mayli and her soft body and laughing eyes…all his.

"Obi-Wan…" she murmured as she now stood in just her undergarments.

He worked his way down her body, kissing her cleavage, her stomach, her legs, his face now in line with her private area covered by a simple pair of underwear. He moved his fingers under the hem, beginning to pull them to the ground, revealing a small patch of hair on the mound above her most intimate place. He kissed her just below her navel, feeling her body shake, his hands reaching around to caress her naked behind.

"Obi-Wan," she moaned again as he continued to kiss her stomach, one of his hands now dipping between her legs.

With his fingers, he once again delicately touched her vaginal area, tracing along her folds, marveling in how wet she'd become, how she seemed to become wetter the more he touched her. While he knew he was a bit clumsy, being a complete beginner, her heavy breathing and deep sighs encouraged him.

"Obi-Wan," she said a third time, barely above the sounds from outside and his own rapid heartbeat.

He looked up at her violet eyes, which regarded him with such desire he felt he'd lose all control, pull her to the floor, and dive into her. But his control, although becoming increasingly feeble the wetter she became, the louder her groans, helped him keep some semblance of dignity. He didn't want to become an uncivilized animal.

"Yes?" he answered her, his voice very thick. Goodness, lust had surely taken over his being. He'd never felt so turned on, nothing in his mind except Mayli.

"I want you," she breathed, and she bent down slightly so he stood, his face in front of hers again. "I need you. Please."

Now she removed his underwear, her hands squeezing his butt playfully before one slipped around to grasp his erection. He groaned deeply, his head leaning back. Her other hand went up to his head, massaging him as she kissed him, fingers running through his hair, thoroughly messing it up. She pumped on his hardness, then let go to allow her fingers to slowly move along the main vein, driving him mad. He almost lost it a few times, but reminded himself of the wetness between her legs, ready for him.

"Mayli," he barely said, his voice quivering. "I want you…need you…badly…now."

She looked at him, that playful smile back. "You sure?"

Of course he was sure. He'd pined for her since she left after the sandcrawler incident, truthfully since he met her. And for the first time in his life, he felt deeply connected to someone both physically and mentally. And this woman, Mayli, knew everything about him, what a troubled failure he was, despite his best intentions, and she still wanted to be around him, walk with him, share meals with him, laugh into the night at ridiculous stories, share adventures with him. The Jedi Code be damned…he wanted…no, needed Mayli.

And right now he needed to get inside her.

"Yes," he answered her. "Please. Now."

She pulled him toward her bed, Obi-Wan's knees feeling weak as he followed her, wondering how he'd remained standing so long. She lay on the bed, pulling him down next to her, and the couple turned to face one another. He placed a hand on her cheek and slowly moved it down the length of her body, resting it on her hips. She smiled, scooted up to him, and kissed him sweetly on the lips, her naked body against his sending him to the edge of his control.

"Make love to me, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said.

Her words removed all the other thoughts from his head, and as Mayli lay on her back, he moved gently on top of her. She shifted a bit and wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing his pelvis down and the top of his erection to touch her wet opening. Moving his hands through her hair as he propped himself up above her, he found himself staring in her eyes as he slowly pushed into her. Never wavering from her intense gaze, small gasps leaving her lips from time to time, Obi-Wan moved into her slowly until he was all the way in, his body beginning to feel a deep, overpowering sense of euphoria. But the tear that escaped her eye gave him pause.

"I'm…I hurt you?" he mumbled, realizing coherent speech might not be too much of a possibility at the moment.

"Oh…no, no, not at all. You made me quite ready," she said, her body starting to move in a grinding motion underneath him. She smiled broadly. "You just…you fit so well, just…" Then, as she moved her hips in a more dramatic push, she moaned deeply, her eyes closing. "Oh…my...ohhhh"

But Obi-Wan lost track of her speech as he began to thrust into her. He placed his forehead against hers and allowed himself to lose control completely. Between kissing her, he realized he was occasionally grunting rather uncouthly, but she didn't seem to care. Her mounting cries, her nails on his shoulders and back, the heels of her feet on his behind, the deep intimacy of sharing this very private moment with another person, his Mayli, made him just want to be himself in this deep pleasure.

After several deep thrusts, he felt the tight wetness of the walls which gripped his penis contract, her moans becoming more frequent. He began to feel his orgasm overtake him, filling all his nerves with energy.

"Obi…Wan…I'm…Oh dear me…" she gasped, eyes closed again, hands gripping his back almost painfully.

"Mayli…darling…beautiful…May…" and with a deep groan, he released into her, his climax overtaking everything, knowing she'd reached the same point, both their movements now frantic, their voices overpowering the storm from outside the hut. She was soft and strong and warm and wet and oh so very tantalizingly tight. How would he ever be able to function after this?

His orgasm began to subside as they both began to slow their movements, and finally, when he felt so sensitive he thought he might burst out laughing from the rather ticklish sensation, he moved out of her and fell once again to her side. They both lay on their backs, side-by-side, staring at the hut ceiling, reclaiming their breathing, once again allowing the music of the storm to take over.

"Wow," he said finally. He looked over to seeing her breathing heavily, one hand over her heart as if to slow its rate a bit. Allowing his eyes to travel down, he saw her naked body lying on top her blankets, neck and chest red from where he'd kissed and sucked. Looking down at his own body, he realized how exposed he was, and rather than feel concerned, he felt safe, comfortable, and complete.

Mayli shifted around suddenly to lay on her side, facing him. "Wow is right," she said. "That was…"

"Good? I hope so because I'm not terribly…"

"Obi-Wan, that was…you…" she began to giggle. "You fit so well. Seriously, like that's where you are meant to be."

Obi-Wan shifted back to face her on his side. "Really?"

"Oh yes, like we…like we were meant to be together, like a puzzle or the final piece to a machine or…" she laughed again, tears coming to her eyes. "Sorry, just overwhelmed."

He nodded, still feeling the deep satisfaction of release in his veins.

She furrowed her brow. "Wait…you weren't using any sort of Force manipulation or…"

"Mayli, I barely know what I'm doing," he laughed. But the orgasmic feeling was something similar to what he'd reached during meditation, on the couple of times he'd come close to actually touching the Force itself. However, this felt more complete, fuller, real. The connection he formed with Mayli, and with himself in going to a place he hadn't before in both body and spirit, seemed to help him to a deep sense of calm, rather unusual for him.

He explained this to Mayli as she shifted around to lie on her stomach, crossing her legs in the air behind her. The curve of her back, her butt, how she playfully waved her legs back and forth as she listened, distracted him, and he stopped talking, scooted over, and draped his arm around her.

"Well, what now?" he asked.

"We enjoy a post-sex nap, then get up later to do it again, because Obi-Wan…" she said, snuggling against him and pulling one of her blankets over them. "This is only the beginning."

"Of the storm?" he whispered, hoping the storm would last for the next ten standard years.

"Of us," she whispered softly back.

Despite the roar of the wind and the shuffle of the sand outside, Obi-Wan dozed off minutes later, feeling completely happy.

A couple of hours into the afternoon, the sound of something hitting the front door of the hut brought Mayli out of a pleasant dream involving Obi-Wan on her ship as they sped across the galaxy. They were in the galley, and he was fixing her dinner, completely nude, talking in his dignified voice about recent developments in hyperspace technology. Naked Obi-Wan, on the Nebula Flame, discussing hyperspace tech? Definitely Mayli's favorite things.

Closing her eyes again, hoping to reclaim the dream, another loud bang on the door sent her to full consciousness. Looking at her lover beside her, Obi-Wan still seemed completely out, she bounded from the bed to the door, glancing outside through one of the small cracks in the wood. Everything was dark, although light flashed from time to time, sometimes intense like lightening and sometimes soft, like one of the suns trying to peak through the chaos. She hoped the sound she heard was a clump of dirt and not a piece of her garden.

She looked back at Obi-Wan lying in bed, his chest bare, the blanket only covering him at the waist and below. The memories of a few hours ago came flooding back to Mayli, and she felt a pleasant weakness consume her again. The feeling of being surrounded by him, the sensation of him inside her…she shuddered in pleasure before turning back to peak through the door again.

While the sex had been rather simple, being their first time together and his first ever, something about the feel of him, the way he looked at her, the intimate way he'd placed his forehead on hers as they came together. She knew as they'd become closer the past several weeks, something different, something she never encountered before, was happening between them. Like she'd finally found her other half, strangely out in the middle of a desert planet on the Outer Rim. And while she'd been with other men and had much wilder encounters in bed, this moment with Obi-Wan was the first time she felt she truly made love to someone.

"If you are intending on going out into the storm, which I don't suggest, you may want to put some clothes on," came his voice from behind her.

Grinning, she turned around to see him looking at her sleepily from her bed, the charming grin on his face. Looking down, she realized she stood completely naked at the door. Turning to face him completely, she put her hands on my hips.

"And what if I wanted to forego clothing altogether, Mr. Kenobi?"

"I would not object to that in the least," he said formally. "You are quite pleasant to look at. Although you will have to put up with me touching you quite a bit."

"Hmmm…" she pretended to be considering as she walked slowly back to bed. She pulled the blanket completely off of him as she kneeled on the end of the bed. Happy to see his erection almost at full attention, she felt herself throb with want of him again. "I think you should be banned from clothing as well." She bent down, and began kissing up his legs, snaking slowly up his body.

"You know, in my work in negotiations, I encountered many sentient species who do not wear clothing, or some, for ceremonial purposes, don't during government…oh…oh…what…Mayli ?" his rather formal lecture stopped suddenly as Mayli reached his member, and she ran her tongue up along his length.

She stopped, almost laughing aloud in his surprise. Looking up at him, she saw his eyes closed, his chest heaving up and down.

"Sorry, did you want me to stop?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"Oh good gracious no," he said quickly, in a desperate voice. "You just…"

But words were replaced by groans as Mayli brought her tongue to the tip of his manhood, swirling it around, before bringing her mouth over him completely. She could taste their previous encounter on him, which aroused her more. He thrust gently into her mouth as she sucked on him, incoherent speech escaping him from time to time. After releasing him, she continued to move up his body, pausing to let her nipples move across his erection. He let out a deep moan, causing her to giggle.

He stopped and looked down at her. The charming grin was back. "Let's see if you can control yourself, my sweet darling."

"What?" she laughed, but before she knew what was happening, he'd flipped her on her back and moved down her body, positioning himself between her thighs.

He began by sucking on her nipples, fondling the one not in his mouth, before creeping down to her private area, and parting her legs with his hands. Her heart racing, she looked down at him to see him studying her vaginal area, and she suddenly felt self-conscious.

But before she could ask anything, he moved to kiss her folds, then let his tongue run up and down. She let out several involuntary groans as he lapped up her wetness, his movements becoming more confident as he reached her vaginal opening and sucked along the sides.

She suddenly climaxed, and grabbed his head rather roughly. But he didn't stop, seeming to understand what was happening.

"Don't….stop…ever…" she cried out, but the feeling subsided and he pulled away, leaving her a weak, throbbing wreck on the bed.

"Now I can see…" he said, grinning as he moved up to her, but she flipped him on his back and reclaimed his erection in her mouth, again running her tongue along the shaft, feeling him release a bit of his juices, ready to enter her.

"Mayli…no…I want…" and she felt him grab her by the shoulder and she scooted up to straddle him at the waist, feeling the delicious pressure of his penis at her opening.

She grabbed him and guided him into her, both groaning, Obi-Wan nipping at her nipples which hung over his face. They began moving together, laughing, Mayli once again marveling at how well Obi-Wan fit her, how they seemed to know what each other wanted, needed.

"Mayli?" he mumbled in between thrusts.

"Hmmm?" she answered, her hands clutching his shoulders as she ground on him, allowing his head to rest between her breasts, his mouth occasionally teasing them.

"I hope the storm lasts weeks," he said. "And we just stay naked and…"

But he lost speech again, and threw back his head, closing his eyes, a large smiled spreading across his face. Mayli felt him throb and harden even more within her, and his climax brought on another orgasm for her. And she came hard on him, both moving roughly together. After calming a bit, she moved off, a satisfying wetness between her legs.

Neither talked for several minutes, the storm once again taking over.

Suddenly Mayli sat up. "Let's play sabacc!"

Obi-Wan, eyes glazed from the afterglow, took a moment to regard her before realizing what she said. He smiled and nodded.

The next three (or was it four?) days and nights, Mayli thoroughly enjoyed Obi-Wan Kenobi. They played numerous games of sabacc, Obi-Wan slowly getting better at bluffing. They made love several more times, Mayli enjoying how the entire time they barely got dressed more than just her sleep shirt and his trousers. He seemed to get more used to and quite skilled at sex, and she found after the third day she knew the feel of his body well, the way he liked to be touched. And she felt surprised that his broad grin could still make her weak at the knees.

The storm continued to rage, but the couple didn't care. Mayli echoed Obi-Wan's earlier comment in hoping the event lasted for the rest of their lives. Of course, she also realized that thought was ridiculous, and they were merely at the exciting, beginning stage of their relationship. But the feeling that Obi-Wan was someone she was meant to meet continued to overpower her every time they kissed or laughed or fell asleep in each other's arms.

Obi-Wan gave her more to think about when he voiced a concern on the second day, as they ate a small breakfast…or lunch. The continued darkness outside made time-telling difficult.

"Um…Mayli," he said hesitantly, sipping some water. "Should we be taking any…um, precautions?"

"We reinforced the door. You battened down your place," she shrugged. "I'm not sure what more we could do."

"No, I mean with…well, I was thinking about Luke and…and, well the purpose of intimacy and…" he let his voice trail off, and she smiled. He was terribly cute when he bumbled.

"You mean pregnancy? No, I've taken a birth control supplement for years, helps regulate my system, necessary for space travel, knowing when menstruation is coming and all." She took a bite of a rather dry biscuit. Yes, they would definitely need to leave sometime. They would eventually run out of food, as unappetizing as it was. She looked back up at Obi-Wan, who was staring at the table thoughtfully. "Have you ever thought about having children?"

He looked up, his eyes wide. "As a Jedi, never. But now I'm a man in exile…and…I..." He returned to eating.

Mayli felt her face redden, and she began to pay more attention to her food than the meager meal warranted. She thought she'd eventually settle down and have children, but the years slipped away and then she was on the run. How nice now, to stop, spend days merely playing games and making love. Regarding Obi-Wan again, his sweet, handsome face still flushed from their conversation, she wondered about the Force which he was so attune to and if it brought people together for a reason. She certainly felt her connection with him growing. She shrugged and laughed before she rose and pulled him back to her bed.

The storm eventually subsided, and Obi-Wan made plans to return to his hut the next morning, the wind no more than just an occasional gust, the swish of sand gone. He lay on his back, one again naked, Mayli draped across him, her breathing steady in her sleep. A deep peace settled inside him. The past few days, Obi-Wan simply enjoyed his time with Mayli, lying around talking for hours about nothing in particular, playing games of sabacc, which he felt he was slowly becoming better at, and getting to know each other physically. He couldn't recall a time in all his life he simply allowed himself to relax like this, do nothing. Well, not exactly nothing. He'd done a lot the past few days, but all had been for fun, for pleasure, to get closer to this desert flower he'd discovered. Before his exile, he'd always been running about the galaxy, and even at home, in the Jedi Temple, he'd always been working, planning, training. He remembered his sparse room in the Temple, and he realized that here, with Mayli, felt more like a home, a comfortable place to really be himself.

He knew Mayli by heart now, every curve of her body, the gleam in her violet eyes, the way she laughed, and yet he couldn't get enough of her. The conversation about pregnancy came back to him, and Obi-Wan began to consider her words and those of Beru. Could be both a Jedi and a man, a lover, maybe even a father? He'd stepped over that line, the attachment aspect of the Jedi Code, but he still felt the Light Side of the Force flow through and around him.

Well, he had plenty of time to think. He drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, a woman's voice called his name.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," came the voice slowly, loud and clear.

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up, startled. Mayli lie asleep next to him, but he knew the voice wasn't hers. The voice was deeper, the syllables of his name clipped.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," came the voice again, and he found his eye drawn to the kitchen area, to the satchel hanging on the peg. He hadn't thought about it for days, distracted by Mayli.

The holocron.

Obi-Wan got out of bed and walked over to the satchel, pulling out the cube. He hadn't touched it before, letting Mayli handle the item, and he didn't see it again until now. But as he studied it in his palm, surprised at the light weight of the piece, the holocron seemed to hum. In fact, it began to vibrate and a soft glow began to emit through the carvings.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," the voice said again.

He found he simply could not put it down. Staring at the piece, he felt the overwhelming urge to attempt to open it, having retrieved information from holocrons before in the library at the Jedi Temple. But unlike the Jedi holocrons, this one reeked of the Dark Side, his hand feeling soiled from simply touching it. Still, he wondered what secrets existed within, who called to him, how could the knowledge help him.

"Obi-Wan…"

Yes, the information inside…what could it be? Maybe if he just…

"Obi-Wan…sweetheart…"

He studied the carved designs on the holocron. Intricate. Who created it? If he opened it, the gatekeeper could tell him. Was it the deep-voiced woman, or maybe…

"Ben! Obi-Wan! Ben, sweetie, answer me!" came a woman's voice, not the mysterious voice from before but Mayli, lighter, pleasanter…worried.

The holocron was snatched from his hand, and Obi-Wan had to stop himself from aggressively grabbing it from Mayli, who stuffed it in the satchel and placed to back on the peg.

"What did you do that for?" he hissed at her, then stopped. Where had that venom come from? "Mayli…Mayli…what happened…I'm sorry…I…"

She studied him, and Obi-Wan realized they were both naked, her having just slid out of bed like himself.

"You…you made it glow…and hum," she said, looking shocked.

"The Dark Side…it's drenched in the Dark Side," he said, his eyes again drawn to the satchel. "I cannot touch it…the holocron…I…" What had happened?

"We need to destroy that thing," Mayli said. "When we go into Water this next week, I'm going to ask about getting an appointment at Jabba's. Get that permit for the Dune Sea and pitch that thing into the sarlacc"

Obi-Wan continued to stare at the satchel, and before he could move, Mayli tore it from the wall, opened her front door, and threw it outside, slamming the door shut. She then walked back to bed, beckoning him to join her. The moment the holocron left the room, he felt he could breathe fully, as if he something had pressed on his chest.

The Dark Side. The galaxy was rank with it.

But not in here. Not with Mayli. He lay back down with her, and held her to him, her warmth, her presence, calming him once again, allowing him to relax and drift away.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Obi-Wan confronts his anger and guilt, and the Sith confront a crazed fandom.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and special thanks to everyone who took the time to review so far. I love hearing from readers, and I really appreciate the time you take to send me a little note. This always makes my day a bit brighter. Hope you are enjoying the story. May the Force be with you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **There is No Chaos. There is Harmony.**

Obi-Wan studied the ceiling of his hermitage, the only light coming from the single candle on his cracked table. The past several days changed his perspective on the galaxy completely; he gave himself over to another person, and he suddenly felt more whole than he ever had before, healthy. He couldn't recall a time he'd been truly happy, at least like this. Relaxed, and because of this, he felt a new relationship with the Force, as if the Light enveloped him and Mayli. He knew this was love.

Did the Jedi have it wrong? Could someone love another, romantic love, and still be a Jedi Knight, a Jedi Master? After putting his trust in Mayli, giving her his heart and body, he felt more attune to the Force than he had since before the fall of the Jedi. Perhaps closer to the Force than ever before. The Jedi Code embraced serenity and harmony, things he'd finally achieved with Mayli the past few days, and the Jedi preached putting others before yourself. Isn't that the very foundation of love?

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. He had no one to discuss this with and found he didn't care. He'd made his decision to be with Mayli and didn't regret it one bit. He needed to live his life and be happy, like Beru said.

His mind drifted pleasantly to making love to Mayli, her soft, curvy body next to his, her voice deliciously moaning his name. He loved making her laugh and feeling her grip him tightly with her limbs and being inside her, the warm tightness. He felt himself getting aroused just thinking about all they'd done together, and his hut suddenly seemed very empty.

He'd returned to his home earlier in the day, finding minimal damage, a rock having dented his landspeeder by crashing into the tarp. Otherwise, the suns shined down, and the landscape showed no change after the storm. So goes life on a desert world.

Mayli's garden sustained damage, but only a bit, one side of the raised garden having collapsed. She simply shrugged, saying things could be worse, and they could fix it in one day's work.

And now he lay in bed, waiting to fall asleep but only thinking of her and seeing her in a few hours to repair their defense system and the garden. Finding sleeping difficult, as he'd dozed in her arms the past few nights, he flopped over on his stomach when a knock sounded at the door. Mayli.

Leaping out of bed and crossing the room in a single bound, he threw open the door to find his lovely woman standing in the night in her sand robes, clutching a small cloth bag.

"I'm having trouble sleeping without you and…" she began, but he didn't let her finish.

Obi-Wan grabbed her to him, crushing her lips to his, arms moving around her body.

"I cannot sleep either," he said. "Join me."

Within moments, she'd donned her sleep shirt and lay next to him in bed, the serenity capturing him wholly. He wrapped his body around her and felt complete.

Two days after the storm, the couple spent time repairing the Tusken security system, some of the audio equipment having fallen down in the heavy wind. In the afternoon, they finally got to the garden, working together to patch up the plants that took root. Obi-Wan enjoyed the manual labor, the two of them silently working, his mind wondering to their upcoming trip to Water and their future fight training sessions and their sabacc game that evening, hoping he could finally beat her. The realization he no longer thought solely of the past astonished and comforted him. He'd begun to move on.

A delighted gasp from Mayli brought him out of his thoughts. He looked across at her, holding a little green plant in her palm, her broad beautiful smile, which he'd come to adore, on her face.

"Obi-Wan, look! This one is beginning to flower! We might have some fruit in a month," she continued to study the plant with glee.

Looking at her, Obi-Wan suddenly felt his breath leave his lungs. Her happiness at something so simple, so beautiful as the beginning of a plant flowering, filled him with pure joy, and the Light Side of the Force penetrated his spirit. She stood before him, holding the plant, dirt smudging her face, sand in her hair, and robes covered with grime from their work. She looked absolutely stunning, the most incredible thing he'd ever seen, and Obi-Wan had been all over the galaxy, like Mayli, who also possessed a quick wit and adventurous heart.

His pulse quickening at these thoughts, he spoke, barely above a whisper, "I love you."

Mayli's gaze left the plant and met his in shock.

"I love you, Mayli," he said again, the Force strengthening his words. The Jedi Code was flawed. Love. Love was the Light Side.

She clutched the little plant and stared at him, her mouth slightly open.

"I love you too," she said softly, and Obi-Wan watched as a single tear spilled out of her eye and down her cheek.

They stood looking at each other for several moments before she set the plant down and walked toward him. Standing in front of him, she took both his hands in hers.

"I think I was meant to come to Tatooine," she said softly, looking up into his eyes.

"Me too," he said.

"I don't usually believe in such things but you and I, Obi-Wan…I've never felt this way before about anyone."

"Yes," he said, wishing he could form more coherent sentences, but this revelation about love simply overwhelmed him. Luckily, Mayli continued.

"When I first arrived here, I just wanted to leave, and now…all I want is to build a life here with you," she said, then laughed. "And eat this fruit in a couple of weeks."

Obi-Wan laughed too, then leaned down to kiss her, marveling how he'd been in such a state of despair weeks ago, and now felt hopeful for the future. Sure, a future on Tatooine, but a future no less. While the feelings of guilt, failure, and anger still existed, new emotions of hope, trust, and love surged in him.

He kissed Mayli, so very glad she'd chosen the hermitage a hill away, that she'd pulled a blaster on him, that she'd initiated their friendship, that she'd discovered he was a Jedi. Despite the painful experiences which brought them together, something wonderful seemed to emerge.

On Christophsis, the opening act of the Max Rebo concert wrapped up their set, and Dia raised her eyebrows as the surrounding crowd began to chant the Ortolan's name. Soon, the little long-snouted alien appeared, to great cheers, and the concert began. Lingering toward the back, Dia began to scan for Mayli and the auburn-haired, bearded man, hoping they would be at the this first show. After disposing of Mayli, they could take the Force-user back to the base to open the holocrons, perhaps persuade him to join the Scholars. Dia wondered if he knew of his powers, was a trained Sith, or if he accidently stumbled into opening the holocron.

Dia came out of her thoughts and became more aware of the surrounding environment, shocked at the enthusiasm of the crowd for an ugly beast playing rather mundane music. What a gimmick! She eyed the creature onstage, wondering if the Scholars should really invest in Max Rebo. Since he requested to only be paid in food, hence his concerts in eating establishments, he might be a good moneymaker, with little effort. Dia's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Something to consider if they had to follow the tour longer.

Not able to locate Lail, Dia easily found Jac up near the front of the crowd, toward the edge of the stage, surrounded by the admirers he'd gathered over the past several days, playing up his expertise on Max Rebo. Dia watched as, from time to time, he'd scan the crowd. Despite all the little tarts around him, he seemed to be diligent in his search of Mayli and her consort. Good boy.

Walking into the foyer, Dia didn't see the pilot there either, just heard the thumping of the bass, the roar of the crowd. A group of middle-aged Givins rushed in, apparently upset at being late. Dia just shook her head. Max Rebo better enjoy the fame now; he would mostly likely end up playing in some crime lord's personal cantina in a few years.

Entering the concert again, she weaved through the crowd and found Jac walking beside her.

"Nothing yet," he said in a low voice. "I don't think this is the place. Sometimes I get a sense of déjà vu when I come to the point where a future vision becomes the current moment. I don't feel…"

"Hey Jackie, baby, come back over here!" yelled a scantily clad young woman, waving her hand for Jac to return to the group near the stage.

"In a minute," Jac said in a light, happy voice, quite unnatural coming from his mouth. He turned to Dia. "I saw Lail across the room. Doesn't look like he's spotted anything either."

"What did the man look like again?" asked Dia.

"Maybe just younger than middle age, fit…the hair was distinctive, full beard, not even close to balding," he said, thinking. "That blonde-red color." He nodded in the direction of his group of women, chuckling. "Like the one Number Three seems to be attempting but failing."

"Number Three?" asked Dia.

"Yes, I always take her third. She's a bit wilder than the others. Number One…" he indicated the taller girl. "She's calmer, a good warm-up. And Two, well let's just say…"

"Let's not," said Dia smoothly but looking at him in disgust. While she herself enjoyed using sentients for different reasons, sometimes simply to practice various methods of murder, she found Jac to be indulging a bit too much in his sexual desires.

Jac suddenly seemed to realize he'd been speaking very informally, and he cleared his throat, standing up a bit straighter. "I apologize, Master Dia."

Dia waved him off and walked away, weaving again through the crowd. No Mayli, no companion. Just a growing headache.

Obi-Wan and Mayli sat in the evening, studying their cards, finishing up their last hand of sabacc before turning in for bed. Mayli told him a story about her first time piloting a ship through hyperspace.

"And my dad said," she paused, then deepened her voice in imitation of a man, which still had a light, feminine quality to it. "Mayli, remember to triple check your coordinates or your ass is going to look like a shooting star."

The couple laughed, but a sudden wave of nausea gripped Obi-Wan. In imitating her father, Mayli's voice sounded like the female calling to him from the holocron. After his previous interaction with the object, she'd hidden it upon his request, hoping to keep it away from him until they could take it to the Dune Sea for destruction.

But suddenly he couldn't help himself.

"Where did you hide the holocron?" he asked.

Mayli's laughter at her father's comment ceased at his drastic change in subject.

"Why?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, I just thought maybe…before we destroyed it…I could see who made the cube," he shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant, but his heart knocked in his chest. He wanted the holocron. Now.

"No," she said firmly, then pretended to study her cards.

"Just to look at…"

"No," she said again. "Something happened. You became…something else…when you held it." She studied him. "And I tried to destroy it but couldn't. It's evil and…"

"You tried to destroy it?" he gasped.

"Yes, took a hammer to it. Threw it against the stone walls outside. Nothing happened," she looked at him with so much love, thoughts of his longing for the holocron shifted back to the Light, and he felt the nausea and desperate need sink away. "You don't need that, baby. Not at all. You said you shouldn't touch it, and you won't see it again until we throw it into the Dune Sea. Remember, I take care of you, you take care of me. And right now, I'm keeping you from the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan went back to sabacc, the cards he'd received certainly not a winning hand. Oh well, next time. He threw them down and crossed the table to Mayli, kneeling beside her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her neck.

Unfortunately, that night brought more thoughts of the Dark Side, Obi-Wan tossing and turning beside Mayli in a half-sleep before slipping into a vivid nightmare. He entered Emperor Palpatine's office at the capital, like he'd done several times while the Sith Lord had been chancellor.

"Ah, yes, Master Kenobi," the Emperor said in his smooth, silky drawl. "Have a seat."

Obi-Wan took a chair across from the man, resisting the urge to pull out his lightsaber, which hung on his hip.

"Well, it looks like Anakin Skywalker chose the Dark Side," Palpatine said matter-of-factly, although Obi-Wan could hear a slight smugness in his voice. "You must feel dreadfully disappointed. Betrayed even."

Obi-Wan stared at his nemesis, thinking about all the time Anakin spent with the Sith, the Jedi wondering what he could have done, could have said, to stop the tide of tragic events.

"Well?" cooed Palpatine's voice in a slight taunt.

"Yes, I feel betrayed. Disappointed," Obi-Wan said, trying to keep his composure.

"But aren't you most upset with Master Yoda?" the Emperor prodded. "After all, shouldn't he have noticed me? Isn't he the most powerful Jedi on the council?"

Obi-Wan didn't speak, realizing fully this was a dream, and Palpatine only echoed Obi-Wan's thoughts and doubts about Yoda.

"Aren't you infuriated…" Palpatine continued, leaning forward with an almost friendly smile, his face undamaged, as Obi-Wan knew him for years. "Aren't you infuriated at Qui-Gon as well…pushing you aside for the Chosen One?" The Sith laughed, a rather unpleasant sound. "And then to have a student thrust upon you…you, barely a Jedi Knight. Trained him to be my disciple." More laughter.

"I was…it was my obligation…what Qui-Gon wanted…and…" Obi-Wan stammered, feeling his fists clench. "Anakin made his choice…I couldn't…" He stopped. He felt his lightsaber, heavy on his hip, and he wanted to ignite it and slash Palpatine through.

"You're angry. So angry. I can feel it," continued the Emperor. "Embrace your anger."

"No," Obi-Wan said weakly, wishing he sounded a bit firmer, but failing miserably.

"Tell that foolish woman you are with to give you the holocron," the Sith Lord continued. "Open it. Find the knowledge within."

"No…I'm not going down that path," he said, his voice still uncertain. What if the holocron could help him restore the galaxy to the Light?

"You are a fool, Master Kenobi," the Emperor said, leaning back and shaking his head. "A failed Jedi Knight who finds peace and solace in a simple woman who is not even Force sensitive, a low-life pilot. Living in a hut instead of your grand temple. Giving your student away." The smile was back. "But there is great power within you. Great indeed. Embrace your anger…at Yoda, at Anakin, at Qui-Gon…at me. Let it become a part of you. You are a powerful man, Master Kenobi. Use your hate of those others, of yourself, to fuel your future. You were one of the great Jedi, now being slowly swallowed by sand. Embrace the Dark Side, embrace your destiny!"

"No!" he screamed, rising to his feet, igniting his lightsaber with a snap-hiss, lunging at the smirking Sith.

He sat straight up in bed, yelling, causing Mayli, snoozing peacefully beside him, to sit up with a startled yelp.

Obi-Wan rose to his feet, wearing only his underwear, and began pacing around his home. Anger boiled though his veins. The Palpatine in his head…that was himself. He needed to get this under control. He needed…

He grabbed his pants, pulled them on, and stormed outside, not even listening to Mayli, who seemed to be saying something. He walked to the ledge overlooking the vast expanse of desert, the first sun just peeking over the horizon.

He employed some breathing exercises he'd often used during meditation. Maybe he should return to his routine of training and meditation, attempt to reach out to Qui-Gon.

Anger continued to boil, the guilt, the failure, the betrayal that haunted him for months before the arrival of Mayli swam in him, and he stared at the rising sun, his blood on fire. He simply couldn't calm down.

"What happened?" came Mayli's soft voice, startling him. She wore her sleep shirt under her robes, her feet bare. The sight of her, the concern on her face, calmed him slightly. "Bad dream?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

He did, and when he was done, he found her regarding him thoughtfully.

"It's okay to be angry," she said finally. "I am angry beyond belief. I'm glad I met you, but I've lost everything else. And I am angry."

"But I cannot get angry," he said, frustrated. She clearly did not understand. "Anger is the path to the Dark Side."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't think that's true."

"How would you know?" he snapped, receiving a flash of rage in her eyes in return.

"Because I've been pissed plenty of times in my life and haven't gone out and slaughtered an entire monastic organization," she hissed back.

"But you are not Force sensitive. When you can touch the Force, you…"

"What, are better than everyone?" she said, obviously offended. "Or weaker, letting your emotions at the time define who you are forevermore?"

He opened his mouth to argue but stopped. Goodness, he did think he was better, more special, more capable. Or did he find himself weak, ready to fall into the Dark Side at any moment? His brain became muddled, the mix of emotions swirling within him. And no Master Yoda to process things with.

That ridiculous, stupid Yoda who let all this happen.

Clenching his fists again, he turned from her and stalked off.

"Stop!" she yelled at him. "Obi-Wan, you cannot just push these emotions back. Let these feelings out." She grabbed him and forcefully turned him around, surprising Obi-Wan with her strength. Of course, she had taken on a womp rat with a wall panel. "Say it. What makes you angry?"

"This is ludicrous."

"I'll start," she said, sounding calmer, more formal. "I'm angry that I lost my business. My contacts, everything I've worked so hard for." She paused. "Your turn."

He didn't speak but found himself staring at her. She looked fierce, which suited her, and he felt better. Yes, maybe she was right. She'd been right about so much. He loved her, trusted her.

"I'm angry at Master Yoda for…for…everything!" he shouted at her. "Why didn't he see that Palpatine was the Sith Lord. He was supposed to be the most powerful on the council. How could he not notice?"

"Right, yes! How could he not see it?" she agreed.

"And Qui-Gon…he was wrong. All this time I believed in him, my mentor…and…and…I spent my entire time as a Jedi Knight training Anakin…Qui-Gon was wrong!" he yelled at her, and she nodded.

"My family," she said loudly, in a heated voice. "I'll never see them again. Ever. They think I'm dead. They'll never know." Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"And Anakin…Padme…so stupid," Obi-Wan yelled again. "The clones…they tried to kill me…and…I actually thought we were friends…I…" He took a deep breath. "I felt Anakin was my brother. He…" He looked Mayli in the face, the hot tears falling freely, seeing her crying more as well. "I did everything expected of me. Went above and beyond. And I'm here, in exile. The trainer of a Dark Lord of the Sith, no less, responsible for numerous deaths. I feel…abandoned by the Force." Shocked by his own words, Obi-Wan realized the truth in his statement.

Mayli nodded. "Yes," she said simply.

Then, turning toward the desert, she took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs into the morning air. After running out of breath, she stopped abruptly, her voice echoing in the soft wind.

"Let it out," she told him.

So he did. Taking a deep breath like Mayli, he screamed, gathering his energy from his core to let out the yell into the dawn. He continued his wail until his lungs were completely empty and collapsed onto the ground on his knees, Mayli falling beside him.

His body felt empty of everything, air as well as the anger. Placing his forehead on the ground, hands beside his head, he remained like that for several moments, allowing the air again to fill his lungs. He'd never really emoted like this, always choosing meditation, pushing back the anger, but he had to admit this felt good. Great, actually, releasing the pain into the world, letting it fly away from him.

Obi-Wan suddenly became aware of what he may have looked and sounded like just now, and snapped his head toward Mayli. But she simply sat on her knees, regarding the sunrise. Then she looked at him, her face red from crying.

"Now, what is good?" she asked.

"You," he said.

She smiled. "What else?"

He sighed. "I have a chance to start again, the Jedi, with Luke, and maybe his sister, if they are Force sensitive."

"Yes," she said. "What else?"

He paused. "Master Yoda. I just remembered the last time I saw him. He was…broken. Like me. A failure. But he's still alive…there is hope for the Jedi." He paused again, thinking of dream Palpatine. "And we will learn from our mistakes." He looked at her. How lucky he was to run into such an insightful, intelligent, not to mention sexy woman. "Now you. What is good?"

She smiled, looking back out at the desert. "You. Ithorian perfume. Beating you continually at sabacc." She finally looked at him, mischief in her eyes. "Winning against an oh-so-powerful Jedi Master night after night."

He felt a grin pulling his lips up, and he began to laugh. Hard. His body once again racked with a myriad of emotions. But she was right, it felt so good to let it out into the world. And he didn't feel any closer to the Dark Side. He just felt better.

Lying on his back on the sand, he continued to laugh, tears once again streaming down his face. He finally stopped, and simply lay there with his eyes closed, his body slowly returning to a normal state. When he finally opened his eyes, unaware of how much time passed, he found himself alone, unsure when Mayli departed.

A wise woman, Mayli. He needed a presence like that in his life, wished he had met her earlier. Her words came back from last night – they would take care of each other. Obi-Wan always prided himself on being self-sufficient, but he could now see this was not an admirable trait for someone teetering near the edge. He needed Mayli.

That afternoon, Mayli looked at her meager remaining funds, cringing. Since liquidating her accounts months ago, she'd been running low on credits, with no way to earn more. Well, maybe. Perhaps she should consider work on planet, running transport between towns. Nodding to herself, she made the decision to look into that when they visited Water the next day.

Wishing she had a rich royal to fund her exile, like Obi-Wan, she decided not to tell the Jedi about her worries. He would most likely offer to help, which would make Mayli feel like she was taking advantage of the situation. She wanted him, not his credits. She'd always took care of herself, earned her own money. Now would be no different.

She hadn't seen Obi-Wan all day, but knew he was walking amongst the hills. Mayli felt proud to have helped him that morning, process his feelings. Of course, she learned this from her mother. Don't keep things bottled up, talk to people about your feelings, let it out. Seems the Jedi encouraged accepting things and moving on. But what about when things were difficult to accept, like losing the entire Jedi Order, like Obi-Wan? And the Jedi fear of anger. Not all anger made some turn into Darth Vader. While she wished she owned some of Obi-Wan's powers, she felt grateful not to be raised Jedi.

Smiling at the memory of him laughing uncontrollably, she suddenly realized the suns were beginning to set. Would she see him tonight? They did need to talk about their trip in the morning, when they would leave, who would drive.

An idea swept through her mind, hoping Obi-Wan would be game, and she grinned as she removed her clothing, then put back on her outer robes, making sure to slip on her boots to avoid burning her feet on the sand heated throughout the day.

Walking around, she quickly found him near the ledge opposite of where they'd screamed into the desert that morning, this time watching the suns set, leaning against the rock wall in the shade. He's spread out his outer robes to sit on, and simply looked out to the horizon.

Sitting down next to him, she noticed he looked a lot better than when he awoke that morning.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Excellent," he said. "My mind is…not as troubled, although, I think I will always be a little…angry."

"You have a right to be," she said simply. She nudged him with her shoulder playfully. "Want to fill your mind with something else?"

"I'm not sure if I'm in the mood for sabacc. And those holocomedies I bought are dreadful," he said.

She giggled and stood up before him, blocking his view of the suns and letting her robe slide to the ground, now naked except for her boots. She saw his eyes widen and take on that hungry look she'd become familiar with the past week. Oh yes, he was quite sexy indeed. She felt herself begin to throb as he regarded her.

Standing up, Obi-Wan walked toward her, reaching out his hands to put on her hips. "Mayli…you are so beautiful. And wise."

"What?" she laughed. "Wise?"

"Yes, you getting me to emote…to release my anger, my disappointment," he said. "You were right."

"Ah yes, the three little words all women love to hear," she purred as she pushed her body into his, and he kissed her deeply.

Suddenly pulling away, he looked at her shocked. "Mayli, what if someone sees? We're out here in the open."

The couple turned and glanced across the desert, seeing absolutely nothing but sand. She turned back to Obi-Wan, and they both laughed as she tore at his shirt, and he began to remove his pants.

Down to just his underwear, he picked up Mayli and placed her beside him on his robes, Mayli delighting in his strength. Lying beside her, his fingers immediately moved between her legs, finding her clitoris, and stroking her there as he moved half on top of her, sucking and nipping at one of her nipples, then switching. She arched her back, pleasure rolling through her. But they were moving too fast…but goodness, he was making her wet.

"Mayli…my wise desert flower," he said, moving up to her lips, his mouth warm on hers.

"Obi…we…slow down…ah yes," she moaned as he removed his fingers and pressed his erection against her, still covered by his underwear.

"Slow down?" he mumbled, his face now hovering over hers. "Mayli, I'm just emoting, like you taught me. Letting it out."

She giggled. She enjoyed when he was playful, as he still had a bit of a formal sensibility about him most of the time. He disengaged himself from her and sat up, his back against the stone wall, legs stretched out in front of him, the bulge in his underwear beckoning to her. She lay beside him.

"I just want to enjoy you," she said, her eyes moving from his face to his hardness and back again.

"Same here," he said.

She moved up to sit on her knees in front of him. "So, maybe take one thing at a time."

"Okay," he said, looking at her intensely before blatantly ogling her bare breasts.

After staring at each other for several seconds, Mayli's body getting hotter by the moment, she decided slow was not an option for either of them, especially as he absentmindedly ran his tongue over his lips.

Surprising him, she moved quickly, pulling his underwear down and straddling him at the waist, her opening pressed against his ready penis. The position was delicious for both of them, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, his back still against stone wall. He looked up to kiss her briefly before biting at her nipples.

"Mayli, I must admit, I always did find breasts pleasant to look at," he mumbled in between her cleavage. "But I never realized how touching them, kissing them, biting them, could make me feel."

"And…me…yes…too" she barely got out as he continued his attack. She arched her back, and found herself automatically grinding against his erection. "Obi-Wan…you are so hard…I want…"

"Yes, inside," he groaned.

She shifted a little in her sitting position and gasped as he thrust himself inside. He also moaned deeply. Mayli rode him in a steady motion, feeling her orgasm build deliciously. He'd stopped his work on her breasts and simply groaned in a steady rhythm as they moved.

Mayli felt her orgasm explode and she cried out, shocking herself with the loud volume. She opened her eyes to see him grinning broadly at her, a look which prolonged the feeling.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she said, the intense climax consuming her for several moments before beginning to subside. She ran her hands up through his hair, grasping it tightly, pulling him in to kiss him hard.

He moved suddenly, Mayli soon finding herself on her back, Obi-Wan thrusting into her roughly, grunts and her name and I love yous coming from him. His intensity, his want, his need, sent a deep shudder of pleasure through her, and she moved with him, giggling in between groans. He finally released with a deep gasp, Mayli feeling his member throb within her, a pleasant warmth fill her. She felt so close to him, like they were one in the same, and as he lay gently on her, reclaiming his breath, she ran her hands softly along his back, feeling in absolute peace.

Then they heard it, the sound of machinery. A distant whir. The couple's eyes met, both wide, then they scrambled from their position, both pressing themselves against the rock wall just in time to see a starfighter soar over. They stared out after it, Mayli recognizing the symbol for the Empire painted on the back of the ship before it got too far away.

"I don't know that style or brand," she said.

"Me neither," shrugged Obi-Wan, then turned to her. "Patrols?"

She nodded. "Guess they noticed Tatooine."

"Let's hope we're not that interesting," he said, his eyes still on the distant ship. He laughed. "Hopefully the pilot didn't get a show."

"Well, if he did, I say you performed very well," she teased, pulling on her robe and boots as he dressed. She looked over to see his face burning scarlet, and smiled. Simply adorable.

The next day in Water, Mayli and Obi-Wan expected some sort of Imperial presence, but found none. The town remained sparsely populated, and they gathered their items quickly. Mayli carefully budgeted her money, hoping Obi-Wan did not notice, and he visited the bank himself for some credits, spending them freely.

"How were the Jedi funded?" she asked him as they locked up her landspeeder and headed toward their final errand, making an appointment with Jabba the Hutt at the small office near the oasis.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "The Republic. We also had donors across the galaxy." He laughed. "You know Mayli, I never really thought about it before."

How nice for you, Mayli thought, trying not to feel spiteful. But she remembered him being removed from his family before he even knew them, and she felt a bit embarrassed by her previous feelings. He'd lived a very different life from her.

Obi-Wan stopped just before entering the office. "I think maybe you should make and go on the appointment by yourself. I will come, of course, just not go inside the palace."

"Why?"

"My face may not be unfamiliar to some of Jabba's people," he said, concerned.

Mayli remembered some of his stories and nodded, about to enter the office when she spotted a flyer hanging in the door. She pointed to it and smiled back at Obi-Wan.

"Look Ben," she said. "The Max Rebo concert. Just a couple more weeks."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the blue creature. "I'll trust your opinion in music, Mayli.

After going back and forth with a rather bedraggled looking human female for nearly ten minutes, Mayli scheduled a two minute meeting with Jabba the Hutt at his palace in eight standard days. Walking back outside to meet Obi-Wan, she felt a bit of relief. She'd spent the past couple of days hiding the holocron in various places, hoping he wouldn't find it, resist the urge to look. The sooner that dreadful cube was gone, the better. She was responsible for bringing the Dark object to him to begin with, and he did not need to be around something so toxic. He'd asked about it several times, and his tone always seemed unnatural, intense. He needed to be away from the blasted thing. She would take care of him, as promised.

Joining Obi-Wan and kissing him lightly on the lips, she took his hand and they headed toward her landspeeder, ready to go home.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, one of Jac's future visions meets the present, and Mayli finds herself confronting the Dark Side.**_

 _ **Reviews, follows, and favorites deeply appreciated. Take care, everyone!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Secrets of the Holocron**

Four days before their trip to Jabba the Hutt's palace, Obi-Wan found himself sitting inside Mayli's landspeeder, parked in her garage-cave, as she worked on the engine. Their last outing got sand stuck throughout the transmission and hover mechanism, and while Obi-Wan thought the transport ran fine, Mayli seemed to notice some sounds here and some hesitation there, and set to work making sure the engine ran like new. Definitely a pilot, thought Obi-Wan happily.

He soon learned watching was helping to Mayli. He offered several times to assist, soon demoted to handing her tools, but after handing her the wrong one for the third time in a row, he was banished to simply turning on the engine when asked. But he didn't mind. They chatted away, and he found he enjoyed watching her work. She wore one of her flight suits which seemed to be more for when she fixed the ship, as previous stains tarnished the fabric. He thought about all the women he'd known, the female Jedi he worked with as well as the diplomats and royals he'd encountered and often protected. The Jedi always seemed so tidy in their appearance while the women in high office always dressed in beautiful gowns and often wore heavy make-up. He'd never seen Mayli wear make-up; in fact, she sported a grease mark across her forehead for the past hour, quite unnoticed.

While he always enjoyed looking at women dressed to the nines, and often anticipated how Padme would wear her hair, as there was always an intricate delicacy about her chosen designs, he found he liked Mayli's naturalness. Aside from the artificial bright colors streaked through her platinum blonde hair, and the lovely smell of the perfume he bought her, she remained unadorned, her hands calloused from work, a slight sunburn on her nose. She dressed to work hard, not to be looked at, and Obi-Wan found this enchanting. Not to mention he'd already become quite familiar with all the delightful little places on her body underneath that baggy work outfit…

"Okay, turn it one," she said, under the hood.

He snapped out of his daydream of him and Mayli's recent sexual encounter and turned on the engine. It roared to life, sounding perfect, but he heard her groan.

"Off," she shouted, then went to work again.

Obi-Wan sighed, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes. The day was getting hot, and his inactivity made him sleepy.

"Ben!" came Mayli's voice, and he jerked suddenly, having dozed off.

"Huh?" he blinked, seeing her standing at the side of the landspeeder, looking down at him.

She giggled. "You are too cute." She leaned down and kissed him softly. "Can you please go get us some water?"

Obi-Wan slid out of the transport and regarded Mayli. Completely covered in grease and grime, she looked genuinely happy, which made his heart light.

Humming a Max Rebo tune Mayli played for him from her datapad the night before, he walked up the hill toward her hut. Just before going inside, something in her garden caught his eye, and his stomach dropped, the song leaving his head. One of the taller plants had turned an inky black and looked wilted. As he watched, the plant keeled over, the root protruding from the ground. Underneath the root, something caught his eye. Walking over, he saw it. She'd hidden it here for the day.

The holocron.

Grab it. Take it. Open it.

These words rushed through his head, and he turned around. Mayli was down in the cave under their hillside. She would never know. He reached his hand out.

His mind began to scream for him to stop. He shouldn't take it. The holocron was a Sith artifact, a thing of the Dark Side. He did not need any more darkness.

Ah yes, but what was inside? Obi-Wan was always naturally curious. Just a peek wouldn't hurt. What did Mayli know? She wasn't Force sensitive.

No! Evil, evil, evil.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," came the deep woman's voice from the other night, calling to him in a welcoming way.

Grab it. Take it. Open it.

He snatched up the holocron from the dirt and walked inside Mayli's hut, turning around and bolting the door. The cube already began to hum and vibrate, emitting light. His hand shook so hard, he thought he would drop it, so he set it on the table. Surprisingly, the holocron stayed lit.

Suddenly, a holographic projection came from the cube, and a humanoid draped in a long cloak appeared in front of him, Obi-Wan feeling certain the person would have been about Mayli's height, slightly shorter than him, if not being projected from the small cube.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" came the voice again, much clearer, not distant, but in the space with him.

"Yes," he answered, his eyes transfixed on the image.

A chuckle came, not unpleasant at all, but good-natured. Motherly, as if understanding and amused by his behavior.

"I believe you are the very first to open my holocron," she said lightly. "Congratulations."

"Um…thank you," he said, hesitating. He shouldn't be doing this, not at all. Nevertheless, pride swelled in him – he was the first.

Silence fell as Obi-Wan regarded the image. He guessed female from the voice, but could see nothing of the speaker to delineate anything else.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A Force-user who has knowledge to share," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded, eager now. Knowledge…yes, yes. He'd been continuing advanced techniques with Yoda and some of the others on the Council before the fall of the Jedi. Now he could learn more, without struggling through trying to reach Qui-Gon. He had a teacher already here.

"How old is this holocron?" he asked.

She said a year, one in the older measurement of time, and he quickly did the conversion in his head. Nearly 2,500 years old.

"Are you a Sith?" he asked finally. If she said yes, he would not continue, absolutely not. Unless…

"Sith?" she laughed again in a non-mocking way. "Are we still dividing the Force into the Dark and the Light in your time as well? I am merely a student of the Force who made some discoveries and have information to share. Information which may be useful to you."

"Oh…" he said, but stopped, thinking. How ridiculous to divide the Force like that! All these years, the Dark Side, the Light Side, what did that all mean. What did it matter?

"May I show you something?" the image asked.

"Okay."

And just like that, Obi-Wan found himself standing on the bank of a creek in a deep, fragrant forest. The cool air and the spray of a small waterfall, which plunged into the creek in front of him, refreshed him after months in the desert. Looking up, towering evergreen trees stretched into the sky, and he could make out a yellow sun high above.

"This was my home world, located in the Deep Core," came a voice next to him.

Obi-Wan turned to now see the full-size version of the projection, only no longer just a holographic image. Wearing deep purple robes which reminded him of Mayli's eyes, he could only see her nose and down underneath her cowl. He realized now she was not human, evidenced from the slightly widened mouth and sharpened teeth.

"It's lovely here," he said honestly. He wanted to just sit by the water for hours as a calmness washed over him. Peaceful, yes. Everything was so pleasant.

"Come sit down, Obi-Wan," she said, beckoning him toward a downed log. They both sat, looking at the water. "Do you know why you were able to open this holocron?"

"No," he replied, suddenly puzzled. He hadn't even tried. Some of the Jedi ones he'd opened required intense concentration.

"Because only someone like me could open it," she said, suddenly sounding sad. "Only someone Force-sensitive, very powerful, and who has experienced deep and profound loss could open this cube. Does this apply to you?"

The figure turned toward Obi-Wan and smiled. He felt a deep shudder down his back, the smile looking a bit diabolical. However, her voice sounded like that of a mother, something he'd only heard but never directed toward him.

"Yes," he said. "What did you lose?"

She looked down at the water. "My world. A casualty of war."

"Oh…I'm so sorry about…"

"But I was able to make amends," she said. "Recompense, if you will."

"You mean revenge?" he asked, beginning to feel a little nauseated.

"Oh dear me, such a harsh word," she laughed lightly. "I mean…"

"Obi-Wan!" came a voice thundering through the forest. "Obi-Wan, open the door!"

Obi-Wan rose to his feet. The voice came from the sky, from all around, and sounded vaguely familiar.

"Sit down," said the cloaked figure pleasantly.

"Open the door!" screamed the voice in the wind, well over the sound of the waterfall. "Now, Ben, please!"

Obi-Wan nodded and looked around. "I need to open the door," he said.

The figure laughed. "What door? There is no door here, my child."

Confused, Obi-Wan took his seat again. She was right. No door. How silly of him.

"I have the knowledge of how to touch people through the Force over great distances," she continued. "Are you familiar with the concept of the Living Force?"

"Oh yes," said Obi-Wan eagerly. "My old master Qui-Gon believed…"

A loud shattering sound shook the forest.

"What in the world?" said Obi-Wan, leaping to his feet again.

The sound continued, over and over, like wood cracking, then silence.

Obi-Wan looked all around, but could not see any trees coming down. Something was wrong…he didn't belong here.

"Who is that?" asked the cloaked Force-user.

Obi-Wan's eyes followed the direction she looked in, and he suddenly felt his heart rate quicken.

Across the creek from himself and the cloaked figure, Mayli stood, still wearing her overalls covered in oil and dirt. She held a large hammer, and her hand dripped with blood.

"Obi-Wan," she said, her face terrified.

"Who is that?" said the holocron again.

"Mayli," Obi-Wan said, realizing he was speaking to both. He smiled at his love, but she only looked back in fear.

"Mayli," said the woman. "Hmmm…looks a bit raggedy to be with someone as powerful as you." She laughed good-heartedly. "But I do like her tenacity."

"She's wonderful," he answered. "I love her." He smiled serenely back at Mayli, wondering why she looked so worried. They could go for a nice walk in the forest, maybe strip down and bathe in the pool of the waterfall like they did before in the cave, only this time not keep their distance from each other.

Of course not in front of his new teacher, he thought. He needed to learn first. The Living Force, yes, yes. But he was being rude. He motioned to Mayli for her to join him across the creek.

Twenty minutes after Obi-Wan left to fetch water, Mayli reemerged from under the landspeeder, realizing how much time passed and no sign of him. The trip should only take ten minutes, and she was parched. Sighing, she stood up and wiped her greasy hands on a rag. She needed a bite to eat as well. Maybe she could meet him, and they could both have a snack and a rest. She began to climb up toward her hut.

Upon approaching her door, her skin began to crawl, goose flesh emerging, and she suddenly felt cold. Something was wrong. Her door was shut and her eyes found her garden, an unnaturally blackened plant lying on the ground, dirt stirred.

The holocron.

She ran toward her front door and found it locked. Beginning to bang on the door, she screamed, "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, open the door!"

Nothing came from inside, yet she knew he was within. Who else could have locked the door?

"Open the door," she yelled at the top of her lungs. She was desperate; this was all her fault. Images of his story of Anakin flooded her mind. No, she wouldn't let him become that. "Now, Ben, please!"

Nothing. Knocking and yelling proved fruitless, so she ran to the storage box beside her garden and pulled out a sledgehammer. Closing her eyes to avoid wood pieces, she began to break the front door, putting her full strength behind the attack. When a good sized hole emerged, she quickly moved her hand in to release the bolt, a sharpened piece of wood cutting into her arm. Although a deep cut, she hardly noticed the blood nor the pain as she ran into the room.

Obi-Wan sat at the table, looking at the holocron, which Mayli saw projected a small image of a cloaked figure in front of him. He did not turn to look at her but seemed transfixed on the image. She stood across from him wondering what to do.

Mayli gasped as Obi-Wan's eyes moved up to look at her. They were a glowing golden rather than his usual steel gaze, and she felt her insides tense.

"Obi-Wan," she said, feeling helpless.

He smiled at her, but not the usual charming gentlemanly smile. He seemed in a deep trance.

"Mayli," he said.

He knew her. What could she do? Should she grab the holocron?

"She's wonderful," he said again, still looking at her intensely. "I love her."

Was he talking to her? Or the image?

Then he raised his hand and waved for her to join him.

Mayli looked down at the cube and grabbed it, but she could not move it off the table. In fact, the object seared her hand, as if she just touched an engine immediately after it shut off. Screaming in pain, she collapsed to the floor, dropping her hammer. She looked back up to Obi-Wan, who sat as before.

He spoke. "She'll come back. I want you to meet her."

Then silence. After several moments, he spoke again. "Yes, Qui-Gon knew the Living Force, a lot of the Jedi…"

He continued to talk and pause, and Mayli realized she was hearing half of a conversation, one he was possibly having with the image. She now heard him define something called the Unifying Force and ask about a Thought Bomb.

Thought Bomb? At that phrase, she leaped to her feet, disregarding her burned hand and bloodied arm. Running from the hut, she raced towards Obi-Wan's, breaching the hill faster than she'd ever run.

Rummaging around his hut, she found the chest quickly, and grabbed the first lightsaber she reached for before running back to her home.

Although he wondered where Mayli left to and why she didn't join him and his new master, he enjoyed listening to his teacher speak. They discussed the Living Force, and he found her perspective on the Unifying Force interesting, as many in the Jedi Temple did not adhere to this philosophy. She began to discuss her experiences with her master and students, Obi-Wan transfixed. So many things he did not know, things they never discussed in his own training. So much knowledge out there, things that could help him bring the galaxy back to the right.

The snap-hiss of a lightsaber being ignited silenced both him and his master. Looking back across the creek, he saw Mayli standing, holding Anakin's lightsaber, staring determinately at him.

"I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said firmly. "And I will not let you fall to the Dark Side."

"No!" his master screamed, leaping up, her cry unnatural, almost metallic, reminding him of General Grievous. "Stop!"

Mayli raised the lightsaber above her head and swung it down.

The next thing Obi-Wan realized, he'd fallen back on his chair, and he stared at Mayli's ceiling. The holocron lay a couple feet away from him, back to an unglowing, stationary object. The hum of a lightsaber brought his attention above him, and he saw Mayli, standing before him holding the handle, the blade having cut her table in two.

He looked back at the holocron, which blessedly seemed undamaged, and reached for it.

"No," she yelled, and kicked it away.

She kicked it again, outside the door, and followed its path, swinging the lightsaber at it, only causing sparks to fly each time she made contact.

"Stop! Don't!" he cried, trying to get up, but feeling incredibly weak to the point he could only drag himself toward the door. "Mayli, stop! She was going to teach me. Teach me to bring everything back! Make it good again!"

But he could move no further than her doorstep, exhausted. How had he gotten so tired? Mayli dropped the still-activated lightsaber in the sand and picked up the holocron. He watched her run to the ledge and pitch it over the side.

Using the doorframe as well as the Force to get to his feet, puzzled by the shattered wood on the ground, he could only watch. She moved back to him.

"Ben, you…that…"

"Mayli, how could you!" he screamed, not knowing why rage suddenly boiled within him when his brain told him she just did him the most important favor anyone had ever done. "Bring it…"

But he doubled over as nausea washed over him, and he vomited.

He tried to access the Force to help him regain some control, boost his weakened limbs and insides, but he just couldn't find the strength. He felt like poison ran through him.

The Dark Side. His body simply couldn't handle it.

Mayli knelt beside him, pulling him half-way onto her, and he felt deeply ashamed. Her coveralls were now soiled with her blood, his vomit, and now his tears as he began to weep.

"Mayli…darling, lovely Mayli," he sobbed. "I'm…so sorry…I'm…"

"Come on," she said, her voice quivering but still determined. "Let's get you inside. Cleaned up."

She helped him to his feet, and suddenly, Obi-Wan lost consciousness.

He slept, dreamless, waking every now and then. The first time was to a cool cloth on his head. Opening his eyes long enough to see Mayli hovering over, he felt safe and his blood began to feel clean of the evil Dark Side poison. He slipped away.

The next time he awoke, he threw up once more, not realizing he had anything left within him. He again felt Mayli's gentle hands on his face before leaving the world for blackness.

At one point, he hovered near consciousness, hearing someone speaking Huttese. Badly. The feminine voice kept conjugating the verbs incorrectly, creating rather comical sentences. He laughed aloud and the speaking stopped.

"Obi?" he heard, but he fell back to sleep.

Finally, he opened his eyes, lying on his side facing Mayli's living space. Looking down, he saw a bowl she'd wisely placed at the side of his bed. Anakin's lightsaber sat on a shelf in the kitchen, and his clothing hung on a chair, Obi-Wan realizing he was in her bed naked, wrapped in blankets.

Mayli sat at her table, back to him, softly singing one of the Max Rebo songs she'd shared with him, reading her datapad. He watched her for a long moment, remembering her destroyed table and saw she'd repaired it haphazardly.

He liked the song she sang, so he joined her, their voices sounding pleasant together in his ears. She turned around and grinned at him, then rose slowly, sitting on the bed next to him. They finished the verse together, and she leaned down to kiss him.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Much better," he said truthfully. "I felt…poisoned."

"You were, I think," she said. "You had a fever, fainted, vomited." She smiled and winked. "Very sexy, Ben."

Although he knew she was joking, the deep shame he'd experienced before blacking out came back.

"Mayli, I…just…I," he stammered, his voice thickening, tears threatening to fall again.

"Don't," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it. He saw her left arm bandaged and noticed her right hand, which clutched his, tightly wrapped. Healing bacta gel oozed from the wounds.

"Oh…Mayli…" he put his head in his hands, letting the tears fall. She'd been hurt. The image of Anakin and Padme's final moments together flashed in his mind. What if he had…

"It's nothing," she said, and pulled his hands down, forcing him to look at her. "Obi-Wan, this is all my fault. I took the holocron, I brought it here. So impulsive, so stupid. If I hadn't, they probably wouldn't have known I remembered about Jabe, I wouldn't be in this predicament. I…" she paused.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I would have never met you," she said at a whisper. "I…well…I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm so sorry. And I'm so….humiliated. I just feel…weak. I was strong and…"

"You are. You just, well, you've been through a lot, and you don't need some creepy hologram…well…" she said.

Silence again.

"Was there a Hutt that visited?" asked Obi-Wan, wanting desperately to change the subject. They both knew what happened. He wanted to think about other things, talk about other things, sing Max Rebo songs.

"You heard that? Was it terrible? I downloaded a tutorial when we were in Water. Just want to be able to speak to Jabba the Hutt tomorrow…."

"What! Tomorrow?!" cried Obi-Wan. He thought for a moment. He'd been out for days!

He stared at the blanket, shocked, but also feeling his strength return as well as his hunger. Mayli seemed to understand, patted his leg, and moved to the kitchen.

"I've only been able to get water down you, so let me get you some real food," she said. "Anyway, so I worked on some phrases and…"

"Jabba understands Basic, just doesn't lower himself to speak it," said Obi-Wan. "He usually has a protocol droid available to translate." He sighed. "I wish I could come inside. You might need some protection in that den of thieves."

"I can handle myself," she said, handing him a plate of biscuits and dried nerf meet. "Plus, you need to rest more."

But Obi-Wan felt he rested long enough, the poison gone, a new task ahead. Get Jabba's permission to get a permit to dump that evil artifact in the sarlacc. Sure, the beast might not destroy it, but he knew he wouldn't be sliding down the intestine of the creature to fetch it.

"I'm fine. Better, thanks to your care," he said, flexing his biceps and winking at her.

She laughed from her place in the kitchen.

"Alright, maybe just avoid his throne room," she said, then became serious. "Obi-Wan, you really scared me. I thought you were going to…to die." She paused, looking like she was thinking how to word her next statement. "Do you still have the Force?"

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"You…you talked about things like the Unifying Force and…and Thought Bombs," she stammered, seeming hesitant to speak about such things.

His conversation with the Sith replayed in his head. She'd been pleasant, nurturing…and evil. He shuddered. He would not be manipulated again.

Studying Mayli, standing in the kitchen regarding him, he reached out to her with the Force, feeling a burst of energy, positive, healthy, course through him. He lifted her off the ground, causing her to yelp, startled. Concentrating, the effort becoming less and less the more he touched the Force, he glided her over to him and gently lay her beside him. Putting his plate of food off to the side, he wrapped her in his arms, and they held each other in silence for a long time.

After both suns went down, and Obi-Wan fell asleep, Mayli crept back down to her garage cave, packing some of their water for the next day in the landspeeder. Going to the dark back of the cave, she pulled out a stone in the wall, looking at the holocron wedged inside. Soon they'd be rid of the damned thing. Until then, she would keep her eyes on Obi-Wan, not let him out of her sight. Mayli just wondered what the permit would cost her. She decided whatever Jabba asked would be worth it, since Obi-Wan was worth it.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, the Sith Scholars follow Max Rebo on the next leg of his tour, Obi-Wan instigates a barroom brawl, and Jabba the Hutt makes Mayli an offer she can't refuse.**_

 _ **A lot of drama and angst in this chapter, more fun in the next. Please review/follow/favorite/recommend.**_

 _ **May the Force be with you!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **The Smuggler and the Gambler**

Obi-Wan and Mayli arrived at Jabba the Hutt's palace mid-day, an hour before her scheduled meeting. Parking the landspeeder and heading to the main gate, Obi-Wan surveyed the scene. Of all the places on Tatooine, the palace seemed to be the locale with the biggest chance of him being recognized.

Aside from the palace, the area had a little village which housed many of the individuals working for the Hutt, although his vast entourage of slaves in various work positions lived within the palace walls. Mayli and Obi-Wan walked through a back street, just to look around.

"This neighborhood is quiet," she said, looking at a little hovel. "Everyone must be at the palace." She paused, studying one particularly decrepit home. "How does one end up working for a Hutt?"

Obi-Wan studied the home too, shaking his head. When he looked at Mayli, he saw her face crestfallen.

"I'm going to be working for a Hutt," she said in sudden realization.

"You don't know that," assured Obi-Wan. "He may just give the permit to you. And we did bring credits."

"Not that much," she sighed. "Well, let's just hope the payment isn't anything…" Obi-Wan saw her give a deep shudder, and he felt his blood run cold. What would the permit cost? Maybe they could just hold on to the holocron. He wouldn't touch it again. Try to find out more about the ancient teachings and his pleasant new master and…

No, they needed to get rid of it once and for all. He could almost feel the Dark Side poison in his veins. He would go into Jabba's servitude if need be.

The couple entered through Jabba's personal cantina, more informal than the main gate. While a sled-like throne lay in wait for the Hutt, he was not in the bar but rather taking guests and dignitaries in his throne room. Here, Mayli and Obi-Wan separated, the former checking in with the hostess and ushered to a chair by the hall leading to the throne room. Obi-Wan found a seat at the bar, where he had a direct view of her.

About as seedy as some of the cantinas in Mos Eisley, Obi-Wan found this an excellent location for sentient-watching. The rough looking Twi'lek female behind the counter took Obi-Wan's order of a Corellian ale, which he sipped as he watched Mayli. She impressed him. She sat in the chair, straight-backed, professional, her sand robes falling around her. She regarded the room with disinterest, although many interesting things were occurring. A loud argument between a Neimoidian couple near her, a tall Falleen male laughed at a table surrounded by many different sentients, Obi-Wan wondering if he was some sort of business man. And the porcine Gamorreans…everywhere. Jabba's usual hired thugs.

He locked eyes with Mayli for a moment and winked at her, winning a small smile and nod in return.

Turning his attention to the holonews being broadcasted above the bar, he groaned. A biography of the glorious Emperor Palpatine played, currently in a discussion of his early years on Naboo. Obi-Wan felt his stomach churn as he watched several images going by of the Emperor standing next to a young Padme. A pawn, that's all she had been. Had he manipulated her from the beginning of her career in public office? Because of her, he became chancellor. Had he placed Anakin in her path on purpose? What about…

Obi-Wan shook his head. Palpatine played a complex game, and Obi-Wan could only guess at all the intricate moves he made in order to gain control of the galaxy. What moves had Obi-Wan made on behalf of the Sith?

Fixating on Palpatine's face, Obi-Wan considered the holocron. Did Palpatine have a master, flesh and bone, or did he learn from someone long gone? Both? The Jedi wished he could turn to Yoda and discuss the Sith Lord. The thought of tiny Master Yoda sitting at a bar with him in Jabba the Hutt's palace drinking a beer made Obi-Wan smile and almost laugh aloud.

"I bet she's applying to become one of Jabba's new dancing girls," snickered the man sitting next to him. "Probably has on some naughty little number under those robes."

"Look at her sitting all prim and proper," laughed his companion. "I bet she gets down and dirty. Girl like that will do just about anything if you pay her."

"Saw her walking over there," said the first man. "Tight ass. Hope he hires her. Love to see her up on the stage, maybe on my lap."

The men laughed, and Obi-Wan followed the direction of their gaze. They were both leering at Mayli.

Immediately snapping out of his Palpatine reflection, Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. While he'd heard men speak in a rather uncivilized way about women before, usually paying it no mind, he felt his hackles rise. That was his beautiful, sweet Mayli. His woman, who owned her own business and was an excellent pilot and mechanic, not some girl for hire. The one who nursed him back to health after he'd been poisoned, the one who giggled as he ran his hands along her body, the one who knew all the places Obi-Wan liked being touched, pleasuring him while whispering "I love you" in his ear. His Mayli.

Just then, Mayli was called back, and she followed the hostess from the cantina.

"Hey Drag, we should try to creep into the throne room, watch the little tart," the first man said.

"Better yet, catch her on the way out. I got some extra cash on me," the other said. "I bet she gets quite loud when…"

"That's enough," said Obi-Wan firmly, now looking at them.

The two human males, both around the Jedi's age, looked at him, surprised.

"Excuse me?" asked the one named Drag.

"You heard me," Obi-Wan said, scowling. "That is no way to speak about a woman."

"That's the exact way to speak about a woman here at Jabba's," said the other. "What is your problem?"

"I just think you need to show others respect," Obi-Wan continued, now shifting into his negotiation tone. "You don't know her and…"

"I know any woman waiting to see Jabba is usually some slut here to make some credits off her body," said Drag, taking a long drink and slamming down his glass. "And since we have the credits, we have a right to say what we want when we want about who we want, right Gradie?" He belched loudly.

"And if we want to speculate about a certain girl's ass or rack or how wet her…" Gradie said, but Obi-Wan stood and grabbed him by the collar, pulling the stunned man to his feet before he could finish.

Okay, so his usual negotiation techniques didn't work, and Obi-Wan froze, realizing how fast things escalated. He just felt overwhelmingly protective of Mayli, didn't like hearing such filthy things come from lowlifes about the woman he adored, who was nothing like they said.

Glancing around, he realized the entire cantina sat in silence, staring at the men. Some even looked eager, hoping for a fight. Obi-Wan released Gradie, and sat back down, noticing he was on his second ale. He felt certain the alcohol added to his fervor. He needed to calm down.

Unfortunately Gradie and Drag where having none of that.

"What's the matter, 'fraid you'll get your ass handed to you?" sneered Drag.

"No, I'm afraid I'll kill you," said Obi-Wan, matter-of-factly. He could, very easily.

"Ohhh, big man," Gradie said. The two men now stood behind Obi-Wan, as he held onto his bottle, looking back at the holoscreen. Palpatine smiled back, the narrator just announcing how the Emperor commissioned the clone army.

"Noble defender of women, huh?" teased Drag. "Whatcha doing here? You came to watch the tittie show just like us."

"Well at least I have a woman and don't need to pay for her affections," hissed Obi-Wan, still watching Palpatine, eliciting an "ooohhhh" from the group of sentients down the bar.

Before he knew what was happening, Obi-Wan hit the floor. Looking up, he saw Gradie square his shoulders and raise his fists. Obi-Wan felt infuriated. The idiot pushed him off his stool, making Obi-Wan look like a fool.

Rising to his feet, he stood across from Gradie. Taking a deep breathe to remain calm, he said, "Listen, you don't want to mess with me."

But Gradie punched Obi-Wan in the jaw, causing the Jedi to step back into a table, falling over, knocking food and drinks to the floor. The Duros woman at the table cried out as a cocktail spilled all over her clothing. Her companion picked up Obi-Wan and threw him to his feet.

"How dare you…" the Duros began, but Obi-Wan saw Gradie swing at him again and he ducked.

Rising up, Obi-Wan brought his fist full force into Gradie's face, feeling the nose smash.

Gradie fell to the floor, blood gushing from his face. Before Obi-Wan had time to react, Drag jumped over Gradie's cowering body and tackled Obi-Wan, sending them both into another table with a Wookie dining alone.

At this point, the entire cantina erupted in noise, and Obi-Wan continued to swing, trying to protect himself from further attack without calling to the Force. He now found himself in a tangle with Drag and the Wookie, sometimes on his back, protecting his face, at another moment pummeling Drag as the Wookie tried to bend his arm back, dangerously close to breaking it. And how did he get a mouth full of fur?

"Enough!" he heard someone cry, and he suddenly felt himself lifted to his feet and now stared in the face of one of the rough-looking Gamorreans.

"Out. Now," grunted the bouncer, and before he could process what was happening, Obi-Wan was thrown unceremoniously from the cantina into the sand and sun of Tatooine.

Sitting up and rubbing his sore arm, thankful the Wookie refrained from bending it back an inch further, he looked over to see Drag and Gradie beside him, looking bruised, bloodied, and beaten.

The three men sat together for a minute catching their breathes. Obi-Wan finally stood, set upon heading back to the landspeeder to wait for Mayli.

As he was walking away, Gradie called out to him. "Hey, what's your name?"

Obi-Wan turned, startled by the sudden jovial tone of his combatant. "Ben."

"Join us at the tavern in town," he said, helping Drag to his feet. "Can't go back in there for a while."

"What?" asked Obi-Wan, genuinely confused.

"Yeah, that was a good fight," Drag laughed. "You here alone?"

"Um…yes."

"Shouldn't drink by yourself. Bad for your health," Gradie said, motioning Obi-Wan to join them as they turned toward town.

Watching the men for a moment, Obi-Wan felt more curious than anything else, once again realizing he'd rarely hung out with the regular citizens of the galaxy in his time as a Jedi. Was this normal behavior, to fight, get kicked out of a cantina, then go for another drink together elsewhere?

Curiosity won out, and Obi-Wan followed Gradie and Drag to the tavern in town.

Mayli walked down the long corridor leading to Jabba's throne room, only to be asked to sit in another small wooden chair at the end. She could hear muffled noises from within, but no clear speech, so she gave up straining her hearing. A Gamorrean guard stood across from where she sat, staring straight ahead. He smelled rather terrible, and Mayli felt very thankful for the fans along the hall blowing in cool, fresh air.

Time passed, and Mayli heard a loud crashing sound, followed by yelling, coming from the cantina. Rising to her feet, she began to walk in that direction, but stopped when she felt the Gamorrean's hand on her shoulder.

"No," he said. "Stay put."

They both returned to their former spots. Obi-Wan can take care of himself, she thought, trying to focus on the task at hand.

More time passed, and Mayli regretted not bringing her datapad for some reading. Looking up at the guard, she smiled warmly.

"So, do you like working here at the palace?" she asked brightly.

The Gamorrean looked down at her, surprised she spoke directly to him. "It's good." He resumed his former pose.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, dying for something to do.

"Some time," he answered.

Mayli realized this conversation was going nowhere and remained silent.

An hour went by, and Mayli felt she knew the corridor by heart, every crack in the stone, every grain of dirt on the floor. Fiddling with her robes, she looked up at her companion, who had remained unmoving, guarding the door. Impressive.

Another half hour passed, Mayli now slouching down in her seat, head drooping. Suddenly, the door opened, and she was greeted by a cheerful looking Askajian.

"Mayli?" the female asked.

Leaping to her feet and straightening her robes, Mayli nodded.

"This way, sweetie," the alien said. "I'm Yarna, one of Jabba's personal assistants."

"Nice to meet you," said Mayli, suddenly feeling nervous. She ran through her small speech in her head as they walked into the throne room.

Jabba the Hutt sat at center, a few creatures around him, a silver protocol droid by his side. Yarna stopped and motioned Mayli to enter the space in front of the crime lord.

Mayli approached, trying not to gape. Although she'd seen Jabba before, at the podrace at a distance, seeing him up close was quite a different experience. Large, leathery, slimy in spots, he was quite unpleasant to behold. And the smell, like rotting seafood. She attempted not to crinkle her nose in disgust.

Bowing slightly and saying in a formal tone, her voice loud and clear in the great hall, "Oh mighty Jabba, I come requesting a permit to visit the sarlacc in the Dune Sea."

Jabba nodded, seeming to have expected this opening, probably having her request told to him before she entered. He spoke, his voice deep and booming, Mayli understanding only small bits of the Huttese.

"His excellency wonders why you want to see the creature," said the protocol droid.

Mayli anticipated this. "I am an explorer, and I like to visit the wonders of the galaxy. The sarlacc is a curiosity, and I hope to take several holos."

Jabba chuckled and spoke.

"The great Jabba wonders what you do for a living that affords you the luxury of exploring on a whim," said the droid.

"I am…was a merchant pilot. I have a freighter, made deliveries across the galaxy. But I'm here on Tatooine for a bit, to rest…for my health." She said, then smiled sweetly. "But I cannot let go of my adventurous spirit."

Jabba nodded and said something rather quickly…for a Hutt.

"The illustrious Jabba says he was quite the adventurer in his youth as well," the droid translated.

Mayli highly doubted this but laughed goodheartedly.

Jabba then spoke for a long time, in a more formal tone, Mayli's stomach suddenly knotting. She felt sure she'd be granted the permit from the way the meeting was going but now realized they were discussing payment.

"His mighty lord Jabba says he will grant you the permit, allowing you to visit the sarlacc," the droid said, sounding cheerful. "But he does require payment in the form of a small favor."

Here we go, thought Mayli.

"He would like a small shipment moved from Mos Espa to Mos Eisley in the next month, one that can avoid Imperial detection," said the droid.

Mayli nodded. "My ship is parked at Mos Espa. I will be there in a little over a week for the Max Rebo concert, and I can…"

Jabba grinned broadly, which was rather unsettling, and spoke.

"His highness, the brave and just Jabba…"

Mayli inwardly groaned, wondering how many adjectives the droid programmed to use for his master.

"…loves Max Rebo, and he has commissioned a private concert."

Mayli genuinely grinned. They had something in common! "I saw him before he got big. He's marvelous, very entertaining."

Jabba nodded enthusiastically, or what can be construed as enthusiastic for a Hutt, and spoke longer.

"The wise and majestic Jabba says to check in with his office in Mos Espa the day after the concert to get the shipment," the droid said. "The trip will only take a day, and you will receive the permit upon delivery."

"I've never smuggled spice before," Mayli blurted, then put her hand on her mouth. When she recollected herself, she spoke slowly, thinking of Obi-Wan, how he stared at her with those frightening glowing golden eyes. Get rid of that damned thing! "But to be in the service of the great…"

But Jabba interrupted her in a tone that seemed cheerful.

"His royal highness, the handsome and magnificent Jabba, assures you the shipment is not narcotics," the droid said matter-of-factly. "You will be delivering modified blasters to several of the bounty hunters Jabba employs. And he appreciates your concern for the health of the general public here on Tatooine."

Jabba spoke again.

"If you prove to be a good pilot, the powerful and charming Jabba looks forward to working with you again, as he is always in need of an efficient and reliable pilot, even for local, on-planet runs," the droid said. "If you are looking to stay around here for your health. He does pay well."

For a brief moment, Mayli considered working for the Hutt. Earning money again to replenish her dwindling savings would help, and Obi-Wan could be her copilot. She'd get to be in the pilot's seat again.

But Jabba's sickly smell wafted to her nostrils, and she remembered he was a crime lord, owned slaves. She would transport illegally modified weapons. No, she couldn't work for him. She'd need to be desperate.

"Thank you for the offer," was all she said.

Jabba smiled and looked beyond her, addressing Yarna, who walked up to stand beside Mayli.

"My master, lord Jabba, invites you to stay the evening in the palace, as the suns will be setting soon, and the Sand People have been more active at night recently near Water, the area in which you live," the woman said, handing Mayli a key card. "The rooms are in the building behind the rancor enclosures.

"Thank you, but…" Mayli began, but Yarna's pleasant gaze shifted ever so briefly, giving Mayli a covert warning look. Mayli turned to Jabba, and said brightly. "Your generosity is greatly appreciated, lord Jabba."

And just like that, Mayli soon found herself back in the cantina. She felt her body release tension, and she shuddered deeply. An illegal arms dealer! What had those stupid Sith Scholars turned her into? Damn them all!

Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen, so she approached the bar and asked where he went, describing him.

"Oh, him," hissed the bartender. "Threw him out a while ago. Fighting. Probably walked into the village."

Mayli slowly walked out of the cantina, puzzled. Obi-Wan…fighting? She checked the landspeeder, which sat empty, then turned toward the small town.

As there was few businesses, she found him within minutes, seated at a booth in the back of a bar even seedier than Jabba's. Actually, she heard his familiar full laugh before she saw him. Approaching the table, she slowed a bit, seeing him engaged in a rather lively conversation with two human males, both about his age, one dark-skinned with midnight-black hair, the other shockingly pale for Tatooine, head shaved. As she arrived, her eyes widened. Obi-Wan had a fresh bruise across one cheek, while the other two looked worse for ware, one seeming to have a broken nose. Sabacc cards littered the table as well as several empty bottles of Corellian ale.

He finally saw her, and grinned broadly, Mayli at once seeing he was slightly drunk, his usual clear eyes a bit bleary. Well this should be entertaining, she thought as she smiled at him. Much better than a Dark Side-possessed Obi-Wan. She slid into the booth next to him, and he immediately wrapped one arm around her shoulder, pulled her against him, and kissed her rather sloppily on the cheek.

Mayli regarded the two men across from them, who simply stared wide-eyed, looking equally intoxicated. The duo then broke into loud laughter.

"Ben, man, we are so sorry," one said.

"Yeah, we didn't know that was your girl. No wonder," laughed the other.

Raising an eyebrow and looking at Obi-Wan for some sort of explanation, he nodded at his companions.

"My new friends here, Drag and Gradie, we got in a fight…and ended up here," he said.

She gestured to the barkeep to bring her an ale as well, then looked at the men.

"What did you fight about?" she asked.

She saw the men turn slightly red, but Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly, "They were speaking rather crudely about you as you waited for Jabba. They said…now what was it? Oh yes. They said you had a tight ass."

Mayli laughed at him saying such a thing in his usual dignified voice.

"Well, do I?" she asked him playfully.

"Yes, but that is only for me to comment on," he said, then gestured to the pile of credits sitting in front of him. "Look what I won. Your tutelage paid off."

Two ales later, the sting of becoming an illegal arms dealer began to fade slightly. Mayli also realized that while he had in fact drank quite a bit, Obi-Wan still seemed put together. When Gradie, the dark-haired man, expressed interest about joining Imperial forces, much better than his and Drag's job in waste management at Jabba's, Obi-Wan spent several minutes lecturing them on the drawbacks of joining the Empire, both men listening intently and nodding. Was he using the Jedi mind trick or was his argument, which she knew to be sound, and the way he presented it, the real manipulator?

Mayli hardly saw Obi-Wan interact with other people, and she found he seemed to enjoy the camaraderie, even though the friendship began in a fight. And when they parted from the men later, his promise to see them again appeared genuine.

Walking back toward Jabba's, the suns set, Mayli explained the meeting and her new situation, Obi-Wan nodding thoughtfully.

"I'm a smuggler now, Obi!" she cried, exasperated.

"And I'm a gambler," he laughed, jingling the pouch that carried the credits Drag and Gradie failed to win back from him. "And Mayli, who knows what is considered an illegal arm now that the Empire is in control."

That statement gave Mayli a pause in her thoughts as they walked by the rancor enclosures, the creatures asleep. True, she was working against the Empire. Or did Jabba support the Empire? Or did he even care?

Obi-Wan's hand, which had been wrapped around her waist as they walked, slowly moved to her rear, squeezing it playfully.

"I never thought about an adjective for your ass, but when they said tight, well, that works quite nicely," he said.

Happy to have other thoughts, she turned toward him as they approached the door marked on her key card at the building adjoining the palace.

"My, you are quite frisky," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And getting into a bar fight to protect your woman's good name. That cannot be the Jedi way."

He chuckled and nuzzled into her neck, his beard tickling her, making her giggle.

"Well, if I had my lightsaber on me, he'd probably have lost an arm," he said between kisses.

Mayli pulled away and took at the key card. "I'm a little weary of Jabba's generosity."

Obi-Wan nodded as she slid the key into the slot. "I'm betting the room is a dive," he said. "And I've been good on most of my bets this evening." He then jingled the pouch of credits again.

Mayli flew open the door to the room, the lights coming on automatically. The couple gasped.

"Or he may be trying to persuade you to join his crew," said Obi-Wan, his voice indicating a shock that matched hers. "Okay, I lost this bet."

They walked into the foyer, the door closing behind them. A large space appointed in rich colors, the room looked like something fit for a palace other than the slimy Jabba's. A large canopied bed in the corner, adorned in rich, deep blue linins, a comfortably furnished sitting area with a holoscreen, and, best of all, a pool. Not large, but big enough to actually swim in, and filled with glorious water. The room carried a rich, floral scent, not overbearing, but pleasant.

"This is incredible," Mayli said, fighting the urge to just leap into the pool. That amount of water…out here in the middle of the desert…must cost a fortune.

A small closet off to the side of the bed held clean bath robes, and Mayli threw two onto the bed, gesturing to Obi-Wan, who seemed to be searching the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Surveillance devices," he said.

Mayli shook her head. "So drinking makes you paranoid?"

He raised an eyebrow after checking under the sofa. "And a bit aroused, so be ready for that as well," he said matter-of-factly.

Mayli laughed. Yes, she could definitely use some of Obi-Wan's loving after the day she had and…

"How did they get those?" she cried, having just seen the flowers on the table near the door, large, red, pink, and orange petals on thick green stems.

Suddenly, a large wave of water splashed over her, drenching her completely. She turned to find Obi-Wan standing a couple yards away, on the opposite side of the pool, shirtless and grinning.

"Ben!" she laughed. "You little…Hey, I thought you said the Jedi were not supposed to use the Force in superfluous ways."

"That wasn't superfluous," he said jovially. "That was hilarious."

Oh, he's in for it, she grinned, starting to move in his direction.

The doorbell rang.

Mayli turned, suddenly feeling Obi-Wan's paranoia was sound, and she placed her hand on her hip, where one of her smaller blasters hung concealed all day. There was no peep hole in the door, so she opened it carefully.

Yarna stood in the doorway smiling, but not dressed as before in the throne room. Now she wore a rather scanty dancing outfit, her six breasts barely covered, gemstones set in her cleavage.

"Hello, Mayli," she said sweetly. "I was heading back to the throne room after changing and saw you'd arrived to your room. Is there anything you desire? Food?"

"Oh, no thank you. We ate in town."

"How about some companionship. We have many different sentients on call, male, female, other," continued Yarna. "There is one human male in our employ many of my fellow women say does some amazing things with his hands. Name is Largo. Very handsome, fit body. Always knows where to pleasure a woman."

"Oh…um…" began Mayli, but she saw Yarna look past her.

"I see you already have a male for the evening," she said, sharing a knowing glance with Mayli. "An excellent choice. Would you like Largo to join you?"

Mayli had to put a hand on her mouth to keep from laughing. Her with Obi-Wan and this Largo?

"Thank you, Yarna," she said. "But this one is quite enough to handle already."

"I see," Yarna giggled, nodding at Mayli's drenched robes. "I will bring you breakfast in the morning then. Enjoy your evening."

The door closed, and Mayli turned toward Obi-Wan, who stared at her.

"Were you actually considering this Largo?" he asked in an audacious tone.

"He might be a bit better behaved," Mayli teased, walking toward him.

"Nobody in the galaxy is more well-behaved than a Jedi Master," claimed Obi-Wan when she reached him.

Mayli leaned in to kiss him and promptly pushed him in the pool.

Obi-Wan pressed Mayli's naked body to him as they lounged together in the pool, their garments cast aside a while ago. The water nice and cool, Mayli began to relax after her meeting with Jabba, and he still felt a bit light from the ales he drank, the number of which he lost count but didn't care. While he could keep his head above water by just standing in the pool, Mayli, being a bit shorter, had to thread water, so she simply wrapped her legs around his waist and floated against him, Obi-Wan moving slowly about the pool in a dance.

"What would you do if I had six breasts like Yarna?" asked Mayli.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Well, I would have to acquire four more arms and hands." The moment he said it, a deep shudder ran through him, remembering General Grievous. "No, wait. Never mind. I would just need to work harder with my two."

Mayli kissed him deeply, and thoughts of the droid leader vanished, replaced by desire. The fragrant air, the lush room, the delightful afternoon he spent with new friends, Obi-Wan felt relaxed, healed from the previous days of poison.

"I love you," he said before kissing her again.

She shifted her hips and ground her private area against his growing erection. He sighed in content, remembering their playful dip in the caves, right before the krayt dragon emerged. Too bad they couldn't go back.

She kissed him in a more needy way now, her hands running up and down his back, through his hair. His hands roamed as well, finally clutching her behind, allowing him a bit of leverage to rub his hardness against her.

She moaned at his actions, and he found he wanted inside her, badly. Moving slowly to the edge of the pool, he pressed her against the wall, which steadied them both.

"Ahh…yes, Obi-Wan," she said as he shifted her. She grabbed him and guided him inside.

They continued to kiss, Obi-Wan slowly thrusting into her as water sloshed everywhere. She moaned softly, her legs wrapped around him, pressing her to him.

He came quicker than he wanted to, trying to wait as he knew she wasn't there. Still his orgasm took over, and he thrust into her hard, watching her throw her head back in pleasure. Her exposed neck looked tasty, and he licked her soft flesh up and down as his climax subsided.

"Mayli, that was too quick," he said breathlessly.

"It's okay, I still…" but she yelped as he moved toward the pool's stairs, climbing out with her still wrapped around him, and dropping her onto the bed without drying off. He moved on top of her and studied her face for a moment.

Largo indeed. Mayli didn't need any other lover than Obi-Wan. Moving to kiss her, he brought his fingers between her legs, to the place his manhood just occupied, and caressed the wetness. She thrust against his hands and his fingers slid into her vagina, finding her sensitive nub to stroke.

She bucked under his touch, crying out, Obi-Wan realizing how close she was to climaxing herself. He shifted to sit up next to her. So Largo could do things with his hands, huh? Well, Obi-Wan Kenobi could as well.

Continuing to stroke her, he brought his other hand to her shoulders, moving along the wet skin before delicately sliding across her breasts. He pinched her nipple hard and did the same to the other, considering Mayli's question about six breasts from earlier and smiling. He enjoyed touching and teasing her breasts, but six might be a bit overwhelming.

He pinched each pink peak again as he pressed his fingers hard against her clitoris, which began to throb. Watching her lie beneath him, eyes closed and chest heaving, emboldened him, and a sudden idea grasped his mind. Leaving her suddenly to a cry of dismay, he quickly grabbed one of the large pink flowers from the table by the door and returned to bed.

"Ben, you can't just get me all wound up and then…oh…" she said in realization, again closing her eyes and falling back on the bed as he ran the flower across her chest, his fingers resuming their spot in her most sensitive area. He moved the flower over her body, up and down her cleavage, across her stomach, along her arms, enjoying her reaction of incoherent speech, heavy breathing, and her large, beautiful smile.

Again, he felt her throb around his fingers, Obi-Wan knowing she now reached orgasm, her thrashing on the bed becoming more profound. She pulled him down against her as his fingers moved inside her, and they kissed, the flower now crushed between them, Obi-Wan loving the soft petals pressed against his chest.

Her climax slowing, he could feel his own erection returning, pressed against her leg.

"More," she breathed into his mouth, and she took her hands to guide his fingers from her, and with a shift of her hips, implored him to move to lying on his back.

He was now pleasantly ready to enter her again, her moans of pleasure fueling this new arousal, and she crawled onto him, straddled him at the waist, and pushed him into her roughly, both gasping in pain and pleasure. She stayed sitting up, moving back and forth, riding him, Obi-Wan enjoying the view and the new position. He saw her chest stained by the pink of the flower petals, her breasts sticking out, the nipples beckoning to be caressed, which he reached up to do, enjoying the texture change under his fingers.

"More, more, more…ohhhhh, yes," she said, her hands now gripping his shoulders almost painfully as she came hard again, the warmth, her groans bringing him to his second orgasm as well. He released in her, both hands now clutching her behind, pushing her against him so he was as far inside her as possible.

"Mayli…" he mumbled, as she lay on him breathing heavily, both now sleepy from lovemaking.

"Hmmm?"

"You don't need Largo, right?" he asked.

Mayli laughed at him. "Obi, I love you, and you alone. And you make me happy…and I hope I do the same."

He pulled her tightly to him. "Oh yes, Mayli."

Both drifted off to sleep, naked in the lush bed, enjoying the luxury before needing to return to their huts the next day.

Midmorning, Mayli and Obi-Wan walked toward their landspeeder, feeling refreshed from a delicious breakfast and final dip in the pool. Yarna walked beside them, giving Mayli final instructions for when she met her contact in Mos Espa.

"Mayli, if I may speak freely to you," the woman said as they arrived at the transport.

"Yes?"

Obi-Wan saw Yarna's usual smiling face fall. "I don't know your reasons for going to the sarlacc, but I feel from your demeanor it's out of necessity," the Askajian said seriously. "Working for Jabba is not terrible but just be grateful you still have your mate." She nodded to Obi-Wan. "And your freedom. And your children's freedom. Some of us, well, we're not so lucky."

Yarna then turned and walked away, Obi-Wan watching her return to the palace before regarding Mayli who stared at the door of her landspeeder.

"I suppose I am lucky," Mayli said, then looked up at Obi-Wan and shrugged. "At least we get to see the sarlacc."

The couple drove away, silent for a long time, Obi-Wan's mind swimming with a myriad of thoughts on smuggling weapons and the Sith Scholars and bathing with Mayli and Gradie and Drag joining the Empire, hoping for a better life. Once he stopped gallivanting around the galaxy as a Jedi, he could suddenly see the reality of the various peoples, from slaves to the Emperor himself. So many things the Jedi overlooked in their struggle to preserve democracy, when democracy itself seemed to be absent all along.

Jac pulled the yacht out of hyperspace, turning the ship around toward their destination planet. Lail and Dia meditated in their rooms, giving Jac the run of the ship. He sighed as he set his instruments for the new system. He felt most content in the cockpit, knowing piloting to be his true strength, and probably the only reason he lasted so long with the Scholars.

Looking at his datapad, he read about their destination. Tatooine. Desert world. Major exports included minerals and illegal goods. He smiled at that last statistic. Currently run by crime lord Jabba the Hutt, Jac wonderer how much control the new Empire would exert on a planet like Tatooine.

The Empire. Jac's thoughts shifted to the reading he'd been doing on Palpatine and the mysterious Darth Vader. He knew he was stumbling with the Scholars, his Force skills, admittedly quite limited, not providing any sort of new knowledge to the group, their core goal to increase knowledge of the Dark Side. His clairvoyance proved to be vague, and he seemed unable to control or even improve his skills.

But Palpatine and Vader, maybe they could assist him in reaching his full potential. Should he leave the Scholars? Would they challenge him? Maybe he, in the grand tradition of Darth Bane, could plan to destroy them.

He considered Mayli's Force-using companion. Maybe he would prove to be a master to Jac, or an apprentice. They could set out together to find…

A cold wave washed over Jac as the planet Tatooine came into view, slowly filling the window in front of him. He felt a certainty clinch him. He knew with his whole being. Mayli, the holocron, the mysterious Force-user, they were there. On Tatooine.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Mayli and Obi-Wan, as well as Jac, Dia, and Lail, attend the Max Rebo concert.**_

 _ **Have a wonderful week. Happy Star Wars Day!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Max Rebo**

The day of the Max Rebo concert in Mos Espa, Dia walked down the dusty street of the town, looking around in disgust. Compared to the elegance of Christophsis, where they'd spent the past few weeks, Tatooine proved to be utterly miserable, and Dia couldn't wait to leave. How could anyone live in such a dirty, disgusting place, of all things, run by a Hutt? Still, Jac assured her of his strong feelings toward this being the location of Mayli.

Jac. The thought of the young Sith made Dia angry. During their time following Max Rebo's tour, he'd shirked his responsibilities and training to play around with his female followers. If his clairvoyance proved a failure in their mission to recover the holocron, Dia would kill him. Or maybe allow Lail the pleasure, as the Duros seem to find the human's actions despicable. Dia smiled slightly, knowing with Lail's creativity, the show would certainly be entertaining.

Dia realized she'd been looking in the window of a clothing store for quite some time, not knowing why she stopped there. Robes in various shades of brown adorned the window. Dia crinkled her nose at the ugly, shapeless rags before moving back toward the port, seeking the cool shelter of the yacht before emerging for the concert that evening.

In the back of the clothing store, Obi-Wan browsed through a rack of men's tunics, happy to find some quality fabrics and rich colors. He didn't have anything nice to wear, and he wanted to look good for Mayli, the concert being an event they both looked forward to, Obi-Wan more and more as Max Rebo music seeped into his brain. In fact, the entire town seemed excited about the concert, and that excitement was infectious.

"What are you looking for, dear?" asked the saleswoman, a short, elderly human.

"Something nice, elegant…um, and trendy," he said, not really knowing what to say. He realized he rarely bought his own clothing, always issued the same Jedi robes at the Temple, occasionally something different when he went on missions. When he arrived on Tatooine, he simply bought traditional sand robes. What did one wear to take his lady to a concert?

The woman studied him intently. "You have beautiful eyes. Maybe something in blue?"

"Ah…thank you…and, sure," he said as she pulled out a couple of items for him to try on.

After going through several selections, he chose a royal blue tunic with gold lacing, which would go well with his white pants and boots. Taking his parcel, he walked back to the storage hangers where the Nebula Flame sat, their home for the next two nights. Entering the hanger, he heard the roar of the engines, Mayli spending the afternoon warming up the ship for the delivery she'd make for Jabba the next day. He saw her through the cockpit windows, fiddling with the instruments. He knew she hated the idea of smuggling weapons, working for Jabba, but Obi-Wan spent the morning ride to Mos Espa reassuring her it wasn't permanent, this wasn't her life. Maybe after enough time passed, she'd be able to begin making legitimate deliveries again, under a new identity.

Walking up the ramp into the ship, subconsciously keeping an eye out for womp rats, he wondered what would happen if Mayli did decide to resume her calling as a pilot. His destiny remained on Tatooine, with little Luke Skywalker. He couldn't leave, but Mayli might be able to take to the hyperlanes. Could he ask her to stay with him, while away her days in the hot suns of Tatooine, talking, making love, laughing, creating a life together. He remembered her mentioning her past lovers, a man on Corellia who she almost married, one she chose the adventures of the galaxy over. Would she make the same choice again, this time with Obi-Wan left behind?

Why think of these things now, he chastised himself walking toward the cockpit. Enjoy the moment, stop planning, strategizing. Still, the idea of Mayli leaving him behind on Tatooine, Obi-Wan going back to that dangerous solitude, gnawed at his mind.

Mayli bustled around the cockpit, turning on the different systems, even the ones she wouldn't need the next day for her delivery to Mos Eisley, since she'd stay in the atmosphere. She felt at home most in the cockpit and hearing the roar of the engines gave her a deep sense of satisfaction.

"How is everything running?" came Obi-Wan's voice from behind. She turned to see him carrying a small package.

"Great," she said and sighed. "Feels so good to be in the pilot's seat, hear her running again."

She saw his face fall slightly but only for a moment. "Well, we should start getting ready for the concert."

The concert! She'd almost forgot, busy with the Nebula Flame.

"What did you get in town?" she asked as she powered down the ship.

"A new shirt, something nice for this evening," he said, pulling out a beautiful blue tunic. "I don't have a closet full of clothes available like you."

Mayli stared at the shirt, the lush fabric, and swallowed hard. Evidently Obi-Wan never looked in her closet.

"No more raggedy hermit for you, Mayli. You will get a gentleman this evening," he said. He turned and headed towards the guest quarters.

Mayli dashed to her room, closed the door, and threw open her closet. Several coveralls and flight suits hung up, a couple of tunics in various colors, nothing as nice as what Obi-Wan purchased. Looking at the mirror on the wall, she saw herself, really looked at herself, for the first time in ages. Her face seemed hardened, the skin not as smooth, her nose a bit burnt. The colors she'd gotten streaked through her hair weeks ago had grown out, leaving more of her white-blonde on top, her hair now well below her shoulders. Looking down, she noticed her greasy hands.

Sinking to the floor to sit cross-legged, she glared at her closet. She didn't have the time, nor the credits, to go into town to find something. She knew Obi-Wan worked with diplomats in his past life as a Jedi, probably used to seeing women dressed well for all sorts of occasions. He most likely expected her to emerge from her room looking ready for an evening at the opera.

Tears suddenly threatened, and she sniffed, angry at herself for getting upset over something as trivial as what to wear for the evening.

A knock and the door creaking open brought her quickly to her feet.

"Mayli, I wondered if…are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I can sense you are upset," he said, walking toward her, looking concerned.

"It's nothing. Don't pull any of those Jedi tricks on me," she snapped at him, and he froze. She sighed heavily, realizing it wasn't his fault she didn't own anything nice. "I don't have anything to wear. Anything…good."

His brow furrowed, and he looked at her closet. "You have a lot of clothing."

"Yes, but nothing…well…elegant, pretty. That shirt you bought…you're going to look so handsome and…" she pulled out a pair of bright yellow coveralls she bought at a clearance sale on Fondor. "I will look like your average shipyard worker."

Obi-Wan studied at her with a puzzled expression. "You have a lot of tunics. Pants. I don't see…"

"I want to be beautiful for you," she whispered, staring at the coveralls. Why had she thought they were a good idea? Sure, she'd worn them several times on days she was en route in the ship, but still, they were highly unattractive.

Obi-Wan laughed. "I thought it was clear I find you beautiful. I cannot keep my hands off of you, you fill my dreams, my life, with light. Mayli, I…"

But she kissed him, her sweet, ignorant, foolish man. Turning back to the closet, she began rifling through the clothing, desperate for something. Obi-Wan reached in and pulled out a dress, the only one she owned.

"How about this?" he asked.

Mayli gaped at the dress, feeling a lump in her throat at the memory of purchasing it. The last time she saw her mother, they'd been shopping in the Corellian capital city of Coronet. Her mom implored her to try on the dress, a light shade of lavender, made of silk, and very form fitting, reaching just below her knees. Mayli laughed at herself in the mirror, telling her mother it revealed too much cleavage, dipped too low in the back, very impractical for the only formal event she ever attended, a business negotiation. Her mother insisted she looked good, and said if Mayli didn't buy it, she would. Her mother ended up making the purchase, thrusting the package into Mayli's hands. The pilot simply rolled her eyes as she hung it up, never looking at it again.

She told the story to Obi-Wan and silence followed.

"I wish I could meet them, your parents," he said after some time.

"Me too," she said quietly, then grabbed the dress and hung it back up. Obi-Wan grabbed it again.

"Wear this. For you mom," he said, then gave her a sly look. "And for me. The word cleavage got my attention, and you know I enjoy yours."

He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Mayli took a deep breath and pulled off all her clothing, standing just in her underwear. Pulling the dress over her head, she smoothed the fabric out, adjusting the skinny straps at her shoulder. Her breasts weren't large, but the dress pushed them together in a way that made them seem enticing, and she always thought one of her best attributes was her strong arms. Nodding to herself in the mirror, she grabbed a small make-up case from a drawer and sat at her vanity table, applying a bit of light purple shadow to her eyes, then curling her lashes.

Fiddling with her hair, she decided just to leave it down, but adding a wave. She always enjoyed how Obi-Wan would run his hands through her hair. After another twenty minutes work, and choosing a pair of simple black sandals, the only thing other than boots she owned, she stood back in front of the mirror. Well, she didn't look half bad, she thought. Presentable. Turning around and looking over her shoulder, she once again saw how much of her skin showed, the dip in the dress reaching her lower back.

Self-consciousness took over again, and she grabbed her outer brown robe and put it over, pulling the garment tight to her. She felt like a fool, a little girl playing dress up. She gave a frustrated groan at her reflection and headed from the room.

Of course Obi-Wan looked dashing, white pants and boots crisp and clean, the blue tunic bringing out all the beauty of his natural coloring. His brow furrowed as she approached.

"Let me see your…"

"Nope. Let's go," she said, walking by him, heading down the ramp.

Obi-Wan walked beside Mayli, soon joining a large crowd heading toward the cantina hosting the concert. The cantina, the largest in town, perhaps the largest on planet, Obi-Wan thought, also had a casino and fairly good restaurant. Probably owned by Jabba, Obi-Wan guessed.

Showing their tickets at the door, the couple entered the throng of people headed toward the main hall. Automatically grabbing Mayli's hand to keep them together, he went straight for the tables at the back, a large open space in front of the stage for the crowd and dancing. Onstage he saw Max Rebo's organ set up, but a group of Bith males were downstage, working on putting up sound equipment and other instruments.

"I think they must be the opening act," Mayli said, sitting across from Obi-Wan and smiling. "I don't care so much about them, so let's get something to eat."

They ordered, and while listening to the Bith sound check, he turned back to Mayli. "It must be a bit warm in here. Why don't you take off your robes?"

Mayli eyed him playfully. "I think I'll leave them on for the evening."

"But I want to see your dress."

"Is the great Master Obi…" she suddenly paused, seeming to realize they were in a very crowded space. "Is Ben Kenobi whining?"

"Yes," he said with a chuckle. He truly did not understand Mayli wanting to hide herself from him. He'd seen her naked quite frequently, visited every square inch of her body. He loved the color of the dress, was sure she would look stunning.

Their server brought their iced water, and as she was leaning over with the tray of glasses, Obi-Wan reached out ever so slightly with the Force and knocked one of the glasses off onto the table, spilling water on Mayli's robes.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry," said the waitress, snatching up the surprisingly unbroken glass and handing Mayli a stack of napkins. "I'll get you another one…and a free appetizer."

She hurried away, leaving Mayli glaring at Obi-Wan.

"You ass," she said coldly, but he could tell she wasn't that angry. She leaned toward him and whispered. "I'm going to tell Master Yoda on you."

Obi-Wan found it highly unlikely Mayli and Yoda would ever meet, although he felt certain the little Jedi Master would like her. He wondered what Yoda would think of him now, Obi-Wan in love with a woman, attending pop concerts and podraces for entertainment, getting in drunken bar-room brawls.

But now his goal was to see Mayli's dress. He leaned forward and smirked at her. "Wearing a wet sand robe must be uncomfortable," he said.

Sighing heavily and rolling her eyes in a dramatic fashion, Mayli stood and pulled off her robe, casting it onto the chair behind her. Obi-Wan could feel his eyes widen and blood begin to run hot. The silk fabric clung to her figure perfectly, showing off her curves. Her muscular arms were displayed well due to no sleeves, and the dress made her breasts practically call out to him. Her robe fell from the chair, and she turned to retrieve it, Obi-Wan seeing the dress dipped down to her lower back. Obi-Wan swallowed hard. Perhaps she should have left the robe on; they'd paid a lot of money for these tickets, and now all he wanted to do was touch her in ways too inappropriate for a public venue.

Before he could say anything, her new water and some of their food arrived, and the Bith began to play, filling the space with loud, fast-paced music. Mayli and Obi-Wan watched from their seats, occasionally attempting conversation over the music.

The Bith played throughout their meal, and then bowed, announcing Max Rebo would be up in ten minutes.

Mayli leaped up and grabbed Obi-Wan, pulling him toward the stage. "Let's get as close as we can."

They ended up mid-way through the crowd, Mayli practically leaping up and down with excitement, the crowd beginning to chant the Ortolan's name. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to slide his hand along Mayli's body, coming to rest on the small of her back, her bare warm skin under his hand. She turned to him to speak, but just then Max Rebo appeared to loud cheers and screams.

And so the concert began, the crowd clapping and singing along, Obi-Wan caught up in the excitement, marveling how the little blue Max Rebo seemed to bring together a huge crowd of mixed sentients of various ages. Perhaps if the Republic invested in music rather than clone troopers to bring everyone back together…Obi-Wan shook his head at the thought. The galaxy would be much better, happier place if music could solve all the problems.

Mayli was having the time of her life, listening to one of her favorite performers, standing next to the man she loved. She would have never guessed months ago, when she ran throughout the galaxy to escape the Scholars, she would ever be happy again. And now she felt a surge of joy, leaping up and down with a happy crowd to energetic music, Obi-Wan brightly grinning beside her.

One of Max Rebo's big chart toppers began and the audience started to dance, some in the groups they attended with, others alone, some in couples. Obi-Wan and Mayli danced together, but about a minute into the song, Mayli could not help but laugh. While Obi-Wan proved to be an amazing swordsman, having tutored her for a couple of weeks now, and very intuitive at the thoughts and feelings of others, he couldn't dance to save his life. He seemed to be watching those around him, trying to pick up the moves, sometimes watching Mayli's feet. Still, despite his observations, he could not find moves to fit the rhythm.

He'd been looking at her feet when she laughed, and he glanced up, his arms flaying around. "What?"

"You are a terrible dancer," she shouted above the noise, smiling.

He gave her a dramatic frown. "No need to be rude."

"Hey, you've doused me in water twice in the past week. I'm entitled."

"I never really had an opportunity for…well, fun," he said, now standing still.

"They never taught you dancing?" she asked.

"Why would they?" he asked.

She shrugged, laughed, then grabbed his hands, swinging him around, just as one of Max Rebo's popular ballads began. Groups of sentients put their arms around each other, swaying and singing along, couples embraced. Obi-Wan pulled her to him, her body now flush against his, arms holding her in place, his strong hands once again on her bare back.

Resting her chin on his shoulder, she sighed in contentment as they swayed together in a circle. Obi-Wan sang softly in her ear, and she closed her eyes, thoroughly happy. His strong body against hers, sweet voice in her ears. The moment was perfect.

Another ballad began after, a song about finding the perfect mate. Mayli and Obi-Wan stayed glued together, but his hands began to roam, sliding over her behind, his fingers occasionally gliding underneath her dress at the dip in the back. She leaned back until their faces were together, and she saw his steel blue eyes intense with desire. Feeling a bit weak in the knees at his look, she pressed her lips to his, their tongues soon wrestling as they still swayed together in a small circle in their dance. As they were pressed together, she felt the growing hardness between his legs, and she moved against it, eliciting a delicious moan from him as he continued to kiss her. Her touch now glided over his back, one hand moving underneath the tunic while he now brought his fingers through her hair.

"Ben," she breathed heavily into his mouth.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled, now bringing one hand to rest on her shoulder, fingering the strap of her dress. He glided his hand down her arm, and brushed his thumb against her nipple, making them both harden.

She had to stifle her groan, suddenly remembering they were in a very public place. But she wanted him, so badly, her body throbbing, on fire with desire.

"Ben," she said, pulling away and giving him a mischievous smile. "Let's find a place. A quickie, you know."

His glazed eyes and rather dumbfounded expression made her giggle.

"What?" he asked, but she was pulling him off the dance floor, searching for a place. She found a door off to the side of the stage, manned by a rather bored looking Togorian reading his datapad. The backstage area should be empty with the concert going on, she thought. But Obi-Wan pulled her arm, causing her to stop.

"Where are we going? What do you mean by quickie?" he asked.

"Quick sex," she said in his ear. "I want you now."

"Well, um, yes…me too, but isn't that a bit risky," he stammered, but she could tell by his eyes he wanted her now, would take her right then and there if he could.

"That's part of the fun," she said, not wanting to bring up her past adventures, wanting to focus on him. She pulled him toward the door.

The Togorian glanced up at their approach.

"We don't need a backstage pass," Obi-Wan said.

The tall, feline creature looked at him quizzically, then snorted. "Just get in there, do your thing, and don't eat any of Max's food. The concert break is in ten minutes, so hopefully you are aroused and ready. " He returned to his reading.

Mayli pulled the deeply blushing Obi-Wan into the dark back hallway, pushing him against the wall and leaning her body into his, her hands now all over him, gliding up his shirt. He seemed to recover from his embarrassment, because he was now kissing her neck, hands fondling her breasts over her dress.

"I love how the silk feels on you, against my hands," he mumbled into her neck. "You are quite beautiful, my sweet Mayli."

"And you are quite handsome, my dashing Ben," she said, pulling back. "For two desert rats, I think we clean up quite nicely." She ran a finger over the bulge in his trousers.

Obi-Wan groaned and glanced down the hall. Grabbing Mayli, they headed for the nearest door, opening it, and stumbling together into the small room.

Mayli gasped as Obi-Wan focused on closing and locking the door. Max Rebo's dressing room, it had to be! A long table with all manner of food, a circular organ in the corner, various suits tailored to fit an Ortolan.

"Obi, this is…" but she stopped as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, beginning to kiss the back of her neck, hands wrapping around to cup her breasts. She sighed, leaning back against him.

"Mayli, Mayli, Mayli," he chanted, kissing down her spine, making her shudder in pleasure.

The deep bass coming from the concert filled the room as Max Rebo began one of his louder tunes. Mayli whipped around and made quick work of Obi-Wan's pants, sliding them down as well as the underwear, grabbing his erection in her hand, stroking it. He groaned and moved his fingers under her dress straps, moving them down her arms, releasing her breasts. His mouth on them immediately, teeth teasing the tips of her nipples, Mayli felt herself grow wetter, ready for him. She laughed aloud.

"What?" he asked, pulling away, his face flushed, eyes intense.

"I just…well, I'm having sex with a Jedi Master in Max Rebo's dressing room," she said. "This is…well, just hot."

Obi-Wan grinned and said, "Yes, I must admit, I'm enjoying myself immensely. The risk of doing this here is quite arousing and…"

But he let out a gasp as Mayli kneeled down and ran her tongue along the tip of his penis, tasting him, enjoying his warm, ready member against her lips. He pulled her up suddenly, moved his hands up her dress, sliding her panties to the floor, his fingers moving ever so skillfully against her private spot.

"Oh Obi, please, please," she said, her longing reaching a crescendo.

He suddenly lifted her up to sit on a small table without food, only a couple paper sheets of music. She scooted to the edge of the table, allowing her sandals to fall to the floor, and wrapped her legs around the still-standing Obi-Wan.

"Take me, Ben," she moaned, and cried out as he thrust himself into her with a grunt.

Her heels pressed against his rear, nails digging into his back, she arched her back as he moved in rhythm into her. She cried out, her orgasm coming quick and strong, overtaking her. They no longer kissed, but just looked at one another as they both climaxed together, Mayli loving the silly, satisfied grin that always spread across his face as he came.

Both slowed down their movements after several moments, Mayli feeling his body slightly quaking under her fingers.

"That was…" he began.

"Yeah," she finished, kissing him long and deep.

That's when Mayli noticed the music stopped and the crowd cheered.

"Intermission!" she yelped, jumping off the table and pulling on her panties, then straightening her dress, Obi-Wan tripping slightly over his pants around his ankles but recomposing himself quickly.

The couple emerged into the dark back hallway, and began to move toward the door they came through mere minutes before, when a loud banging sound coming from the door at the other end of the hall stopped them.

"What in the world?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Looks like an exit to the outside, probably the back of the cantina," she said, pulling him away. "I guess womp rats rummaging through the trash."

Obi-Wan stared at the door, his eyebrows knitted, for several moments. He then shrugged and grabbed her hand.

Mayli felt uncomfortably wet between the legs, with no way to clean herself at the moment as they hurried from backstage, but that shied in comparison to the feeling of having sex with Obi-Wan in the backroom of a Max Rebo concert. The two giggled like teenagers as they came back into the main hall, just in time to see the Ortolan wave and walk off stage.

Jac, Dia, and Lail entered the concert hall during Max Rebo's second slow number. Jac eagerly scanned the dance floor but stopped when he heard Dia groan next to him.

"Does that little pudgy imp ever change the order of songs at his concert?" she asked.

"Appears not," replied Lail with a weary sigh.

"This is the place, I know," assured Jac quickly, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, but feeling he wasn't succeeding all that well. He wished he never told them he felt such certainty about Tatooine.

"Then you look," Dia said lowly, danger in her voice. "I don't think I can take much more of this. Max Rebo was mildly entertaining at first, but now…" She turned toward the casino. "Jac, if we do not find them here on Tatooine, if we've been led on a wild chase, well…don't consider yourself indispensable."

She turned and walked away. Lail eyed Jac with an amused and murderous expression before exiting the building altogether.

Jac grumbled curses under his breath, then heard his name called. One of his female admirers was slow dancing with another woman, one new to him. His mind drifted a bit to later when he would bed her, perhaps after watching the two women together.

Shaking his head and cursing again, he stopped that train of thought quickly. That was his problem exactly. He needed to focus. He doubted Palpatine, a Sith lord to aspire to, slept around, allowed his desire to distract him. No, focus on finding Mayli. He began to weave his way through the crowd, which wasn't even a tenth as large as the ones on Christophsis. The search easier, he'd been through the entire crowd in a minute, no Mayli or the bearded Force-user.

Walking over to the door leading backstage, the Togorian guard just glanced up as he passed, Jac a familiar face. The door closed behind him, leaving the Sith in the dark backstage hall just as one of the loud, deep bass Max Rebo numbers began.

Now alone, he allowed his anger at Dia's comments to surge through him, and he walked quickly to the door at the end of the hall, hoping it lead outside. He needed to let off some steam but also needed to avoid detection.

A sound from within one of the rooms caused him pause. A man and a woman laughing, moaning, gasping. The familiar sounds of sex. He rolled his eyes. Probably Max Rebo's dressing room, a popular place for trysts when the blue creature performed. Jac himself had a quick session with one of his girls two events ago during the second act of the concert, and he'd also helped himself to a bit of a snack before leaving, the dressing room well-stocked.

He continued to the end of the hall and burst through the last door into the night air. Trash cans and other receptacles stood along the side of the building. Using the Force to lift one, he spun it in the air before sending it crashing into the side of the building. The music thumped from within, Jac sure nobody would hear him, and he reached out his hand, clinching his fingers into almost a fist, the trash can he focused on crumbling in on itself.

He laughed manically. Yes, he could use the Force, could move and destroy things with his mind. Just not in training, not at the right time. But he wasn't a failure…he had foresight, could see the future. Wasn't that more valuable than the stupid research techniques, mind manipulation, Lail used? If only he could prove it.

Jac let out a roar, and the remaining containers shot into the air and whizzed around the back alley like a tornado. Then, one at a time, they crashed into the building, onto the ground, broken pieces splintering, food and other rubbish everywhere. Storming down the ally and onto the main street, Jac moved into downtown Mos Espa, eyes peeled for Mayli, desperately needing to find her, knowing his life depended on it.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Obi-Wan makes a new acquaintance, and Mayli makes a delivery on behalf of Jabba the Hutt.**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think of the story so far. The adventure is just beginning!**_

 _ **In other news, this week marks the one year anniversary of when I began writing fanfiction. I love sharing my stories and hope you enjoy reading them. Special thanks to my husband for supporting me and always being the first to read my chapters, never failing to give me valuable feedback before I send them out into the world.**_

 _ **Have a good week, everyone!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Kidnapped**

Obi-Wan and Mayli returned to the Nebula Flame well past midnight, and after cleaning up and getting into sleepwear, crawled into her bed together. Both were still wide-awake, excited about the concert, and spent the next hour talking.

After exhausting the topic of Max Rebo, Mayli let out a heavy sigh. "Ben, what are we gonna do now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied, wondering if she meant sex, because he could go for that again. He turned on his side in the dark, making out her face slightly in the dim nightlight coming from her refresher. She looked troubled, so he guessed now would not be the time to proposition her.

"We had something to look forward to, the concert…well, now what?" she said.

Obi-Wan knew exactly what she meant the moment she spoke. Now what? There was only so much one could do on Tatooine. And Luke remained too young to begin training. And what if he wasn't Force sensitive?

"Let's get jobs!" Mayli said excitedly, sitting up and looking down at him.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Jobs? Like what?"

"I don't know," she said. "Let's buy a cantina. Get that senator of yours to front us the cash."

The image of himself working as a barkeep seemed comical. He chuckled, and opened his mouth to speak, but Mayli continued.

"It's just…I like to work. I know people complain about work, but I…I miss flying, going different places," she said, her voice becoming quiet. "Do you think enough time has passed? I changed all the registration numbers on the ship. Maybe…" she faded away and laid back down.

Obi-Wan felt his mouth go dry and his throat clinch. He couldn't respond. He thought of this hours ago, her leaving him behind, Obi-Wan growing old and wasting away on Tatooine, alone. He loved Mayli, enjoyed spending time with her more than any other person he'd ever known. Closing his eyes, he pictured them old together, watching the twin suns set.

"Obi?" she said quietly.

"Um…yes…well," he stammered, clearing his throat. "I do need to work on the meditation techniques to contact Qui-Gon. I've let things slide a bit lately, but after the incident with the holocron, I know I need to refocus."

"How exactly does that work?" she asked, turning on her side to look at him, their faces mere inches apart. "You've mentioned this before, but I thought he died."

"He found a way to use the Force to reach out from the beyond," Obi-Wan explained.

"Like he's immortal?"

"In a way," Obi-Wan said. "And the Force is all around us, so his presence could be very near."

Mayli giggled. "What if he's seen us…well, you know?"

Obi-Wan bit his lip and raise his eyebrows. He never considered this. What would Qui-Gon think of Obi-Wan taking up with a woman, with Mayli? His master always challenged the Code; Obi-Wan imagined he wouldn't be too concerned, but he did expect a lecture from Yoda, shock and chastisement from Mace, possibly a knowing wink from Anakin. The thought of the way things used to be, the people he'd known and loved, warmed his heart rather than filled him with sadness and anger at the moment, and he chose to focus on the happier times, conversations in the Temple courtyards, joking with Anakin, a shared meal with the other Jedi Masters.

They'd been quiet for a long time, and Obi-Wan noticed Mayli's breath became steadier, her body more still. He leaned in until their noses touched.

"I love you, Mayli," he said. "You make everything better."

"Hmmm…Obi…" she moaned and shifted her head, snuggling further into her pillow.

"Please Mayli," he whispered. "Please don't leave me. Please."

"Ben…mmmmm…" she said, but she drifted away, and Obi-Wan soon heard a small snore escape her lips.

Wrapping his arms around her, placing his forehead against hers, he started to slip away as well, his dream of him, Mayli, and Qui-Gon attending the Max Rebo concert. He smiled watching Qui-Gon dance with Mayli, wondering where his master learned to dance and why he never got to learn. Qui-Gon led Mayli over to Obi-Wan, putting their hands together.

"Obi-Wan, my apprentice," he said. "It's okay to be happy. Allow yourself to give in sometimes to happiness. You've given so much, will give so much."

Obi-Wan realized Mayli was gone, and he stood alone with Qui-Gon in the concert hall, no crowd, no Max Rebo. "But…this is not the Jedi way," Obi-Wan said. "I'm straying from the Order, from the Code."

"I see that the Jedi way failed," Qui-Gon answered. "There is hope, but things need to start anew, a new Order, a new Code. In the meantime, be happy Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "But…what…but what if she leaves?"

"Ask her to stay," his master said and smiled. "Remember, you take care of each other. Or so I heard."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, startled his master knew of his and Mayli's past conversation.

He sat up in the dark suddenly, wide awake. The dream, so vivid, so real. Had that really been Qui-Gon? No, the Qui-Gon in the dream knew those things because he was a manifestation of Obi-Wan's imagination. Looking down at Mayli, he saw her still asleep. Obi-Wan laid back down and stared at the ceiling a long time before drifting off.

The next morning, Mayli approached Jabba's office, checking in with the front desk, Obi-Wan lingering a block away, watching. She sighed. He seemed to forget she could take care of herself, did quite a nice job of it for well over a decade. Still, the feeling of having someone look out for her gave Mayli a sense of safety, of comfort she never felt before, and she welcomed this new sense of being a team, unattached for so long.

After being instructed to return to her ship, a transport bringing the cargo meeting her at the storage hanger, she walked with Obi-Wan back to the Nebula Flame.

"I'm curious to see these modified blasters, what kind of work has been done," he told her as they boarded the ship and headed for the cockpit to warm up the systems.

"Going to switch over to blasters?" Mayli asked, studying her fuel gauge. She had enough to get there and back, Jabba's men not offering to refuel and Mayli lacking the credits to pay.

"Goodness no," scoffed Obi-Wan.

"Bad shot?" teased Mayli.

Obi-Wan let out one of his delighted laughs, making Mayli smile. "Blasters are clumsy and random. Lightsaber…now there is an elegant weapon."

"So you are a bad shot," Mayli said with finality.

Now sitting in the co-pilot's seat, Obi-Wan gave her his best pout. "First you tell me I'm a terrible dancer and now you criticize my shooting. Why are you so mean to me?"

Mayli slid into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. "Ohhh, sweet baby Ben. I'll take care of you later, promise."

"Do tell me how, darling Mayli," he said.

"Well, first I'll teach you how to turn on the blaster," she said playfully, leaping up and receiving a playful swat on the behind from Obi-Wan. She turned to speak again, but a loud banging signaled the cargo delivery. Mayli took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go."

Pushing the button to open the roof of the hanger, she greeted the transport from Jabba at the door. The extraordinarily tall Twi'lek making the delivery stared with suspicion at Obi-Wan, then turned to Mayli.

"Only you make the delivery," he said in a firm, dangerous voice. "He needs to leave."

At her side, Obi-Wan stepped forward, and she heard him clear his throat, knowing he was about to protest. She took his arm.

"I'll meet you at the tapcaf three blocks from here, mid-afternoon. The one with the orange sign," she said quietly and quickly kissed him. "I love you."

"Be safe," he whispered, and then, with a rather dejected look, he headed toward the door.

She watched him step outside, then turned her attention to loading the two crates in the freighter, next to the shipment of mining explosives she never delivered.

Sooner than she thought, Mayli found herself on the other end of her delivery, the journey not taking long at all in the fast Nebula Flame. Her freighter whipped above the sand dunes, and Mayli felt exhilarated. Yes, she needed to be back in the hyperlanes.

Jabba's terminal at Mos Eisley featured a small refreshment room, and Mayli walked in before leaving the port to grab a cup of water. A mixed group of rather surly sentients looked up from a card game to regard her as she entered. Mayli immediately guessed them to be the bounty hunters, so she nodded, smiled pleasantly, and went about her business quickly. As she grabbed a cup, she glanced back and felt puzzled to see four of the male humans looked almost exactly alike.

Clones, she thought, taking a sip and glancing back at the hanger to see her delivery being unloaded. She wondered what would happen to all of them, as she knew the Empire recruited heavily for their armies, seeing propaganda for the first time hanging in Mos Espa yesterday. If they needed recruits, that meant no more clone troopers. Or mixed troops? She remembered Obi-Wan's story about finding the cloning facility in Kamino and made a mental note to question him.

"Mayli?" came a voice, and she turned to see a short, plump old human male shuffle her way. "Your payment."

He handed Mayli a data chip, which she immediately plugged into her datapad. The chip revealed a code for entry in the part of the Dune Sea owned by Jabba, the area featuring the sarlacc. She smiled and nodded at the old man.

"Strange payment request," he said. "Master Jabba wishes to remind you that he would enjoy having you in his employ. And I would happily put in a recommendation, considering you are a standard hour earlier than we thought."

"Thank you, but…" she paused, thinking of the feeling of soaring over the sand, her fingers itching to take the ship into the heavens. "But I'll consider it."

The man smiled, patted Mayli on the arm, and ambled away.

Now sitting in the cockpit on the return trip, not an Imperial surveillance ship in site, Mayli hummed a Max Rebo tune, looking forward to seeing Obi-Wan, wishing he was there beside her to see how skillfully she flew.

Mid-afternoon, Jac walked sullenly through the streets of Mos Espa, desperation filling his entire being. They would be attending the private concert at Jabba the Hutt's palace the following evening, but that was it for Tatooine, the tour moving on to the next planet. Jac felt certain Mayli, the Force-user, and the holocron were here, on this desert world. He'd walked around the city all night, sleeping only a few hours that morning on the yacht before hitting the streets again. Lail's scarlet eyes glared at him hungrily that morning as he ate a small breakfast, and Jac knew he either needed to find Mayli before leaving Tatooine or abandon the Scholars, go into hiding like the stupid pilot herself.

Jac froze in his walk down the street, his breath leaving him, heart skipping several beats.

Walking toward him was the auburn-haired, bearded Force-user from his vision.

The man walked with a confident gait down the road, glancing into shop windows, occasionally nodding and smiling at passersby when they'd catch each other's eyes. He brushed past Jac without a second glance, but the Sith felt electricity in the air. He turned around and walked slowly after the man, finally seeing him enter a tapcaf. He turned abruptly, slipping into a back ally, and pulled out his comm, practically quaking with excitement.

Obi-Wan settled into the tapcaf, a sweetened cup of caf sitting on the table in front of him, his datapad logged into the latest news. Nothing new about Darth Vader, although the Empire now commissioned several new ships, working to rebuild and expand their fleet. He wondered about the company Mayli's father worked for, bookmarking the article for her to read later.

"May I join you?" came a deep, pleasant voice, and Obi-Wan looked up to see a young human male standing next to him, dark eyes, unruly black hair, and pale complexion, the Jedi guessing he hadn't been on Tatooine long. Still, he was tall and appeared strong. Tall, dark, and handsome crossed Obi-Wan's mind as he glanced around the tapcaf, seeing several places available, the cafe nearly deserted. Why did he want to sit here? Maybe, in seeing another human male, he just wanted to chat. Obi-Wan gestured toward the seat across from him.

The man sat, placing a cup of caf and a pastry in front of him, and smiled brightly. "Thank you. It's just nice to see another human. I'm new around here." He extended his hand to Obi-Wan. "Jac."

"Ben," said Obi-Wan, shaking the man's cool hand.

Sipping his caf, Jac regarded Obi-Wan with a friendly grin, putting him at ease. "I'm onworld for the Max Rebo concert, and I'm curious to learn more about Tatooine, Mos Espa."

"I attended the concert last night as well," said Obi-Wan. "I've become quite the fan."

"Really?" Jac said, and Obi-Wan saw puzzlement flash across his face before the smile returned. "I enjoy his music immensely. What do you think of his band?"

The two men discussed Max Rebo for a bit, Obi-Wan finding the conversation helped pass the time quickly as he waited for Mayli to return. After his evening with Drag and Gradie, he promised himself to be more open to meeting new people, making friends.

"I'm onplanet for a couple more days before I need to return to work," Jac said after a time. "Just want to do some sightseeing. Any recommendations?"

"I'm a Tatooine transplant myself," Obi-Wan chuckled. "But I find the podraces entertaining."

"Ah, yes, Tatooine is famous for those. They legal again?" And once again, the two men delved further into conversation, going into the pros and cons of Tatooine, Obi-Wan finding he now considered Tatooine his home, not just some place to hide. He even found himself speaking with pride about the natural wonders, such as the caves and the krayt dragons, as if he were a native.

A shuffling sound from the counter caught Obi-Wan's attention, and he now saw a Duros standing there, staring bored out the window, no other patrons in the tapcaf. Must be a shift change, Obi-Wan guessed.

Jac sighed heavily, popping the final bit of pastry into his mouth. "So, Ben. Where are you from?"

"The Core," he said, giving Jac the same story he'd given Drag and Gradie. "Got tired of the war, the politics. Relocated. You?"

"Spent most of my life in the Unknown Regions."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask anything, Jac continued.

"My parents were killed on Corsucant, so I was adopted by some scientists," he explained. "Probably would have died in the lower levels of the capital." Jac looked lost in thought, sad even.

"The lower levels are rough indeed," Obi-Wan said, memories of Corsucant flooding back to him.

Jac just shrugged and looked up from the table he'd been staring at, a wide grin now spreading across his face. He leaned forward, locking eyes with Obi-Wan, the Jedi suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Now tell me, Ben," Jac said, his voice no longer light and conversational, but darker, more dangerous, threatening even. "How is Mayli?"

Obi-Wan's entire being froze at the mention of his love's name, and he stared at Jac's nearly black eyes, which now seem lit up with glee.

Unknown Regions. Scientists.

Damn, Jac was one of the Scholars! A Sith! Why couldn't Obi-Wan ever detect these people?

But Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master, a general. He recomposed himself quickly and looked at Jac puzzled. "Who?"

"Mayli," came a musical voice from directly behind him, and Obi-Wan jumped, the Duros now standing right by his chair. Obi-Wan hadn't heard nor felt him approach.

"I don't know a Mayli, sorry," he said. "There is a hall of records down the street and you can check…"

"Mayli, our former pilot who stole something very precious from us," purred a silky feminine voice from across the room. Obi-Wan turned to see a beautiful blue-skinned Twi'lek near the door, draped in expensive gold robes.

The Jedi knew her immediately, Mayli describing the leader of the Scholars at length, having dealt with her the most. Dia.

Obi-Wan now rose, Jac doing the same, and Dia approached to stand beside the Duros. The entire tapcaf empty, Obi-Wan's lightsaber back at the hermitage, he felt cornered. Still, he'd been in tighter spots.

Dia turned to regard Jac. "This dusty human is the one who can open the holocron?"

Obi-Wan tried not to let the sudden panic flooding his heart show. How in the world could they know? Sudden despair grabbed him. Had they found Mayli en route to Mos Eisley? Tortured a confession out of her? He should have demanded to go, snuck onto the ship.

"I'm certain of it. He is the man from the vision," said Jac.

Obi-Wan felt a bit better at the mention of vision, but fear gripped him again. What else had they seen? Luke? Why was Obi-Wan a topic of Sith visions?

"Where is the holocron?" Dia addressed Obi-Wan directly.

"What is a holocron?" Obi-Wan stammered, playing dumb. Pain shot through his shoulders as the Duros shoved him roughly back into the chair.

Dia looked up to Jac, her eyes narrowing.

"Are you certain?" she asked.

"Yes. I stake my life on it," he answered.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden sharp pain in his head accompanied by an echoing ringing through his skull numbed all feeling, and he slipped into darkness.

Mayli walked happily toward the tapcaf where she planned to meet Obi-Wan, looking forward to a dinner out, another night in comfort aboard her ship. Maybe she'd wear that dress again, her clingy lavender one, Obi-Wan seeming so taken by it. She allowed herself to get swept up in the memory of his hands on her, his beard tickling her as he kissed her neck. Maybe they needed to go back to the ship for bit before dinner. She needed to get out of this flight suit anyway.

Entering the tapcaf, she saw it empty, the young human female behind the counter looking stricken and jumped at Mayli's arrival. Confused, Mayli approached her, expecting Obi-Wan to have once again made new friends and went off playing sabacc, maybe earning credits for their dinner. She smiled – she had indeed taught him well.

"Excuse me, I'm supposed to meet someone here," Mayli said, and she described Obi-Wan.

The woman let out a ragged gasp and grabbed Mayli suddenly by the shoulders.

"They took him," she whispered harshly.

"What?"

"The Duros…he…he…" she began to sob.

Mayli felt panicked and grabbed the woman's arms, shaking her. "What Duros?"

"He came in through the back door, grabbed me by the hair, threw me outside, told me to wait," she whimpered. "But I listened at the door." She suddenly became angry. "I own this tapcaf. I work hard. I didn't want them to wreck the place."

Mayli looked around, seeing no damage. Maybe this had nothing to do with Obi-Wan.

"Who did they take?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

"Someone named Ben."

Mayli's heart sank. Her voice shaking, she asked. "Any others with the Duros? Who are they?"

"A dark-haired, pale-skinned human, a blue Twi'lek. Knocked him out and went out the back. I saw them leave," she said. "They talked about a holocron. Said something about him, that Ben, opening it. And something about a vision. Do you know what that is, a holocron?"

Mayli let the woman go and dashed out the door, running full tilt toward her storage hanger. The Scholars found her. Dia!

Her boots pounded against the dusty street, Mayli's heart knocking until she thought it would burst, but she ran on, turning toward her hanger, disregarding the heat. A loud noise coming from the nearby port caught her attention and she turned to see an elegant yacht take off into the desert. Mayli recognized the yacht instantly, having seen it parked at the Scholars' station.

How had they found her? How did they know about Obi-Wan and the holocron? A vision, is that what the barista said?

Dashing into her hanger, she pushed the button to reopen the roof, running up the ramp and powering up the ship. Why did the upper doors take so long to open, she lamented. This storage facility needed to invest in some new technology. Securing all the ship doors, she punched the Nebula Flame into gear, the freighter rising to the skies. She turned and headed in the direction of the yacht, nervous to discover it was also the direction of her and Obi-Wan's hillside.

Dia looked at the meager hut Ben called home, the finally recovered holocron resting in the pocket of her robes. She'd glanced inside the hovel on first arrival, disgusted by the dirt, the bareness of it all. Closing her eyes, she felt the holocron several yards away, wedged in between some rocks near the ledge and pulled the cube out, a surge of absolute delight moving through her. Finally, the holocron. And one who could open it, if Jac's vision proved to be true. So far he'd been reliable. She needed to remember patience, particularly in working with those with more obscure Force talents, such as clairvoyance.

Their yacht hovered over the ground just outside Ben's home, and Lail moved down the ramp. Dia praised herself for her choice in companions on this journey. Within moments of grabbing Ben's datapad at the tapcaf, Lail discovered the place most likely his home. Ben had several trips saved in his maps, most of which originated at a single location, a hillside in the middle of the desert.

"What about Mayli?" asked Lail loudly, over the sound of the yacht.

Dia turned to him and walked back to the ramp, reentering the ship.

"I couldn't care less," said Dia. "She is not threat. And while I would love to have my revenge on the little bitch, I don't want to waste any more time looking for her. We have what we want, the holocron and possibly someone to open it."

The ramp closed behind them, and the two joined Jac in the cockpit. The younger Sith had an overly satisfied smirk on his face, and Dia felt the urge to slap him, although he did earn the right to be smug.

"You know, we haven't tested the laser cannons in a while," he said eagerly as they rose higher in to the air.

Dia waved her arm at him, not even looking up, studying the holocron in her hand. She heard the cannons fire, and Jac head up, out of the atmosphere, readying the ship for hyperspace and the return journey to the Unknown Regions.

The Nebula Flame sped over the Tatooine landscape, Mayli staring straight ahead, knuckles white on the steering controls. She wouldn't allow herself to think about what would happen to Obi-Wan, but she felt a bit assured that they wouldn't kill him, since they thought he could open the holocron. Mayli remembered the ceremony she witnessed with Jabe and knew the Scholars struggled to get information from the cubes.

Thinking of Jabe made Mayli's stomach churn. What if they killed Obi-Wan?

But he fended off Sith before, he could do it again…right?

As she neared their hillside, she saw black smoke pouring from the crest in the hill, obstructing the suns as they started to dip toward the horizon. Mayli would not allow herself to think anymore, just focusing on flying.

As she arrived, she soared around their home, seeing Obi-Wan's hut in flames, but not too far gone. They'd just been here!

Unable to land at the top of the hill, she parked the ship below and hurried up the steep incline, finally making her way to stand in front of the burning hut. Obi-Wan nowhere to be seen, the certainty of them taking him settled in, and she sunk to the ground, watching the building burn.

All her fault. Why had she taken the holocron in first place? Stupid, stupid.

Mayli leaped to her feet, remembering the conversation on blasters versus lightsabers from the morning. Without thinking, she dashed into the burning building, dodging falling wood, finding Obi-Wan's bed, now in flames. Diving down on her knees, she reached under the bed, her sleeve catching aflame, but Mayli paying no mind. She pulled out his small trunk, which smoldered on top. Beating her arm against the ground to put out the fire, yelping in pain at being burned, she grabbed the two lightsabers from the chest and turned to run from the building. She fell on her knees just outside, gasping for air, the two lightsabers on the sand in front of her, undamaged.

Staring at the weapons, Mayli clenched her fists, then let out a loud scream of anger before collapsing into the sand, sobbing. They'd taken her friend, her livelihood, and now Obi-Wan.

After several long moments, she sat up, tears gone, more determined than angry. She knew where they lived and worked, and they most likely didn't consider her a force to be reckoned with, evident from the fact they did not take the time to find her. She'd go to them, get Obi-Wan back or die trying. Mayli was tired of hiding out.

The reality of the situation sunk in then when she remembered the Nebula Flame's lack of fuel, certainly not enough to get her out of the system much less into hyperspace. But she knew how to remedy that as well.

Mayli stood up, lightsabers in hand, and headed back to the Nebula Flame quickly, plans to retrieve Obi-Wan already turning like a machine in her mind.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Obi-Wan gets to know his captors, and Mayli plans her rescue.**_

 _ **Special thanks to all those who've reviewed. Your words of encouragement help me as I write. If you haven't left any comments yet, please do. And don't forget to follow and favorite!**_

 _ **Take care, and have a wonderful week!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Womp Rat One**

Slowly, as if coming out of a deep sleep, Obi-Wan began to regain his senses. First came touch. He could feel a comfortable bed beneath where he lay, soft blankets, supportive mattress, reminding him of Mayli's bed on the Nebula Flame. They should really bring that bed back with them to their homes on the hillside. Laying on his stomach, he reached out with his left hand to the right side of bed, where Mayli favored sleeping. But she wasn't there. Probably in the 'fresher, he thought.

No, wait, maybe in the galley. The sense of smell arrived as he gained consciousness, and the pleasant scent of cooking, baking, wafted to him. His stomach rumbled in response. How long since he'd eaten? Was Mayli fixing something? He'd love a cup of caf from her brewer.

Caf. A tapcaf. A Duros behind the counter.

Flopping around to lie on his side, sounds surrounding him now entered his mind. A soft humming, like a ship gliding through the vacuum.

Toward the Unknown Regions. The Scholars. Jac. Dia.

Memories flooded into Obi-Wan's mind, and his eyes flew open. He stared at a white wall, which looked nothing like Mayli's grey interior on her ship.

Obi-Wan sat up suddenly, greeted by a throbbing ache in his head. Eyes darting around the room, he took in his surroundings. He lay in his pants and tunic on a lushly appointed bed, his robe draped over a nearby plush armchair, his boots at the foot of the bed. Strange art hung on the walls, a couple of paintings, an elegant tapestry, many featuring creatures he'd never seen, landscapes foreign to him. His eyes finally fell on the window, and his heart nearly stopped.

The blue of hyperspace swam by. He was no longer on Tatooine. With a gasp, Obi-Wan leaped to his feet and ran to the window.

"No," he croaked weekly, his throat very dry.

He needed to be on Tatooine! What about Luke? What if at this moment, Vader decided to visit his homeworld? The fate of the Jedi lie with him, Obi-Wan, and he'd been taken, snatched away, by some crazy Sith cult.

And they knew he opened the holocron! He remembered mention of some vision before he'd been riddled unconscious. Obi-Wan instinctively touched the back of his head, feeling for some sort of bump, but found nothing. Regarding the elegant room in which they'd placed their captive, Obi-Wan gathered they were a rather tidy bunch, not wanting to make messes.

Obi-Wan heard shuffling outside his door, and he made several decisions within mere seconds. First, he couldn't let them know he was Force sensitive. He needed to play the bumbling fool. Second, he needed to avoid opening the holocron. He'd fought the Sith too often to let them have what they wanted. He felt certain he'd been kidnapped in order to open the holocron. He remembered questioning the holocron gatekeeper as to how he opened the cube. Devastating loss. Hmmm…how could he….

He heard a hand on the door, and he came to his final decision. He would get out of this debacle and return to Tatooine, to Luke, to Mayli, to his exile. They messed with the wrong Jedi. Of course, they couldn't know he was a Jedi. Think…think…

The door opened, and Dia entered, smiling pleasantly at him, a tray of food floating beside her. The menacing look she gave him before when he'd been cornered in Tatooine gone, she seemed like a hostess bringing breakfast to a house guest.

"You must be famished," she said, the rich quality of her voice matching her beauty. If he didn't know she was a murderous Sith, he would probably find her quite enchanting. He guessed this is how the Sith did things oftentimes, how they were so good at hiding out. He remembered Palpatine, in the early days, being quite charming.

Okay, play dumb. "Why have you taken me?" he demanded, walking right up to her as the tray landed on a nearby end table.

"Because you can do something myself and my fellow Scholars cannot, open this holocron," she brought the cube from her pocket, and it took all of Obi-Wan's willpower not to cringe at the sight.

"I've never seen that before," he said.

"That's funny, since we found it near your home," she answered with a smile. "Hidden in some rocks."

Okay, okay…well, they knew about Mayli. He could take that route.

"Probably my neighbor, Mayli. She said she's had some run-ins with some bad folks. She used to run freight," he said.

"Hmmm…I thought you said you didn't know a Mayli," she cooed, smiling sweetly.

"Just trying to protect her, that's all," he said.

"Were you close? You and Mayli?" Dia asked.

"We've become friends," he answered.

Dia's face pouted, but her eyes still showed a smile. "Well, that's a pity, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan felt his stomach drop. "Why?"

"You see, Ben," she began. "We're the, how did you say it, bad folks Mayli ran into. She stole this from us, so she paid the price."

All of Obi-Wan's insides clinched, and he had to use the Force to push the very cells of his nerves into submission. Could they have killed her? But he would have felt it, he was so close to her, he felt certain of it.

No, lies, lies. Sith manipulation.

Obi-Wan looked down, frowning. "That's…that's too bad."

"But we are far more interested in you. A vision showed you opening this holocron, so once we arrive back to our station, you will do just that for our assembly," she explained coolly. "So, who are you exactly? A rogue Sith, out on your own? A Jedi who survived the purge? Someone who just realized one day you could move things with your mind?"

Obi-Wan stared at the ground. "Just Ben," he replied.

Dia sighed deeply. "Well, Ben, you are our guest for now. Please eat." She gestured to the food. "In addition to being excellent at research, Lail is a very good chef. And I enjoy baking when I am happy." She held the holocron in her palm, cradling it lovingly. "And I am quite happy indeed."

Obi-Wan couldn't hide his hunger, for at that moment his stomach decided to growl loudly. He looked over, seeing a delicious looking stew, a glass of water, and a plate of cookies. If he didn't feel so dismal about Mayli and being captured, he may have chuckled at the idea of the Dark Side trying to seduce him with sweets.

"Nothing is poisoned, I can assure you," she said, getting up and walking over to the tray. She took a spoonful of stew, a sip of water, and a bite of each cookie before turning back around. "See, Ben. We want you very much alive. Please use the comm by the door if you need anything. The refresher is fully stocked. Our journey will be a couple of days."

And with that, Dia left the room. Obi-Wan sat on the bed, again watching the blue of hyperspace outside the window. He knew deep in his soul Mayli was alive, but Dia's comments hurt his heart. And to be so far from Luke. He'd failed. If he hadn't gotten wrapped up with Mayli…but Mayli saved him. Who knows what could have happened to Obi-Wan as he sunk into his post-Mustafar skulk? He had begun to wither away.

A complex situation indeed, but Obi-Wan could get out of this, head back to Tatooine, which he actually missed, and Mayli's arms. However, looking at the plate of food, the comfortable room, the Jedi saw this was a different breed of Sith than what he knew. And he couldn't open the holocron for them, absolutely not.

After several moments, Obi-Wan let out a final sigh and pulled the tray of food toward him, finding the cookies to be the best he'd ever eaten.

By the time she parked the Nebula Flame at the port near Jabba's palace, Mayli felt almost numb. She'd gone between crying and screaming angrily at herself the whole flight there. Before leaving the ship, she took a moment to compose herself, comb her hair, run over her script in her mind. As she replaced her brush in the drawer by her bed, she felt her throat tighten when she glanced at the lightsabers. No, she wouldn't give in to despair. She'd go and kick some Sith ass.

Approaching the cantina entrance to the palace, the suns having set a long time ago, she could hear lively music from within, people laughing and talking. Upon entering, she immediately saw Jabba dominated the space, giving up his throne room for the pleasures of the night life. Several dancing girls of mixed species wearing next to nothing shimmied and shook around the Hutt, while others served drinks to the variety of patrons, the overall atmosphere far more lively and sexually fused than the day she first visited. She knew she couldn't just approach Jabba directly, so she scanned the room, finally finding Yarna, once again wearing the erotic outfit the emphasized her six breasts. She stood near the bar, talking with the bartender.

"Um…Yarna," said Mayli as she approached the woman.

Yarna looked at her puzzled, then seemed to recognize the pilot. "Mayli! What brings you back here? I heard the run went well today, delivered in record time. Was there a problem?"

"Well, yes," Mayli said hesitantly. "May I speak with Jabba?"

"That would be outside of protocol," said Yarna apologetically. "He only handles business when in the throne room and…"

Mayli's eyes flashed rage at Yarna. If she wanted bureaucratic nonsense, she'd work for the government. Walking over to the middle of the dance floor in front of Jabba, several of the dancers startled, moving aside, obviously wondering why this human wearing a flight suit wanted center stage. She squared her shoulders, steeled her gaze, and turned to the band.

"Silence!" she screamed. As an almost immediate quiet fell on the cantina, Mayli locked eyes with the Hutt, feeling she may have just signed her death warrant. But she was beyond caring. Jabba the Hutt was her only hope in getting Obi-Wan back.

Jabba spoke, and like before, his protocol droid answered in a polite voice. "The illustrious Jabba asks why you have interrupted the evening's festivities with your rude behavior."

Mayli bowed deeply. "Lord Jabba, I am Mayli, the pilot you…"

The Hutt let out a bellowing laugh, or at least something Mayli hoped was a laugh, then spoke, Mayli hearing her name a couple of times.

"My Master, the compassionate Lord Jabba, thanks you for doing the run so quickly today. He heard wonderful things about your service. He wonders if you are here to accept his job offer."

Jabba must be in a good mood this evening, thought Mayli. She nodded. "Yes, Lord Jabba, I would like to become your pilot."

Jabba spoke again.

"The powerful Jabba is happy to have you in his service. You can speak with Yarna in order to get set up in his employ. He also wonders how the Max Rebo concert in Mos Espa turned out."

Mayli swallowed hard, remembering Max Rebo would be giving a private concert for the Hutt the next evening. Had she and Obi-Wan been at their concert only the previous night? She felt tears threaten. No, she wouldn't break down now.

"The concert was a lot of fun. You will enjoy it, Lord Jabba," she said. "I…I…" Be brave, Mayli consoled herself. "Lord Jabba, I need to get out to the Unknown Regions for a couple of days. A family emergency. They work at a research facility out there but…but I have no money for fuel and, I've heard stories of your kindness and hoped you could lend me the money." She saw the Hutt's eyes widen, so she spoke quickly. "In exchange, I will pilot for you for one standard year, without pay."

The Hutt stared at her, the entire room remained silent. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"The powerful and all-knowing Jabba wonders what would happen if you never returned," said the droid.

Before Mayli could respond, Jabba laughed and spoke again.

"Lord Jabba, always looking at the brighter side of a situation, finds great irony in the fact that if you do not return, you may be killed with one of the very blasters you delivered this afternoon."

Not if the Sith kill me first, thought Mayli, but she laughed along with the Hutt.

"Master Jabba, whose kindness knows no bounds, will make sure you receive fuel and give you a credit chip. You will need to contact his office in Water upon your return to set up a regular schedule. He also sends his regards to your family."

The Hutt gestured to Yarna, who spoke with him as the rest of the cantina came back to life. Mayli wondered over to the bar to wait for Jabba's assistant, her body shaking after the encounter. Yarna disappeared into a back room and returned a minute later, handing a credit chip to Mayli.

"The fuel station is closed for the evening, but they resume operation at dawn. Your name has been sent over," Yarna said officially, then her voice got lower. "You impressed Jabba today, but do not anger him. I'm not sure of your motives, but do not disappear. Remember what I told you about your freedom."

Mayli nodded, then turned to head back to the Nebula Flame. Just before leaving, a voice called her name. Turning, she saw Drag and Gradie, Obi-Wan's friends, coming her way.

"Hey, Mayli," said Gradie, Mayli noticing both men wore uniforms, probably coming to the cantina after work.

"I see they let you two ruffians back in here," Mayli teased, although her voice sounded hollow.

Both men laughed.

"Where's Benny boy?" asked Drag.

Mayli opened her mouth to speak, but tears silently began to fall, and she put her face in her hands. She felt both men on either side of her as they pulled her over to a table in the corner.

"What happened?" inquired Gradie, looking serious. "Is it his family in the Unknown Regions?"

Mayli shook her head and said nothing. The two men looked at her expectedly. She'd need to say something.

"I…I made a…well…a bad deal with a group in the Unknown Regions and…and they took Ben as collateral," she whispered, not able to bring her voice up for fear of losing her composure.

"Tell the authorities!" said Drag.

Mayli shook her head. Telling the Empire would be the last thing she should do. Sure, she'd be pointing them to the Scholars but also to Obi-Wan.

"You can't go in there guns blazing. Don't they know your ship?" asked Gradie.

Mayli just shrugged. She thought of this, but she did have her registration numbers changed. Then a sudden panic flowed over her like a wave. What if that is how they traced her?

"Hey, show me your ship," continued Gradie. "I've been doing some slicing on the side for Jabba, small jobs, not one of his main guys but I could change the numbers on your ship, give her a new name."

"And let me grab my brother. He does detailing for Jabba's fleet, sometimes real artsy work on the air racers," said Drag. "We can make her look like a whole new ship. Just a couple of hours too. I'll get him to bring his work cart over. Where you parked?"

Mayli stared at the two men. "Why are you helping me? I can't pay you."

Both men scowled at her, looking offended. "You aren't from Tatooine, are you?"

"No."

"Well, I don't know about where you're from, but here we help each other out. Us little guys need to, with chumps like Jabba in charge. And Ben is our friend," Gradie said.

"Thank you," Mayli said, her voice shaking.

They walked to the port, both men offering to co-pilot, Mayli continually refusing. She didn't need anyone else hurt by her foolishness.

Within the hour, Drag and his brother worked on the exterior of the ship, adding new colors, a new dent here and there to make her look like an entirely different ship. Mayli just watched, cringing from time to time. After a while, Gradie came down the ramp.

"So, what is the new name? I need to program in something," he called.

"And we can paint it on the side too," said Drag.

Mayli thought for a moment, then smiled for the first time in hours. "Womp Rat One."

The three men looked at each other and shrugged.

"Womp Rat One it is," said Gradie, returning to the computer.

Mayli sat on a nearby tarp, watching the men work into the night, stand lights set up around the ship. She'd always been on her own, and in the space of several weeks, found love in Obi-Wan and now kindness from mere strangers. Despite the darkness, the galaxy often proved to be a wonderful place after all.

Jac walked down the corridor toward Ben's room, pondering the conversation he wanted to have with the captive. He'd feigned ignorance at his Force abilities, Dia said, but Jac knew better. His visions never proved wrong, as mundane as they'd been in the past, such as the kitchen fire on the station. And if Ben proved to be difficult, hide his abilities from the others and not open the holocron, Jac knew his life, along with Ben's, would be in danger.

Opening the door to the room quickly, hoping to catch the captive off guard, he found Ben standing on the arm chair, fiddling with a panel in the ceiling. He laughed snidely at the man's attempt.

"There is only half a foot space above this room," he said matter-of-factly. "The heating and cooling systems are up there."

Ben just smiled jovially, shrugged, and jumped down, taking a seat in the chair. Jac took a seat opposite him in an antique rocking chair, elegantly carved, wood from Kashyyyk.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" asked Jac, allowing irony to drench his voice.

"The accommodations are exemplary as is the food. However, I must complain, as I am here against my will. And for no reason, I might add," he replied, Jac finding his proper tone amusing.

Jac studied Ben for a time before continuing. Good-looking, well-spoken, able to hide his abilities and distress, for the moment anyway, Jac found the man fascinating. Jac considered he'd be an excellent wingman at a late night club, Ben the debonair gentleman, Jac the floppy-haired bad boy. Perhaps if he decided to leave the Scholars, with Ben in tow, this could become the truth, along with them seeking better fortune and higher power.

Of course, if Ben proved to be of use to the Scholars and Jac's foresight shown true, they would both be valuable to the group. A lot rode on what Ben did next, and Jac did not like entrusting his future to others.

"Ben, I know you are Force sensitive, and I know you've opened the holocron," Jac said conversationally.

Ben simply looked at him, a half-smile on his face. When he didn't respond, Jac continued.

"I can see the future, the Force gives me visions of what is to come," Jac said grandly. "And a couple of weeks ago, I saw you with Mayli. Then you with the holocron."

Again, no response.

Jac opened his mouth once more to speak, but he was suddenly struck with tunnel vision, the view of Ben narrowing until Jac found himself in a new place entirely. The location looked like the interior of a ship, grand, large, men in uniform running around from all sides. But Jac wasn't focused on him. He saw Ben, but much older, lines creasing his handsome features. Dressed in brown robes similar to the ones he wore when Jac first saw him in Mos Espa, Ben held a blue lightsaber and stood across from a figure Jac had only ever seen on the holonews – Darth Vader.

The vision once more silent, he watched the two duel, Vader with a red lightsaber. Jac strained to hear what they were saying, seeing Ben's mouth move, but the attempt was fruitless. Then, Darth Vader swung a final time, and Ben simply disappeared.

Jac stared at the scene before him, wishing he could see Vader's facial expression, guessing from his body language the Sith lord felt just as confused as Jac.

Then, like being startled awake, Jac once again found himself looking at present-day Ben. But this time, his captive did not give him that vacant, pleasant expression. He looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, then laughed. "Look at me, worried about the health of my jailers." He paused. "But you froze for about twenty seconds. Just, completely still, not even blinking."

Jac stared at the man. "Darth Vader. You…you die…or…vanish…or…." he stammered.

"Darth Vader?" Ben breathed, barely above a whisper, and for the first time, some recognition came into his face, Jac delighting for the moment the crafty Ben let his guard slip.

"Yes, you…but years from now. On some sort of ship. With lightsabers," he paused, seeing Ben's face transform again, back to his cool demeanor.

"Did I age well?" Ben chuckled.

Jac's eyes narrowed. "Seemed to," he said. "You know Vader? How to use a lightsaber?"

"No. And no," shrugged Ben.

"Listen," Jac leaned forward and hissed at the man, done with the games, feeling a bit nauseous from his vision. "If you do not open the holocron, things will go badly for both of us."

"Not me," laughed Ben. "Apparently, if your visions are always correct, I have a few more years to go before…how did you say…I vanish."

With a growl, Jac stood quickly and swept from the room, unable to stand looking at Ben any longer, the need to lie down after the vision overpowering. Walking down the corridor to his room, Jac considered what he saw. Lightsaber. More proof Ben lied to them. If only he could prove it to the group.

Frustrated and angry, Jac resisted the desire to destroy his quarters, and fell on the bed and immediately to sleep, his mind exhausted from its travels.

Obi-Wan waited a full two minutes after Jac left, frozen in place, before allowing his body to relax and ponder what the young man said. Obi-Wan never took much stock in Force visions, taking Yoda's perspective about the Force always being in motion. Still, his master Qui-Gon put everything into the prophecy of the Chosen One, the old Jedi legend, and Obi-Wan staked his entire life on it, training Anakin. But that proved false too, hadn't it?

Nevertheless, Jac seemed to know a lot, about him and Mayli, the holocron. But this vision with Vader? Obi-Wan felt a deep shudder through his body. He always felt Anakin would be the death of him, said it jokingly to his apprentice on numerous occasions. But what about this duel with Vader?

Vanish. What did that mean? Did he die? Had Jac just seen Obi-Wan's death?

Obi-Wan longed to walk over to the comm and call the young man back, but knew that would be silly. He sensed a lot of turmoil in Jac, a growing desperation. Unlike Anakin, whose arrogance became so palpable, one could feel it thick in the air around him, Jac's confidence appeared only skin deep, a show, acting. Underneath, Jac showed uncertainty and even terror.

Still, the scene of Vader and Obi-Wan circulated in his head until the Jedi forced himself to shut it off. He closed his eyes and brought up the image of Mayli in her lavender dress. He held her as they swayed on the dance floor.

Mayli found herself walking down a corridor on the Scholar's ship toward a door which she just heard a scream emanating behind. Slowly opening the door, she gasped in horror. Dozens of holocrons floated around the room, the Sith Scholars standing in a circle in the middle, chanting in their strange tongue. Jabe hovered in the air, body again contorted and broken.

"No!" cried Mayli, entering the room and approaching the nearest Sith.

Grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around, she looked into the familiar face of her Obi-Wan, only his eyes glowed gold instead of their brilliant blue.

"Hello Mayli," he grinned pleasantly. "How is my dearest love?"

He then turned back to the center of the circle and resumed chanting.

"Obi!" she cried. "No, please Ben, please."

"Mayli?"

Her eyes opened to be greeted by Gradie's face. Sitting up slowly, she realized she'd fallen asleep on the tarp, watching the men work on her ship.

"We're done," he said as she got to her feet.

Mayli looked at the former Nebula Flame, now the Womp Rat One. The name splashed across the front with an ugly comical womp rat next to it, dents in new places, the ship looked completely different, and Mayli began to grin broadly.

"Perfect," she said.

"A fuel truck already drove over, so you are good to go," said Drag. "And we've got to head into work. Another day, another credit."

"Unless you need a co-pilot," added Gradie.

Mayli shook her head. "No…nobody else gets hurt." She stepped forward and hugged each of the men.

"You bring Ben by when you return," said Drag.

The two men left, Mayli watching them walk away as the first sun rose.

Entering her ship and closing the ramp, Mayli walked through all the rooms, securing everything, double-checking doors, as the ship hadn't entered the vacuum in quite some time. While making sure the explosives she carried were secure in the cargo hold, she sighed looking at them. She'd briefly thought about trying to sell them, but knew trying to find a buyer would take time she didn't have if she wanted to catch up with the Scholars. And the product would not bring in enough credits anyway. So here they still sat.

Entering the cockpit and powering up the ship, she ran a quick systems check. While waiting, she thought over her rather loose plan, all of which rested on Obi-Wan still being alive. But a horrifying thought occurred to her – what if he wasn't?

Then she would have no reason not to run to the Empire, and from what Obi-Wan said, Emperor Palpatine probably wouldn't take too well to a large group of Sith in the Unknown Regions. A strange fantasy played in Mayli's mind, her standing on the bridge of a star destroyer, watching the Scholars' elegant station collapse after being fired upon. The Emperor, his ugly, deeply creased face smiling, stood beside her. She then turned around and walked up to Darth Vader, who stood a short distance away, and punched him in the face. That's for Obi-Wan Kenobi, she thought.

Then she laughed out loud, replaying the fantasy, this time removing Vader's mask before punching him, as the metal would probably hurt her hand.

A pinging noise sounded, and Mayli saw her instrument panel alight. Taking a deep breath, she rose the Womp Rat One into the air, and brought it up to nearly its full speed, shooting out of the Tatooine atmosphere. As she entered the vacuum, she plotted her first set of hyperspace coordinates.

"I'm coming for you, Obi-Wan," she whispered as the ship left real space behind.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Obi-Wan arrives at the Scholars' station, and Mayli plans a rescue.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **There is No Death, There is the Force**

Obi-Wan soon lost track of how long he'd been with the Scholars, on the way to their base in the Unknown Regions. They jumped in and out of hyperspace, Obi-Wan realizing how far out they lived. He wondered before when Mayli first mentioned them why they went undetected by Palpatine, who seemed all knowing. He now knew why.

Not leaving the room in which they confined him, Obi-Wan found himself going between studying the unusual art on the walls and trying to figure out how to not open the holocron. The gatekeeper told him only a person who experienced profound loss could access the knowledge within. Therefore, he needed to convince himself, to his very core, he hadn't experienced a great loss.

The trouble was, Obi-Wan thought, munching on another of Dia's delicious creations, a petite fruit-filled pastry, and studying the tapestry featuring what looked like an execution by some creatures with snouts longer than Max Rebo's, he'd experienced firsthand mass genocide. Obi-Wan, literally one of the last of his kind, lost everything, everyone he ever cared about.

Yes, but you found new friends and love, he told himself repeatedly. Focus on that. And thoughts of Mayli filled his mind and kept him from despair. And while Mayli helped him deal with the obliteration of the Jedi, he still felt the loss in every fiber of his being. He could play dumb to the living Sith, but he had no idea how to hide this feeling from the millennia-old holocron gatekeeper.

A light chiming sound came over the comm system, and Dia spoke. "We're here, Ben. Look out your window, and you can see your new home."

New home, Obi-Wan thought with disdain. But when he looked out of the window, the orbital slowly growing larger, his eyes widened. A large orb with walkways and passages going in all directions, creating an intricate and beautiful web, the station looked like nothing Obi-Wan had ever seen. As they pulled into the large hanger, he saw two other yachts, assuming they looked like the one he rode in, and three freighters similar to Mayli's. A variety of sentients, looking to be maintenance workers, not dressed in the Sith finery, walked around, chatting pleasantly, busy with work. Obi-Wan wondered if they had any idea who they worked for, since Mayli remained ignorant for so long.

With a small thud, he felt the ship land, and he darted for the arm chair, hoping to look nonchalant when fetched by the Sith. Moments later, the door slid open and Dia stood by.

"Come on, please," she said, gesturing to Obi-Wan.

"Actually, I've become quite comfortable here," he answered.

Dia gave him her sweet smile, and Obi-Wan felt himself raised to his feet by the Force.

"Don't be such a fool," she said, turning to leave, Obi-Wan having no choice but to follow.

Walking from the ship, Dia following Lail and Jac, who turned to glare at Obi-Wan, they were greeted by the workers in the hanger with genuine smiles and questions of general well-being. Dia stopped to talk to one woman who appeared to be in charge, exchanging a pleasant greeting, before steering Obi-Wan down one of the corridors.

"I will take you to your room and also provide you with a change of clothing before giving you the tour," she said, turning to him and crinkling her nose. "You smell like Tatooine."

"I like Tatooine," Obi-Wan said. "It's my home."

"Well, after you unlock the holocron tomorrow, you will be one of us," she said, opening a room and gesturing for him to enter. She walked over to the closet. "A variety of male clothing is in this room. Choose something and change. Don't resist, or you'll just make things difficult for yourself. I will return in a thirty minutes to collect you and show you around, make some introductions."

And with that, he once again found himself prisoner, this time in a lush guest room, like the one on the yacht only bigger. He immediately sat on the floor, slipping into a meditative state. Now that he'd arrived and seen the resources of this group of Sith, he needed to focus on changing his mindset.

Okay, okay. So losing the Jedi wasn't a big deal. They were only the protectors of the galaxy, the only family he ever knew. Well, the sarcasm he let slip into his train of thought wasn't helping. Stop!

Yes, they died to save the galaxy….no, that's not true either. Slaughtered. Fruitless deaths.

Obi-Wan growled in frustration and jumped to his feet. Opening the closet, he found it well-stocked with a variety of tunics, pants, and cloaks, mostly in deep, rich colors, made of velvets and silks. He selected a navy blue tunic with black slacks, the only pair that looked his size. The fabrics reminded him of Satine, and sadness enveloped him. How had he not shattered completely during the Clone Wars, and especially after Mustafar? His life had been a series of profound losses and utter failures, from Qui-Gon to Anakin. He collapsed to the floor, clutching the shirt and putting his head in his hands. He would open the holocron for them, could not figure out another way other than taking his own life. The second they put it in his hand…

Then, something Master Yoda said many times to the other Jedi who faced the deaths of those they cared about came to his mind. Death allowed one to join the Force. The final line of the Code ran through his head loud and clear: There is no death, there is the Force.

And he'd come from the edge, when he thought he'd be lost to solitude and despair. He thought about what he just said to Dia, _I like Tatooine. It's my home_. Yes, he'd established a new life, fallen in love with a woman who cared about him enough to nurse him back from the Dark Side, teach him to scream his emotions into the empty desert, help him find joy he thought no longer existed. Who wasn't, as the Sith wanted him to believe, dead; he would have felt it, would have known as he'd known with the others he'd loved. No, he wasn't giving up and sure as the Force not opening that holocron for these uppity Sith.

There is no death, there is the Force.

There was no loss, only the Force.

Only the Force.

He repeated this over and over in his mind as he slipped into the new clothing, marveling once again at the elegance of the Sith, the comfort of the clothes, much softer and better fitting that his sand robes back home.

Home. Tatooine. Mayli.

He'd lost but then gained. No, no, no loss at all. Everyone became part of the Force, the ultimate Jedi destiny. And the way was paved to start again, with Obi-Wan, with Luke.

No death. The Force.

Obi-Wan paced the room, not even looking at the strange art, focusing on the floor and the Code.

The Womp Rat One sat on the edge of the Unknown Regions, Mayli staring off at the expanse of space before her. She pushed the ship to maximum speed the entire time, but now she really needed a plan. She knew she'd gain entry to the Scholars' hanger, claiming to refuel, remembering the head of the workers on the station to be a kind soul who had helped distressed travelers before. She now knew Dia encouraged such behavior, seeking to appear just another group of scientists with the occasional philanthropic streak.

Mayli walked back down the corridor to her room, thinking to lie down for a bit, having slept very little since starting her journey. She needed her wits about her. Pausing at the guest courters, she glanced in to see the shirt Obi-Wan wore to the concert neatly placed on the bed. She walked in and picked it up, bringing the fabric to her face and inhaling his scent. Curling up on the bed, she closed her eyes, hugging the shirt to her chest, and dozed for two standard hours.

Before resuming her journey, Mayli ventured into her storage hold to grab the final canister of water, cursing herself for not restocking prior to her leaving Tatooine. As she struggled to unhook the container from its secure shelf, the undelivered mining explosives caught her eye, and her fantasy of standing next to Emperor Palpatine, watching the Scholars' station being destroyed, flashed through her mind. She didn't need the ugly old coot to do her dirty work; if she found they'd killed her sweet Ben, she'd blow them out of the universe. Or maybe, if she found him alive, she'd still blow them up. A smile graced her lips as she walked back to the cockpit and entered the coordinates for her first hyperspace jump into the Unknown Regions. Sure, her and Obi-Wan couldn't take down the Empire, but by taking out the Scholars, who had most likely killed many others like Jabe, she could at least make the galaxy a little safer.

A plan began to form, Mayli knowing she had time to think, the station still quite a distance away.

By the time Obi-Wan entered the Scholars' cafeteria, which resembled a high-end restaurant rather than the sparse eating space at the Jedi Temple, he found himself thoroughly impressed by the Scholars' abode. Artwork from all over the galaxy adorned the walls, laboratories were set up, some to legitimately study the physical wonders of the Unknown Regions, which he knew to be their cover, and others to explore the more arcane features of the Dark Side. A large training facility came equipped with all manner of materials, some familiar from his days with the Jedi, others looking more like torture devices, Obi-Wan guessing they very well might be. He and Dia watched a lightsaber duel between a small pale human woman and a tall, thin red-skinned humanoid alien from a species Obi-Wan did not recognize. He felt an itch in his fingers watching them fight, surprised to find himself longing to engage in a duel, having not trained with another in so long. Mayli provided a good fight when he'd been training her with sticks, but nothing compared to the whir of a lightsaber and an accomplished opponent.

Central to the station, the library impressed Obi-Wan the most, and he felt the sadness of loss surge in him again, knowing Master Yoda and many of the others would love these archives, data chips as well as texts made from various materials on the shelves, knowledge of the Force as well as the wonders of the universe surrounded him.

What did happen to the Jedi Temple library? Burned, gone….

There is no death, there is the Force.

Dia brought him to stand in front of the three holocrons, the one he'd opened and the two others Mayli described to him.

"Jac's visions proved true the entire time we were searching for Mayli," she said, staring lovingly at the cubes. "He's certain you can open the stolen holocron. We've been waiting a long time to find out the information within."

"May I ask a question?" Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence he'd sustained since she came to fetch him.

Dia looked mildly surprised for a moment and nodded.

"Mayli said you killed a Chadra-Fan. Why?"

Dia smiled. "Before my master joined with the Scholars…yes, we have been here for centuries," she interrupted herself at Obi-Wan's raised eyebrow. "He trained with another nomadic group of Sith."

Obi-Wan felt his stomach tighten. The Jedi had no idea. He wondered about Palpatine and Vader…

"He remembered them opening a holocron through the sacrifice of the species of the original creator," she continued. "That particular holocron…" she pointed to one with a greenish hue. "Was found on Chad, although that doesn't necessarily mean the creator was a Chadra-Fan." She shrugged with indifference and laughed lightly. "I suppose the sacrifice didn't work. Oh well."

Obi-Wan felt sick, and now, sitting across from Dia at the well-dressed table in the dining room, looking around at the dozens of Sith, casually chatting and laughing from time to time, his situation became even more dire. If he didn't open the holocron, they'd certainly attempt to kill him, and Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to get out of this, surrounded by so many well-versed in the Dark Side, well trained in combat, intelligent.

Lail joined Dia as well as a Devaronian and the short woman Obi-Wan saw in the training room. Obi-Wan realized his story already spread throughout the station, and he remained silent, despite their attempts to engage him in conversation. They soon gave up, seeming to care little about his defiance, and continued to talk in a tongue Obi-Wan didn't know.

Obi-Wan looked around for Jac but didn't see the young man. Despite following him off the ship earlier that day, he hadn't visited with Jac since he had the vision of Obi-Wan and Vader. Jac had been right about everything else, although Obi-Wan intended to make him appear false. Still, had the floppy-haired Sith seen Obi-Wan's demise? What had he meant when he said Obi-Wan vanished?

Guessing the Sith most likely thought him poor company, he soon found himself back in his chamber, staring at a rather beautiful moss painting of a landscape Obi-Wan remembered from Alderaan, knowing the art form originated there. Losing himself in the setting, he repeated the final lines of the Code over and over in his mind.

There is not death, there is the Force.

The Jedi are not gone. There was no loss. They are a part of the very fabric of the galaxy, of the universe, in every breath he took. They are everywhere.

He felt himself becoming lighter, and brought up the image of Mayli, sitting across from him during their dinner at the Max Rebo concert, giving him her teasing look, remembering how he'd begged her to remove her sand cloak to see her dress.

Happy times…yes, he had so many, from years ago, from mere weeks ago, and into the future, because if Jac proved right, he wasn't fated to die here. He would die…no, disappear… another day. With that thought, he chuckled aloud. Yes, think happy, positive.

No death.

The Force.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing Obi-Wan knew, he looked up into the face of Jac, dressed in deep red robes, his hair slicked back in an attempt to keep the unruly strands tame.

"Get up, Ben," he said in a dangerous voice. "It's time."

Obi-Wan sat up, but Jac, appearing impatient, used the Force to jolt the Jedi to his feet.

"No need for that," Obi-Wan said firmly, trying to still appear nonchalant, although he began to find Jac the most obnoxious of the Sith Scholars. Maybe even the most deadly.

Jac threw him red robes to match his own. "Put these on."

"I'm afraid this is not my shade of crimson," argued Obi-Wan. "Blue suits me better, brings out my eyes. Also, this shade clashes with my hair and…"

But Jac crossed the room in a single swift movement and grabbed Obi-Wan by the throat. "Now. And don't make a fool of me."

As the duo walked to the location of the ceremony, Obi-Wan noticed the eerie silence of the station, the time late evening by the clocks set throughout the orbital to standard time. Heading down one corridor, which looked the same as the others only a bit more isolated, Obi-Wan realized he walked the same steps Mayli had months earlier. They passed through the door Mayli once peeked through to see Jabe's horrific death and now stood in a large, lowly-lit, unadorned room. The entire assembly of Scholars present, all wearing the deep red robes, they fell silent when he entered. Jac motioned to the chair at the center of the room before taking his place at the back of the assembly.

Trying to act casual, Obi-Wan took the seat as the Scholars formed a circle around him. Dozens looked at him with expectation, a variety of species, not necessarily threatening looking on an individual level, sentients one would walk by at the market and not look twice. People who murdered for knowledge.

Obi-Wan felt himself getting very nervous as Dia emerged from the group, holding the holocron. He refused to open it, but he also knew the gatekeeper might not allow such refusal.

Profound loss? Obi-Wan didn't know what that felt like at all. Qui-Gon, Satine…they'd simply gone to the Force. In fact, he knew he'd see his former master again very soon, Yoda told him. Padme…lived on in her children. He'd seen her smile on the baby Luke. And the Jedi…part of the breath of the universe.

There is no death, there is the Force.

His right hand rose involuntarily, and Dia now stood before him. She began to speak loudly, again in the language he didn't know, as his hand turned so his palm awaited the holocron.

He hadn't lost…for once Obi-Wan gained. A chance to slow down, take his time, love someone fully, with all his heart and soul, and be loved in return without rushing off into battle.

The Sith began to chant around him, the sound sending a chill down Obi-Wan's spine.

No loss…the Jedi were forever, for all time.

There is no death, there is the Force.

Dia placed the holocron in his hand and stepped back gracefully, eagerly watching the object. The chanting stopped, and anticipation fell upon everyone.

Nothing happened.

Obi-Wan, staring straight ahead at a loose thread on Dia's robe, ran through his evening at Jabba's palace with Mayli. Her witty banter with Drag and Gradie, their lovemaking that began in the small pool and continued to the bed, her curvy, soft body holding tight to his, moaning his name. And he almost laughed aloud, recalling how the next day, in the landspeeder on their way back to their hillside, they played a game of "I Spy," yelling out the word sand at random intervals until both were crying with laughter.

And still, the holocron remained still. Unmoving. A murmur went through the Sith.

Obi-Wan's thoughts shifted to him and Mayli leaping up and down singing at the Max Rebo concert, surrounded by dozens of other delighted sentients, enjoying a good time together through music.

The holocron didn't move, glow, or speak to him. He might as well have been holding a rock.

Obi-Wan came out of his Mayli memories, refocused his gaze on the object, and smiled. He did it. Or rather, he didn't do it.

There is no death, there is the Force.

Dia suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream, her beautiful face now terrifyingly ugly, contorted in rage. She slapped Obi-Wan's hand, sending the holocron flying into the crowd. Once more yelling in the unknown tongue, Dia beckoned into the crowd, and Obi-Wan saw Jac pushed to the front. Upon entering the circle at the center, Dia raised him in the air, simultaneously choking him, before throwing him across the room. The Sith descended upon him, but Obi-Wan never saw what happened. The Falleen Sith grabbed him and pulled him from the room, and soon Obi-Wan stumbled into his chamber, the door closing behind him, locked. Alone again, Obi-Wan realized his heart knocked roughly in his chest. Now what?

Hours later, when the other Sith gathered for their morning meal, disappointment descending upon the station, the severely injured Jac lay, seething with rage, on his bed. That blasted Ben, that ridiculous fool, in not opening the holocron, condemned Jac. He wondered if he would meet the fate of the previous failed Scholar, who the group brought to a jungle moon in a neighboring system and released into the wild to live alone, only to come back a week later to hunt her like a game animal, practicing various methods of torture before killing her outright.

He should have left before they brought Ben to the ceremony, stolen one of the yachts and disappeared. But he wanted to see the opening of the holocron, knowing Ben capable.

Jac took some comfort in knowing Ben would meet a dismal fate as well. First he'd be interrogated harshly, and if he still refused the Scholars, meet some creative end.

Then Jac remembered his vision of the older Ben with Vader. Anger gripped his heart again, and he felt the Dark Side flow through him, deep and rich.

Shifting to his side, Jac cringed and tried not to cry out in pain. He'd been beaten, his face swollen, barely able to see out of his right eye, arms cut, clothes torn, and he felt pretty sure a couple ribs cracked in the process of being thrown across the room. Left in his chambers with no bacta, Jac lay still most of the night, pondering his fate.

An idea seized him suddenly, and he leaped to his feet, yelping in pain, but recovering quickly and walking with purpose toward the door. He marched down the hall, not encountering anyone, most at breakfast, probably mocking him, planning his ill fate. When he arrived at Ben's door, he entered the passcode, and moved into the room quickly, letting the door slide shut behind him.

Ben, seated on the floor in a meditative pose, opened his eyes and looked up casually at Jac.

"Oh, hello," he said pleasantly, his politeness getting on Jac's last nerve.

"You are Force sensitive!" screamed Jac, using the Force to bring Ben to his feet, dragging him until he hovered inches from his face. "A Sith…a Jedi…"

"Just a guy from Tatooine," Ben said, smiling.

Jac growled, grabbed Ben by his tunic, and pulled him from the room, heading for the training facility. He would prove this once and for all. Jac trusted his visions and would not die a shameful death. In fact, he intended to live and thrive for quite some time.

Entering the empty facility, he grabbed a lightsaber from a shelf and handed it to Ben, who looked at it confused.

"What is this?" he asked.

Jac didn't respond, moving to the other side of the room. He ignited his lightsaber, the crimson blade letting out the gentle humming sound.

"Are you just going to stand there and let me hack you to death?" Jac said threateningly.

"I doubt the others would like that," Ben replied, weighing the handle of the blade in his hand.

"I have nothing to lose, desert rat," Jac hissed and, taking a deep breath, ran at Ben.

Years of training and mere muscle memory made Obi-Wan ignite the lightsaber and swing, blocking Jac's thrust toward his torso.

Nerf dung, thought Obi-Wan, regarding the golden glow of the lightsaber, angry at his response and surprised by the color of the blade. His eyes focused on Jac, his nose inches away, spotted with dried blood from the previous evening, his face glowing from the mixed colors of the red and gold light. The Sith smirked at him, triumphant

Jac laughed and backed away before coming at Obi-Wan again, who went into full attack mode. Soon, the duo moved around the room, thrusting and parrying, Obi-Wan finding Jac's technique sloppy and frantic but the erraticness of it, how little he cared, claiming he had nothing to lose, made him a very dangerous opponent indeed. He flung items at Obi-Wan as they fought, weights, furniture, even a light ripped from the ceiling, and Obi-Wan brushed them all away with the Force, the room echoing with the hiss of the lightsabers and the clattering of falling objects. Finally far enough away from Jac for a brief moment, Obi-Wan reached out and flicked the handle of Jac's lightsaber so it fell to the floor. Jac seemed unfazed as he stepped forward and let out a bolt of Force-lightening from his fingertips, hitting Obi-Wan in the gut, the Jedi dropping his lightsaber and doubling over in pain.

But Jac couldn't sustain the lightening for long, and stopped, seeming to recollect himself, giving Obi-Wan a chance to stumble to his feet. Jac then unleashed another bolt, but this time Obi-Wan was ready, putting up a Force shield and sending the electricity back to Jac, knocking the young man off his feet in a puff of smoke. Jac lay sprawled on the floor, Obi-Wan breathing heavily, aching from head to toe.

Then, Jac began to laugh, a strange, jubilant sound that filled the space once noisy with the sounds of combat. The younger man sat up, and Obi-Wan realized he looked past him, toward the entry to the facility. Obi-Wan turned around to see Dia, standing in front of several Scholars, staring at him.

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan said under his breath. He gave the group his most charming smile. "Well, I guess I'll be returning to my room now."

Dia nodded, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Yes Ben, that would be a good idea. We need time to discuss what to do with you," she said.

Escorted back to his quarters quickly and silently by two Sith, Obi-Wan now stared out his window into the vacuum, mind churning. There were simply too many of them, and he was so isolated, in the middle of nowhere. No other Jedi to help…alone…

A ripple in the Force hit Obi-Wan, washing over him, his being suddenly feeling absolute happiness. He could feel a Force signature he knew by heart, one that brought both comfort and excitement, safety and joy, love and laughter.

Mayli.

 _ **Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this chapter so much, and I'm happy to bring Mayli and Obi-Wan back together, at least in the same part of the galaxy. Next time, Mayli sets out on a rescue mission to recover her lost Jedi.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Take care, and don't forget to leave a review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Visions of the Future**

Mayli's stomach tightened as the Womp Rat One approached the Scholars' station. In the past, she always loved when the station came into view, a marvel of art and engineering, but now dread and a dark anticipation filled her heart. Was Obi-Wan still alive? Would her plan work?

A buzz indicated the station hailed her, and she answered.

"Freighter, please state your name and registration number," came the voice of Ellie, the head of the station's operations. The Scholars employed a good-sized support staff, and Mayli hoped to make sure none of them got in the way of her rescue and revenge.

"This is Womp Rat One," Mayli said, keeping her voice steady. She gave her number, hoping Gradie did his job well.

A moment of silence followed, then "Hello, Womp Rat One. What is your business?"

"I need a place to do some emergency repairs to my hyperdrive," she lied. "I'm on official business to the Chiss Ascendency but cannot stay in hyperspace for long. I saw your station and hoped I could land to get a look at the outer haul. I'm afraid I may have hit something coming through an unexpected meteor belt."

"Of course," said Ellie, her voice cheerful, Mayli reminded that she always liked the woman. But did she know the nature of those she worked for, their evil intentions? Most of the support staff lived separately, worked in the kitchens, the hanger, or in engineering. Still, they had to notice something, people arriving, like Jabe, and never seen again.

Mayli allowed the tractor beam to bring her in, leaving the cockpit for her quarters. She wore a simple grey flight suit consisting of multi-pocketed pants and a cotton shirt. She grabbed her vibroblade and slid it into the strap on her leg under her pants. She put her small blaster through the belt along her lower back, putting a jacket on to hide the weapon. Finally, she grabbed the two lightsabers, putting one on each of the pockets at her thighs. She felt a bit weighted down with all the weapons, but with the outfit already quite baggy, no one should notice. Finally, she shouldered a satchel with a third of the mining explosives. A few well-placed in engineering should do the trick.

She felt the ship land on the deck of the station and took a deep breath. Be brave, she thought. The butterflies gone from her stomach, her heart now at a steady pace, determination gripped her, and she walked confidently toward the ramp.

Ellie greeted her at the bottom.

"Welcome to…" she began, then stopped, shocked. "Mayli! Oh my word, Dia said you stole…"

"To your office…now," said Mayli firmly. "I'm armed. Don't make a problem."

Ellie, whose small frame Mayli knew she could take down without a weapon, nodded and the two women walked to a small office just off the main hanger.

"Mayli, why are you…"

"Listen, you need to gather the support staff and quietly evacuate the station," Mayli said. "Immediately."

"I don't understand," Ellie said, looking angry. "Dia said you stole a piece of equipment, something valuable. They went out to look for you but instead came back with that bearded man and…"

But Mayli stopped listening, her heart again racing. Obi-Wan had been brought here! Finally, confirmation.

"Haven't you noticed strange things happening…people disappearing, strange behaviors of the Scholars," Mayli said.

"Yes, but they pay well, treat us well, you know that," snapped Ellie, obviously defensive of her employers.

"They're Jedi!" Mayli exclaimed, grabbing the woman by her shoulders and shaking her. "I saw them using the Force to kill someone, like they damaged the Emperor."

"Oh his poor face," cried Ellie, then she paused, thinking. Mayli saw horror spread across her face. "I…I have seen strange things. Sometimes frightening. And the equipment in their training facility…Bee had to clean it up after a terrible fight in there this morning. The floor in one area was scorched he said."

"They are an abomination, the Jedi. I saw, so I left, and reported them to the Empire. They're arriving in two standard hours to destroy the station. They sent me ahead to warn you," said Mayli, finding the lie easier and easier as she went along. Since she now worked for Jabba, she might as well plunge fully into dishonesty. "Gather everyone together, leave quietly. Don't let them see you."

Ellie nodded in determination. "Yes, it's midday anyway. Most of the Scholars are at work in the labs, although that man they brought seems to have caused a bit of an uproar."

Oh no, thought Mayli. Her legs began to feel restless. She needed to get moving, find Obi-Wan. 

"Do you know where they are keeping him, the man?" she asked. "Nobody else should die at the hands of the Jedi."

"Down at the guest quarters, as far as I know," Ellie said, now grabbing items and throwing them into a bag. "I'll spread the word. Thank you, Mayli."

Both women departed the office, Mayli watching Ellie inform some workers in the hanger before heading down the corridor leading to the kitchens. Mayli smiled and went through another entrance, passing the maintenance area and pausing at the laundry. Slipping into the room, the machines whirring, racks featuring the Scholars' robes, carefully labeled, Mayli moved through the clothing quickly, finally finding some deep red robes roughly her size. Slipping them over her flight suit, she tied the robes closed and brought up the hood. Moving back out of the laundry, she walked with confident purpose toward the living area of the station, hoping Obi-Wan could still be found in a guest room.

In the medical center, Jac lay alone in the room, the only movement coming from a medical droid bustling around, cleaning up his blood stained bandages. After he'd revealed Ben as a Force-user, he'd been brought to the sick bay for rest and recovery, finally receiving bacta for his wounds inflicted by Ben as well as the Scholars the previous evening.

He leaned back and stared at the white ceiling, the sick bay perhaps the only room on the whole station not adorned with art, Jac finding the sterility of it all rather uncomfortable, used to being surrounded by luxury. Nevertheless, being able to heal, as well as being proved right by Ben, filled him with deep satisfaction. He knew his life had been at risk, and he took the steps to save himself. Very industrious indeed, a true Sith putting it all on the line.

But who was this Ben? Jac, more intrigued than ever, remembered his vision of the man, years older, dueling none other than Darth Vader and vanishing. Other than Dia, Ben proved to be the best with a lightsaber Jac ever faced, and the moment he engaged the stranger, he knew he would lose. He'd been trained…very well. Was he from some other Sith group? Or maybe a Jedi? His blade in the vision glowed blue to Vader's red, but Jac knew red not the only color favored by the Sith.

Maybe he should try to persuade this Ben to go with him, leave the Scholars and strike out on their own. Although he knew he'd risen a couple of steps in the past few hours amongst the group, he also knew how fickle things could be on the station, and with no other marketable skills than clairvoyance, which still needed refining, he might find himself in danger again.

Closing his eyes and concentrating on Ben, he felt himself slip into the future, once again watching Vader and Ben duel, but in slow motion. Like when he searched for Mayli, he focused in on the environment, looking for context clues. Where were they?

Suddenly, Jac turned from the scene, and whoever's eyes he looked through approached a nearby console, some sort of computer. He looked at the screen, a schematic showing a circular construction. Maybe a space station. Words at the top of the screen read "Death Star" in Basic. Concentrate, concentrate…

And now he was on a ship, the controls looking to be for a single-passenger fighter of some kind, something he'd only seen but never piloted. Raising his head from the controls, he gasped. The station hovered in front of him in all its glory. Circular, enormous, and…

Now he sat in some ramshackle room, a blue and white droid in front of him. Jac looked at the machine, baffled. What happened to the fighter? The station? Why in the world…

The droid suddenly projected the image of a young woman, dressed in white, speaking. From the looks of things, the message seemed to be stuck, the woman doing the same movements over and over again. She spoke, but like usual, he couldn't hear.

The Force sent me this blasted vision, and I can't hear a damn thing! His anger boiling, he fueled it into the Force. What is she saying? Why am I seeing this? I want to hear!

Nothing. Just the image on repeat.

His frustration and rage grew. I want to hear, he demanded of the Force.

I want to hear! Now!

Suddenly the woman's voice rang loud and clear through his head.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

Jac gasped. He heard her speak! In his future vision! He could hear!

But that's all she said, over and over again, and he once more found himself in sick bay.

He'd been thinking of Ben when he slipped into the vision. Was this somehow connected to the mysterious Force-user, the opener of holocrons?

He needed to speak with Ben. He knew Ben would be interrogated soon, Dia perhaps even bringing in some of the more powerful mentalists of the Scholars, many who could tear apart a sentient's mind with mere thought. No, Jac needed to know things now, make some decisions.

He whisked past the medical droid and trotted down the hall, sliding into Ben's room without knocking, finding him staring out the window, looking like he expected someone.

"I see allowing someone the courtesy of privacy is not something that happens often around here," Ben said in his ever-proper voice.

Jac ignored the statement. "Who is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

The Sith caught a momentary startled look on Ben's face, but like previous times, he regained himself quickly.

"Who?"

Jac sighed in frustration. "Enough with this. I proved you to be a Force user, and any moment they are going to come in to question you, most unpleasantly, I might add. I just saw some other things, things about your future. You and Vader…you're on something call Death Star."

"What is that?" asked Ben, Jac noticing he seemed genuinely curious.

"It looks like a moon…but it's no moon. It's a space station," Jac said.

Jac watched Ben's brow furrow, and he looked at the ground, obviously thinking. Jac remained quiet.

"How do you…see these things?" Ben asked finally. "Where did you get the name…Kenobi?"

"I'm just beginning to understand and control it, but if I concentrate on someone, something, I can see the future," Jac said, then felt pride fill him. "And for the first time, I heard something in my vision. A woman, a hologram coming from a droid. She said the name Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Ben's mouth now hung open, and he stared intently at Jac.

"The name means something to you, don't try to lie to me," he hissed. "Who are you, really? You duel better than most people I've encountered. You are strong in the Force. And you can open that holocron, I saw it, you talking with the gatekeeper." He lowered his voice, stepping toward Ben. "Listen, you don't need to join the Scholars. You and I, with your skills and my foresight, we could gain wealth, power, and…"

"The droid…" Ben whispered, a tense look on his face. "What did it look like?"

"White and blue…like an old astromech or something," Jac said, his dark eyes penetrating Ben's. If only he could see into his mind, open it up like some of the other Scholars. Something occurred to him. "Wait…are you this Obi-Wan Keno…"

The door to the room opened suddenly, and Dia moved in, flanked by Lail and three other Sith.

"Jac," she exclaimed, surprised. "You still look aghast. Go change your clothing. You've got blood and burn marks all over your tunic. And leave the interrogation to the more skilled. You've done enough."

Jac's heart felt like stone, and he scowled at her. How dare she treat him like a child who tracked mud into the living quarters! Didn't she know the power he possessed? He locked eyes with Ben momentarily, sending the message to think about his offer with a slight nod, and left the room, moving down the halls toward his bedroom.

Upon entering his quarters and closing the door, a sudden wave of pain hit Jac, and he buckled over, grabbing his head and almost screaming in agony. A vision hit him so hard, he felt his skin burning. He watched the Scholars' station from the controls of one of the yachts, the station blown apart. Waves of pain and terror washed over him, like he'd experienced on Alderaan, and then it was gone, Jac lying sprawled on the floor in his room.

Urgency then hit. This was not a distant vision; this event would be happening very soon. He should warn everyone, like he did when he saw the kitchen fire years ago.

Or…maybe not.

Jac made his decision within a split second, then pulled out his travel bag, throwing his essentials into it. Minutes later he moved into the hallway, making his way quietly and with purpose toward the hanger.

Obi-Wan didn't even listen to Dia, his mind churning with the visions of the future Jac shared with him. The droid…could that be R2D2, sent with Bail Organa? Who was the woman who knew his real name?

And Death Star? He would duel with Vader there, disappear, vanish. Once again, Obi-Wan reminded himself not to take too much stock in foresight, prophecies. The one of the Chosen One obviously meant nothing. Still, everything Jac saw came true so far, lead them directly to Mayli, the holocron, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan, who had been staring at the ground not answering Dia's questions, not even registering anything she said, finally looked up at her. She had no idea the most powerful person on her base she disregarded as an insolent child. He could see this when she scolded Jac. How arrogant. But Obi-Wan stopped himself there…arrogance had caused the downfall of the Jedi.

He needed to plan an escape, and with Mayli close, he wondered if she hovered somewhere in the system, at the helm of the Nebula Flame, her platinum hair shining, violet eyes burning with determination. He liked the image a lot, and focused on that, finding himself smiling at Dia, whose face now contorted in rage.

"Fine," she said, Obi-Wan finally listening to her. "Remember that you made this more difficult yourself. Take him to the interrogation chamber. Report back to me in laboratory five."

Dia glided from the room, and the four Sith pulled Obi-Wan out the door, forcing him down the hall. He knew he couldn't take them on at the moment, so he would need to endure interrogation. He'd been questioned before, often in torturous ways, so he remained unconcerned. Looking around, he made mental note of his surroundings, the occasional passer-by Sith catching his attention. One in particular, completely covered with a cloak, caught his eye. He felt no dark energy from this being. In fact, he felt a jolt of comfort as they passed each other in the corridor.

Heading through the training room, Obi-Wan was finally brought to a small chamber off the combat floor, a chair with restraints the only item in the room other than a large tapestry showing an asteroid crashing into a green world. Strapped into the chair at his wrists, waist, and legs, Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to once again truly focus his thoughts. They already knew about Mayli, so no need to hide that, and he found it made no difference if they knew him to be a Jedi or not, as they probably already guessed him to be. The only thing he needed to bury deep down was the existence of Luke. He could do that, no sweat.

The four Sith spoke softly in the language Obi-Wan didn't know, and three left the room, leaving Lail behind, Obi-Wan familiar with him the most from the trip from Tatooine.

"I must commend you on your cooking skills," Obi-Wan finally spoke. "The meals I received on the flight here were delicious."

The Duros smiled broadly. "Thank you very much!" he exclaimed in his sing-song voice. "Cooking is a hobby I picked up from my mother."

"She must be quite proud," Obi-Wan said.

"No, she died several years ago," Lail said, situating himself in front of Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry."

Lail shrugged. "Killed her myself. Part of the initiation into the Scholars."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips, disgusted. "That's…horrible."

Lail shrugged again. "I gained access to the library here and broadened my mind skills, penetrating thoughts, manipulation, being my strengths. One of the ancient Sith who created a holocron we can open taught me some marvelous interrogation techniques. Shall we begin, Ben?"

Ancient techniques? For the first time, Obi-Wan felt concerned. "Actually, I think I may need to use the refresher and…" But he never finished as a searing pain passed through his skull, like it was being split. Like a magnet, his eyes raised to focus on the crimson ones of Lail. He felt a heavy invisible weight pushing down upon his brain, and a slew of random memories flooded out of him, Obi-Wan knowing Lail saw these things, completely unable to stop it.

Visions if Qui-Gon and Naboo, Mandalore and clone troopers, Anakin and Palpatine, Mace and Yoda, Mayli and warm Tatooine nights. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth against the pressure, Lail's face leaning closer, the memories coming faster, like a holoplayer sped up. The first time he used a lightsaber, the first time he ever piloted a ship in the vacuum, the first time he kissed Mayli.

Lail's face filled his field of vision, those red eyes intense, stealing Obi-Wan's thoughts, the Jedi not knowing how to stop this type of interrogation, this all-encompassing invasion, the violation of his mind.

And suddenly, Lail's face disappeared and the painful pressure subsided, leaving Obi-Wan light-headed, on the edge of losing consciousness. Another figure filled the space left by Lail, a Sith draped in the usual red robes. It moved its hands up to the hood of the cloak and pulled it back. Obi-Wan gasped.

Mayli.

"Obi!" she cried, leaning down to unlock his wrist restraints. "I found you. I…"

But the second his hands were free, he pulled her to him, her body crashing into his, finally coming to sit on his lap. He held her, pressed to him, inhaling her scent, her being, her Force signature before she leaned back and kissed him deeply.

"Mayli, Mayli, Mayli," he chanted in between kisses. He ran his hands through her hair, at first not believing she was real. "You're really here. You."

She stared at him, her face lined with concern, her hands running along his cheeks, through his hair.

"Ben, sweetheart, what have they done to you?" she said softly. "You poor thing."

Obi-Wan realized he must have looked horrible, burnt and beaten, but his heart felt as light as a feather, happy. He would get out of this, Mayli was here. He closed his eyes as she ran her hands along him, loving the feeling of having someone care about him, him personally, his well-being alone. He remembered the multitude of times he came out of battle, back from a mission, damaged, only to sit alone in the medical tent or sick chamber of the Temple. How delightful the feeling, having someone sit in his lap and kiss his pain away. Better than bacta.

But they were still in peril. Mayli leaped up as he undid the waist restraint and she worked on his ankles. Obi-Wan looked down to see Lail sprawled on the floor, out cold, a pool of blood around his head. A ceiling panel lie, damaged and bloodied, on the floor beside the Duros.

"He's really just a dirty womp rat," Mayli said as Obi-Wan rose to his feet. She pointed to the ceiling, which of course missed a section. "Up there. We need to get to engineering and then to the hanger."

"What? Engineering?"

Mayli pulled a bag from her robes and opened it to reveal several explosive devices.

"We're taking these bastards down," she said, then sadness took over her face, tears coming to her eyes. "Obi-Wan, I am so sorry, I…"

But he grabbed her to him, and they held each other tightly for a moment.

"If you had never met me…" she began.

"I would have destroyed myself in solitude by now," he finished. "You saved me, Mayli." He paused to kiss her. "Now let's save the galaxy from the Sith…well, at least these ones."

Using the interrogation chair as a boost, they both moved up into the ceiling, crawling quickly and quietly, Mayli leading the way, seeming to know where to go.

Creeping along through the cramped passage above the ceiling, they made their way stealthily along, Obi-Wan allowing Mayli to lead. He marveled at the feeling of someone else saving him for a change, happy to be second-in-command, although it was a strange sensation. Not far from the interrogation chamber, Mayli stopped, Obi-Wan nearly running into her since he'd been allowing himself to enjoy the view of her rear.

"I think we should be above the entrance to the main power core of the station," she whispered.

Obi-Wan moved a nearby panel aside quietly and saw this was indeed the case. Reaching out with the Force, he felt nobody in the vicinity, so he and Mayli dropped to the floor and headed into the room.

Engineering sat in the middle of the station, a web of catwalks, consoles, and breaker panels, conduit tubing sending power to the various areas of the ship. A gentle hum filled the space.

"I have nine mining explosives," she said, rummaging through her bag and pulling out three to hand to Obi-Wan. "If we place them…"

But Mayli dropped the bag, her eyes bulging, and grabbed her throat. It was a scene Obi-Wan saw all too often with people he cared about, and he spun around to see Dia at the door, walking along the catwalk toward them.

"Ben, I don't understand," she said silkily. "We offer you a place here, the chance to expand your already obvious gifts, and you…"

He glanced back to see Mayli on the ground, recovering from the choke hold. The mining explosives she brought out lay on the floor along with a familiar item. Obi-Wan locked eyes with her, and despite her distress, she winked in her usual flirtatious way.

With a swift movement, Obi-Wan used the Force to bring his lightsaber to his hand and ignited it with a snap-hiss, lunging toward Dia.

Stopping mid-monologue, Dia ignited her blade as well, Obi-Wan groaning, seeing her weapon of choice to be a double-bladed bow staff. But he'd seen it all, brought down more terrible things than her.

Soon a whir of light and sound, Obi-Wan and Dia moved across the catwalks. Obi-Wan found her well-trained, wishing he'd been able to practice more recently with his actual lightsaber. Still, years of training flowed back to him, and he felt the Force guide his movements.

Taking a moment to find Mayli, he felt shocked to see her already climbing high up the wall, placing an explosive near an electrical panel. Her quick recovery and tenacity impressed him, but the momentary distraction allowed Dia to Force shove him off his feet. She walked toward him laughing.

"I thought Jedi were not supposed to fall in love," she teased. "So I'm guessing perhaps the Temple didn't train you after all. But I'll get the info from Lail when he recovers. I found him in…ahhh!"

A piece of metal hit her shoulder, Obi-Wan seeing the source to be Mayli, who had her vibroblade out and had cut away part of a breaker to place another explosive. Obi-Wan jumped to his feet at the same time as Dia, who turned up to Mayli.

"Bitch!" she screamed, letting loose a wave of Force lightening. Mayli leaped across the drop to the opposite wall to avoid the electricity, but Obi-Wan saw the gap too large for her short frame. She would fall! Reaching out through the Force, he pushed her, and she flew further, grabbing onto the ladder on the other side, shouldering her bag, gasping. She then ran up the ladder, Obi-Wan seeing her pause and remove another explosive. He realized he needed to be the distraction.

Using the Force again, Obi-Wan shoved Dia hard into the wall, then reached for his fallen lightsaber, which whirred out of his hand before he got a grip. He looked to see Dia, head bleeding from the wall, holding it, recovering quickly from his attack.

"Did you think that you could get off a station full of Sith, you fool," laughed Dia mirthlessly.

A clatter caught his attention behind him, and he felt the energy of another lightsaber. Anakin's. Mayli must have dropped it for him. A quick glance above him showed she'd moved to another chamber, out of sight. Obi-Wan grinned, grabbed the weapon, and the duel continued.

Mayli worked quickly, only one more explosive to place, and she knew the breaker controlling the life support system would be the best target. She slipped the device in quickly, then moved back out into the main chamber, standing on the ladder, watching the battle below. She needed to get them out of there now, all the explosives ready.

Pulling out her blaster, she aimed for Dia, but the two moved too quickly, and Mayli paused, watching Obi-Wan fight, the look of concentration on his face, the smooth beauty of his movements. He was simply marvelous to behold. And enmeshed in the Force, she could tell. So she made the decision, knowing he would be able to move quickly, but before she acted, she closed her eyes, picturing an image of what she meant to do, whispering Obi-Wan's name over and over, wondering if it was pure foolishness to think Obi-Wan could see.

Re-aiming the blaster for one of the chains holding up the catwalk, she fired.

The platform the duelists stood on clattered and fell half-way down, Dia losing her balance, Obi-Wan remaining sure-footed. The Jedi swung at his opponent, but Dia, still trying to regain balance, blocked feebly, and Obi-Wan hit her in the shoulder, the lightsaber slicing through her all the way to her navel.

Mayli let out a scream of horror at the sight as Dia wordlessly hit the deck with a thud. Scrambling down quickly, Mayli stood beside Obi-Wan, who stared at the body sadly, regaining his breath.

"Oh…my…" Mayli said, staring at the once beautiful and powerful Dia, now a mangled mess. Mayli's toe nudged something, and she bent down to retrieve Obi-Wan's fallen lightsaber just as he picked up Dia's. "Ben…she's…"

"Gone," he said, his face expressionless as he regarded the Sith. "Although maybe not. I've seen someone come back from far worse." He sighed. "I never meant for my specialty to become dismemberment, but that seems to be my calling."

He weighed Dia's blade in his hand, then put it, along with Anakin's, in the now empty explosives bag. "I could use some work with a bow staff," he said, then looked in her eyes. "I knew what you were going to do. I saw it…or you told me."

She nodded. Her attempt at some sort of Force communication worked. "I thought…well, if you…" but she stopped. "Let's talk on the Womp Rat One. The explosives are placed, I have a remote detonator. Ellie should have evacuated everyone by now. Let's get out of here."

They slid from the room and returned to the cramped passage above the ceiling, hoping to go undetected all the way to the hanger.

"Mayli?" Obi-Wan whispered behind her as they crawled.

"What?"

"What's Womp Rat One?"

She laughed quietly. "You'll see."

The couple entered the hanger through the ceiling in Ellie's office, and both ran full tilt for the freighter. The other freighters were gone, as well as one of the Scholars' yachts. The absence of the ships made Mayli feel better about the placed explosives – hopefully, the non-Sith residents of the station were long gone.

Racing toward her ship, she coded in her security number to lower the ramp. Next to her, Obi-Wan stared at the vicious but comical womp rat painted on the side of the ship.

"Did you get a new freighter? I liked the Nebula Flame," he said.

"You're friend Drag's work," she said as they came inside, raising up the ramp and heading directly for the cockpit. "See, still the Nebula Flame."

Powering up the ship, she looked out at the entrances to the empty hanger, but saw no Sith coming their way.

"I feel like this is too easy," Obi-Wan said as the ship's systems all came on, ready to leave.

"When I stayed here, they mostly worked in their labs during the day," Mayli shrugged. "They seemed oblivious except for their work."

Obi-Wan nodded. "The feeling of invincibility can often shadow threats," he said grimly. "Another failing of the Jedi."

Mayli raised the ship and moved her out of the hanger, seeing Ellie left the shields down, shields that were often not used anyway, the Scholars having no enemies in their isolated location.

At a distance away, Mayli turned the Womp Rat One around to face the station, and brought the remote detonator out of her pocket. She keyed in the password she set hours before, then stared at the device, no larger than her hand.

"I think we are at a safe distance," Obi-Wan said, staring out the window at the station. "And your friend had ample time to evacuate the innocents."

Mayli nodded and swallowed hard, her throat hurting from Dia's attack. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the button.

Mayli and Obi-Wan couldn't see the explosions, as they were inside, but within seconds, sections of the station began to detach, breaking into millions of pieces. Since the vacuum extinguished any sort of blaze immediately, the station looked like it simply fell apart, pieces scattering quicker and quicker from the core, spreading out like an asteroid belt. All the Scholars' equipment and artwork and literature…gone. The Scholars themselves…obliterated.

Mayli gaped, open-mouthed, at the destruction. She suddenly felt icy cold, empty. She looked at Obi-Wan, who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Nice work, Mayli," he said, then turned to face her, his look shifting to one of concern. "Are you okay?"

Mayli looked back at the still exploding station. "I've…I've never killed anyone before," she whispered.

"Mayli my love, they were murderers. Sith!" he said. "Think of all the deaths, the people they hurt, were going to hurt."

Mayli nodded, but his words did not comfort her. "Yes, but they were still people."

Silence fell in the cockpit.

Obi-Wan looked intently at Mayli as she watched the station. Her words shook him to his core. Had he become desensitized to death, destruction, having seen so much throughout his life? He'd been responsible for deaths in the past, many, but he'd just moved on to the next thing, knowing he did his job to protect the greater good. She would understand in time, know that destroying the Scholars had been…

The entire ship suddenly rocked.

"What the…" said Mayli, checking her instruments. "We've been rammed by another ship." The comm suddenly pinged. "It's one of the yachts."

She answered, and Jac's familiar voice came across, sounding far more cheerful than Obi-Wan encountered in their previous conversations. More like the Jac he first met at the tapcaf on Tatooine.

"Mayli, my dear, you are a lot more resourceful than I gave you credit for," he said, and then the ship came into view in front of them, and they could actually see Jac at the helm, waving at them through the window.

"Do you have any weapons?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Nothing that could take out that yacht," said Mayli, discomforted by Jac's leering look across space.

"Your gumption is quite the turn on, beautiful," Jac continued. "I should have banged you when I had the chance. Alas, seems you are Obi-Wan Kenobi's girl now. And he must be very good in bed, as you flew half a galaxy to retrieve him."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the statement, and looked at Mayli, not able to control the grin on his face. Mayli glared at him and picked up her comm.

"Yeah, he's excellent. I'm sure a lot better than you, all talk, no action," she hissed. "You probably have a very small…"

Jac laughed over the comm, interrupting her. "Well, Ben, my offer still stands. As you can see, foresight helped me again. After I left your room, I saw the station exploding and packed up. Even grabbed this." He held up a holocron, the one Obi-Wan remembered Dia saying they found on Chad. "Yours was unavailable. So sorry. But seriously, you and I, we can take on the galaxy. And we could share Mayli." He turned his gaze toward Mayli. "And it's not small, quite large actually, or so I've been told. And I'm very good with my hands."

Mayli turned to Obi-Wan. "How does he know your real name?"

"He can see the future," Obi-Wan said, looking at the young man, who waited patiently, smiling. "Long story, but it's how they found you…us." Obi-Wan took the comm from Mayli and turned it on. "Jac, I appreciate the invite, but I'm perfectly happy where I'm at, and I honestly don't feel comfortable…ah…sharing Mayli."

Jac chuckled. "Afraid she'll see the true path and join the Dark Side, Ben? At least between the sheets."

Mayli snatched the comm back from Obi-Wan. "Listen, you little bastard, I would take those sheets and wrap them around your smug little neck and…"

Obi-Wan grabbed the comm back, and started to speak, but Jac's voice filled the cabin, and he sounded strangely sincere.

"You know, I am fully capable of blowing your freighter out of the galaxy. But I won't, as I find Ben Kenobi far too interesting. Plus, it would be nice to have a place to stay on Tatooine, should I ever stop by to visit the happy couple," he said lightly. "I thank you both for releasing me from the Scholars. They didn't appreciate me, and I realized I could not go very far with them," he said. "Perhaps we'll meet again, perhaps not. Best of luck with Vader, Ben. Farewell."

The comm fell silent and the yacht turned around and moved away, then disappeared into hyperspace.

The wreckage of the station once again filled the window, and silence resumed in the cockpit.

"I'm free," Mayli whispered.

Obi-Wan nodded, realizing she no longer had an enemy hunting her down. But he wasn't free, shackled to Tatooine like he'd been strapped to the interrogation chair. He needed to stay, for Luke, for the future.

But would she stay with him? Could he ask that of her?

"Let's go home," she said, entering the first set of hyperspace coordinates.

Home. Tatooine. Obi-Wan sighed as the view shifted to the blue lines of hyperspace.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Obi-Wan and Mayli reconnect on one of my all-time favorite Star Wars locales, and Obi-Wan rebuilds his life on Tatooine.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading, and I truly appreciate the reviews from both site members and guests. Why not leave some more?**_

 _ **And while the climactic moments of this story are winding down, I have further adventures of exile Obi-Wan planned. Hope you will continue to join me. Details in the next update.**_

 _ **Take care, and may the Force be with you.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **The Forest Moon**

The Womp Rat One whisked through hyperspace, and Obi-Wan finished telling his story to Mayli, the kidnapping in the tapcaf, the ride on the yacht, successfully not opening the holocron, all the way up to Lail's invasion of his thoughts. He detailed Jac's visions of his future.

"You're going to…fight Vader?" she asked breathlessly from the captain's chair.

"Yes…and disappear," he said. He still felt baffled. What did that mean?

"Did he see your death?" she whispered.

Obi-Wan studied the control panel in front of him, thinking. "I don't know."

"That's frightening, Obi," she said. "Do you think he's right?"

"Once I discovered Anakin…ah, Vader still lived, I felt I'd see him again," said Obi-Wan. "And Jac proved right about a lot of things. But…I honestly don't understand."

"Well, I suppose you have nothing to worry about at the moment," she reached over to caress his cheek. "You're not an old man yet. A rather sexy, middle aged man in excellent shape." Her face crunched as she ran her fingers through his hair. "With a couple of grays. But don't worry. You'll be a silver fox, I'm sure."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Not if the Tatooine suns have anything to say about it." He glanced around the cockpit. "So tell me how the Nebula Flame became reborn as the Womp Rat One."

The Jedi listened with dismay at Mayli's story. She'd sold her soul to Jabba the Hutt for money to make the journey to save him, become a smuggler, most likely eventually running spice, something he knew she despised. But another feeling creeped up on Obi-Wan, one of joy. Mayli owed Jabba a year, so she wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon. He instantly felt ashamed of the feeling, pushing it down.

"Mayli, you didn't need to do that, just for me, give up your…"

"Like Jac said, you're good in bed," she laughed. "I had to come get you. You're my lover."

Obi-Wan grinned, but deep down, that dark creature which praised the Force for her misfortune roared again. Yes, he could keep her there with good, quality loving.

But she studied him hard, then shrugged. "Okay, you look terrible. Why don't you go clean up? And I'll come back after the next jump, help you with your cuts and…burns." She studied his shirt, the one issued to him by the Sith, which was now torn and burnt. "Did they use that lightening against you?"

He nodded, then stood and walked toward the guest room, the clothes he'd packed for their visit to Mos Espa to see Max Rebo still there. He cleaned up best he could with the minimal water supply. Mayli said they would stop by a small outpost just outside the Unknown Regions to restock.

Obi-Wan crawled onto the bed in just his underwear and lie on his back, starting to feel the effects of the very rough day, the duels with Jac and Dia, the mind attack by Lail. He felt his body beginning to let go of the tension, and thus, Obi-Wan felt his age. Despite Mayli assuring his youth and subsequent sexiness, he felt eons old. Lying on his back, he closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep, giving into exhaustion.

Hours later he awoke to Mayli singing softly, the ballad which played when he clung to her at the Max Rebo show. Still in just his underwear, he saw his cuts and burns bandaged, bacta oozing from beneath. He glanced over to see Mayli in her sleep wear, sitting in a chair, scissors, needle, and thread on the small table next to her, studying the deep red Sith cloak she'd worn when she rescued him.

He sat up slowly, feeling no pain, her obvious care and the meditative sleep healing him. She looked up from her consideration of the cloak.

"Hey sleepy head," she said, coming over to sit next to him and kiss him on the lips. "I was getting bored, so I thought about waking you. But you looked so sweet. And that evil Duros must have put your mind through something. You didn't even wake when I applied the ointment to the burns. And that stuff stings."

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"A little over a standard day," she said. She walked back over to the chair and grabbed the cloak, sitting down again.

"We should eject that into the vacuum," he said, glaring at the Sith clothing.

"No!" she cried. "This is excellent fabric. Thought I'd make some pillows."

Obi-Wan shook his head and laughed, remembering Mayli made tables out of old wall panels. She was quite the scavenger, very resourceful.

"Plus, we're not in the vacuum anymore," she said, rising again and heading toward the window. "We're at the little outpost I mentioned, where we can restock on water. We're really low, won't make it back. But I could use some help. When you're ready, of course. It's actually nice just to sit for a bit after everything." She brought back the shade and the sun shined in, and Obi-Wan could see a gas giant hovering in the sky and a vast forest nearby. "Welcome to the Forest Moon of Endor. We're in the Ibleam system."

Obi-Wan looked out the window, seeing they were on a small landing strip, surrounded by forest. Looking to the right, he saw a small, run-down building.

"My dad brought me here one time. This landing strip and one across world are the only two on the planet. Otherwise, not much in the way of civilization," she said. "With so many hyperspace anomalies coming out of that sector of the Unknown Regions, this has become quite the place for castaways and wary souls."

"I think the latter applies to us," he said.

"Speak for yourself, Ben," she laughed and slapped his butt playfully. "Get dressed and meet me outside."

A while later, the couple hooked the hose coming from the ground on the landing strip to the Womp Rat One. Both put their full weight into moving the spigot, which would not budge. Mayli stepped back, wiping sweat from her brow, Obi-Wan seeing her grey shirt and cargo pants wet with perspiration.

"Move away," he said, then reached out with the Force, easily turning the handle, the water flowing freely into the ship's stores.

"I knew you would come in handy," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Is that all you want me around for, my Force skills?" he scoffed playfully.

"And the lovemaking," she said, then looked at the small cabin. "I'm gonna check out what's inside. Would you watch the water, make sure we get a full tank? We're good on fuel for a couple more jumps."

She bounded toward the building, leaving Obi-Wan to study his surroundings. He took a deep breath of the air, so fresh and cleansing. The rich smell of evergreen trees and dirt filled his senses, and he saw the landing strip very small compared to the vast expanse of forest. A sudden memory of the world he visited within the Sith holocron came back to him, very similar to this forest moon, and he felt a twinge of pity for the gatekeeper who claimed she lost her planet. Such a beautiful place, Obi-Wan feeling a bit regretful Anakin's family didn't come from here, that he wasn't stuck here instead of Tatooine, the dusty, desert world. Still, he'd established a home there, and despite hearing about his hermitage being burnt to the ground, intended to make the best of it. With Mayli at his side, at least for another year.

Watching the water flow into the ship, he thought back to the dream he had of Qui-Gon the night before he met the Sith. His master said to ask Mayli to stay. But how could he ask her to remain with him on that scorching rock when she once again had the entire galaxy at her fingertips, could go anywhere, to this moon or Coruscant or the Corporate Sector or back to Ithor to purchase perfume at whole sale prices, without the enormous mark-up. No, to ask her would be selfish, and Obi-Wan always put others before himself.

But maybe that's your problem, that wicked little beast inside him, the one happy Mayli owed Jabba her time, spoke. Maybe you need to do something to make yourself happy.

"Obi-Wan!" Mayli cried, thankfully interrupting his inner dialogue. "Come here!"

After disconnecting the water hose and shutting off the spigot, he walked to the little shack, finding Mayli at an ancient looking comm unit.

"I think this is still working. I cannot get my ship to connect to that old communication satellite, but I think this old thing is," she said excitedly. "I'm going to try to call my parents."

Mayli fiddled with the machine for a long time, Obi-Wan sitting on a rickety wooden chair next to her, watching how she worked the wires and controls skillfully, her violet eyes concentrating, teeth biting her lip as she focused.

Grabbing her datapad out of her pocket, she brought up a saved conversion chart.

"They might be at work now," she said, keying in some numbers. "I'm going to try my mom, since my dad might be out test-piloting. I think this machine will only give me one call, if even, so I want to get through to one of them."

She waited after dialing the number, a crinkling sound coming across the wires. Obi-Wan knew Mayli's mother worked at a cosmetics company in the marketing department, Mayli saying she always found ironic as she hardly ever wore make-up.

A woman's bright bubbly voice suddenly answered, "Centerpoint Cosmetics. How can I help you?"

"Rey Solamen, please," Mayli said. Obi-Wan could hear her voice shaking. He felt a bit nervous as well. Would she mention him?

"Just a moment," said the woman, and some rather lazy, slow music came on.

The comm began to crinkle and click.

"No, no," Mayli pleaded with the machine. "Stay connected!"

Then a light, friendly voice answered. "This is Rey in marketing. How can I help you?"

Obi-Wan heard Mayli gasp softly. "Mama," she said.

"Excuse me?" Rey said.

"Mama…it's me…it's Mayli," she whimpered.

"Mayli!" the woman cried. "Wait, we…we haven't heard from Mayli in months…she's been presumed de…dead. Is this some kind of prank? This is just cruel!"

"No…No! Listen, mama, it's me…me…Mayli," Obi-Wan saw tears coming from her eyes. "You tell me I should wear lipstick more, you think mauve looks best with my hair color. And for my sixth birthday, you and papa took me to the zoological gardens and the dinkos were my favorite and you both couldn't understand because they were so ugly and vicious but you bought me a plush one anyways. You keep it in your spare room. And you taught me sabacc and papa and you always have nerf steak for dinner the last work night of the week, with the local ale from the brewery owned by that red-haired guy papa works with and…"

"Mayli!" the woman screeched over the phone. "My…oh dear me…you…you…" And she broke down sobbing, Mayli crying too.

"Mama, I'm so sorry. I had to hide. Some bad people were after me. But they're gone and…."

"Mayli, come home to Corellia, please," Rey pleaded, and Obi-Wan felt himself feeling choked up listening to the mother-daughter reunion happening over the comm.

"I need to finish some work…my life depends on it," she said. "But I will come to see you. You and papa, in a few months. Promise. I love you."

"I love…" but Rey's voice cut out and the machine shorted with a puff of smoke.

Mayli put down the mouth piece, placed her head in her hands, and sobbed. Obi-Wan shifted over to hold her, his shoulder eventually becoming wet from her tears.

Later that afternoon, the weather mild and pleasant, Mayli and Obi-Wan sat together on a blanket down by a stream not too far from the ship, eating some fruit they found, enjoying the very different climate and foliage than Tatooine. While she watched the water flow by, Obi-Wan studied her, considering Mayli. She'd knocked out a Duros Sith and blew up a space station, but she also wept at the sound of her mother's voice. He felt a wave of love flow over him, love for her strength and vulnerability, which she shared with him.

Ask her to stay. Stay forever.

He opened his mouth, but she spoke instead. "I heard there are small sentients that live here. Only a meter tall, my father told me. Wish we had more time to explore."

Obi-Wan nodded. Yes, she liked to explore, move around. She left those other men behind for the wonders of the galaxy. Could he convince her of the wonders of Tatooine?

"Are we still going to visit the sarlacc?" he asked.

Mayli looked at him and grinned. "I totally forgot! Yes, of course. I've actually been looking forward to that."

And after that? Ask her to stay! Do something for yourself!

But when he opened his mouth again to speak, her lips were on his in a deep kiss, tongue wrestling with his, her hands pulling at his tunic. They both separated, and Obi-Wan gasped for air.

"Sorry," she giggled, her cheeks reddening. "I just…well, I want you and…"

But Obi-Wan never let her finish, tackling her to the ground, his mouth all over her face, hand sliding up her shirt.

"Mayli, I missed you," he moaned as his erection grew, pressing against her leg.

She pushed him up and tore his tunic over his head, then sat up, looking at him hungrily. Reaching up, she ran a finger along his chest, outlining his muscles, before moving her hands to his arms, lingering on some of the bandaged areas.

"My sweet Jedi, my fighter," she whispered into the soft breeze through the trees. He sat cross-legged as she moved behind him, her strong hands massaging his shoulders, his arms, reaching around to caress his chest and stomach. She continued to whisper, now into his ears. "My brave, strong man."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch, her words of comfort, of love. He heard a rustle, then saw her shirt land on top of his. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself to his back, now kissing his neck, Obi-Wan feeling renewed arousal at the feeling of her breasts against his bare back.

Her hands moved over him, now one caressing his arm while the other moved under the waist band of his pants. Her fingers wrapped around his erection and squeezed, and Obi-Wan groaned deeply, pleasure moving through him. But her movements were slow, tantalizing, prolonging the feeling.

"I love you, Ben Kenobi," she cooed in his ear, and he turned to capture her lips with his.

They shifted around to lie side by side, and Obi-Wan slide down to put his face in front of her breasts, knowing she always enjoyed her nipples being teased. Holding her too him, his hands pressed against her back, hers in his hair, he ran his tongue along both tips, Mayli letting out a moan that almost made him release. He chuckled at both himself and Mayli, thoroughly caught up in the moment, the events of the past week seeming decades ago. There was only him and Mayli on the forest moon.

As he ravaged her breasts, licking her nipples, kissing through all the curves, his fingers worked her cargo pants. When loosened, he slid his hands to grasp her naked butt, one hand sliding down to access her vaginal opening from behind. He fingered her sensitive spot, Mayli yelping in surprise, her moans mounting, mixed with giggles.

"You…naughty…boy," she breathed, then pushed him away, removing his trousers quickly, releasing his hard and ready member. He helped her quickly remove the rest of her clothing as well. They lay side-by-side once again, both nude, clothes about them on the blanket, boots feet away where they discarded them an hour before. Kissing deeply again, Obi-Wan could taste the sweet, sticky fruit they'd eaten on her lips. His penis pressing against her body, they both moved with each other, knowing where to touch to get the other most aroused. A light sheen of sweat covered both their bodies, Obi-Wan breathless, his heart racing.

He stopped kissing her for a moment, and raised his head, looking down at her. Her violet eyes shined with desire and need, her face flushed, hair all over the place. He wanted her, for the rest of his life, by his side, his rescuer, his companion.

Obi-Wan eyes shifted to Mayli's mouth. She panted slightly, and licked her lips, the simple movement sending a shudder of pleasure through him.

"Take me," she murmured, her eyes glazed. "Now. Please."

He moved on top of her and entered her opening in one movement, groaning as the tightness enveloped him, sending euphoric sensations throughout his body. She gripped him hard with her arms and legs, crying out.

"You're in such a good spot. Harder, harder," she cried.

After several more thrusts, he felt his orgasm overcome him, and he came hard into her, Mayli's cries mixing with his own. The feeling began to subside, but Obi-Wan was having none of that. He touched the Force, sending a wave through himself and Mayli, and sat up on his knees, feeling himself harden again within her, Mayli once again grinding frantically against him.

"How are…ohhhh," she murmured, and she pushed Obi-Wan down, now thrusting down as he moved hard up into her.

Certainly not an approved way of using the Force, at least by the Jedi, although Obi-Wan felt his Sith friend Jac knew this technique, as evidenced from his cocky leering at Mayli. But Jedi approved or not, Obi-Wan could not care less at the moment. They both climaxed again, together this time, the smell of the trees, the feel of a strong woman, the taste of fresh fruit, the warmth of the sun peeking through the forest making him feel completely at peace with the galaxy.

Soon, they both lie together, Mayli's back to Obi-Wan as he wrapped his body around her. They breathing back to normal, Obi-Wan snuggled into Mayli's hair, shuddering a little as a cool wind blew off the stream and over their naked bodies.

"Mayli," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me," he said before he thought about it completely.

He heard her laugh softly. "Of course I'm not going to leave you, silly man. I just got you back."

He remained silent for a moment, then finally gave in to his desire, his selfishness. "No…I mean…after you've done your time with Jabba. Please don't leave me. Stay. With me. On Tatooine. Please."

Mayli disengaged herself from him and sat up, looking down at Obi-Wan frowning.

"You think I'm going to leave you?"

Obi-Wan sat up too. "You…you can," he stammered. "But I'm…I'm stuck on Tatooine. You can go anywhere. You like to go…travel…explore. Why would you stay on that dusty old rock?"

She looked at him, shocked. "Because I'm in love with some ignorant hermit who lives on that dusty old rock." Her eyes narrowed, her face angry. "I thought you knew…I thought…"

"I just remembered about…those others…on Corellia and…well, you want to go places and…" Obi-Wan stopped, realizing he sounded stupid, like a stammering fool.

"But I wasn't in love with them," she said, placing her hand on his cheek, her anger gone, a look of understanding dawning. "Obi-Wan, you are mine, my soul." She placed her other hand on his chest over his heart. "Yes, I can go anywhere. Yes, you have to remain on Tatooine. I know that's non-negotiable. So, Tatooine is my home now too. I'll work out of there. I cannot leave you. I just about died when you were taken. No, Ben, you're stuck with me. We take care of each other, remember? You're my love, my mate."

"I didn't want to ask…I'm being selfish…I'm…" but she kissed him.

"Sweetheart, I made up my mind ages ago," she said. "I'm the selfish one, intruding upon a Jedi master's solitude, his meditation."

Obi-Wan just smiled, feeling a tension release in him, his body, mind, and spirit rejoicing.

A shifting sound and a twitter of speech, not Basic, brought both their eyes from each other to gaze across the stream. Two small furry creatures, dressed in little hooded garments, one decorated with feathers, the other with what looked to be the bones of a small animal. They both held pointed sticks but didn't appear dangerous. They studied Mayli and Obi-Wan, chattering away.

Obi-Wan looked down at his and Mayli's naked bodies, feeling his face burn red. Mayli scrambled for her clothes, but eventually just grabbed the blanket they laid on to wrap around her, Obi-Wan tying his tunic around his waist.

"Ah…excuse us…sorry…" he stammered, waving at the creatures as they made their way back to the landing strip. How could he be so uncivilized, having sex like some animal in the woods? But damn, had it been good.

By the time he and Mayli ran up the ramp to the ship, they both laughed so hard they cried. Obi-Wan realized he laughed more with Mayli in the past several weeks than he had during the past ten years.

Getting dressed again and returning to the cockpit, Mayli brought the freighter into the air, soon leaving the pull of Endor behind. They headed back to Tatooine, home, together.

Jac walked into the First Bank of Coruscant confidently, his robes billowing around him, his handsome features catching the eyes of every female, and several males, as he passed and headed toward the nearest teller. Walking up to the counter, he smiled at the young human female, who blushed deeply.

"Good afternoon," he said pleasantly. "I just need to check my account balance and load some credits onto my card."

He gave her his information and identification, the assumed name he had for travel throughout the known galaxy checking out thanks to expert slicing. As the only remaining Scholar, Jac now had access to the vast funds the Scholars accumulated over the centuries, the account at the First Bank of Coruscant one of five, each holding millions of credits. Dia always made sure each Sith could access each account, something Jac always thought misguided amongst a bunch of ambitious sentients, many who enjoyed killing for sport. However, the reasoning behind the decision, that everyone had access to funds to support their research, made sense as the Scholars always seemed more invested in their research than their money. And of course this served Jac well, now the sole heir to millions.

After waiting for a moment, he heard a small gasp from the teller, who locked eyes with him, a look of interest and unmistakable desire on his face. Of course she desired him; not only was he good looking, but he had tens of millions of credits in his account.

"You can see your total on the screen in front of you," she said. "Also, please enter how much you would like to load onto the card."

After making the transfer, he flashed a handsome grin at the teller. "When do you get off?"

"In an hour," she said, leaning forward.

"Caf?" he winked.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Be back in an hour," he said, then turned and strode from the room, again attracting most eyes in the bank.

Jac arrived at the Imperial Capital the day before, and not only secured deluxe, secure parking for the yacht but also a penthouse apartment in one of the best neighborhoods near the senate building. While he needed furnishings, the hour wait before meeting with the teller, and the inevitable night he would spend with her, provided an opportunity to browse a nearby furniture store.

But as he walked up the street, he paused, seeing the senate building, and the offices of the Emperor, in the distance. He'd come directly to Coruscant after the destruction of the station, knowing he needed to learn more about his gifts, refine his talent for clairvoyance. He needed other Sith, not like Dia who squandered her resources, but powerful ones. He knew of two, right here on Coruscant. And the next morning he planned to begin his journey to apprentice himself to them by signing up at the Imperial recruitment office.

Mayli watched Obi-Wan as he walked around the hillside, studying the terrain, nodding his head. When they arrived back to Tatooine, Obi-Wan finding his hut in ruins, they soon discovered Mayli's home to be a bit too small for the two of them. But Mayli knew of a better place, an undeveloped hillside she discovered when she ran from Obi-Wan, searching for a new refuge. The hillside featured spectacular views of the desert, a closer location to the Lars homestead, and a cave underneath large enough to house the Womp Rat One.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

Obi-Wan turned to her and smiled. "Perfect," he said. "There is shade provided by those rock formations. We can actually build into the tiny carved out portion there and…"

"Oh, I'm so glad you agree," Mayli said, pulling out her datapad and bringing up a blueprint of the home she designed. Kitchen, refresher, living area, bedroom, a garden, and even a meditation and training area for Obi-Wan to continue developing his skills.

She watched Obi-Wan's eyes running over the plans, a smile emerging on his lips. While Tatooine wasn't her first choice of a place to settle down, she knew she needed to be wherever Obi-Wan lived. And she knew he had to stay here, waiting for whatever came along. But she would be here with him. She loved him, needed to be by his side, and she felt ready to take those steps and settle down. Well, settle down as much as a freighter pilot, who now worked for Jabba the Hutt, could. But she now had a home to come back to rather than only a ship's cabin to sleep in, someone to love her, care for her, and laugh with her. For the first time since she set out for the stars all those years ago, she felt complete, as if she finally found that one thing she didn't know she was looking for.

Obi-Wan handed Mayli back the datapad, shaking his head. "You amaze me, my dear."

Mayli laughed. "Jabba promised me a small stipend, really only a fraction of what  
I would make if I didn't owe him, but it's something. And with your money from Alderaan, we should have enough for supplies." She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as they headed back to the Womp Rat One. She loved putting things together, building. And to work alongside Obi-Wan, building their home together, sounded fun and romantic.

"Are you still going to keep that rat painted on your ship?" Obi-Wan asked, staring up at the cartoon character with obvious distaste.

"Yes," she said. "I named him Jac."

"Very appropriate."

Heading back to their original hillside to begin the move, Mayli watched the desert soar by, the sense of freedom filling her with joy. She turned to look at Obi-Wan, who also watched the desert as they passed over, a smile resting on his lips, his eyes bright, much different from the miserable soul she met when she first arrived. She reached over to grab his hand, and he turned to her, his face lit up from the combination of the light of the suns coming through the front window and sheer happiness, not a hint of darkness anywhere. Mayli herself felt a bit giddy, excited about the beginnings of things, and she allowed the sensation of love to fill her heart as they returned to their original Tatooine hideaway.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, an epilogue takes us to the edge of the sarlacc pit as well as a big milestone for our Jedi. Also, a preview of my next Obi-Wan Kenobi story, Tatooine Rebels.**_

 _ **Please favorite/follow me as an author so you won't miss the next story. And don't forget to follow/favorite/review this one.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

 **Tatooine Hideaway**

The sarlacc let out a low rumble, causing Mayli to look up from her food to the giant hole in the ground. Two months after her and Obi-Wan's return from the Scholars' station, and three on-planet smuggling runs for Jabba later, the couple visited the Great Pit of Carkoon in the Dune Sea to see the creature, one of very few in the galaxy.

"I read on the holonet that this creature may not have originated on Tatooine," she told Obi-Wan, remembering when she logged in with her datapad as she lounged in Mos Eisley, waiting for Jabba's contraband to be loaded onto her ship.

"And it's omnivorous?" Obi-Wan looked over curiously. "Like some giant ground plant. Fascinating."

Mayli stood up and walked over to a platform erected over the pit, looking down. "Do you think it may have destroyed the holocron?"

Joining her, Obi-Wan regarded the creature with a wrinkled nose. Mayli noticed the rather rank smell, like decay, coming from the maw. "I don't know. Holocrons are difficult to destroy…well, depending on how they're made. And….whoa!"

The couple backed up as a giant tongue emerged from the beast. Chattering from a Rodian group across the pit from Mayli and Obi-Wan became more excited.

Mayli laughed. "Honestly, Ben, this is actually a rather nice outing." She didn't lament living on Tatooine anymore. Quite the opposite actually. As her and Obi-Wan worked on building their home, a long process as they gathered and transported supplies in the hot Tatooine suns, they laughed, sweated, and planned together, something Mayli, on her own for most of her life, now found fulfilling. Obi-Wan, handsome, intelligent, fascinating, and ever-so-proper (except in the heat of passion, which she adored), took good care of her, worried about her when she left for a run, pulled her into his arms when she returned, and made her finally feel complete. Their conversations and occasional arguments assured her of his quick wit, and she knew she could easily spend the rest of her life by his side.

"I sense…thought from the creature," Obi-Wan said as they returned to their picnic lunch. "But I'm unsure how to communicate."

"What do you think it would say?" she asked.

"I'm hungry," Obi-Wan said, affecting a screechy, growling voice, making Mayli laugh hard

He continued to eat, and Mayli watched him, smiling in the late morning suns.

A little over a year after Mustafar, Obi-Wan stood outside the home he helped build himself, a fine structure designed by his charming and beautiful companion Mayli. Feeling happy and complete in a way he never had before, even when living in the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan once again wondered about the miraculous ways of the Force that brought him to this moment. His life, riddled with defeat and loss, now seemed a calm series of domestic activities, allowing for reflection and personal growth. In short, Obi-Wan felt a peace envelope him, and he truly felt happy. Slight guilt crept in from time to time that he remained alive when the entire Jedi Order fell off the face of the galaxy. How could he finally achieve happiness that eluded him throughout most of his life following such a deep tragedy?

A grunt came from the enclosure behind the home, and he walked around to greet Sniff, the eopie Mayli and he purchased to help haul beams and do general labor. The name Sniff came obviously, as the animal always seemed to have a dripping nose. They built a small covered lean-to against the house to provide the animal with shade, and Obi-Wan often found himself talking aloud to Sniff on days Mayli flew for Jabba.

To the right of Sniff's yard, Mayli's desert garden began to show some green, and beside the plants she left a large empty space in the shade, saying she had a surprise for him, something special for that location, the coolest spot on their new hillside.

The roar of the Womp Rat One made Obi-Wan smile, and he watched as Mayli flew the ship into the cave below their home. She emerged moments later, struggling up the path carrying something resembling a wooden seat.

She'd been on her longest run yet, her first off planet, to Kashyyyk. Obi-Wan ran down the path to greet her, grabbing the item, seeing it to be a beautifully carved wooden seat.

She wiped sweat from her brow. "There are two more in the ship."

A while later, three beautiful wooden benches sat in the space in the shade, Obi-Wan taking time to study the indicate carvings.

"Oh Ben, things are very bad on Kashyyyk," sighed Mayli, taking a seat on one of the benches next to him. "The Empire has enslaved many of the Wookies, sending them off to work at various places in the galaxy. Breaking apart families. I bought this from a male who was trying to earn money to buy back his family. But I don't think the Empire will even care if he gave them any credits."

Obi-Wan felt the feeling of helplessness creep in, something that often threatened his bubble of happiness. What could he do, stuck here on Tatooine, watching over Luke, wanted dead by the Emperor himself?

Mayli sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "So, what do you think? A couple more well-placed rocks, maybe a sculpture or two. It's not the Jedi Temple, but you have your own meditation garden." She jumped up and lounged on the bench opposite him. "See, you can sit there and meditate and ponder the Force or whatever, I can lie here and read."

Obi-Wan grinned, then looked at the other empty bench. "And what about that bench?"

"Oh, that's for Qui-Gon, when he decides to show up," she said.

Obi-Wan could only shake his head and chuckle. He'd been doing the techniques Yoda taught him but to no avail. Maybe his former master, in a state of disgust over the galaxy, decided to simply move along.

The next week, Mayli at Jabba's Palace for the day getting routine maintenance on the ship, Obi-Wan sat in deep meditation in his mini-Jedi Temple. The day seemed a bit cooler, and a slight breeze moved across the hillside.

The Force shifted suddenly, bringing Obi-Wan out of the stillness. Opening his eyes, he gasped. Sitting on the bench next to his, Qui-Gon Jinn smiled pleasantly at Obi-Wan.

"Qui-Gon!" cried Obi-Wan, trying to absorb what he was seeing. His master seemed translucent, shimmering, a light blue light around him. Real, yet not. Then something very funny struck Obi-Wan, and he began to laugh hard, almost doubling over, trying to regain his breath.

Qui-Gon tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, still smiling at Obi-Wan. "What is so funny? I don't think I've ever seen you laugh like this, my friend."

"It's just that Mayli…" he said and paused, taking a deep breath and regaining composure, tears still in his eyes. "It's just that Mayli said you would sit there."

"Who is Mayli?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, then shut it, realizing he had so much to tell Qui-Gon, so many things to say, questions to ask. And how much did he already know? And how in the world was this all possible to begin with?

"It's a long story," said Obi-Wan simply.

"I have all the time in the galaxy," smiled Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan nodded, wondering where he should begin.

The End

 **And if there's a reason**

 **I'm still alive**

 **When so many have died**

 **I'm willin' to –**

 **Wait for it…**

" _ **Wait For It" from Hamilton by Lin-Manuel Miranda**_

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you all so much for letting me share my story with you and welcoming my words into your life week after week. I hope you enjoyed the tale! Please let me know your thoughts.**_

 _ **I'd like to dedicate Tatooine Hideaway to my dear husband, who supports all my geeky endeavors, even participating in many of them. I love you.**_

 _ **And now a preview of the second story in my exile Obi-Wan trilogy, Tatooine Rebels:**_

 _ **Three years following his arrival on Tatooine with the infant Luke Skywalker,  
Obi-Wan Kenobi finds himself leading a comfortable and happy existence with his beloved Mayli. But the oppressive chains of the Empire begin to tighten, and a message from an old friend prompts both Obi-Wan and Mayli into action against the Empire. As Mayli travels the galaxy, Obi-Wan works from the desert world, also planning the impending start of Luke's training. However, an unlikely menace may thwart their plans. All the while, Obi-Wan takes on roles he never dreamed of, including one that will forever shift his perspective on life, love, and the Force. **_

_**Also coming soon, a story following Jac as he navigates the mundane world of an Imperial human resources office. Expect more Sith shenanigans and appearances by our two favorite Sith Lords, Sidious and Vader.**_

 _ **Interested? Please follow/favorite me as an author**_

 _ **Again, thank you so very much for reading! May the Force be with you…always.**_


End file.
